Boston Med
by Skippy1701
Summary: La vies des Héros de Boston, flic, Pompiers,Médecins ils veillent sur nous. Clexa SwanQueen Voilà le résultas de vos votes, j'espère que ça vous plaira
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** (Janvier 2015)

 **POV Lexa :**

Gustus : Mills, dans mon bureau.

Lexa : Oui Commandant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gustus : Votre dernier coup d'éclat a fait parler de vous, vous êtes promue Lieutenant et vous pouvez maintenant diriger votre propre équipe.

Lexa : Merci Monsieur, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Gustus : Je n'en doute pas, assieds-toi.

Je souris, le Commandant a laissé place au père fier et je m'assois en face de lui tranquillement.

Gustus : Ta mère t'attend, toi et ta femme, pour fêter ça dignement ce soir.

Lexa : Promis, on viendra.

Gustus : Bien, qui veux-tu dans ton équipe ?

Lexa : J'ai droit à combien de personnes ?

Gustus : Autant que tu veux, tu es mon meilleur élément, je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi.

Lexa : Merci papa, Costia peux venir ?

Gustus : Oui, même si c'est ta femme votre duo est efficace.

Lexa : Super, alors ensuite j'ai pensé à Ruby, Lincoln, Echo, Daniel, Monty, John, Jasper et Illan.

Gustus : C'est noté, je te laisse le soin de les prévenir.

Lexa : Super, on sera en charge de quoi principalement ?

Gustus : Enlèvement d'enfants, drogues, meurtres, tout ce qui est à hauts risques.

Lexa : Très bien, c'est possible d'avoir des bureaux pour nous ?

Gustus : C'est prévu, à toi d'arranger comme il te plaira, le second étage a été dégagé pour ton équipe et toi.

Lexa : Parfait, je vais voir Cost tout de suite, à ce soir.

Gustus : À ce soir, (lance une plaque) Lieutenant.

Je souris, à 26 ans ma vie est parfaite. Je me suis mariée l'année dernière à mon amour de lycée, j'ai des amis et un boulot que j'aime. Une famille soudée, je ne peux pas rêver mieux. Prise d'un envie je me saisis de mon téléphone et compose le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

Emma : Je te manque déjà Mills ?

Lexa : Rêve Griffin, j'ai était promues Lieutenant et je vais diriger mon équipe.

Emma : Tu le mérite, on fête ça demain ça te dit ?

Lexa : Oui, Lyly et toi vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison pour 20h.

Emma : C'est noté, passe le bonjour à ta famille.

Lexa : Toi aussi, je te laisse.

Emma : Bye tête de chat.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tête de chat toi même, à demain.

J'arrive devant le bureau de Costia et Echo tout sourire et elles me regardent étrangement.

Costia : On a gagné au loto ?

Lexa : Désolée mon cœur mais non, je viens d'être promue Lieutenant.

Echo : Trop bien, félicitations. Cost et moi on vient de passer Sergent, grâce à notre dernière enquête.

Costia : Non ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je suis trop fière de toi.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Merci, j'ai ma propre équipe maintenant. Le second étage est à nous, on récupère les autres et on va visiter ? Echo tu viens aussi, on va tout déchirer.

Costia : (Sourire) J'en déduis que je suis dans ton équipe ?

Lexa : Oui Madame, je garde un œil sur toi comme ça.

Costia : (Rire) Et moi sur toi, récupère tout le monde je te rejoins dans cinq minutes le temps de finir mon dossier.

Echo : Et moi je garde un œil sur vous deux, le temps de ranger mes affaire et j'arrive.

Je me retiens de l'embrasser et file vers le bureau de Ruby, ma meilleure amie avec Emma.

Ruby : Eh Lex, félicitation, c'est mérité. J'ai été promue Détective grâce à notre dernier coup, Dorothy va être verte !

Lexa : Laisse donc ta fiancée tranquille, je te signale qu'elle vient de passer sous-chef au F.B.I. Elle n'a rien à t'envier, on va fêter ça demain, vous êtes libre ?

Ruby : Bien sûr que oui, quel heure et où ?

Lexa : 20h chez moi.

Ruby : Ok, c'est noté.

Lexa : J'ai demandé que tu fasses partie de mon équipe, ça te dit ?

Ruby : Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir sans moi ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je sais que je suis condamnée à t'avoir sur le dos. Monte au second étage, nos bureaux sont là-haut maintenant.

Ruby : Cool, le temps de finir ici et j'arrive.

Lexa : Parfait.

Je cherche Lincoln des yeux quand mon téléphone sonne, voyant que c'est ma sœur je décroche en souriant.

Regina : Salut petit sœur, félicitation.

Lexa : Merci, tu seras là ce soir ?

Regina : Bien sûr que je serais là, Zeli aussi.

Lexa : Je vais demander à Dany d'intégrer mon équipe.

Regina : C'est une bonne idée, on en parle plus ce soir, j'ai du boulot. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis très fière de toi.

Lexa : À ce soir, Gina, merci de m'avoir appelée.

Regina : C'est normal petite sœur, bisous.

Je souris encore et m'approche de Daniel mon beau frère et Lincoln mon meilleur ami. Il y a des avantages certains à travailler en famille. On se connaît par cœur et on n'a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Daniel : Voilà la star de la journée, figure-toi que j'ai était promu Détective aussi.

Lincoln : Et moi sous Lieutenant, Octavia va rager.

Lexa : Méchant, demain 20h chez moi avec ta femme ?

Lincoln : Yep, on va fêter ça dignement.

Lexa : Et comment, prenez vos affaires. Vous êtes sous mes ordres à partir d'aujourd'hui, nos bureaux sont au deuxième étages et connaissant mon père, on va devoir tout installer nous même.

Daniel : Super, c'est un peu trop serré ici de toute façon.

Lincoln : Le temps de tout rassembler et on arrive.

Lexa : Ok, à tout de suite les gars.

Je cherche les inséparables du regard et souris en les voyant entrain de se battre avec la machine à café. Monty et Jasper sont nos experts informatiques mais aussi de très bons flics.

Lexa : Arrêtez de martyriser cette machine.

Monty : Je te jure que je vais la démonter. C'est la troisième fois qu'elle me bouffe ma pièce, j'ai besoin de caféine ou je vais tuer Jasper avant la fin de la journée.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Jasper : Rhooo, j'ai juste émis mon opinion sur le fait que s'il ne se décide pas à inviter Harper, un autre le fera.

Lexa : (Rires) C'est moche, laisse donc ton frère tranquille.

Monty : Merci, tu avais besoin d'un truc ?

Lexa : Oui, que vous preniez vos affaires et que vous emménagiez au deuxième étage. J'ai été promue Lieutenant et je vous prends dans mon équipe.

Jasper : Enorme ! Il était temps, faut trop qu'on fête ça.

Lexa : Samedi au bar habituel si vous voulez. Tu pourras inviter Harper comme ça Monty, et toi au lieu de faire le malin invite Maya.

Monnty : (Rire) Dans tes dents, ok on se dépêche Lieutenant.

Jasper : (Rouge) Tu crois qu'elle voudra ?

Lexa : Vous me désespérez, bougez-vous.

Je tourne les talons en souriant, avec eux on ne va pas s'ennuyer. Mais avant de partir, je tape sur la machine et un café se met à couler. Monty me regarde comme si j'étais un Dieu et je rigole.

John : Eh Lexa, félicitation, c'est mérité. Je viens de passer Sergent grâce à toi, Illan est vert.

Lexa : Laisse donc ton chéri, il vient aussi je te signale.

John : Venir où ?

Lexa : Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser ici ?

John : (Grand sourire) Tu m'as pris dans ton équipe ?

Lexa : Yep, préviens Illan et rdv au deuxième étage.

John : Ok boss, je fais vite.

Ravie d'avoir vu tout le monde je grimpe au deuxième étage, mais quand je vois le bazar je déchante vite. Heureusement que mon père a dit que c'était dégagé. Je rentre dans mon bureau et grimace en voyant l'état, je crois que ma mère va m'être utile sur ce coup là.

Costia : Lex, tu es là ?

Lexa : ici, pose ton carton là. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide, je pensais appeler ma mère.

Costia : Bonne idée, Emma pourrait venir avec les gars aussi samedi ?

Lexa : Bonne idée, je le lui demanderai vendredi, je les ai invitées avec Lyly à la maison.

Costia : Je m'en doute, tu as invité Linc et Rub je suppose ?

Lexa : Tu supposes bien, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Costia : Du tout, c'est mes amis aussi.

Echo : Sérieux, il y a au moins trop kilos de poussière là.

Ruby : Whaoou...bonjour le bordel, le Commandant est dur là.

Lexa : (Rire) Ouai, je vais demander à ma mère et Emma un coup de main.

Lincoln : Hooo, je vois qu'on ne va pas travailler tout de suite.

Lexa : Non, on va commencer par déblayer un peu.

Daniel : Apelle Cora avant, comme ça tout le monde a le temps d'arriver.

Lexa : Bonne idée, posez vos affaires dans mon bureau, il reste le moins abimé.

Je m'écarte et prend mon téléphone, ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, elle va adorer.

Cora : Bonjour ma puce, ton père m'a appris la bonne nouvelle, félicitations.

Lexa : Merci maman, dis, j'ai des nouveaux bureaux mais, comment te dire que ton aide ne serait pas de refus ?

Cora : Bien sûr ma puce, je passerai demain.

Lexa : Super, merci maman. Je te laisse on va commencer à ranger avec mon équipe, à ce soir.

Cora : À ce soir, 19h30, ne soyez pas en retard.

Lexa : Promis, bisous.

Cora : Bisous.

Jasper : Eh bien, va nous falloir des jours pour remettre en état ces locaux.

Monty : Tu l'as dit, autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

John : Heureusement qu'on a des muscles.

Costia : T'es une crevette, tu ne compte pas.

Illan : N'embête pas mon chéri, vilaine, tu vas me le vexer.

(Rires)

Lexa : Allez, on s'y met, il nous reste une petite heure avant de partir.

Tous : Ok boss !

 **POV Emma :**

Jack : Em, dans mon bureau stp.

Lyly : (Amusée) Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Emma : Ta confiance en moi me fait chaud au cœur, chérie. (Sourire)

Elsa : Elle est juste réaliste, ton père ne t'appelle dans son bureau que pour te remonter les bretelles généralement.

Emma : J'ai était sage Lieutenant, promis.

Elsa : Mais oui je te crois, file, ne le fait pas attendre.

Lyly : Courage mon amour, la force est avec toi.

Emma : (Rire) N'importe quoi.

J'avance vers le bureau de mon père en réfléchissant, je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ces derniers temps. Depuis que Lyly est enceinte, je suis bien plus prudente.

(Toc à la porte)

Jack : Entre ma puce, assieds-toi.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Jack : (Rire) Rien, où plutôt tu as sauvé des flammes l'enfant d'un homme politique très en vue, du coup te voilà promue. Félicitation Lieutenant, tu aurais eu droit à cette promotion depuis longtemps si tu étais plus raisonnable.

Emma : Je ne veux pas partir.

Jack : Pourquoi tu partirais ?

Emma : Kilian et Elsa sont déjà Lieutenant, il ne peut y en avoir que deux par caserne.

Jack : Elsa est promue Capitaine, donc tout va bien.

Emma : Super, mais je n'ai fait que mon travail ce jour-là, c'est un travail d'équipe.

Jack : Je sais, je te laisse le plaisir de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Et ce soir, tu viens à la maison manger, ta sœur vient d'être promue sous-chef des urgences.

Emma : Décidément, c'est l'année des bonne nouvelles.

Jack : En parlant de bonne nouvelle, ta femme est à quatre mois donc finit les interventions sur le terrain.

Emma : (Grimace) Je sais, elle va râler mais elle sera raisonnable.

Jack : (Sourire) Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être grand-père deux fois dans l'année.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu m'étonne, on a bien calculé notre coup.

Jack : Oui. Bon, ta mère nous attend pour 19h, prie pour qu'on n'ait pas d'intervention.

Emma : Ou maman et Clarke une opération de dernière minute.

Jack : (Souffle) Vie de fous, à plus tard.

Je sors toute contente, et Lyly me prend dans ses bras, vu qu'on est seuls dans la chambre de repos.

Lyly : Félicitation bébé, on va avoir des choses à fêter décidément cette année.

Emma : A ce propos, chérie...

Lyly : Je sais, je vais travailler avec Leroy au département des incendies criminels le temps de la grossesse.

Emma : Tu le prends mieux que prévu, ça va.

Lyly : Je t'aime, on va avoir un bébé. Contrairement à toi je sais être raisonnable !

Emma : Méchante, c'est comme ça qu'on parle à son Lieutenant ?

Lyly : C'est comme ça que je parle à ma femme, viens allons dire la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Elle me tire par la main et on croise Killian et Leroy entrain de discuter. Killian est mon meilleur ami depuis le collège, et Leroy mon mentor.

Leroy : Félicitation Princesse, il était temps.

Killian : (Lève la main) Bien joué Griffin !

Emma : (Claque la main) Merci mon pote. Samedi on fête ça au bar, tu viens Leroy ?

Leroy : Et comment, ce n'est pas tous les jours que sa protégée est promue.

Killian : Tu viens manger à la maison samedi avec Belle ?

Killian : Bien sûr, faut fêter ça dignement.

Emma : Super, à plus tard alors.

Une fois dans la salle de repo _s_ , Elsa me prend dans ses bras. Avec Lexa elle est ma meilleure amie.

Elsa : Je suis trop fière de toi.

Emma : Merci Capitaine, samedi tu viens à la maison avec Mulan et les enfants pour fêter ça ?

Elsa : Bien sûr, ça va me faire bizarre de plus être dans le camion avec toi.

Emma : Moi aussi.

Roan : Eh Lieutenant, bravo.

Emma : Merci, prêt à m'obéir ?

Roan : (Rire) Rêve, mais il était temps.

Graham : C'est vrai que sans ton goût du risque inconsidéré et ton refus d'obéir tu serais Lieutenant depuis longtemps.

Emma : Vous êtes durs, je me suis calmée.

Lyly : (Sourire) Mais oui chérie, on y croit tous.

(Rires)

Wells : En tout cas, je suis content d'être sous tes ordres, ça va bouger.

Finn : C'est sûr, qu'avec Emma ça risque de déménager.

Robyn : A nous les interventions de fous.

Emma : Dites, vous me voyez tous comme une cinglée en fait ?

(Rires)

Octavia : Moi je t'adore, cinglée ou pas, fait pas attention, ils sont jaloux.

Emma : Muai !

Krystof : Mais non, mais dès fois je suis content d'être ambulancier.

Nathan : Moi aussi. (Sourire)

Anna : Vous êtes méchant, Emma et Elsa sont des grands pompiers.

Bryan : Je suis d'accord avec Anna, mais elles sont folles.

(Rires)

Emma : Bande d'ingrats, puisque c'est comme ça, exercice et que ça saute et on fête ça au bar samedi, maintenant allez souffrir !

Ils rigolent mais on file sur le terrain de sport quand même, je vais leur faire passer l'envie de se moquer de moi à ces vauriens.

Octavia : Ne les tues pas non plus.

Emma : (Sourire) Je vais essayer, tu viens manger samedi à la maison avec Lincoln ?

Octavia : Bien sûr que je viens, je suis contente pour toi, tu le mérite.

Emma : Merci...

Octavia est comme ma petite sœur, je suis ravis qu'elle soit près de moi samedi pour fêter ça.

(Alerte)

Emma : Sauvés par le gong les gars, en piste.

 **POV Regina :**

Marcus : Mills vous avancez avec votre équipe sur le réseau d'armes ?

Regina : Oui, je pense que Cage ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir très bientôt. Une importante livraison est attendue d'ici quelques mois, à ce moment là on frappera.

Marcus : Parfait, depuis le temps qu'on le pourchasse celui-ci. Le bureau de New-York nous a avertit d'un possible attentat sur Polis, donc on reste en alerte maximum jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Regina : Ok, on surveille tous les endroits à risque de toute façon.

Marcus : En attendant, il y a une activité suspecte au port depuis une semaine. On pense à la drogue, mais on a besoin de preuves.

Regina : Je m'en occupe, je vais mettre Raven dessus.

Marcus : Parfait, tu féliciteras ta sœur pour sa promotion.

Regina : (Sourire) Je suis tellement fière d'elle, à 26 ans c'est une des plus jeunes Lieutenant.

Marcus : Tu as 28 ans et tu es une des plus jeunes chefs d'équipe de Polis aussi. Quant à Zelena, elle dirige son service à l'hôpital depuis deux ans et elle a à peine 30 ans. Les Mills, rien ne vous arrête, c'est bien connu.

Regina : (Grand sourire) Oui, Henry va fêter ses quatre ans dimanche, tu viendras ?

Marcus : Bien sûr, je suis son parrain tout de même.

Regina : Super, je te tiens au courant pour le port dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Marcus : Oui, ne rate pas l'heure ce soir, sinon ta mère va râler.

Regina : (Sourire) Promis.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau, mon équipe et 100% féminine. Ce n'est pas une chose que j'avais prévue mais c'est comme ça, et notre taux de réussite frôle les 80%. J'en suis fière, car quand j'ai commencé, beaucoup doutaient de mes compétences, mais j'ai su leur rabattre leurs claquets.

Mulan : Regina, on a une alerte à la bombe au port.

Regina : Prend Robyn et Maya et vas-y. Tu m'appelles si c'est du sérieux, on viendra en renfort au besoin.

Mulan : Ok.

Regina : Tu viens toujours avec Elsa Dimanche ?

Mulan : Bien sûr qu'on vient, je te tiens au courant.

Je rejoins Raven dans son bureau et, comme à son habitude, elle a le nez dans son ordinateur.

Raven : Un souci Boss ?

Regina : Activité suspecte au port, tu peux vérifier les camera du secteur ?

Raven : Je m'y mets tout de suite, Anya te cherche.

Regina : Ok, je vais la voire. Tu me tiens au courant, si tu trouve quelque chose. Et n'oublie pas que dimanche il y a l'anniversaire d'Henry.

Raven : Bien sûr que je viens, avec Finn on lui a pris un super cadeau.

Regina : Je crains le pire avec vous.

Raven : (Sourire sadique) Mais non.

Je souris et rejoins Anya dans son bureau, elle est ma seconde dans l'équipe mais aussi ma meilleure amie avec Raven et Mulan.

Anya : Que voulait Marcus ?

Regina : (S'assois) Savoir où on en est pour Cage ?

Anya : On va le choper, ce n'est qu'une question de mois maintenant.

Regina : C'est ce que je lui ai dit, Mulan est partie avec Robyn et Maya au port pour une alerte à la bombe et Raven vérifie les caméras sur une activité suspecte au même endroit.

Anya : Je doute que se soit une coïncidence, je trouve que les activités ont pas mal augmenté ce dernier mois. Je reçois des rapports inquiétants de partout.

Regina : Marcus maintien notre niveau d'alerte au maximum, New-York parle de gros risques d'attentas.

Anya : Une chose à la fois, on ne peut pas être partout.

Regina : Henry t'attend comme le messie, tu lui as promis quoi ?

Anya : (Sourire) Secret défense entre mon filleul et moi.

Regina : Quand je pense qu'il a quatre ans, Dany parle d'en faire un second.

Anya : Tu veux toi ?

Regina : Je ne suis pas contre, mais avec nos travail on voit déjà à peine Henry.

Anya : Vous avez le temps, vous êtes encore jeunes.

Regina : C'est sûr, on verra l'année prochaine.

Dorothy : (Toc à la porte) Les filles, je vais chercher du café, vous en voulez ?

Anya : Un soda pour moi stp.

Regina : Un grand café pour moi, je manque un peu de sommeil.

Dorothy : Ruby m'a appelée, elle vient de passer Détective et elle rentre dans l'équipe de Lexa.

Anya : (Sourire) Elle va être insupportable, bonne chance.

Dorothy : (Tire la langue) Jalouse, trouve-toi une chérie avant de critiquer la mienne.

Anya : Non merci, je tiens à ma tranquillité.

Regina : Tu vas finir bonne sœur à ce rythme, bon je vais voire où Raven en est.

Je me lève et Harper et Emori rentrent en courant, ok pas bon signe.

Harper : Mulan a besoin de renfort, il y a des tireurs au port.

Raven : Regina, j'ai une image claire, ce sont des produits chimiques très inflammables qu'ils transportent. Une explosion et c'est tout le port qui va être contaminé.

Regina : Tout le monde s'équipe, départ dans cinq minutes. Emori, contact Lexa on va avoir besoin d'aide.

Emori : Ok.

Anya : Raven, préviens les démineurs et l'unité chimique qu'ils nous retrouvent là-bas.

Raven : Ok petit Boss.

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : On à une alerte à la bombe avec risque chimique déclenché, je veux que tous les services se tiennent prêts. Nylah, tu t'occupes du triage avec Alice et Luna. Zelena, Clarke, videz-moi les urgences au plus vite. Les pompiers sont déjà sur place, la police et le F.B.I aussi, on se bouge plusieurs victimes vont arriver.

Zelena : Ok, Luna tu reste aux urgences avec nous pour trier, Nylah et Alice vous allez sur le parking avec Gina et Tink.

Nylah : ok.

Zelena : Clarke je te laisse gérer les urgences je vais avec eux au triage.

Emma : Ok.

J'attrape la main de Nylah avant qu'elle ne parte et elle me sourit tendrement, elle est à cinq mois de grossesse et je m'inquiète.

Nylah : Mon cœur ça ira, je ferais attention et je suis fatiguée Alice m'arrêtera.

Alice : Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Griffin, je surveille votre femme.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ok, mais sois prudente.

Nylah : Promis, je t'aime.

Clarke : (Sourire) Moi aussi.

Je rejoins les urgences au pas de couse et commence à tout organiser avec Luna, je déteste ce genre de journée.

Indra : Je suis venue le plus vite possible, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Clarke : Alerte à la bombe avec risque chimique et tirs à l'arme à feu, plusieurs blessés sont déjà en chemin.

Indra : Super, adieu ma soirée tranquille.

Clarke : Ne m'en parle pas.

David : Le service de traumato est bon, Raider est en haut au besoin.

Clarke : Super, une bonne chose de faite. Allez à l'avant réceptionner les premières victimes.

Luna : J'ai vidé le maximum de lits Clarke, on recharge le matériel avec les infirmiers disponibles.

Clarke : Ok, envoi Gina chercher du sang.

Bellamy : Clarke, la cardio est ok, je peux aider à quoi ?

Clarke : Rejoins les autres à l'avant, les ambulances seront là dans deux minutes.

Bellamy : Ok, tu as vu Gina ?

Clarke : Je l'ai envoyée chercher du sang.

Bellamy : Ok.

Jackson : Clarke, je m'installe où pour la cellule psy ?

Clarke : A l'accueil, les familles vont se rendre là en premier.

Jackson : Ok, je m'en charge, pensez à prendre des photos des victimes au fur et à mesure.

Clarke : Nova tu es chargé des photos, tu les remets à Jackson.

Nova : Ok, je m'en charge.

Snow : Le service pédiatrique est ok, Victor est resté en haut au besoin.

Clarke : Ok, rejoins les autres ils arrivent. Riley, tu reste avec moi.

Riley : Oui Docteur Griffin.

Les premières victimes arrivent et je respire un grand coup, raté pour la soirée tranquille. Heureusement que tout est bien organisé, et que tout le monde connaît bien son travail. J'aperçois Nylah sur le parking et souffle. Depuis deux ans ma vie est parfaite, grâce à elle surtout. On s'est mariées l'année dernière et vu qu'on galérait pour avoir un enfant pendant des mois on a lancé l'insémination. On trouvait ça rigolo avec Emma de faire ça ensemble, on aurait jamais cru que ça allait marcher du premier coup pour Nylah et du second pour Lyly.

Luna : Elle ira bien, cesse de t'inquiéter.

Robin : Ok Griffin, je peux aider à quoi ?

Clarke : Reste avec moi, il y a pas mal de victimes.

Pendant deux heures c'est la folie, je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit.

Nylah : Clarke, On a des agents de police blessés et un pompier, ils seront là dans trois minutes.

Clarke : Ma sœur ou mon père ?

Nylah : Je ne sais pas qui, les tireurs ont été abattus et la bombe désamorcée.

Clarke : Ok, reste à l'accueil stp, ça va, pas trop fatiguée ?

Nylah : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aider Jackson.

Abby : Clarke, ta sœur est blessée. Deux agents de police et un Agent du F.B.I aussi.

Clarke : Elle a encore agi inconsciemment ?

Abby : Comme d'habitude, elle a sauté sur un agent du F.B.I pour le protéger.

Clarke : C'est grave ?

Abby : L'épaule apparemment, le plus touché est l'agent du F.B.I, au niveau de la jambe. Les agents de police sont touchés à la cuisse et au bras.

Robin : Vas-y Griffin, je gère ici.

Clarke : Merci.

Je finis mon point, jette mes gants et attends les ambulances, Nylah a glissé sa main dans la mienne et je soupire.

Clarke : Je vais la tuer, elle ne réfléchit jamais. C'est à se demander si c'est bien elle la grande sœur dès fois.

Nylah : Ne sois pas fâchée bébé, Emma est comme ça.

Nathan : Femme de 26 ans, blessure à l'épaule par balle. L'hémorragie est stoppée et ses constantes sont stables, pas de perte de connaissance.

Emma : Salut petite sœur. (Sourire)

Clarke : Vraiment Em, tu auras ma mort.

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime, salut Nyl, sur une échelle de un à dix combien elle m'en veut ?

Nylah : (Sourire) Je dirais douze, contente de voire que ça va malgré tout.

David : Je m'occupe de ta sœur, je te tiens au courant.

Emma : Salut David, toujours aussi beau.

David : (Rire) Toi toujours aussi imprudente, aller, on y va.

Clarke : (Prend la main d'Emma) Je te vois plus tard, Lyly sait ?

Emma : (Grimace) Elle arrive, papa l'a avertie, il arrive aussi.

Clarke : Ok, merci David, n'hésite pas à l'assommer si elle n'obéit pas.

Nylah : (Rire) Je vais avec elle, je te tiens au courant.

Anna : Femme de 27 ans touchée au bras, pas de perte de connaissance, la balle est ressortie.

Echo : Salut, comment vont les autres ?

Clarke : Du calme Sergent, on va s'occuper de vous.

Bellamy : Riley et moi on s'en charge.

Clarke : Ok

Echo : Dites, vous me tenez au courant pour mon équipe svp ?

Bellamy : Mais oui, du clame maintenant.

Bryan : Femme de 25 ans, touchée sévèrement à la jambe, hémorragie massive, perte de connaissance. L'artère a été sectionnée, on lui a déjà passé un litre de sang et relancé le cœur une fois. Elle a protégé l'une des nôtres, c'est un Agent du F.B.I.

Abby : Je m'en charge, je te laisse la dernière, c'est plus grave que prévu. Belle va me donner un coup de main, c'est sérieux et on ne sera pas trop de deux.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas Bryan, on va prendre soin d'elle, ma mère est la meilleure, on vous tient au courant.

Bryan : Ok, je rentre à la caserne.

Krystof : Femme de 26 ans touchée à la cuisse par balle, consciente sur place mais durant le trajet elle s'est enfoncée. On a réussi à la stabiliser jusqu'à maintenant, mais sans trouver la cause de son état.

Clarke : La balle est ressortie ?

Krystof : On n'a rien vu, tu crois que c'est ça ?

Clarke : La balle a dû voyager, oui. Monroe avec moi, on va au bloc pas de temps à perdre, Luna aussi.

Krystof : C'est elle qui a abattu le dernier tireur embusqué, c'est un héros.

Clarke : Je vais la sauver.

Zelena : Clarke, c'est ma petite sœur.

Mon cœur se serre, je sais très bien qui elle est. Malgré qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de ma sœur, on ne s'est jamais fréquentées, hormis cet été là.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais la sauver, promis.

Zelena : Je te fais confiance, tiens-moi au courant stp.

Monroe : Docteur Griffin, c'est bon, le bloc nous attend.

Clarke : On y va, Luna prévoit du O positif stp et dis à Belle de venir dès qu'elle aura fini.

Luna : Ok, mince Lexa.

Clarke : Tu la connais ?

Luna : On est amies, oui, ça pose un souci ?

Clarke : On manque de personnel, donc si ça va pour toi je t'autorise à rentrer, je la connais aussi de toute façon, même si nous ne sommes pas amies.

Luna : Je peux gérer, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Parfait, on y va.

Durant deux heures j'opère, Monroe et Luna m'assistent au mieux mais je ne trouve pas la balle et je commence à paniquer. Lexa ne peux pas mourir par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Nylah : Respire bébé, tu vas la trouver, elle est stable pour le moment.

Je souris à ma femme, Luna a dû l'appeler. Je reprends mes recherches et une heure plus tard j'extrais la balle qui s'était collée juste à côté de son artère fémorale. Je suis en train de poser la balle quand Belle rentre, elle regarde et me lance un clin d'œil.

Belle : Aussi douée que ta mère, tu gères ?

Clarke : Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à refermer. Comment va l'agent touché ?

Belle : On a sauvé sa jambe, mais elle a un long chemin devant elle.

Clarke : Ok.

Nylah : Ta sœur est sortie du bloc aussi, elle va bien, la balle n'a fait aucun dommage sérieux, d'ici quinze jours elle sera sur pied.

Clarke : Ok, va te reposer, je finis et je te rejoins.

Nylah : Ok, je t'attends en salle de repos.

Je referme en m'appliquant, ce serait dommage de laisser une vilaine cicatrice sur Lexa. Elle m'énerve mais elle reste magnifique, j'espère que sa femme a été prévenue.

Clarke : Luna, tu peux aller voire si la famille du Lieutenant Mills est présente stp ? J'arrive dans cinq minutes pour leurs expliquer.

Luna : Je m'en occupe, t'as assuré aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Merci, toi aussi.

Monroe : Docteur, vous voulez que je l'installe ?

Clarke : Oui, je passerai plus tard, surveilles ses post op stp et préviens-moi au moindre changement.

Monroe : Très bien Docteur, c'était une opération magnifique.

Clarke : Tu me surpasseras un jour, j'en suis sûrs, va maintenant.

Après m'être soigneusement lavé les mains je rejoins la salle d'attente ou je retrouve Zelena avec Luna.

Zelena : (Serre dans ses bras) Merci.

Clarke : (Rend son étreinte) Tu aurais fait pareil, sans doute plus vite que moi.

Zelena : Dis pas de bêtises, Luna m'a raconté ou était la balle.

Clarke : Sa femme est là ?

Zelena : Oui ma sœur et mes parents aussi.

Clarke : Ok, je te suis. Luna tu peux aller aider Monroe et vérifier que tout va bien, stp ?

Luna : J'y vais, t'a assuré Griffin.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci.

Une fois devant la famille de Zelena je manque de me faire étouffer dans les bras d'un géant.

Zelna : (Rire) Papa lâche Clarke, tu l'étouffes là.

Gustus : Pardon, merci pour ma fille.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vous en pris Commandant.

Regina : On dirait que tu es aussi douée que ta mère, par contre ta sœur est aussi imprudente que ton père.

Cora : Sois reconnaissante qu'elle t'ai sauvé la vie au lieu de râler après elle Regina. On dirait que les Mills ont une dette envers les Griffin cette année.

Clarke : On a fait notre travail, je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien.

Costia : Je peux voir Lexa ?

Clarke : Excusez-moi, bien sûr, d'ici une dizaine de minutes quand elle sera installée j'enverrais Luna vous chercher. Mais pas plus de deux à la fois et pas longtemps. Elle a besoin de repos mais elle se remettra complètement après un petit temps de rééducation.

Costia : Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie, je pense sérieusement à l'enfermer dans son bureau.

Clarke : (Rire) Bonne chance, dans ce cas.

Regina : Je peux vous accompagner pour voir votre sœur ? J'aimerais la remercier, ou l'étrangler, j'hésite encore.

Daniel : Chérie, évite la seconde option stp.

(Rires)

Zelena : Venez on va dans mon bureau on y sera plus tranquille, Luna viendra nous chercher. Clarke ta garde est finie depuis longtemps, rentre chez toi.

Clarke : Je finis et je me sauve, à lundi.

Gustus : Merci encore, à peine promue qu'elle est à l'hôpital cette enfant aura ma mort.

Clarke : Emma est pareil, c'est dans leur caractère.

Costia : Je vais l'enfermer dans son bureau, et je garderai la clé.

(Rires)

On marche dans le couloir avec Regina, elle semble préoccupée.

Clarke : Ma sœur n'a sans doute pas réfléchi en vous protégeant, ne lui en voulez pas.

Regina : Elle semble ne pas faire attention à sa vie.

Clarke : Et encore elle s'est calmée depuis qu'elle est mariée, Emma est comme ça.

Emma : Je suis comment ?

Clarke : Imprudente !

Regina : Inconsciente !

Jack : Téméraire !

Abby : Je vais te garder ici si tu ne fais pas plus attention.

Lyly : Je suis d'accord.

Emma : (Grimace) Agent Mills, vous allez bien ?

Regina : (Souffle) Grâce à vous, et vous ?

David : La balle est ressortie et n'a pas fait de dommage, elle peut sortir mais interdiction de reprendre le travail avant quinze jours.

Lyly : Croyez-moi elle ne bougera pas de la maison, j'y veillerai.

Emma : Clarke au secours, quinze jours c'est trop.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est ta punition, au moins on aura le temps de fêter ta promotion tranquillement ce week-end.

Regina : Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, vous auriez fait un sacré agent.

Abby : Ne parlez pas de malheur svp, je suis déjà assez inquiète comme ça.

Emma : Pardon maman, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Regina : (Sourire taquin) Il semblerait que ce soit souvent votre cas.

Lyly : (Rire) Je vous adore, je suis Lyly Griffin sa femme.

Regina : (Serre la main) Regina Mills, je vois que la famille va s'agrandir ?

Emma : (Grand sourire) Oui, c'est prévu pour juin.

Regina : Félicitation, mon fils va avoir quatre ans dimanche.

Clarke : Bon je vais chercher Nylah et on rentre ?

Abby : Bonne idée, je vais chercher un fauteuil.

Clarke : David merci, tu garde un œil sur le Lieutenant Mills pour moi ?

David : Pas de soucis, je t'appelle au moindre souci.

Regina : Lieutenant Griffin, merci encore, bon rétablissement et au plaisir de vous recroiser. Docteur Griffin, merci pour Lexa, vraiment.

Clarke : Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Clarke, Docteur Griffin c'est ma mère.

Abby : Insolente !

(Rires)

On sort de la chambre et je rejoins Nylah qui s'est endormie. Je passe ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement, elle ouvre les yeux et répond à mon baiser.

Clarke : On rentre à la maison ?

Nylah : Oui, je suis crevée.

Clarke : Je te ferais couler un bon bain chaud, Emma sort aussi.

Nylah : Bonne nouvelle.

Elle se lève et après avoir vérifié que tout aille bien pour Lexa on sort main dans la main sur le parking.

Finn : Clarke, t'as une minute ?

Clarke : Finn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Finn : Ma fiance est blessée, ils en me laissent pas rentrer vu que je ne suis pas de la famille.

Clarke : (Souffle) Bouge pas j'appelle ma mère, vas-y ils vont te laisser passer.

Finn : Super, merci.

Je grimpe dans la voiture et après un coup de fil bref à ma mère, je rentre chez moi, quelle journée !

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction ! Alors verdict ?

 **Pour s'y retrouver un petit récapitulatif :**

 **Pompiers : Jack, Emma, Elsa, Octavia, Killian, Graham, Roan, Lyly, Leroy, Wells, Finn et Robyn**

 **Ambulanciers : Krystof, Anna, Nathan, Bryan**

 **Policiers : Gustus, Lexa, Ruby, Lincoln, Echo, Daniel, Costia, John, Jasper, Monty, Illan**

 **F.B.I : Marcus, Regina, Raven, Anya, Mulan, Harper, Emory, Maya, Dorothy**

 **Hôpital : Abby, Clarke, Zelena, Nylah, Belle, Bellamy, Robin, Jackson, Alice, Monroe, Riley, David, Snow, Raider, Indra, Nova, Tink, Victor, Luna, Gina**

Voila il y a beaucoup de monde mais comme je l'ai dit au début ils seront pour la plupart peu développés, sinon ma fiction va faire 80 chapitres.

J'attends vos retours avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à m'exprimer vos envies, j'essaierai au maximum de les incorporer à l'histoire.

A samedi prochain ou avant si j'avance.

Skippy


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, tout le monde**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, du coup j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir et de poster en avance.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerais, prochain chapitre samedi comme prévu**

 **Des bisous**

 **Skippy**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **POV Lexa :** Connexions

Je me réveille à cause de la douleur, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux et soupire. Costia va me tuer, je tourne la tête et je la trouve endormie dans un fauteuil près de moi.

Cora : Bonjour ma puce, tu nous as fait peur.

Lexa : Désolée, je dors depuis combien de temps ?

Cora : Juste hier, on est vendredi matin.

Lexa : Costia a passé la nuit ici ?

Costia : Non, je viens d'arriver.

Lexa : (Sourire) Eh jolie blonde, vous êtes perdues ?

Costia : N'essaies pas de m'amadouer veux-tu, j'aurais fait quoi sans toi ?

Lexa : Désolée bébé, les risques du métier, je n'ai pas vu le tireur.

David : Salut Lexa, comment tu te sens ?

Lexa : J'ai un peu mal, on m'explique ?

Costia : Tu as failli mourir et sans le talent du Docteur Griffin, c'est ce qui se serait passé.

Lexa : Abby ?

David : Non, sa fille Clarke. La balle s'était logée juste à côté de votre artère fémorale, comme l'a dit Costia ce n'est pas passer loin du tout.

Lexa : Mais je vais guérir ?

David : Oui, tu peux même sortir dimanche. Tu auras besoin d'un peu de rééducation et de beaucoup de repos.

Costia : Crois-moi elle n'est pas prête de bouger de la maison.

David : Bien, une infirmière va passer changer ton pansement et vous augmenter ton anti douleur.

Lexa : Merci David, j'ai un peu faim aussi.

Costia : Je vais te chercher un truc à la cafétéria. (Embrasse) Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Lex.

Lexa : (Grimace) Désolée bébé, tu me prends à boire aussi, stp ?

Costia : Ok, je vous prends quelque chose Cora ?

Cora : Un café stp, merci.

Costia sort en même temps que mon médecin et je me cale au fond de mon coussin en soupirant, Clarke m'a sauvé ?

Cora : Tu partage tes pensées ?

Lexa : Je commence bien, blessée à peine promue.

Cora : Le principal c'est que tu sois en vie, il va te falloir remercier Clarke.

Lexa : C'est un peu compliqué entre nous maman.

Cora : Voyons vous étiez ados, ça fait dix ans maintenant.

Je souffle et ferme les yeux, dix ans déjà...

 **(Flashback)**

Emma : Ma sœur dira oui, cesse de stresser comme ça.

Lexa : Ok, je me calme. Tu vas avec qui au bal de promo ?

Emma : Lyly, elle a dit oui.

Lexa : C'est bizarre de l'inviter alors qu'on ne se parle jamais ?

Emma : Pour tout avouer, je pensais que tu allais inviter Costia.

Lexa : Je suis horrible si je dis que c'est mon choix numéro deux ?

Emma : (Rire) Mais non, invite-là et tu seras fixée.

Lexa : Ok, aller Lex un peu de courage.

Je prends une grande respiration et m'avance vers Clarke qui est, comme à son habitude, bien entourée, je vais vomir, c'est certain. Qu'elle brillante idée d'inviter la fille la plus populaire du lycée alors que tu la connais à peine.

Clarke : Salut Alex, ma sœur t'envoie me chercher ?

Lexa : Non, je peux te parler deux minutes, en privé ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, à demain tout le monde.

On s'écarte et mon cœur semble sur le point de s'arrêter, elle me regarde et ses yeux bleus me transpercent.

Clarke : Tu vas bien ?

Lexa : (Parle très vite) Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller avec moi au bal de fin d'année ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : (Respire un grand coup) Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi ?

Clarke : (Grand sourire) C'est vrai ?

Lexa : Heuu oui, alors ?

Clarke : Je pensais que tu ne m'appréciais pas ?

Lexa : Tu pensais mal Princesse, disons que c'est plus ton groupe qui me dérange, pas toi.

Clarke : Ils sont gentils tu sais, si on apprend à les connaître.

Lexa : Mais moi aussi Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ta réputation va en prendre un coup, mais oui j'accepte.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Vraiment ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, à plus Commandante.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Cora : Vous êtes mariées maintenant et future mère, il est temps de mettre cette histoire derrière vous.

Costia : Qu'elle histoire ?

Lexa : Rien, ho sandwich au poulet, t'es la meilleure, merci bébé.

Costia : (Rire) Bon tu vas bien, ton appétit est intact.

Cora : (Rire) On dirait bien oui.

Costia : Je vais au commissariat aider les gars, avec ton repos forcé ça nous laisse du temps de faire un truc joli.

Cora : Je t'accompagne, j'ai quelques idées déjà.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Ok, tu repasses plus tard ?

Costia : Bien sûr, les gars vont venir aussi.

Cora : (Embrasse le front) Repose-toi.

Lexa : Promis, Cost ne force pas trop hein ?

Cora : Je vais la surveiller, je repasserais demain avec ton père.

Lexa : Merci maman.

Elles s'en vont et une heure plus tard c'est Luna et Zelena qui rentrent.

Zelena : Salut petite sœur, t'as une seule tête.

Lexa : (Rire) Bonjour aussi Zeli, je me suis fait tirer dessus, donc désolée pour ma tête.

Luna : Salut, je vais te changer ton pansement, tu as mal ?

Lexa : Un peu, le Doc a dit que tu avais la solution.

Luna : (Installe la perfusion) Voila, ça devrait te soulager.

Zelena : Costia avait l'air remontée, tu m'explique ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Je lui ai promis d'aller moins sur le terrain, avec le bébé qui arrive et tout mais bon avec ma promotion c'est compliqué.

Luna : Vous faites le même boulot, elle connaît les risques, elle a juste eu peur pour toi.

Lexa : Je sais, le principal c'est qu'on a évité le pire. Tu as le bilan des blessés ?

Zelena : Trois morts, quatre blessés graves, six plus légers.

Lexa : Dis-moi que ces enfoirés sont morts ?

Luna : Deux oui, l'autre est un civil.

Lexa : Fait chier, je ne comprends pas comment ont a pu passer à côté d'un truc pareil.

Zelena : Tu ne peux pas être partout Lex, repose-toi. Je passe plus tard, essaie de dormir, ça te fera du bien.

Luna : Je vais finir mon tour et je vais faire mon rapport à Clarke, même en repos elle veut être informée.

Zelena : C'est un bourreau du travail, enfin c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait mon adjointe malgré son âge.

Lexa : Remercie-la pour moi.

Luna : Promis.

Deux heures plus tard après une petite sieste c'est Emma qui passe la porte avec Ruby.

Ruby : Et voilà notre héroïne, comment tu vas ?

Lexa : Je survivrai, les autres ?

Ruby : Echo râle qu'elle ne peut pas écrire mais sinon tout le monde va bien.

Emma : Alors, on essaie de me voler la vedette ?

Lexa : (Sourire) T'est con ? Jolie écharpe, tu as fait quoi encore ?

Regina : Elle ma sauvé la vie, salut petite sœur.

Anya : Salut moustique, t'as encore voulu faire ton intéressante ?

Lexa : (Rire) Salut An, que veux-tu j'adore attirer l'attention.

Regina : C'est réussi, comment tu vas ?

Lexa : Bien, je peux sortir dimanche, je pourrais venir à l'anniversaire d'Henry comme ça.

Regina : Bien, et vous Lieutenant Griffin ?

Emma : Franchement, tu ne veux pas m'appeler Emma, tu appelle bien ma sœur par son prénom.

Regina : (Sourire taquin) Il faut le mériter, alors ?

Emma : (Souffle) Je vais bien, j'ai du négocier avec Lyly une heure de liberté.

Lexa : (Rire) J'imagine.

Ruby : Tu l'aurais vue, cette cinglée a sauté sur Regina sans réfléchir alors que les tirs pleuvaient.

Lexa : J'imagine bien, c'est son côté chevalier servant. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauver les jolies filles.

Emma : (Rouge) De quel côté es-tu toi ?

(Rires)

Regina : (Sourire) Ravie que vous me trouviez jolie Lieutenant.

Emma : (Encore plus rouge) Je...tu te moque de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ruby : (Rire) Bien joué Regina, peu de personnes arrivent à lui rabattre le clapet de la sorte.

Emma : Traitre, Lexa défend-moi un peu au lieu de rire.

Lexa : Gina, tu as des infos ?

Regina : On en parlera plus tard, tu dois te reposer.

Lexa : Dis-moi.

Regina : On pense que Cage est mêlé à tout ça, on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Toute mon équipe est sur le pied de guerre, on va le choper.

Emma : C'est qui Cage ?

Ruby : Un marchand d'armes, il est sur la liste du F.B.I depuis un moment.

Lexa : Raven ?

Regina : Elle va s'en sortir, grâce au Docteur Griffin senior et au Docteur French.

Lexa : Bien, tu veux que je t'envoi Jasper ou Monty pour la remplacer ?

Regina : Non c'est bon, Dorothy gère aussi bien que Raven.

Ruby : Bon vous avez intérêt à vous remettre pour mon mariage, c'est dans trois mois.

Emma : T'inquiète on est solides.

Lexa : Ouai, on ne va pas manquer ça.

Anya : Vous êtes cinglées, je suis la seule qui veut rester célibataire ?

Ruby : Tu dis ça parce que personne ne veux de toi...

Anya : Espèce de... (Saute dessus)

Lexa : (Rire) Regina sépare-les, elles vont s'entre-tuer.

Emma : Dix dollars sur Ruby.

Regina : Ok, je mise sur Anya alors.

Lexa : (Sourire) Des gosses, vous allez vous faire virer de l'hôpital si vous continuez à ce rythme.

Ruby : (Morte de rire) C'est de la triche, Emma au secours.

Emma : (Rire) Débrouille-toi ma veille, je suis blessé.

Zelena : C'est quoi ce boucan ? Vraiment, tout le monde dehors, Lexa a besoin de se reposer.

Lexa : Aller Zeli, je m'ennuie

Regina : (Pose des dossiers) C'est le dossier sur Cage.

Lexa : Tu es la meilleure, merci Gina.

Elles partent et je commence à lire, à nous deux Cage !

 **POV Regina :**

Anya : Ta sœur est toujours aussi agréable dis donc.

Regina : Tu exagères, tu m'as fait perdre dix dollars je te signale.

Anya : J'aurai gagné sans l'interruption de ta sœur.

Ruby : Tu parle, qui aurait cru que tu serais chatouilleuse aussi.

Anya : Si tu en parle, je te tue. (Regard noir)

J'éclate de rire et regarde Emma parler avec Luna joyeusement. Je n'avais jamais fait attention mais elle est vraiment jolie.

Emma : (Sourire taquin) Gina ? C'est mignon, je vais t'appeler comme ça je crois.

Regina : Je vous le déconseille Lieutenant, si vous tenez à la vie.

Emma : Je tremble de peur Majesté, ça t'ennuie si je viens voire Raven avec toi ?

Regina : Non vous pouvez venir, Anya ?

Anya : Je vais rentrer au bureau, je passerai voire miss « ronchon » demain.

Ruby : (Sourire) Miss ronchon ? Je vais le lui répéter, pourquoi se surnom ?

Anya : C'est resté du temps ou on était ensemble, ça lui va bien.

Regina : Ne sois pas mauvaise, je sais que tu étais aussi inquiète que nous.

Anya : Je nierais tout si on me demande, mais elle m'a fait peur, oui.

Ruby : Finalement, il y a peut être un cœur qui se cache en toi.

Anya : La ferme Lucas !

Emma : Et c'est reparti. On les laisse se battre, mon autorisation de sortie est bientôt finie.

Regina : On dirait que j'ai trouvé qui porte la culotte dans votre couple Lieutenant.

Emma : Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon prénom au juste ?

Regina : Rien il est très joli, sans doute qu'il ne te va pas à cause de ça.

Emma : Méchante, au fond je sais que tu m'aime bien.

Regina : Mais oui c'est ça, mon mari tiens à vous inviter dimanche. Il veut vous remercier, et mon fils aussi, vous êtes disponibles avec votre femme ?

Emma : Tu vois que tu m'aime bien, on viendra avec plaisir.

Regina : Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité Princesse.

Emma : (Sourire) Mais oui Majesté, et Raven !

Raven : Salut vous deux, jolie écharpe.

Emma : Jolie attelle !

Finn : Bonjour Lieutenant, Agent Mills.

Octavia : Vous allez nous aider à lui faire entendre raison ?

Regina : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Raven : Mais rien, je m'ennuie alors je travaille mais mon fiancé n'est pas d'accord. Quant à Octavia depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie elle s'est mise à me couver.

Emma : Vous vous connaissez ?

Octavia : De vue, enfin un peu plus maintenant. Elle s'est pris une balle pour moi quand même, Regina dis-lui de se reposer, mieux, ordonne-lui.

Raven : Je ne suis pas en sucre, et pas question que cet enfoiré nous échappe encore.

Regina : Il sera toujours là demain, donne-moi ton ordinateur.

Finn : Allez chérie, écoute-la stp.

Raven : (Souffle) Ok, mais tu le laisses ici, stp.

Regina : D'accord, mais tu n'y touche pas avant demain matin, comment vas-tu ?

Raven : Les Docs ont sauvé ma jambe, mais je suis bonne pour au moins trois mois avec cette chose, plus la rééducation.

Abby : Correct jeune fille, il y a un peu trop de monde ici je trouve.

Raven : Aller Abby, je m'ennuie.

Abby : (Sourire) Ok, ok, comment tu te sens ?

Raven : J'ai carrément mal dès que je bouge sinon ça va.

Abby : Tu ne dois pas bouger, je te l'ai dit. Alice va changer ta perfusion, repose-toi c'est le mieux à faire.

Raven : Oui maman.

Emma : (Rire) Tu aurais détesté l'avoir comme mère. En plus on ne fantasme pas sur sa mère... (Sourire mutin)

Raven : (Rouge vif) C'est moche, j'étais ado.

Regina : (Eclate de rire) Je veux tout savoir.

Abby : (Rire) Repose-toi, je passerai dans la soirée avant de partir.

Raven : Traitre va, tu admettras qu'elle est magnifique.

Regina : Sans doute un trait de famille.

Emma : Merci Majesté, je vous retourne le compliment.

Regina : (Rouge) Je...vous vous moquez de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Raven : (Hilare) Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Finn : Aller chérie, essaye de dormir un peu, je repasse demain. (Embrasse)

Octavia : Moi aussi, sois sage miss F.B.I.

Raven : Oui, oui, Regina tu m'as apporté les derniers éléments ?

Regina : Oui, mais tu les verras demain, dors maintenant c'est un ordre.

Rave, Oui, chef, merci d'être passé.

Emma : C'est normal, repose-toi.

Regina : À demain, tu m'appelle si tu trouve un truc.

Raven : Ok.

Emma : (Téléphone) J'arrive bébé, je disais au revoir à Raven.

Regina : Voici mon adresse, à dimanche Lieutenant.

Emma : Emma !

Je sors de l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres, je viens sans doute de me faire une amie de plus. Je comprends mieux Lexa, elle est drôle et c'est agréable de parler avec elle. Je décide de rentrer chez moi directement pour une fois, Henry m'attends. A peine rentrée je suis accueillie par mon petit Prince et Daniel qui mettent la table.

Henry : Maman ! T'as invité ton héros ?

Regina : (Rire) Oui, elle vient dimanche avec sa femme.

Henry : Cool, je lui ai fait un dessin, regarde.

Je rigole en voyant Emma avec une cape sur le dos, me protégeant des balles. Je grimace en voyant que je passe pour une Princesse en détresse et Daniel qui me connaît par cœur sourit.

Daniel : Notre fils a choisi son héros on dirait.

Regina : Moui, pourquoi il y a autant de couverts ?

Zelena : Je me suis incrustée avec Robin et Roland.

Robin : Salut, je suis mort ma garde a été interminable.

Roland : Papa, tu n'es pas mort (Saute sur le ventre)

Regina : (Rire) Maintenant si, il est très beau ton dessin mon chéri.

Zelena : Dit, tu n'as pas trouvé Lexa bizarre ?

Regina : Que veux-tu dire ?

Zelena : Je ne sais pas, tu savais qu'elle connaissait Clarke ?

Regina : Emma est sa meilleure amie, elle doit la connaître un peu.

Zelena : Il y a plus que ça, j'en suis sûre.

Robin : Chérie, évite de mettre ton nez dans les affaires de Clarke, c'est leur histoire.

Daniel : Et puis Lexa n'apprécierais pas non plus, mais vous connaissant ça ne vous arrêtera pas.

Regina : Tu crois qu'on doit les interroger ?

Daniel : (Vaincu) Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Robin : (Souffle) Nos femmes auront notre perte mon vieux.

Regina : De suite, on verra dimanche.

Zelena : Bonne idée.

Le samedi se passe tranquillement, mise à part que Daniel a dû aller au bureau dans l'après-midi pour continuer à déblayer les nouveaux bureaux. Le dimanche matin Henry est intenable et Daniel s'est proposé d'aller le promener au parc avant le début de son anniversaire.

Zelena : Enfin seuls, Robin et Roland sont aller au parc aussi. Donc pour Lexa, je pense qu'on devrait interroger Ruby.

Regina : Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Cora : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Zelena : Lexa et Clarke, y a anguille sous roche.

Cora : Ne vous en mêlez pas les filles, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Regina : Ok, tu es obligé de nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Zelena : Je la savais, elles sont sorties ensemble ?

Cora : Stop, votre curiosité ne sera pas assouvie avec moi et je vous déconseille d'insister, votre sœur n'apprécierait vraiment pas.

Regina : Ok, ok, tu es là tôt.

Cora : Ton père a été chercher Lexa à l'hôpital, ils seront là d'ici une petite heure avec Costia. J'ai invité Clarke aussi avec sa femme, alors tenez vous bien.

Regina : Ok, Zeli tu t'occupes des toasts, maman de la déco et moi du gâteau.

Zelena : C'est parti.

Une heure plus tard, tout est en place et Lexa arrive poussée par mon père.

Lexa : Salut tout le monde, ça sens bon.

Costia : Bonjour, je peux poser les cadeaux où ?

Regina : Pose-les sur la table avec les autres, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Gustus : Je veux bien une bière stp, les invités arrivent à quelle heure ?

Regina : Bientôt, Lexa un soda ? Costia un jus de fruit ça te va ?

Lexa : Oui stp.

Costia : Parfait, merci.

Henry : Tata Lexa !

Mon fils saute au cou de Lexa qui le serre fort contre elle, ces deux-là sont limite fusionnels, c'est mignon.

Lexa : Salut mon grand, t'as encore grandi ?

Henry : (Fier) Oui, j'ai quatre ans maintenant, je suis grand.

Lexa : Je vois ça.

Roland : Bonjour tata, tu as bobo ?

Emma : Non les Docteurs mon réparée.

Roland : C'est maman ou papa qui t'a réparée ?

Zelena : Non c'est Clarke.

Roland : Trop forte.

Daniel : Bonjour tout le monde, Marcus arrive chéri.

Regina : Ok mon petit Prince, on va te changer avant que tout le monde arrive.

Zelena : Toi aussi Roland, aller.

Une fois changés et propres on accueille tout le monde et la fête commence.

Henry : Maman c'est elle ton héros ?

Je tourne la tête et voit Emma avec Lyly arriver avec un gros paquet dans les bras.

Regina : Oui c'est elle, vient je vais te présenter.

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Salut gamin, joyeux anniversaire.

Henry : (Serre ma taille très fort) Merci d'avoir sauvé ma maman des méchants.

Mon cœur semble se ramollir à vu d'œil et je m'accroupis pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Emma : Tu sais, ta maman a sauvé beaucoup de monde aussi, c'est un héros aussi.

Henry : Je sais, c'est la plus forte des mamans du monde.

La fierté manque d'étouffer Regina qui souris, elle est vraiment magnifique quand même.

Lyly : Alors bonhomme, tu as quel âge ?

Henry : Quatre ans ! Tu vas avoir un bébé ?

Lyly : Oui, un bébé super héros, comme Emma.

Henry : Trop cool, attends je vais chercher un truc.

Il détale et je me relève pour faire face à Regina rejointe par son mari.

Daniel : Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Regina.

Emma : Je vous en prie, je vous présente Lyly, ma femme.

Lyly : Enchantée, votre maison est très jolie.

Regina : Merci, posez le cadeau avec les autres et servez-vous à boire.

Emma : Avec plaisir oui, éh Lexa, tu t'en sors avec tes roulettes ?

Lexa : Très drôle, mon neveu ne fait que parler de toi. C'était moi son héros avant, vilaine.

Emma : Jalouse, chérie tu veux boire quoi ?

Lyly : Un jus de fruit stp.

Daniel : J'y vais, les femmes enceintes devraient rester tranquille.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis bien d'accord.

Costia : On n'est pas en sucre, salut vous deux.

Henry : Tiens Emma, je t'ai fait un dessin.

Je souris en voyant que je suis en super héros, son cadeau devrait lui plaire.

Emma : Merci mon grand, je le mettrai sur mon frigo.

Henry : Cool, comment tu vas l'appeler ton bébé ?

Emma : Haha...tu aimerais bien le savoir.

Lyly : Moi aussi pour tout avouer. (Sourire)

Lexa : Vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord ?

Costia : Tu peux parler, on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord non plus.

Regina : Pour Henry aussi ça a été compliqué.

Daniel : Oui, on avait le prénom pour la fille mais pour le garçon, on a mis facile six mois à être d'accord.

Emma : Vous aviez choisis quoi comme prénom féminin ?

Regina : Vous chercher des idées Lieutenant ?

Lyly : Grillée chérie.

Emma : (Boude) En fait on hésite entre plusieurs prénoms.

Lexa : Nous aussi.

Regina : On peut aider, dites-nous tout.

Zelena : Ah, ça m'intéresse, je participe.

Emma : Salut Zelena, alors pour un garçon on a Liam ou Zach.

Lyly : Et pour une fille on a Clara ou Kira.

Lexa : Nous pour un garçon il y a Aden ou Mattew.

Costia : Et pour une fille on hésite avec Sara et Madi.

Zelena : Je vote pour Zach et Clara. Et Mattew et Sara.

Lyly : Un point pour moi chérie, désolée.

Costia : Désolée aussi chérie, le point est à moi.

Henry : Moi je vote pour Liam et Kira. Et Madi et Aden.

Emma : Ah, le point est pour moi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Pour moi aussi.

Daniel : Je vote comme Zelena.

Lyly : (Grand sourire) Cet homme a du goût.

Regina : (Sourire) Je trouve aussi, mais je vote comme mon fils.

Emma : Nous voilà à égalité, il faut nous départager.

Ruby : Vous parler de quoi ?

Lexa : Tu tombe bien toi.

Ruby : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

(Rires)

Regina : Rien Miss Lucas, vous avez la lourde tâche de choisir le prénom des futur bébés.

Ruby : Bonjour la pression, chérie un coup de main ?

Dorothy : (Sourire) Ok, on vous écoute.

Emma : Liam ou Mattew ?

Ruby/ Dorothy : Liam !

Lyly : Clara ou Kira ?

Ruby/ Dorothy : Clara !

Emma: (Souffle) Ok chérie, si c'est un garçon je gagne, si c'est une fille tu gagnes.

Deal : J'accepte ce compromis, merci les filles.

Dorothy : Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

Emma : On veut avoir la surprise, mais j'avoue que l'attente est insupportable.

Regina : Mais ça vaut le coup, vous verrez.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Je n'en doute pas, au final comment vous avez fait pour vous décider pour Henry ?

Regina : C'est le prénom de mon grand-père, il est décédé juste avant la naissance d'Henry.

Emma : C'est un bel hommage, le mien s'appelait Léopold.

Lyly : Oui mais non, c'est moche.

Emma : (Rire) Je suis d'accord, mais Léo c'est sympa.

Lyly : On verra pour le second.

Emma : (Sourire) Tout ce que tu veux bébé.

Lexa : Bon à nous, si c'est un garçon Aden ou Zach ?

Dorothy/ Ruby : Aden !

Costia : Si c'est une fille Madi ou Sara.

Dorothy/ Ruby : Sara !

Lexa : Bon chérie tu en penses quoi, comme les filles ?

Costia : Ok, ça me va.

Regina : Voilà qui est réglé, et si on ouvrait les cadeaux maintenant ?

Henry : Youppy !

Tout le monde rejoint le jardin et je me penche vers Lexa ?

Emma : Aden et Madi ? C'est les mêmes prénoms que Clarke !

Lexa : Ha, coïncidence.

Emma : Lex, tu vas te décider à me raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans ?

Lexa : (Souffle) J'ai été nulle avec ta sœur, viens allons voire Henry ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Emma : C'était il y a longtemps, vous pourriez être amie maintenant ?

Lexa : Je lui parlerai, promis.

Peu convaincue par sa réponse, je la pousse dans le jardin ou Henry déballe ses premiers cadeaux.

Henry : Maman, regarde c'est un nouveau ballon de foot. Merci Parrain, on fera un match après ?

Marcus : Bien sûr mon grand, il y a les cages et une tenue aussi.

Henry : (Serre Marcus dans ses bras) Merci.

Il ouvre ses cadeaux au fur et à mesure et vient mon tour, ses yeux brillent quand il voit le costume de Superman et il me saute au cou.

Henry : Je vais être un super héros comme toi ?

Emma : Encore plus fort, personne ne peut battre Superman.

Regina : Batman y arrive.

Emma : Pfff cette chauve-souris ne fait pas le poids.

Henry : Ouai, même s'il a des super voitures.

(Rires)

Il s'en va essayer tous ses nouveaux jouets et je le regarde en souriant, bientôt moi aussi je vais connaitre tout ça.

Regina : Vous allez être une mère formidable.

Emma : (Sourire) Merci, je prendrais exemple sur toi. Henry t'adore, Lexa m'a souvent parlé de lui et Roland.

Regina : C'est une tata gâteau, je crains le pire quand son enfant va arriver. On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un vrai nounours avec les enfants et les gens qu'elle aime.

Emma : Sûrement un trait de famille.

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, sûrement.

Je regarde Lyly parler joyeusement avec Daniel et Costia et reporte mon attention sur Henry qui joue avec Roland et Neal au ballon.

Emma : C'est un chouette gosse, tu dois être fière.

Regina : Très, tu verras quand le tiens va arriver.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Tu viens de me tutoyer, tu vois que tu m'aime bien.

Regina : (Rire) Idiote !

Emma : (S'incline) Pour vous servir Majesté.

Regina : (Pouffe de rire) N'importe quoi.

Henry : Emma, Emma, tu viens jouer ?

Emma : J'arrive gamin, viens on va faire les équipes.

On joue pendant une heure avec les garçons, et je m'assois près de Lexa qui semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Lexa : Je lui ai brisé le cœur, j'ai été lâche et j'ai choisi la facilité. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse me pardonner, même si ça fait longtemps.

Emma : Pour le savoir il faut que tu lui parle, ça tombe bien elle arrive.

Lexa tourne la tête vivement et je file accueillir ma sœur qui parle avec Zelena et Cora.

Clarke : (Sourire) Salut Em, ça va l'épaule ?

Emma : Oui, Nylah n'est pas là ?

Clarke : Elle était fatiguée, elle a préféré rester à la maison. Désolée d'arriver si tard, une urgence à l'hôpital.

Emma : Raven ?

Clarke : Ella va bien, je t'aurais appelée sinon. C'était un autre de mes patients, je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

Zelena : Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, j'en suis sûre. Bien maintenant, dis-moi comment tu connais ma petite sœur ?

Cora : Zeli, vraiment tu es impossible.

Clarke : (Rire) Alex a été mon premier amour. C'était il y a longtemps, ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

(Silence)

Mince moi qui pensais qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, je me suis trompée lourdement. Cora et Zelena semblent choquées et Regina vient vers nous pour accueillir Clarke.

Regina : Quelqu'un est mort ?

Emma : Mieux, Clarke a réussi à moucher Zelena et Cora en même temps.

Cora : (Rire) Je suis entourée d'enfants. Gustus chéri, éloigne-moi de ces énergumènes.

Gustus : Tout de suite My Lady !

Emma : (Pouffe de rire) Lexa est assise là-bas, tu devrais aller lui parler. Elle s'en veut encore beaucoup, tu me dois une explication.

Clarke : Ok, Regina tenez mon cadeau pour Henry, j'espère qu'il aime dessiner.

Regina : Il adore, merci.

Clarke : Je vous en prie, je vais saluer tout le monde.

Elle s'en va et je regarde Zelena qui est restée bloquée, Regina passe sa main devant ses yeux et j'éclate de rire.

Zelena : Tu le savais ?

Emma : Oui, elles sont allées ensemble au bal de promo en dernière année du lycée.

Regina : Je m'en souviens, jamais je n'avais vu Lexa si nerveuse que cette soirée là.

Emma : Je n'ai pas les détails, mais quand Clarke en parle elle dit que c'était une soirée magique, suivie du plus bel été de son adolescence et du plus triste, bien que Lexa soit ma meilleure amie elle ne m'a jamais reparlé d'elle, et Lexa pareil.

Regina : C'est toujours dur le premier chagrin d'amour.

Emma : Comment s'appelait le tient ?

Regina : Kathryn.

Je m'étouffe dans mon verre et elle éclate de rire avec Zelena, je la regarde pour voire si elle se moque mais apparemment c'est vrai. Mince, qui l'eu cru, sa majesté est à voile et à vapeur ?

Emma : Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là.

Regina : Je suis pleine de mystère, c'était une expérience intéressante.

Emma : Une expérience hein ?

Zelena : Qui a duré un an, quand même.

Emma : Longue expérience.

Regina : Sans doute moins longue que la votre Lieutenant.

Emma : Détrompez-vous Majesté, je n'ai eu que Lyly.

J'ai la satisfaction de la voir s'étouffer à son tour, un partout Majesté, à vous de jouer.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **(Flashback)**

Emma : Prête pour le bal ?

Clarke : Oui, ça a du bon d'avoir sauté une classe.

Emma : Et oui petit génie, le lycée est finit.

Clarke : Tu es sûre pour pompier ?

Emma : Et toi Médecine ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai toujours voulu suivre les traces de maman, mais je t'avoue que j'ai hésité avec l'art.

Emma : Pareil, c'était soit flic, soit pompier.

Clarke : Je prefère encore pompier, papa et Elsa te surveilleront.

Emma : Merci de ta confiance, bon nos cavalières sont là, prêtes à être la Reine de la soirée ?

Clarke : Et comment, Alex serait adorable avec une couronne.

Emma : Tu m'explique pourquoi tu refuse de l'appeler Lexa comme tout le monde ?

Clarke : Parce que justement tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle Alex.

Emma : Comment j'ai pu manquer à ce point que tu bavais sur ma meilleure amie ?

Clarke : On en parle de toi et Lyly ?

Emma : (Rire) Ouai, ça va être une sacrée soirée.

(Sonnette)

Lyly : Coucou, tu es magnifique Em. (Embrasse la joue et accroche sa fleur)

Emma : Whouu, t'es canon, finalement Clarke j'ai une chance pour le titre de Reine avec une telle cavalière.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas, tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent Alex. Tu es à couper le souffle, j'ai de la chance.

Lexa : (Rouge) Tu es splendide aussi, c'est moi qui ai de la chance. (Embrasse la joue et accroche la fleur)

Clarke : (Rouge) On y va ?

Abby : Pas si vite les filles, je veux ma photo.

Clarke/ Emma : (Rouge) Maman !

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Bellamy : Et Clarke, je ne savais pas que tu venais.

Clarke : Cora m'a invitée, salut Gina.

Gina : Bonjour Docteur.

Clarke : Ha non, on n'est plus à l'hôpital là.

Bellamy : Ne traumatise pas ma femme, viens je vais te présenter mon père.

Je suis Bellamy et Gina et je vois Octavia et un homme bercer un bébé en souriant.

Bellamy : Papa, voici Clarke ma meilleure amie, elle est aussi Medecin.

Octavia : (Fait la bise) Salut, tu as l'air en forme.

Clarke : Toi aussi, tu as perdu ton fiancé ?

Lincoln : Je suis là, bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Bonjour Linc, Monsieur Blake, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

Marcus : Appelez-moi Marcus, mes enfants m'ont dit le plus grand bien de vous.

Clarke : Vous êtes amis avec les Mills ?

Bellamy : Oui depuis longtemps, nos familles sont très proches. Mon père est même le parrain d'Henry et Robin et le parrain de Léna. Tu es la pire marraine du monde pour ne pas te souvenir de ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Elle a grandi depuis le baptême dis-donc. Pour ma défense je sortais de trois jours de garde le jour du baptême. J'ai failli m'endormir sur Nylah dix fois.

Marcus : Vous voulez la prendre ? Je vais me chercher un truc à boire.

Marcus me glisse la puce de Bellamy et Gina et je souris, bientôt je vais connaître cette joie aussi. Je reste avec Gina et Octavia, les hommes sont partis au buffet, ces ventres sur pattes.

Octavia : Elle est trop belle, Nylah doit accoucher quand déjà ?

Clarke : Mi-mai normalement, elle se repose à la maison.

Gina : Les derniers mois sont les plus dur.

Clarke : Oui mais ça vaut le coup, tu l'as pas loupée, elle est trop belle.

Gina : (Sourire) Merci.

Mulan : Les filles, j'ai loupé un chapitre ?

Clarke : (Rire) Non, c'est la fille de Bellamy et Gina, pas la mienne. Je l'ai kidnappée, comment vas-tu ?

Mulan : Bien, vous n'auriez pas vu ma femme par hasard ?

Octavia : Je crois qu'elle se battait avec Anya pour le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Mulan : Ouille, ça va faire mal.

Clarke : (Rire) Où sont tes fils ?

Mulan : Ils jouent avec Roland, Neal et Henry, ils sont inséparables.

Clarke : Ils ont tous à peu près le même âge, c'est pour ça.

Elsa : Chérie, au péril de ma vie je t'ai sauvé un bout de gâteau de Regina.

Mulan : (Rire) Merci mon amour, la bataille a dû être rude.

Elsa : J'ai eu l'aide de Bellamy et Lincoln, Anya leur court encore après.

Clarke : (Rires) Les pauvres, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas armée.

Gina : Bon je vais coucher ma Princesse tant qu'elle est sage et essayer de me trouver un truc à manger aussi.

Octavia : Je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais avec Anya.

Clarke : (Rire) Je vais saluer d'autres personnes, à plus tard.

Je me dirige vers Lexa quand je vois Roland grimper à un arbre, sans que je ne sache pourquoi je me dirige vers lui en courant et il saute.

Lexa : ROLAND !

Je le rattrape in extrémis dans mes bras mais le choc est violent pour mon poignet et je grimace.

Clarke : Eh bonhomme, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sauter de si haut ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Roland : (Pleure et se colle à moi) Non.

Robin : Bon sang Griffin, juste à temps, merci. Il n'a rien ? Roland, viens voir.

L e petit s'accroche encore plus à moi et je me relève doucement, Zelena arrive en courant avec Regina et Emma qui pousse Lexa rapidement.

Zelena : Mon chéri ça va ? On n'est pas fâchés, on a juste eu peur. Lâche Clarke mon poussin.

Il saute dans les bras de sa mère et je souris rassurée, la douleur se rappelle à moi et je grimace à nouveau.

Lexa : Tu es blessée ?

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, il pèse lourd votre bonhomme.

Lexa : Clarke, le jardin est plein de Médecins, montre leur ton poignet.

Clarke : Je vais bien Alex, mieux que toi en tout cas.

Lexa : A ce propos, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Clarke : Je t'en prie.

David : Bon maintenant, montre-moi ton poignet.

Regina : Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain au besoin David.

Emma : Et c'est moi le super héros, interdit de me voler la vedette.

Roland : (Larmes) T'as bobo à cause de moi ?

Clarke : Mais non mon poussin, mais tu ne dois plus sauter d'aussi haut, promis ?

Roland : Promis.

David : Aller en route, un peu de glace ne va pas faire de mal.

Robin : Je vais t'en chercher.

Ni une, ni deux on m'assoit de force dans le canapé et on s'active autour de moi. Il exagère, ce n'est même pas cassé.

Lexa : Je m'attendais à ce genre de chose de la part d'Emma, elle a une terrible influence sur toi.

Clarke : J'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchis, ça va ta jambe ? Je t'ai vu te lever brusquement.

Lexa : C'est le Docteur ou l'amie qui parle ?

Clarke : Nous sommes amies ?

Lexa : J'aimerais bien oui.

Clarke : Je vais y réfléchir, dépose-moi ton cv demain matin.

Lexa : (Rire) Il faut quelles références pour avoir une chance ?

Costia : Et vous deux ? Joli sauvetage Clarke, vous avez l'air de vous connaître ?

Clarke : Alex a été ma cavalière pour mon bal de promo.

Costia : Hooo, c'est donc toi ?

Clarke : Eh oui, désolée j'ai dû te piquer la place.

Costia : Je me suis bien rattraper depuis, ça va.

Clarke : Je vois ça, c'est pour quand ?

Lexa : Avril, et j'ai entendu que ta femme aussi était enceinte.

Clarke : Oui, c'est pour mai, on va avoir une petite fille, j'ai hâte.

Costia : Nous on n'a pas voulu savoir, ce sera la surprise.

Clarke : Une belle surprise assurément, vous avez choisit le prénom ?

Emma : Clarke, David t'attend.

Clarke : (Râle) C'est rien, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Lexa : Vas-y, ça rassurera tout le monde.

Je me lève en soupirant, la revoir après tant de temps, ça fait bizarre quand même. Je rejoins David qui est avec sa femme Snow et Zelena.

Clarke : Roland n'a rien ?

Snow : Il a juste eu peur, tu l'a rattrapé à temps.

Zelena : Cette enfant aura ma mort, Robin va lui construire cette cabane où il va m'entendre.

Clarke : (Rire) Notre père nous a construi une cabane quand on était enfant, on y passait tout notre temps.

David : Neal adore grimper aux arbres aussi, je vais lui en construire une.

Clarke : Je viendrai t'aider si tu veux, avec Emma on est des spécialistes.

David : Ok, engagée, mais une fois que vous serez sur pied.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, d'ici trois jours je n'aurai plus mal.

Snow : Bon on retourne à la fête nous, maintenant que tout va bien.

Ils s'en vont et Zelena me regarde, elle est avec David, Bellamy et Luna les gens dont je suis le plus proche à l'hôpital.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Zeli.

Zelena : Juste, dis-moi. C'est elle qui t'a brisé le cœur ? Nylah a mis du temps à forcer tes barrières.

Clarke : J'avais 15 ans, je croyais qu'elle serait mon seule et unique amour. Elle a choisi une autre voie, c'est ainsi.

Zelena : J'espère que vous deviendrez amies alors. Je connais ma sœur et je te connais, vous avez encore des sentiments l'une pour l'autre, ça se voit.

Clarke : On n'oublie jamais son premier amour, ce que tu vois ce n'est que le souvenir d'une chose qui n'existe plus.

Zelena : Ok, je suis là au besoin.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais rentrer retrouver ma femme.

Zelena : D'accord, à demain.

Je souris et fait le tour pour dire au revoir, arrivée devant Lexa et Costia je respire un grand coup et me lance.

Clarke : C'est mon anniversaire le mois prochain, si vous avez le temps de passer ça me ferait plaisir.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je croyais qu'il te fallait mon cv d'abord ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je te prends à l'essai pour le moment.

Lexa : (Rire) J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir alors.

Costia : On viendra avec plaisir, merci.

Clarke : Bien, je vais rentrer.

Lexa : Tu peux conduire avec ton poignet ?

Clarke : Oui, je ne suis pas loin de toute façon.

Costia : A bientôt alors.

Clarke : A bientôt.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je trouve Nylah enroulée dans un plaid et je souris en l'embrassant.

Clarke : Tu as froid mon cœur ?

Nylah : Ta fille pompe ma chaleur.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

Nylah : Humm, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et elle me tire contre elle en souriant.

Nylah : C'était bien ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai vu pas mal de monde. Bellamy et Gina étaient là avec leur puce.

Nylah : Il faudrait les inviter, elle a dû changer.

Clarke : Oui, ils viennent pour mon anniversaire. J'ai invité Alex et sa femme aussi, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Nylah : Alex ?

Clarke : Lexa, tu sais ma patiente. On se connaît depuis longtemps.

Nylah : Tu l'as appelée Alex, c'est « La Alex » ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est elle. On tente de redevenir amies, c'est loin tout ça. On a chacune nos vies maintenant et on est adultes.

Nylah : Il n'empêche, elle ta brisé le cœur et t'a prise pour une conne.

Clarke : Tout le monde fait des erreurs, ça te dérange ?

Nylah : (Souffle) Non, fais juste attention à toi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Un bain ça te dis ?

Nylah : Si tu es à l'intérieur oui.

Clarke : Vos désirs sont des ordres My lady.

Je l'embrasse et fait couler le bain, dix ans sont passés. Il est temps de tourner la page, j'ai une femme magnifique, un boulot, des amis, un futur enfant en marche. Ma vie ne s'est pas arrêtée avec son départ finalement.

 **Salut tout le monde, voici le second chapitre. Il est loin de leurs univers respectifs, je voulais explorer un peu leurs relations en dehors. Mais on retourne dans le vif du sujet dès le chapitre trois, promis.**

 **Alors que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé entre Lexa et Clarke ?**

 **Et Regina et Emma, des pronostiques ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, ou avant si vous êtes sages !**

 **Skippy**

 **Note 2 :**

 **On m'a demandé de faire un point sur les familles respectives alors voilà le résumé de tout ça :**

 **Les Mills :**

 **Gustus : Commandant de police**

 **Cora : Décoratrice d'intérieure.**

 **Zelena : 30 ans, chef des urgences, mariée à Robin Médecin Urgentiste. Un fils Roland (cinq ans)**

 **Regina : 28 ans, Chef d'équipe au F.B.I. Mariée à Daniel Détective de Police dans l'équipe de Lexa. Un fils Henry (Quatre ans)**

 **Lexa : 26 ans, Lieutenant de Police, mariée à Costia. Un bébé en route prévu pour Avril**

 **Les Griffin :**

 **Jack : Commandant des Pompiers**

 **Abby : Directrice de l'Hôpital.**

 **Emma : 26 ans, Lieutenant chez les pompiers. Mariée à Lyly, un bébé en route prévu pour Juin.**

 **Clarke : 24 ans, sous chef des urgences. Mariée à Nylah, un bébé en route prévu pour Mai.**

 **Les Blake :**

 **Marcus : Directeur du FBI**

 **Bellamy : 28 ans, Chef de la cardiologie. Marié à Gina, infirmière, une fille Léna qui à six mois.**

 **Octavia : 24 ans, Pompier. Fiancée à Lincoln.**

 **Les Jordan :**

 **Monty Jordan : 26 ans, expert informatique, policier.**

 **Jasper Jordan : 24 ans, démineur, expert en informatique, Policier.**

 **Les Nolan :**

 **Daniel : 30 ans, policier. Marié à Regina, un fils Henry.**

 **David : 29 ans, chef de la traumato. Marié à Snow, un fils Neal de cinq ans.**

 **Les Lucas :**

 **Killian : 28 ans, pompier. Marié à Belle.**

 **Ruby : 26 ans, Policière. Fiancée à Dorothy.**

 **Finn : 24 ans, pompier. Fiancé à Raven.**

 **Les Frozen :**

 **Elsa : 28 ans, Capitaine des Pompier. Mariée à Mulan, deux enfants de quatre ans Dimitri et Sascha**

 **Anna : 24 ans, Ambulancière, Fiancée à Krystof**

 **Bryan : 23 ans, Ambulancier, Fiancé à Nathan**

 **A samedi**

 **Skippy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Février

 **POV Emma :**

(Alarme)

Jack : Killian, Elsa, Emma gros carambolage à la sortie de la ville, tout le monde est réquisitionné.

Killian : Ok, c'est parti les gars on s'équipe.

Emma : Ok, je prends Bryan dans le camion c'est bon ?

Elsa : Tu parles, il attend que ça. Et puis avec Lyly qui reste à la base il manque du monde.

Emma : Bryan, t'es avec moi.

Bryan : (Grand sourire) Ok Lieutenant, c'est parti.

Nathan : Tu es priée de me le ramener en un seul morceau, j'y tiens.

Jack : Vous prenez quand même deux ambulances, des renforts de l'hôpital arrivent.

Emma : Ok, on y va.

On roule toutes sirènes hurlantes vers l'accident, j'ai repris le boulot il y a une semaine et ça fait du bien.

Roan : Bon sang, Em regarde.

Emma : Bordel, ok on va se séparer. Graham, tu prends Wells et le reste avec moi.

Killian : Em, le pont ne va pas tenir, on dirait qu'il a explosé.

Je blanchis en voyant son état, ça ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Emma : Octavia, Roan, on y va. Killian je m'occupe de l'évacuation, essayes de nous faire gagner du temps avec ton équipe.

Killian : Finn, Wells sortez moi des cales pour les voitures sur le point de tomber et rapidos. On se bouge les gars, le temps nous est compté.

Emma : Priorité aux évacuations de ceux qui sont sur le pont, Octavia tu vas avec Roan. Bryan tu restes avec moi et tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis.

Elsa : Les casernes 32 et 28 arrivent en renfort, l'hélico avec des médecins aussi.

Emma : Super, on commence.

On court depuis une heure pour évacuer le plus de monde possible, quand les problèmes arrivent.

Emma : Tout le monde recule, maintenant le pont va lâcher.

On court se mettre à l'abri, et je serre les dents en voyant des voitures tomber dans l'eau avec des gens piégés.

Elsa : On a des plongeurs, continuez à évacuer

Femme : A l'aide, svp.

D'une main une femme se maintien à la barre du pont détruit et de l'autre tient un jeune garçon.

Emma : Tenez le coup Madame, ne lâchez pas, j'arrive. Bryan, passe moi un baudrier vite et assure moi, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Femme : Je vais lâcher, mon fils svp.

Au moment où elle dit ça, sa main glisse et anticipant je la rattrape in-extrémiste. Je suis couchée par terre les retenant de toutes mes forces avec mes deux mains.

Bryan : Je vais attraper le petit, ça te soulagera et on pourra remonter la mère.

Emma : Ok, assures-toi à la rampe. Madame, calmez vous, je ne vous lâcherais pas.

Je vois Bryan enjamber la barrière et je grimace, mon épaule est encore fragile et ça ne lui fait pas du bien tout ça.

Emma : (Radio) Capitaine, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Elsa : Je t'envoie du renfort, tiens le coup Emma.

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : Clarke, gros carambolage, tu pars avec ton équipe sur place.

Clarke : Ok, Monroe, Luna on y va.

David : Je viens aussi avec Raider.

Zelena : On reste avec Robin, Indra, Tink, Nova et Riley pour accueillir les blessés, fais moi un point une fois sur place.

Clarke : On y va, on se bouge.

Abby : Ton père et ta sœur sont sur place, le pont a lâché.

Clarke : Bon sang, je te fais un bilan au plus vite.

On grimpe dans l'hélico rapidement et on arrive dix minutes, plus tard. C'est un massacre et on ne perd pas de temps pour trier les blesser.

Clarke : Celui-ci bracelet jaune Luna, les deux du fond en vert. Lui par contre en rouge, il part en priorité. J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie mais il reste du travail.

Jack : Clarke, plusieurs victimes sont tombées à l'eau, tu peux venir ?

Clarke : Ok, Monroe avec moi.

On dévale la pente et j'arrive devant une dizaine de victimes frigorifiées.

Clarke : Krystof, ramène-moi toute les couvertures chauffantes que tu trouves. Monroe, tu t'occupes de ce groupe et moi je gère les enfants.

Krystof : Tiens Doc, j'y retourne.

Clarke : Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Griffin, tu as mal quelque part mon grand ?

Garçon : (Pleurs) Non, mais je ne trouve pas mon papa. La voiture est tombée et il n'est pas remonté.

Clarke : Ok mon grand, tu vas aller avec Krystof. Il va s'occuper de toi et moi je vais essayer de retrouver ton papa.

Garçon : D'accord, il y a un pompier pendu dans le vide regardes Docteur.

Je me retourne et manque de m'étouffer en voyant que c'est Emma. Bordel, je vais la tuer cette fois ci.

Clarke : Monroe, tu t'occupes du petit, Krystof j'ai besoin de tes muscles, on y va.

On court jusqu'à Emma et Bryan quand mon père arrive avec Wells.

Emma : Papa, Clarke non. Le pont est piégé, partez.

Wells : On ne va pas t'abandonner, accroches toi j'arrive.

Jack : Bryan, ramène le petit en sûreté. Clarke tu...

Clarke : Je reste là, David va s'en occuper.

Krystof : Je peux aider comment Commandant ?

Jack : Ok, Wells tu les stabilise au mieux. Krystof et moi on va les tirer d'un coup. Clarke, tu les réceptionnes.

Clarke : Ok, quand tu veux.

Wells accroche Emma et la femme à une corde, je vois Emma grimacer de douleur et je me concentre pour les réceptionner en douceur. Mon père et Krystof tirent et les filles remontent enfin, j'attrape Emma par la taille et lui fait passer la rambarde. La femme est dans les bras de notre père et je sers Emma dans mes bras à l'étouffer, elle sourit et me rend mon étreinte

Emma : Je vais bien petite sœur.

Jack : Clarke, la victime ne sens pas bien.

Aussi tôt je lâche Emma et commence à l'examiner, je suis au dessus d'elle quand elle est prise de convulsions. La journée va être longue, je le sens.

 **POV Lexa :**

Gustus : Alerte à la bombe, je t'autorise à y aller si tu restes avec Jack au commandement et que tu ne te précipites pas dans le danger comme à chaque fois ?

Lexa : Je serais sage, Costia me tuerait de toute façon.

Echo : C'est certain, Jasper est parti s'équiper apparemment c'est du lourd.

Lincoln : D'après les dernières infos, le pont a explosé. Provoquant un grave accident, les pompiers sont déjà sur place comme des Médecins. Il y a beaucoup de victimes et ils sont débordés, notre aide va être la bienvenue.

Lexa : Ok, tout le monde en voiture, Monty tu restes à la base gérer les communications entre les services.

Monty : Ok Boss.

John : Lexa prend ta canne, tu es encore blessée

Je soupire et prend ma canne, foutue balle. Je déteste me sentir si diminuée, c'est rageant.

Ruby : Ne fais pas la tête Lexou, je conduis.

Lexa : Bein voyons, Daniel tu vas avec Lincoln, John et Illan pour aider à l'évacuation. Les filles avec moi, Jasper je veux un compte rendu au plus tôt.

Jasper : Pas de soucis Boss, je m'en charge.

On roule à toute vitesse et quand on arrive je ne peux que constater que le désastre, je crois qu'il va nous falloir un coup de main de l'équipe de Gina sur ce coup là.

Elsa : Les filles vous tombez bien. On est débordés, en plus un gros incendie c'est déclaré de l'autre côté de la ville.

Lexa : J'ai dit aux gars de t'aider aux évacuations, on va commencer à interroger les gens.

Elsa : Ok, merci.

Lexa : Echo tu file à l'hôpital et tu prends les témoignages de ceux qui peuvent parler. Je t'enverrais Illan plus tard.

Echo : Ok Boss, je te tiens au courant via Monty.

Lexa : Ruby tu restes avec moi, tu as vu Emma ?

Ruby : Non, mais Clarke est là.

Je me tourne et je vois Clarke porter un jeune garçon dans ses bras, je fronce les sourcils en voyant son arcade explosée et je m'approche en boitant d'elle.

Clarke : C'est fini bonhomme, calme toi. Tu as été très courageux comme ta maman, laisse moi regarder si tu es blessé, d'accord ?

Garçon : (Renifle) D'accord, elle est où maman ?

Clarke : On va t'emmener près d'elle bientôt mon chéri. Regardes la lumière, voila c'est bien.

Ruby : Elle va bien, Clarke est solide.

Lexa : Je sais, appelle Regina c'est un attentat à ce niveau.

Ruby : Je m'en occupe, toi tiens toi tranquille.

Je soupire, ils me maternent tous depuis l'intervention au port. Costia est coincée à la maison, et j'ai eu du mal à repartir travailler tellement elle a eu peur.

Clarke : Alex ?

Lexa : Salut, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? (Désigne son arcade)

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, la mère du petit a eu des convulsions assez violentes pendant que je l'examinais. Tu devrais être au bureau, ou mieux chez toi. Tu t'es faite tirer dessus i peine un mois.

Lexa : (Sourire) On peut débrancher le monde Docteur, j'aimerais parler à mon amie.

Clarke : (Regard Noir) Ta période d'essai va prendre fin rapidement si tu persistes à être aussi imprudente.

Lexa : Je vais bien, je suis toute les recommandations, promis.

Clarke : Muai, bon j'ai du boulot.

Lexa : (Attrape la main) Emma ?

Clarke : Entrain de sauver des vies comme d'habitude, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était suspendue dans le vide.

Lexa : Toujours aussi raisonnable à ce que je vois ?

Clarke : Tu es pareil, tu me rends ma main ?

Lexa : (Gêné) Désolé, prends le temps de te faire soigner, ça serait dommage que t'es une cicatrice.

Garçon : Docteur, Docteur y a un des vilains là bas. (Désigne le pont)

Lexa : Tu veux dire quoi par vilain bonhomme ?

Garçon : Il à appuyer sur un bouton et le pont a explosé, je l'ai vu avec maman et il nous a jeté par-dessus la rambarde.

Lexa : (Radio) Lincoln, Daniel, Ruby, on a un suspect sur le pont. Homme la quarantaine, cheveu brun. Environ 1M80, sweet rouge, jean noir. Un témoin l'a vu activer les bombes, soyez prudent.

Lincoln : (Radio) Je le vois, on se dirige vers lui avec Daniel, terminer.

Ruby : (Radio) Je le vois aussi, on s'en occupe.

Lexa : (Radio) Jasper, situation ?

Jasper : (Radio) Une partie des charges n'a pas sauté suite à un dysfonctionnement. On n'a rien à craindre pour le moment, je sécurise tout et j'arrive.

Clarke : Lucas, tient le coup bonhomme.

Le petit s'est effondré et Clarke se jette sur lui. Elle commence un massage cardiaque quand Anna arrive avec Luna.

Luna : On a le défibrillateur, comment tu as su ?

Clarke : Il a un souffle au cœur, je l'ai entendu et toutes ses émotions n'ont pas aidé.

Anna : Ok c'est installer.

Je m'écarte pour rejoindre Elsa et Jack quand j'aperçois John et Illan.

John : Bon sang, y en a partout.

Illan : Si tout avais sauté comme prévu, ça aurait été bien pire.

Lincoln : (Radio) Lexa, le gars ne bouge pas.

Jasper : (Radio) Ne vous approchez pas de lui, il doit être piégé.

Lexa : (Radio) Evacuez moi la zone, et sécurisez le périmètre.

Jasper : (Radio) Je remonte au plus vite, laissez au moins 150 mètres de marge.

Monty : (Radio) Le FBI arrive, ils envoient ta sœur.

Lexa : (Radio) Silence radio, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Je réfléchis, s'il explose là ça risque de faire une réaction en chaîne. Le mieux serait de le pousser dans l'eau, ça limiterait les dégâts, mais comment ?

John : Hooo, non Lexa. Tu as ta tête de faisons un truc fou, tu n'es pas en état de sauvé le monde.

Illan : On m'explique ?

Lexa : S'il explose ici, ça va créer une réaction en chaîne. Jasper à encore besoin de temps pour tout sécuriser, il faut le balancer à la flotte.

John : (Souffle) Je le savais, on s'en occupe avec Illan toi tu le distraie.

Illan : Oui, t'inquiètes j'ai des beaux restes de mon temps en tant que joueur de Football Américain.

Je marche doucement jusqu'à l'homme et trouve mon équipe. Il attend mais quoi au juste ?

Daniel : Il fixe l'horizon sans bouger depuis tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Je vais lui parler, mettez vous en position.

Lexa : (Mégaphone) Monsieur je suis le Lieutenant Mills...

 **POV Regina :**

Anya : D'abord l'incendie criminel et maintenant une bombe ?

Regina : L'incendie était pour nous attirer, vu que c'était des locaux fédéraux on allait être forcement appelé.

Mulan : J'ai eu Elsa, il y plusieurs centaines de victimes et ça aurait pu être pire si tout avait explosé comme prévu.

Harper : Je viens de raccrocher avec Monty, Lexa et l'équipe ont isolé un homme suspect sur le pont.

Regina : (Radio) Maya, tu vas avec Emori à l'hôpital. Dorothy tu vois avec Monty pour rassembler toute les données et tu me tiens au courant.

Maya : Ok Boss

Dorothy : Ok Boss, je te tiens au courant.

Anya : On arrive, bon sang c'est un massacre.

Regina : Mulan, Harper, Robyn allez voir si vous pouvez aider à l'évacuation. Anya on rejoint Lexa, il nous faut cet homme vivant. On doit l'interroger, on a manqué un truc.

On court jusqu'au pont mais on est interceptées par Ruby et Daniel.

Regina : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Daniel : Lexa l'occupe pour que John et Illan le balance à la flotte. Il à une ceinture d'explosifs, on ne sait pas ce qu'il attend ?

Anya : Moi je sais, ça. (Désigne le ferry)

Ruby : Le salopard, on fait quoi ?

Regina : C'était un bon plan mais avec le ferry pas question.

Lexa : (Braque son arme sur l'homme) Monsieur resté où vous êtes ou je tire.

L'homme enlève sa veste tranquillement et se place sur le rebord du pont, les gens hurlent en voyants les explosifs.

Regina : (Radio) Sniper vous êtes en position ?

Sniper : (Radio) Affirmatif Madame.

Regina : (Radio) Seulement en dernier recours, attendez mon signal.

Sniper : (Radio) Bien reçut, terminé.

Anya : Il faudrait l'assommer d'un coup, mais comment ?

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois Emma près de son camion avec ses hommes.

Regina : Combien de puissance a un lance incendie ?

Daniel : Beaucoup, hoo je vois je vais la chercher.

Il court vers Emma qui relève la tête à son prénom. Elle ne perd pas de temps et déploie une lance et arrive avec un collègue à elle tout sourire.

Emma : Ok, qui c'est que je dois dégommer Majesté ?

Malgré la situation je souris à ce surnom ridicule et lui lance un faux regard noir.

Lexa : (Radio) Regina, le ferry sera là dans deux minutes.

Regina : (Radio) Recule doucement, j'ai une idée, Sniper si on se manque c'est à vous.

Sniper : (Radio) Bien reçut, terminé.

Regina : Lieutenant j'espère que vous savez viser avec cet engin ?

Killian : (Sourire) Vous savez parler aux hommes, vous.

Emma : (Claque derrière la tête) C'est à moi qu'elle parle, idiot. Ne fais pas le malin, sinon je raconte à Belle notre dernière soirée.

Killian : Ok, ok, je suis sage.

Regina : Des vrais gosses, faite en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas à l'eau.

Emma : Je vais essayer, Lexa est trop près.

Ruby : Je vais la chercher avec Anya.

Anya : Ouaip, tiens toi prête.

Daniel : On a qu'une chance, j'ai eu le Capitaine du Ferry il a coupé les moteurs mais ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Je vois Anya et Ruby porter carrément Lexa plus loin et je regarde Emma qui comprenant le signal silencieux ouvre la lance. L'homme est propulsé contre la rambarde, plaqué. Il ne peut plus bouger et je vois l'équipe de Lexa suivi de près par la mienne lui sauter dessus. Jasper maintenu par Lincoln coupe la ceinture et je fais signe à Emma de couper le jet.

Lexa : Bon sang, joli tire Em. (Lève la main)

Emma : (Claque la main) Merci, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Lexa : Mon travail tête de chat.

Regina : Les enfants, pas maintenant.

Emma : Très drôle Majesté, aller on remballe. On a encore pas mal de boulot avant de rentrer à la maison.

Anya : On a besoin d'un toubib, le gars est bien sonné.

Clarke : Je suis là, je vais l'examiner.

Lexa : Pas seule, il peut être dangereux.

Clarke : Je sais me défendre Alex et il est à moitié noyer.

Daniel : Alex ?

Regina : Je t'accompagne Clarke, Lexa je m'en occupe.

Lexa : Ok, à plus tard.

Je suis Clarke, elle l'a appelé Alex. Comment je n'ai pas pu faire le rapprochement ?

Regina : Personne n'appelle Lexa, Alex ?

Clarke : Je sais oui, il a sûrement une commotion. Pour plus de sécurité il faut lui faire passer un scanner.

Regina : Ok, il peut être transporté sans risques ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai fini. (Radio) Nathan tu es dispo ?

Nathan : (Radio) Yep Doc, t'as besoin de moi ?

Clarke : (Radio) Il faut évacuer le suspect rapidement.

Nathan : (Radio) J'arrive, le temps d'attraper un brancard.

Regina : J'ai déjà des hommes sur place mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit sans surveillance, Anya ira avec lui.

Anya : Ok, je ne le quitte pas.

Clarke : Je vous laisse, je vais prévenir ma mère de tout ça.

Regina : Merci de ton aide, on se voit samedi pour ton anniversaire ?

Clarke : Oui, à samedi et surveille ta sœur. Elle n'a rien à faire sur le terrain avec sa jambe.

Regina : Je sais, je lui parlerai.

Elle s'en va, ok Lexa me dois des explications. Mais d'abord boulot, je rejoins le reste de mon équipe et commence à interroger et relever les indices. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que je souffle enfin appuyer sur ma voiture.

Emma : (Tend un café) Je te le donne si tu te décides à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Regina : (Vole le café en souriant) Merci Lieutenant, tout le monde a été évacué ?

Emma : Oui on rentre à la base, tu viens à l'anniversaire samedi ?

Regina : Oui, Clarke m'a invité avec Daniel et Henry.

Emma : (Sourire) Ha mon pote sera là, cool.

Regina : Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous vous entendez bien avec Henry vous avez le même âge mental.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Yep, je lui dois une revanche à Mario Kart.

Je souris et la regarde, Henry ne fait que me demander de l'inviter encore. Je souffle, je joue un jeu dangereux. Elle est loin de me laisser indifférente, quand même.

Emma : A plus Majesté.

Regina : Au revoir Lieutenant.

Emma : Emma !

Regina : (Chuchote) Au revoir Emma.

 **POV Clarke :**

La journée a été interminable, les urgences sont enfin vides et je m'assois sur une chaise en soupirant.

Abby : On à le bilan provisoire.

Clarke : (Grimace) Alors ?

Abby : 47 morts, 96 blessées grave, 188 légers et beaucoup de gens traumatisés.

Clarke : Bon sang, je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens, il s'est réveillé ?

Abby : Toujours pas, il est sous bonne garde ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais rentrer près de ta femme et dormir un peu.

Clarke : Ouai, tu restes ?

Abby : Non je vais rentrer aussi, Snow m'avertira s'il y a un souci.

Clarke : Ok, un dernier tour et j'y vais.

Abby : Ok, à dimanche ma puce.

Clarke : A dimanche, embrasses papa.

Après avoir fait le tour de mes patients je me dirige enfin vers les vestiaires pour me changer. Je tombe sur Alice et Luna entrain de discuter à voix basse.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Luna : Tu es encore là ?

Clarke : Je finissais un dernier tour et je passe le relais. Et puis je te signale que tu devrais être rentré aussi.

Luna : Moi je n'ai personne qui m'attend.

Clarke : Un point pour toi, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ?

Alice : L'homme responsable pour aujourd'hui, il a attaqué une infirmière à peine réveillé.

Clarke : Qui ?

Luna : Gina, mais elle va bien, il était menotté, heureusement.

Clarke : (Souffle) Tant mieux, je te raccompagne si tu veux Luna, je suis venu en moto.

Luna : Je veux bien, ça m'évite le métro. A lundi Alice et ne t'approches pas de ce fou furieux.

Alice : Ok boss, bon week-end Docteur.

Clarke : Toi aussi, je vais m'écrouler dans un bain et ne plus bouger jusqu'à demain.

Luna : (Sourire) Sauf si Nyl à envie de cornichons.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'ai acheté un énorme pot, si elle a tout manger je la tue.

Luna : Mais non, tu l'aimes trop pour ça, et elle portes ta fille.

Clarke : Une semaine à peine qu'elle est à la maison et elle à ranger déjà tous les placards.

Luna : (Rires) J'irai la voir dans la semaine.

Clarke : (Tend un casque) Merci, aller en route.

Après avoir déposé Luna je rentre chez moi, Nylah dors sur le canapé mais un repas m'attends quand même. Je lui embrasse le front tendrement et me réchauffe mon assiette en pensant à Alex même si je ne devrais pas.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

On était dans la limousine avec Lyly et Emma qui s'embrassent et je rigole, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps.

Lexa : (Chuchote) Emma reste le plus complet mystère pour moi, tu sais combien de personne l'ont invité ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, sûrement plein, elle est populaire.

Lexa : Douze, tu te rends compte ? Et elle à dit non à toutes, car elle ne voit que Lyly depuis un an.

Clarke : C'est sûr qu'elle a choisit la facilité, capitaine des pomp-pomp girl et hétéro jusque là.

Lexa : (Rire) Jusque là, et toi combien tu as eu d'invitations Princesse ?

Clarke : Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresser.

Lexa : (Jalouse) Qui ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es adorable quand tu es jalouse Commandante.

Lexa : (Rouge) Je ne suis pas...tu te moques de moi ?

Clarke : (Sourire Mutin) Peut être, tu ne le seras jamais.

Lexa : Je suis bien mieux que lui ou elle de toute façon.

Clarke : Je ne peux que confirmer, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Emma : Rhooo, embrassez vous au lieu de vous tournez autour comme ça, vous me désespérer.

Lexa : (Saute sur Emma) Je vais t'étriper.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Nylah : Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Clarke : Un bon souvenir, merci pour le repas. (Embrasse)

Nylah : J'ai vu les infos, ça donne froid dans le dos.

Clarke : On va gagner au loto et partir sur une île paradisiaque toutes les trois.

Nylah : Je vote pour, définitivement pour. Si tu as fini, on va se coucher ?

Clarke : Je prends une douche et je te rejoins tout de suite.

Nylah : (Embrasse) Ok, ne traînes pas.

Clarke : Promis, je te ferais un massage.

Nylah : Mon héros, merci bébé.

 **POV Emma :**

Lyly : Mon cœur, qu'est ce que tu fais dans le rayon jeux vidéo au juste ?

Emma : J'ai promis à Henry une partie de Mario Kart et la dernière version est là. Comme il sera là samedi à l'anniversaire de Clarke, ça occupera les gamins et les grands.

Lyly : Surtout les grands, ça nous dit pas ce qu'on prend à Clarke ?

Emma : la machine à Thé, elle m'en a parlé l'autre jour ?

Lyly : Bonne idée, avec tout ce qu'elle boit comme thé ça ne peux que lui plaire. J'envoie un texto à Nyl pour lui demander si c'est ok.

Emma : Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, c'est meilleur pour le bébé que le café.

Lyly : (Grimace) J'ai réduit, mais celui du matin ce n'est juste pas possible.

Emma : (Sourire moqueur) Ok je t'autorise celui de matin, mais tu prends un jus de fruits avec.

Lyly : (Souffle) Très bien, Nylah me dit que c'est bon pour la machine, personne n'a prévu de lui acheter.

Emma : Vendu, attend je lui prends l'ours en peluche aussi, elle peut le nier mais elle adore toujours autant.

Lyly : (Sourire) J'envie votre relation parfois, je suis fille unique donc je ne connais pas ça.

Emma : Tu as une grande famille maintenant, qui va s'agrandir encore plus dans quelques mois.

Lyly : Oui j'ai hâte, tiens ce n'est pas Daniel ?

Emma : Si, eh Daniel ?

Daniel : Salut les filles ?

Emma : Course en solitaire ?

Daniel : Je cherche une idée de cadeau pour Regina pour la St valentin.

Lyly : Tu t'y prends tard, c'est demain.

Daniel : (Grimace) Je sais, j'ai été complètement débordé.

Emma : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Daniel : (Soulager) Avec plaisir oui, je sèche complètement.

On passe une heure avec Daniel, il choisit un week-end insolite pour deux sur notre insistance et mon bip sonne.

Emma : Mince, désolé Daniel je suis de garde.

Lyly : Je prendrais un taxi, fonce.

Emma : Tu es sûre, je peux te ramener ?

Daniel : Je m'en occupe, pour vous remercier pour l'aide.

Emma : Super, à samedi alors.

Lyly : (Embrasse) Vas sauver des vies.

Emma : Oui Chef. (Salut militaire)

 **POV Regina :**

Zelena : Tu fais quoi Sist ?

Regina : Trouver, regardes c'est Lexa et Clarke au bal de promo.

Zelena : Rhooo trop mignonnes, pourquoi tu cherches ça ?

Regina : Y a truc qui me chiffonne, tu te souviens de cette été là Lexa n'était jamais à la maison, toujours l'air rêveur. On se moquait gentiment d'elle et de son premier crush sérieux.

Zelena : On sait déjà que Clarke était son premier amour et inversement.

Regina : Elle l'a appelé Alex et elle n'a même pas sourcillé.

Zelena : Hooo, en effet. Moi aussi ça m'avais interpellé à l'anniversaire d'Henry.

Regina : Ouai, y a un truc qui lui pèse depuis dix ans, je suis bien décider à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Zelena : Tu es sûr que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie sois une bonne idée ?

Regina : Zeli, tu as vu comme moi comment elles se regardent ?

Zelena : Elles sont toutes les deux mariées maintenant, et futures mères.

Regina : Tu as raison, quand es-tu devenue aussi raisonnable au juste ?

Zelena : (Rire) Ne t'y habitues pas, Lex nous en parlera si elle en a envie.

Regina : Ok, Clarke ne t'as rien dit ?

Zelan : Juste qu'elles avaient pris des chemins différents et que c'était la vie.

Regina : Ok, alors tu as prévu quoi pour la St Valentin ?

Zelena : Maman nous garde Roland le soir et on va au drive du cinéma ouvert, notre premier rdv.

Regina : Mignon, maman nous garde aussi Henry, je vais lui faire son repas préféré.

Zelena : Une soirée tranquille dans nos métiers de fous, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Regina : C'est certain, tu manges avec moi ?

Zelena : Si tu veux, je commence ma garde qu'a 14h.

Quand je rejoins les bureaux le lendemain matin, je retrouve Marcus plongé dans des dossiers.

Marcus : Salut, on a enfin découvert qui était le kamikaze. (Tend le dossier)

Regina : (Ouvre le dossier) Walsh Ozland, 40 ans. Informaticien, marié pas d'enfants.

Marcus : Voila sa vie officiel, tourne la page.

Je tourne les pages et fronce les sourcils, il est lié à Cage mais pas que.

Marcus : Gold et Allie, tu as bien lu. Si ces deux là se remettent à faire des leurs, le pays va être rapidement à feu et à sang.

Regina : Ils ont disparu il y a dix ans sans laisser de traces, pourquoi revenir maintenant ?

Marcus : C'est à nous de le découvrir, Gustus et son équipe travaille dessus aussi.

Regina : Ok, on va creuser du côté de Walsh pour commencer.

Marcus : Ok, à plus tard.

Je vais directement à mon bureau et deux minutes plus tard Anya et Mulan rentrent.

Mulan : Tu veux procéder comment ?

Regina : Il faut faire parler Walsh, et pour ça il nous faut un moyen de pression. Va voir Raven avec le dossier, dis lui de me trouver un truc, n'importe quoi. Je vais mettre aussi Dorothy sur le coup et l'équipe de Lexa creuse de son côté, donc avertit Monty des avancées.

Mulan : Ok, je te fais ça.

Anya : Je vais voir mes informateurs, ils doivent le connaître.

Regina : Ok, prends Robyn avec toi.

Anya : Ok, je te tiens au courant.

Regina : Bien, à plus tard.

Ce n'est qu'à 18 heures que je décolle de mon bureau, on n'a pratiquement pas avancé, ce mec est un fantôme. Arrivée chez moi je file me doucher et bien m'habiller quand je manque de m'étouffer en voyant Emma et Henry entrain de jouer sur le canapé à la console.

Henry : Maman, t'es à la maison. Tu savais qu'Emma me garde ce soir ?

Regina : Non je l'ignorais poussin, bonsoir Lieutenant.

Emma : Bonsoir Agent Mills, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux, qu'est ce qui lui prend de me vouvoyer d'un coup ?

Je vais pour lui demander quand Daniel apparaît devant moi avec une rose et un sourire enjôleur.

Daniel : Ta mère est malade, du coup Emma c'est proposer pour garder Henry. Je te kidnappe pour la soirée, Em, merci encore. Henry sois sage et couches toi à l'heure prévu.

Henry : Oui papa.

Emma : Bonne soirée à vous.

Regina : Mais...

Daniel : On n'est pas sortit depuis une éternité, donc va mettre une jolie robe et rejoins moi à la voiture.

Regina : (Sourire) Très bien, j'obéis.

Je file me doucher rapidement, et en vingt minutes je suis habillée et maquillée et je descends.

Emma : Vous êtes magnifique, Daniel vous attends dans la voiture, il devait passer un coup de fil.

Henry : Emma, tu viens jouer ?

Emma : J'arrive gamin, bonne soirée Agent Mills.

Regina : (Rattrape par la main) Pourquoi vous me vouvoyez d'un coup ?

Emma : (Sourire) Il est inutile de forcer quelqu'un à devenir votre amie après tout.

Regina : Je ne suis pas forcée, je...Si mon attitude vous a blessé, je suis désolée.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Ce n'est rien, votre mari vous attend Agent Mills.

Regina : Emma, je...

(Klaxon)

Emma : (Sourire) Bonne soirée Majesté.

Malgré moi je souris, et lui lâche la main, mince je l'ai appelé Emma. Elle est douée la bougre, peu de personne arrive à me faire culpabiliser comme ça. Elle me tend ma veste et mon sac et je rejoins Daniel qui s'impatiente. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin avec elle ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Costia : C'était délicieux chérie, merci. C'est ouvrir un restaurant que tu aurais du faire et non flic.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est notre père qui nous a appris, il adore cuisiner.

Costia : Je sais oui, demain c'est notre dernière chance de savoir ?

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est toi qui voulais avoir la surprise je te signale, qu'est ce que tu as vu encore ?

Costia : (Yeux qui brillent) Des chaussons roses trop mignons, je sais on a dit pas trop de rose mais ceux là ils étaient vraiment trop beaux.

Lexa : (Rire) On demande si tu veux, mais il nous reste que deux mois à attendre.

Costia : Je sais, je sais...

Lexa : On fera comme tu veux Cost, moi que se soit une fille ou un garçon je m'en fiche tant qu'il est en bonne santé.

Costia : (Embrasse) Merci pour cette St Valentin mon cœur, je vais prendre un bain.

Lexa : Ok, je range et j'arrive.

Je regarde Costia s'éloigner et repense malgré moi à cette soirée qui à changer ma vie et mon cœur à jamais.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Finalement on est arrivées à la soirée, on attendait pour la traditionnelle photo. Cette année le thème était la forêt et je dois dire que le décor était vraiment jolie. Les couples prenaient place sur un énorme tronc d'arbre coupé avec pour fond une immense forêt magnifique, plus loin on pouvait même distinguée un Lac.

Clarke : Le fond te plaît ?

Lexa : Beaucoup, ils se sont surpassés cette année. Mon père à un chalet dans la Maine, il y a une grande forêt identique.

Clarke : Dans le Maine ? C'est rigolo, mes parents vienne de là-bas aussi.

Lexa : Le monde est petit, en tout cas il faudrait que je pense à demander qui est l'artiste qui à peint le fond.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Pour lui demander un dessin, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Clarke : (Baiser sur la joue) C'est à nous Commandante et c'est toi qui es magnifique.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Je regarde le tableau accroché au mur et un sourire triste étire mon visage. Prise d'une envie je me saisis de mon téléphone et écrit quelques mots à Clarke.

Lexa : (Texto) Joyeux anniversaire Princesse.

Clarke : (Texto) Merci Commandante.

Je souris en voyant le petit smiley au garde à vous et pose mon téléphone, on arrivera peut être à devenir amies finalement. Le lendemain je me retrouve au commissariat, je suis plongée dans le dossier de Cage quand Ruby et Lincoln s'assoient devant moi.

Lincoln : Walsh est interrogé par le FBI en ce moment même, Dorothy nous tiendras au courant.

Ruby : Monty a trouvé une piste sur l'une des maisons qu'il a utilisées.

Lexa : Ok, on y va. Connaissant le personnage dit à Jasper et l'équipe de démineurs de se préparer aussi.

Lincoln : Tu viens, mais tu restes dehors Lex.

Lexa : (Souffle) Tu es au courant que c'est moi la chef ?

Ruby : Justement on aimerait que tu le reste longtemps, ne m'oblige pas à appeler Costia ou pire Clarke.

Je grimace et souffle, elle me connaît trop bien et appuie là où ça fait mal en cas de besoin.

Lexa : C'est bon je resterai à l'extérieur, on y va ?

Lincoln : Tu vas te décider à nous raconter ?

Ruby : On voit bien que tu n'es pas pareil depuis que tu l'as revu ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Dimanche au bar habituel ?

Ruby : Enfin, tu verras ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

Je les regarde rassembler tout le monde. Est-ce que ça me ferait vraiment du bien d'avouer tout enfin ? De toute façon il est temps d'oublier toute cette histoire si je veux avoir une chance de devenir amie avec elle. Une heure plus tard on se gare devant la maison de Walsh et je rejoins Anya déjà sûr place.

Anya : Eh Moustique, merci de nous avoir prévenus.

Lexa : De rien, Walsh a dis quelque chose ?

Anya : Pas encore, mais Regina le fera parler.

Maya : Anya, Jasper dit que c'est ok pour rentrer ?

Anya : Super, ton chéri n'est pas si inutile finalement.

Maya : (Rouge) Ce n'est pas...enfin il...

Lexa : An, tu es la pire des amies des fois. Ne l'écoute pas Maya, elle te taquine car elle n'a aucune vie sociale.

Anya : (Claque derrière la tête) Je ne te permets pas moustique, respectes un peu tes aînés.

Je souris et on avance vers la maison avec Maya pour rejoindre tout le monde. Du coin de l'œil je vois des motards sortir une grenade de son sac est arrivé à fond vers nous. (Prend son arme et vise)

Lexa : TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, GRENADE !

 **Coucou,**

 **Petit changement de programme, je posterai le Dimanche maintenant.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus, il y a un peux moins de monde donc vous devriez être moins perdu.**

 **On découvre le nom des super méchant de cette fiction, et c'est vraiment des vilains, vilains.**

 **Quel est le secret de Lexa d'après vous ?**

 **Et qu'avez-vous pensez de la technique d'Emma pour faire céder Regina ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine, des bisous**

 _ **Skippy**_

 **PS : Merci à** **SwanQueen1004** **pour la correction, tu me sauve la vie là !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** Guerre et Anniversaire

 **POV Clarke :**

Gina : Docteur Mills, Docteur Griffin on à plusieurs arrivées suite à l'explosion d'une maison. La plupart des blessés sont des agents des forces de l'ordre.

Zelena : (Inquiète) On sait qui ?

Gina : Non Docteur, trois ambulances arrivent, deux hommes et une femme.

Clarke : On sait leurs états ?

Gina : Juste qu'une grenade a explosé, ils sont là dans deux minutes.

Zelena : Le monde est devenu fou, les gens ont des grenades dans leur sac à main maintenant.

Clarke : Ne m'en parle pas, je te jure que je vais finir par m'expatrier sur une île déserte avec Nylah et notre fille.

Zelena : Ne m'oublie pas stp, sinon qui te prépareras de supers Mojitos ?

Clarke : (Réfléchis) Ok, tu as le droit de venir avec tes hommes sur ma super île.

Zelena : (Sourire) Robin, Riley, Gina avec moi.

Clarke : Indra, Monroe, Alice avec moi.

On sort sur le parking pile au moment où la première ambulance arrive.

Krystof : Homme de 24 ans, il était au plus près de l'explosion. Perte de connaissance et hémorragie au niveau du bras, ne répond pas au stimuli mais état stable.

Maya : (Se jette sur le brancard) Jasper !

Zelana : Ok je m'en occupe, tu prends le suivant Griffin.

Clarke : Ok, Agent spécial respirez, qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Maya : Une foutu grenade a pété, sans ma chef et le Lieutenant Mills on serait tous mort.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Elles sont blessées ?

Lexa : (Sors de la voiture) Non, mais Lincoln et Ruby, si.

Je me tourne vers Lexa, au moment où l'ambulance arrive. Je suis soulagée de la voir en un seul morceau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour elle.

Nathan : Homme de 28 ans, perte d'audition et blessure au niveau de l'épaule droite suite à un éclat. État stable dans l'ensemble mais désorienté.

Indra : Je m'en occupe Clarke, attends la dernière ambulance, Monroe tu viens avec moi.

Clarke : Alice va installer le Lieutenant Mills et l'Agent dans la salle d'attente. Je viens vous voir dés que j'ai du nouveau, promis.

Maya : Merci Docteur.

Lexa : Merci Clarke.

Clarke : Je vais prendre soin d'eux, je te le promets.

Lexa : Je sais, tu es faite pour ça.

La dernière ambulance arrive et mon cœur se serre en voyant l'état de Ruby, elle doit se marier dans deux mois bon sang.

Anna : Femme de 26 ans, plusieurs éclats reçut sur le visage et dans le cou, hémorragie importante mais maîtriser sur place.

Clarke : Merci Anna, je prends le relais. TINK, réserves moi un bloc, tu m'assistes et demandes au Chirurgien plastique de venir au plus vite.

Dix minutes plus tard je commence à opérer, les dégâts sont important mais rien d'irréversible et heureusement.

Tink : Elle est bien amochée. Le Chirurgien de garde est bloqué dans un embouteillage monstre, il ne sera pas là avant un bout de temps.

Clarke : On fera sans lui, tu veux choisir ça comme spécialité donc à toi de briller. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là à chaque étape, tu vas t'en sortir.

Il y a des avantages à être un petit génie, normalement à 25 ans on est encore entrain d'étudier. Moi j'ai fini mon cursus avec trois ans d'avance, en plus j'ai une mémoire photographique ce qui m'aide grandement dans ce métier. C'est donc après trois heures d'opération qu'on sort du bloc, Tink a fait un superbe travail et Ruby ne devrait garder qu'une légère cicatrice sur la joue.

Clarke : Tu peux définitivement choisir la plastique comme spécialité, tu es faite pour ça.

Tink : Merci Docteur, je peux vous poser une question ?

Clarke : Bien sûr ?

Tink : Pourquoi avoir choisit les urgences, vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi ?

Clarke : Aux Urgences tu vois de tout, j'aime être polyvalente pour pallier à toute éventualité.

Tink : Mais au final, vous avez choisi quoi ?

Clarke : La Chirurgie Général et la traumato pour m'aider au mieux sur le terrain et aux urgences.

Tink : On a le même âge et j'ai l'impression d'être à des années lumière de vous.

Clarke : Mais non, crois moi avec ce que tu viens de faire au bloc, tu n'as rien à m'envier. Installes notre patiente dans une chambre calme, je vais voir son équipe.

Tink : Merci Docteur, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'opérer encore ensemble.

Clarke : Moi aussi, je passerai plus tard.

Je sais que le Sergent Jordan est tiré d'affaire, comme Lincoln ce qui me rassure. J'arrive devant Alex et je remarque qu'elle est blessée aussi mais qu'évidemment elle ne s'en est pas occupée.

Anya : Salut Doc, alors comment ils vont ?

Clarke : Lincoln a le tympan droit percé, mais on la réparer et d'ici un mois il devrait avoir récupérer toute son audition. On lui a enlevé les éclats reçut au niveau de l'épaule, qui sont sans gravités, après un peu de repos et il se remettra complètement.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ouf, c'est déjà ça.

Clarke : Le sergent Jordan est toucher plus sévèrement mais il va s'en remettre aussi. Son bras a été bien amoché et il est hors du terrain pour au moins trois mois mais il devrait tout récupérer après une rééducation poussée.

Maya : Merci Docteur, je vais appeler Monty il est en chemin.

Lexa : Et pour Ruby ?

Clarke : Elle ira bien oui, on a réparé les dommages sur son visage, elle aura une légère cicatrice sur la joue. Elle sera sur pied d'ici un mois aussi, elle n'a pas eu besoin de greffe et sa blessure au cou était superficiel.

Lexa : (Me prend dans ses bras) Merci, merci de l'avoir sauvée.

Mon cœur frise l'arrêt cardiaque et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, dix ans et je n'ai pas oublié cette sensation.

Clarke : Maintenant tu me suis, tu es blessée et ce n'est pas négociable Alex.

Anya : Écoutes la doc, je préviens Octavia et Dorothy.

Lexa : Ok je te suis Doc.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est bien Commandante, tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable quand tu veux.

 **POV Lexa :**

Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi je l'ai prise dans mes bras comme ça ? Je cherche les problèmes, ce n'est pas possible autrement ? Je souffle et m'assois sur la table d'auscultation.

Clarke : Enlèves ta chemise stp, je vais regarder si tu as besoin de points ou pas.

Je déglutis et obéis, concentre toi Lexa, ce n'est pas le moment de laisser dériver ton esprit là.

Clarke : Tu aurais dû ouvrir ton bar à sucre, je me serais moins inquiétée pour toi.

Lexa : Tu te souviens de ça ?

Clarke : Je me souviens de tout Alex, je vais te faire une piqûre pour endormir la zone. Tu es à jour de tes vaccins ?

Lexa : Oui, tu sais on a jamais parler de...

Costia : (Rideau tiré) Par l'enfer Alexandria Mills, tu veux vraiment ma mort.

Alice : Désolé Doc, elle ne voulait pas croire que ce n'était pas grave.

Clarke : Costia respire, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Elle va bien, elle a juste besoin de trois points de suture sur le bras, elle en a vu d'autres. Assis toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je la libère.

Costia : Merci Clarke, tu es encore blessée, tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable Lex. Notre fils arrive dans deux mois, je te jure que si tu meures avant je viens te chercher par la peau du cul au Paradis.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Notre fils ?

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) Je vous laisse, reviens dans dix jours pour les enlever.

Elle sort sans un mot de plus, j'ai failli lui dire, mais lui dire quoi au final ?

Lexa : On va avoir un garçon ?

Costia : (Sourire) Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai demandé au gynéco.

Lexa : (Embrasse le ventre à Costia) Salut Aden, c'est maman Lexa. J'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras mon bonhomme, et ta maman aussi, tu verras on sera heureux.

Costia : Tu essais de m'amadouer ?

Lexa : Oui, ça marche ?

Costia : (Embrasse) Oui, rentrons chez nous. Heureusement que c'est le week-end, je vais te séquestrer à la maison, je te préviens. Enfin sauf pour aller à l'anniversaire de Clarke, le reste du temps, tu es à moi.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, je vais juste voire avec Anya et je te rejoins à la maison.

Costia : Ok, j'ai vu Ruby et Lincoln, ils sont avec leur chérie respective et semblent allez bien.

Lexa : Oui, on a la chance d'avoir les meilleurs Médecins ici.

Costia : C'est sûr, bon ne traînes pas trop et évites les ennuis pour une fois.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Promis, à plus tard. (Embrasse son ventre) Sois sage avec maman, je reviens vite.

Costia : (Sourire) Complètement gaga, ça promet.

Je souris encore plus et file dans la chambre de Lincoln, je vois Octavia sortir et lui fait signe.

Octavia : Il n'entend rien, mais ça va revenir apparemment.

Lexa : Je vais retrouver ces enfoirés, je te le jure.

Octavia : Je sais, il dort, j'allais voire Raven.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne, elle tient le coup ?

Octavia : Elle est insupportable, mais apparemment Abby l'a autorisé à sortir donc elle râle moins.

Raven : Je t'ai entendu Blake, je ne râle pas je m'exprime. Salut Lex, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

Lexa : Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Octavia : Lincoln, Jasper et Ruby ont été touché par une grenade qui a explosé chez Walsh, Lexa aussi.

Raven : Bordel je vais tuer Finn, il n'a pas voulu me laisser mon ordinateur. O, stp, attrape le moi.

Je fais le point avec elle durant vingt minutes et la laisse avec Octavia pour retrouver Ruby et Dorothy.

Dorothy : Un jour mon cœur va lâcher à force de recevoir ce genre d'appel. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que notre vie serait mieux loin des balles et du danger ?

Lexa : On m'a rappelé récemment qu'adolescente je voulais ouvrir un Bar à Sucre.

Dorothy : Et moi je voulais devenir Game Designer, on s'est trompées dans un truc je crois. (Sourire fatiguée)

Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne me vois plus faire autre chose maintenant.

Dorothy : Moi aussi, mais ce genre d'événement ça donne à réfléchir quand même.

Ruby : Lexouuu, je ressemble à quoi en vrai ? Dorothy dit que je ressemble à sa chérie d'amour, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu es toujours aussi moche, ne t'en fais pas.

Ruby : (Balance son coussin) Méchante, sérieux je me marie dans deux mois ?

Tink : Et vous serez rétablis, bonjour Détective. Je suis le Docteur Green, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tink.

Ruby : Cool, j'ai la Fée Clochette comme Doc.

Dorothy : Chérie, sois sage.

Lexa : (rire) Bon je vois que tu es en forme, je repasserai demain pour faire un point avec toi. Repose-toi, et tiens-toi tranquille.

Ruby : Oui chef, pareil pour toi.

Je cherche Anya des yeux quand je l'aperçois avec Maya et Monty qui discutent près de la machine à café.

Monty : Je t'ai envoyé les derniers éléments, ça t'ennuie si je reste avec Jasp ce soir ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que non, je passerai le voir demain.

Monty : Super, j'ai fait le point avec Anya, appelles moi au besoin.

Maya : Pareil pour moi, n'hésites pas je veux choper ces enfoirés.

Ils s'en vont et je me tourne vers Anya pour faire un dernier point avant de rentrer chez moi.

Anya : Moustique, il se passe quoi avec la Doc ?

Lexa : Tu te souviens de l'été de mes 16 ans ?

Anya : Je préfère l'oublier mais oui.

Lexa : C'est elle An, et quand j'ai appris la vérité je suis simplement partie sans rien lui dire.

Anya : Lex, elle ne sait rien ?

Lexa : Non, je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne peux pas m'éloigner encore une fois, je l'ai toujours aimé. Mais si elle apprend la vérité, elle va me détester de n'avoir rien dit.

Anya : Lex, ça fait dix ans. Elle est adulte maintenant, parles lui, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Lexa : J'ai été lâche An, et ça c'est de ma faute.

 **POV Regina :**

Mulan : J'ai eu des nouvelles, l'équipe de Lexa est sortit d'affaire. Elle a été légèrement blessée aussi mais elle va bien. On a pas trouver grand-chose chez Walsh du coup, mais on a retrouvé la moto des agresseurs et Lyly nous envoi les disques durs. Je vais sur place avec Robyn, Anya est avec Raven pour tenter de trouver quelque chose.

Regina : Ok, soyez prudentes, ils sont prêts à tout pour couvrir leurs traces.

Mulan : Ne t'en fait pas, je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Elle s'en va et je me masse les tempes, on a manqué une connexion quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où ?

Marcus : Regina, regardes la télé.

Je prends la télécommande et me fige en voyant Allie sur les écrans, bon sang mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Journaliste : Une vidéos a été envoyée de la part de la terroriste tristement célèbre ALLIE et de son groupe d'opposants. Elle revendique l'attentat d'il y a quelques jours et nous promets encore bien d'autres choses pour la suite.

ALLIE : La cité de la Lumière est de nouveau en place, nous connaissons la vérité. Si le Pentagone refuse d'entendre raison, nous poursuivrons nos actions et cette fois ci rien ne nous arrêtera. Rejoignez nous, ensemble nous ferons de ce monde détruit un Eden, ensemble on changera l'histoire. La Guerre est déclarée, et nous élus l'emporterons.

Marcus : Elle a demandé un Million de dollar pour commencer, si on ne paye pas dans le mois...

Regina : C'est un cauchemar, on a donné Walsh à la CIA. J'espère qu'ils vont le faire parler parce qu'on manque de pistes.

Marcus : On est tous sur le coup, pour le moment on ne peut rien faire de plus. On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes et elle le sait parfaitement. On a bloqué les journaux, il faut éviter la panique.

Regina : Ok, je vais revoir les derniers éléments et je rentre.

Marcus : On fera un point Lundi.

Trois heures plus tard je renvoi mon équipe chez elle et rejoins ma voiture dans le parking.

Gold : Bonjour très chère.

Regina : (Prend son arme et vise) Comment vous êtes entrez ici ?

Gold : Ne soyez pas idiote, si j'avais voulu vous tuer, ça sera fait depuis longtemps.

Regina : Que voulez vous ?

Gold : Vous avertir, ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre chemin.

Regina : Les menaces ne servent à rien, je ferais mon travail.

Gold : Vous avez une famille Agent Mills, ne m'obligez pas à leurs faire du mal.

Regina : (Colère) Si vous les touchez, je vous tue. Et cette fois ci c'est au cimetière que vous irez, vous ne me faites pas peur. Levez les mains en l'air, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour Terrorisme.

Gold : Vous êtes toujours aussi hilarante très chère, on se reverra.

(Pneu qui crisse)

Je me jette sur le côté et une fois debout vide mon chargeur sur la voiture où Gold est monté. Je rage et des agents arrivent de tous les côtés.

Regina : (Colère) Il va falloir m'expliquer comment un terroriste reconnu a pu pénétrer ici ? Boucler moi la ville, lancer un avis de recherche pour le SUV et renforcez moi la sécurité.

Agent : Bien Madame.

Marcus : Regina, ça va ?

Regina : Cet enfoiré a menacé ma famille.

Marcus : On va les mettre sous protection discrète, le temps de l'enquête tu devrais allez chez tes parents.

Regina : Ok, je vais juste récupérer des affaires et Henry.

Harper : Je viens avec toi, Gold t'as toujours pris pour cible, c'est plus prudent.

Je connais Gold depuis l'université, il était mon professeur de criminologie. Ironique quand on sait qu'il y est vraiment, j'ai aidé à la faire tomber il y a dix ans. Depuis il me voue un culte bizarre, une sorte d'affection malsaine.

Regina : Merci Harp, on y va.

Je rentre chez moi et je suis rassurée de trouver Daniel et Henry tranquillement devant la télé.

Henry : (Saute au cou) Maman, coucou Harper.

Harper : Salut mon grand, alors il parait que tu as eu un costume de super héros, tu me le montres ?

Henry : Oui, c'est Emma le héros de maman qui me l'a offert, viens je te montre.

Daniel me regarde avec inquiétude et j'attends qu'Henry soit loin pour parler.

Regina : Gold est venu me voire, il vous a menacé.

Daniel : (Serre les dents) L'enfoiré, on devrait rester ici.

Regina : La maison de mes parents est mieux protégée et plus près du commissariat et des bureaux en cas de besoin.

Daniel : Cette histoire ne finira jamais, il nous pourri la vie depuis trop longtemps.

Regina : Je vais l'arrêter, on va l'arrêter.

Daniel : Je l'espère, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Il grimpe et je prends mon téléphone, je compose le numéro de mon père et patiente un moment.

Gustus : Gina, tout va bien ?

Regina : Pas vraiment, Gold est venu me voire.

Gustus : (Inquiet) J'aurais dû viser la tête il y a dix ans, ce sale chien ne te touchera pas.

Regina : On va venir avec Dany et Henry, ça ne dérange pas ?

Gustus : Ne dis pas de bêtises ma puce, j'avertis ta mère. Je finis au commissariat avec Lexa et on arrive.

Regina : Ok, merci papa.

Gustus : On va l'avoir, il a toujours été trop confiant, c'est ce qui le perdra.

Regina : Je sais, on sera là d'ici une petit heure.

Gustus : Je vais organiser des patrouilles régulières, ne t'en fait pas Henry sera bien surveillé.

Regina : A tout à l'heure.

Je soupire et grimpe les escaliers, je trouve Henry avec Harper entrain de lui faire une démonstration de super pouvoirs.

Regina : Allez Superman, on va préparer tes affaires, on va chez mamie et papi quelques jours.

Henry : Youpy...

 **POV Emma :**

Jack : Bonjour à tous, notre caserne est maintenant passée en alerte rouge. Vous êtes priés de rester en ville pour les prochains jours même si vous n'êtes pas de garde. Ensuite Voici Atom, il intègre notre caserne en l'absence de Lyly.

Atom : Salut, content d'être parmi vous.

Jack : Killian je te le confie, Bryan tu passes aussi définitivement pompier puisque tu as réussi tes derniers tests. Emma il sera sous ta responsabilité, Nathan tu fais équipe pour trois mois avec le Docteur Jackson. Il voulait aller plus sur le terrain, et se mettre à jour également. Sur ce je vous libère pour ceux qui ne sont pas de garde et pour le reste au boulot. Elsa, dans mon bureau stp, on a pas mal de choses à voir ensemble.

Elsa : Ok Commandant.

Emma : (Saute sur le dos de Bryan) Te voilà dans la cour des grands, gamin.

Killian : Tu sais ce que ça veux dire n'est ce pas ?

Bryan : (Rire) Ok, je m'occupe du repas bande de goinfre, pizzas pour tout le monde.

Jackson : Quel ambiance, tout ça m'avais manqué.

Emma : C'est vrai qu'avant d'être psy, tu étais secouriste. Prêt à courir partout de nouveau ?

Nathan : Je ne vais pas te ménager, pour une fois que c'est moi le chef.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est moi le chef, bande de vauriens.

(Rires)

Octavia : Alors Atom d'où tu viens ?

Atom : Chicago, mais ma femme viens d'ici et sa famille lui manquait.

Emma : Haa tu es marié, rater pour les célibataires, désolé les filles.

Atom : (Sourie) Marié et papa, et vous ?

Octavia : Je suis fiancée, je me marie cet hiver. Enfin s'il reste en seul morceau d'ici là, mon copain est flic.

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas, il en faut pour abattre Linc. En faite, mise à part Roan et Wells et les filles du secrétariat on est tous casés et heureux. Je suis mariée avec Lyly, elle travaille durant la grossesse avec Leroy au service des incendies criminels.

Killian : Quand à moi je suis marié à une toubib, on pense faire un bébé aussi.

Emma : Garde moi un spécimen surtout, je veux voir ça.

Killian : (Saute sur le dos) Saleté, Atom il est temps de t'intégrer à l'équipe. Je la tiens avec Wells, arrose là.

Emma : Octavia, au secours...

Octavia : (Rire) Attendez je vous aide...

Emma : Trahison...Atom si tu tiens à la vie recules tout de suite.

(Alarme)

Elsa : Tout le monde à son poste, une maison a explosé, plusieurs victimes et début d'incendie.

Emma : Ok, on se bouge les gars.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on arrive sur place, quand je vois Lexa à terre avec Anya je me précipite vers elle.

Lexa : Je vais bien, mais Ruby, Lincoln, Jasper et trois autres policiers sont touchés.

Emma : Il c'est passer quoi ?

Anya : Un enfoiré nous a balancé une grenade, Lexa la toucher mais ils ont réussit à s'enfuir en moto.

Emma : Les gars on m'éteint ce feu rapidement, Nathan et Jackson au boulot.

Mon cœur se serre quand je vois passer Ruby, puis Lincoln. Octavia est inquiète mais fait son boulot, je la libérerais au plus tôt tout à l'heure pour qu'elle aille prendre des nouvelles. Une heure plus tard on a évacué et maîtrisé l'incendie quand Leroy et Lyly arrivent.

Leroy : Ces grenade ne sont pas communes, se sont des grenades militaires. Durant mon service on avait les mêmes, ce qui veut dire qu'un stock de l'armée a disparu.

Lyly : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à récupérer, mais je vais envoyer les disques durs à la Police.

Emma : Ok, Leroy tu devrais prévenir le FBI pour les grenades, c'est de leurs ressorts.

Leroy : Je vais faire ça, ils sont débordés avec Allie qui est de retour. Si Allie est de retour, Gold est là aussi et crois moi on ne va pas chômer.

Emma : Je n'ai pas tout suivi à l'époque, il c'est passer quoi ?

Leroy : Ils ont failli choper Gold, le Commandant Gustus lui à même tirer dessus. Tout ça grâce à l'Agent Mills, à l'époque elle était une de ses étudiantes.

Emma : (Inquiète) Il risque de s'en prendre à elle, non ?

Leroy : Elle est bien protéger, on rentre étudier ça et je transmettrai tout à leurs bureaux.

Lyly : (Embrasse) On se retrouve à la maison, à ce soir.

Emma : À ce soir, Bryan le matériel est emballé ?

Bryan : Oui Lieutenant, on peut y aller.

Emma : O, on te dépose à l'hôpital, tu nous tiens au courant ?

Octavia : Merci, ça ira sans moi ?

Emma : On se débrouillera, je passerai à la fin de la garde.

Octavia : Ok, merci Em.

Une heure plus tard je suis entrain de remplir la paperasse quand mon père rentre. Vu son visage c'est sérieux et je m'arrête d'écrire.

Jack : Ma puce si Allie est de retour il va falloir que je te parle.

Emma : Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jack : Dimanche, ça concerne Clarke aussi.

Emma : Pa, tu m'inquiètes là.

Jack : Je sais ma puce, on vous expliquera tout Dimanche promis.

Emma : Ok, comme tu veux. Je vais finir mon rapport alors, embrasse maman pour moi.

Jack : Bien sûr ma puce.

Je regarde mon père partir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me saisi de mon tel et envoi un message à Regina, elle doit être inquiète pour Henry.

Emma : Bonjour Majesté, j'ai appris que l'affaire te touche de près, tu vas bien ?

A peine je pose mon téléphone qu'il sonne et je décroche voyant que c'est Regina.

Regina : Bonjour Lieutenant, tout va bien.

Emma : Si tu persistes à m'appeler Lieutenant, je raccroche.

Regina : Je vais bien Emma, je suis chez mes parents avec Daniel et Henry.

Emma : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Regina : Non, on se voit toujours demain ?

Emma : Bien sûr, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Regina : Je m'inquiète pour Henry, Gold l'a menacé.

(Silence)

Emma : Les trois quart de ta famille sont dans les forces de l'ordre, il sera bien protéger. Au besoin je suis là aussi, tu n'as qu'un coup de fil à donner.

Regina : Je sais, merci.

Emma : Il ira bien, repose toi tu as une petite voix. Je te dis à demain ?

Regina : Oui et Em, merci d'avoir appeler.

Emma : Avec plaisir Majesté.

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, elle semble enfin accepter que l'on devienne amies, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

 **POV Clarke :**

Nylah : Et voilà tout est en place, les invités ne vont pas tarder, tu devrais aller te changer bébé.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Oui, je prends une douche vite fait avant, merci pour ton aide. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, ça va ?

Nylah : Je tiens le coup, file, ils sont là dans à peine trente minutes.

Respire Clarke, il y aura plein de monde et tu ne vas pas parler qu'avec elle. Tout va bien, ce que ça peut m'énerver d'être encore troubler par Lexa. Elle t'a abandonné comme ça, sans explications. Alors ok c'est du passé, mais tu as une femme maintenant et un futur enfant en route alors arrête de déconner et concentre toi.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

La photo prise on se dirige vers la salle, pour retrouver quelques amis.

Raven : Eh Emma, Clarke.

Clarke : Salut Raven, je ne te présente pas.

Raven : Tout le monde connaît la Commandante, leader incontesté sur le terrain de basket et triple championne en titre.

Lexa : N'exagères pas non plus, c'est un travail d'équipe, demande à Ruby et Emma.

Ruby : Yep, mais il faut avouer que tu gères avec un ballon.

Emma : C'est vrai et moi aussi, on est les meilleures c'est tout.

Lyly : Je ne peux que confirmer, qui sont vos cavaliers ?

Ruby : On est venu ensemble, on ne voulait pas s'encombrer.

Raven : On se servira sur place.

Clarke : Votre romantisme fait peur les filles.

Raven : Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de sortir avec la fille de ces rêves, ou le gars.

Emma : Vôtre tour viendra et j'ai couru après Lyly pendant un an, c'est un juste retour sur investissement.

(Rires)

Ruby : Et toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Quoi moi ?

Raven : Depuis quand Lexa t'intéresse ?

Lexa : (Sourire) J'aimerais le savoir aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire taquin) Qui te dis que c'est le cas ?

Lexa : Sûrement dû au faite que tu n'as regardé personne d'autres que moi depuis qu'on est arrivées et que tu ne m'as pas lâché la main de peur que je me sauve.

Emma : (Rire) Grillée Clarke, venez on va danser un peu.

On se retrouve sur la piste et c'est vrai que je ne regarde qu'elle, en même temps il sera difficile de l'ignorer.

Clarke : Et toi depuis combien de temps ?

Lexa : Depuis toujours en faite, mais je pensais que tu étais intéressée par les gars.

Clarke : Tu penser mal, si je suis venu voir tous les matchs de basket cette année ce n'est pas que pour encourager Emma.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je le savais, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

Clarke : Tu es la meilleure amie de ma grande sœur, je suis plus jeune que toi et en plus je pensais que tu ne m'appréciais pas tant que ça.

Lexa : On a perdu pas mal de temps.

Clarke : Libre à toi d'arrêter d'en perdre alors, à moins que tu es...

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par son baiser et mon cœur explose, jamais au grand jamais je n'ai ressentit ça.

 _ **(Fin du flashback)**_

Je me souviens encore de ce baiser, en faite le souci et que je me souviens de tout. Chaque conversation, chaque baiser échangé, chaque regard ou geste. Je ne sais pas si on peut être amies, je ne sais pas si on peut oublier ce genre de choses. Je souffle, tu es une adulte maintenant, conduis toi comme telle. Je rejoins Nylah pile au moment ou la sonnette retentit et je vais ouvrir.

Emma : (Me serre dans ces bras) Joyeux anniversaire petite sœur, encore.

Clarke : (Serre fort contre moi) Merci Em, rentrez il fait froid.

Lyly : Salut vous deux, whouuu c'est un nouveau tableau ?

Nylah : Il est beau hein ? Elle l'a peint quand je lui ai annoncé que l'insémination avait marché.

Lyly : Em quand je lui ai dit a acheté des cigares à toute la caserne avec des pizzas, chacun son truc.

(Rires)

Emma : Eh vilaine, j'ai d'autres talents d'abord.

Lyly : Bien sûr bébé, mais reconnais que ta sœur de l'or dans les mains ?

Emma : C'est certain, elle aurait du choisir l'art. Tu serais plein aux as et tu vivrais dans un endroit comme sur ton tableau, les pieds dans l'eau en admirant un soleil couchant.

Clarke : Je te manquerais trop.

Nylah : Je confirme, moi qui n'ai pas de frère ou sœur j'ai du mal à comprendre votre relation des fois.

Lyly : Pareil pour moi, mais quand on les voit toutes les deux, ça donne envie.

Emma : (Tend l'ours en peluche) Pour rajouter à ta collection.

Clarke : Hooo, il est trop beau. Merci.

(Sonnette)

Clarke : (Ouvre la porte en souriant) Entrez, ma mère t'a laissé sortir ?

Raven : Personne ne résiste à Raven Reyes, même ta jolie maman.

Finn : (Rire) Elle en avait surtout marre de l'entendre râler.

Emma : Tu m'étonnes, attend je vais customiser ton fauteuil.

Raven : (Roule loin d'Emma) Pas les pattes Griffin, chéri chope là.

(Rires)

Elsa : Ne fermes pas la porte, on arrive aussi.

Sasha/Dimitri : (Saute au cou) Joyeux anniversaire Clarke.

Clarke : Merci mes chéris, rentrez, salut les filles.

Ils entrent tous et les garçons sautent sur Emma en criant, je souris et je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir que la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Clarke : C'est ouvert, rentrez.

Bellamy : Salut, je vois qu'on n'est pas les premiers.

Gina : (Tend un cadeau) Joyeux anniversaire, il manque qui ?

Clarke : Octavia et Lincoln sont chez eux, avec les oreilles de Linc il vaut mieux, Ruby et Dorothy ne vont pas tarder. Ainsi que Regina, Daniel et Henry. Zeli et Robin sont de garde, mais David et Snow viennent aussi avec Neal. Luna est de garde également, difficile d'être tous ensemble à chaque fois.

(Sonnette)

Nylah : Rentrez, c'est ouvert.

Costia : Daniel, salut tout le monde.

Emma : Eh champion, je vois que tu as mis ton costume. Tu veux sauver qui ce soir ?

Henry : Je vais protéger maman des méchants, tu m'apprends à être un Super-Héros comme toi ?

Clarke : Évites de lui demander, tu vas te retrouver à faire des choses stupides.

Regina : (Rire) Je ne peux que confirmer, joyeux anniversaire.

Clarke : Merci, qu'est ce que je vous sers à boire ?

(Sonnette)

Emma : J'y vais, continus sur ta lancée, moi je veux une bière.

Lyly : Voilà qui est étonnant.

Nylah : Tu veux de l'aide bébé ?

Clarke : C'est bon, j'ai kidnappé Bellamy.

Bellamy : C'est un kidnapping consentant, j'aime bien faire des cocktails.

Nylah : (Embrasse) Ok, je vais mettre de la musique alors.

Elle s'en va et je sers à boire à tout le monde avec Bellamy quand Alex arrive dans la pièce avec Costia.

Lexa : Salut, ça sent bon ?

Costia : Carrément, on dirait ta recette de gâteau au chocolat.

Clarke : Sûrement parce que c'est la sienne, vous avez trouvé facilement ?

Lexa : Oui, en faite on n'habite pas très loin.

Costia : Attend, elle connaît ta recette ? Je suis trop jalouse, elle n'a jamais voulu me la dire, comment t'as fait pour l'obtenir ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Elle a triché honteusement à un pari, mais sûr le coup j'ai rien vu.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas triché, mauvaise perdante. J'ai gagné, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es déconcentré Commandante.

Emma : Bon tout le monde est arrivée, Costia, Lyly te demande et Bell ton téléphone sonne.

Bellamy : Rhaaa jamais tranquille cinq minutes.

Emma : J'emmène les toasts, tu devrais faire visiter à Lexa, elle n'est jamais venu je suppose ?

Clarke : Bein non, ça fait dix ans qu'on ne sait pas vu.

J'ai dit ça avec une pointe de tristesse et Alex l'a très bien remarquée, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle est partie, est ce qu'elle a eu peur de ces sentiments ?

Clarke : Suis moi Commandante, donc là c'est une chambre d'amis. Ici tu as la chambre de Madi, je n'ai pas encore finit le décor mais tous les meubles sont en place.

Lexa : Super jolie, j'adorerai pouvoir faire ça dans la chambre d'Aden, ou dans mes bureaux.

Clarke : Tu va appeler ton fils Aden ?

Lexa : Et toi ta fille Madi ?

(Silence)

Clarke : Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir une bonne mémoire.

Lexa : C'est sûr, c'est très joli en tout cas. Comme le tableau dans ton salon, je reconnais ton style, tu es toujours aussi douée.

Clarke : Avec le boulot, je n'ai plus trop le temps de peindre, mais de temps en temps je peins un truc ou deux. Une galerie expose même mes toiles régulièrement, mais peu de gens le savent.

Lexa : La Galerie Grounder's ?

Clarke : Tu connais ?

Lexa : Oui, j'ai acheté deux ou trois toiles là-bas quand j'ai emménagé avec Costia.

Clarke : Pour finir, notre chambre, la salle de bain et les wc. On rejoint les autres ?

Lexa : Clarke, il faut qu'on parle. Je ne t'ai jamais donné d'explication et je pense que si on veut repartir sur de bonnes bases il le faut.

Clarke : Est ce que tu es partie à cause de moi ? Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

Lexa : Clarke, Je suis partie justement parce que je t'aimais.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma : (Henry sur le dos) Prêt à décoller Superman ?

Henry : (Grand sourire) Ouaiiii...Mamannn, regardes je vole...

Regina : Je vois ça mon chéri, Lieutenant, vous allez le garder toute la nuit si vous me l'exciter.

Snow : Laisse-le donc s'amuser, tout va bien ? J'ai appris pour Gold, moi qui pensai cette histoire finis.

Regina : Tant qu'il sera en vie, ça ne finira jamais, je m'inquiète plus pour Henry. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre heureusement.

Snow : Tout ira bien, il est bien protéger.

Neal : Maman, je peux aller jouer à la console avec Emma et les garçons ?

Snow : Bien sûr, attend je viens, je lui dois une revanche.

Je les regarde s'amuser, mais l'inquiétude me serre le ventre, Gold ne s'arrêtera jamais, je le sais.

Emma : Tu m'as encore appelé Lieutenant, il faut te décider une bonne fois pour toute.

Regina : Décider quoi ?

Emma : Si oui ou non tu veux être mon amie ?

Regina : Je crois que c'est impossible.

Emma : Pourquoi, je suis bien amie avec Zelena et Lexa est ma meilleure amie.

Regina : Tu sais pourquoi, il vaut mieux éviter les tentations Emma.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis une tentation ?

Regina : Tu es pire que ça, mais on ne peut pas et tu le sais.

Emma : En quoi ça nous empêche d'être amie au juste ?

Regina : Généralement, je ne désire pas mes amies, voilà pourquoi. Restez loin de moi, c'est mieux comme ça et vous le savez très bien.

Emma : C'est idiot, mais comme il vous plaira Agent Mills.

Elle s'écarte et je souffle, c'est mieux comme ça Regina et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi j'ai le cœur serrer ?

 **Coucou, tout le monde, on remercie tous** **SwanQueen1004 pour sa correction.**

 **Si vous êtes sage et que vous le demander sagement je posterai la suite Mercredi, vu que j'ai bien avancé.**

 **N'hésite pas à un me laisser un petit com, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bon Week-end**

 **Skippy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** Révélations

 **POV Lexa :**

Au final je n'ai pas pu expliquer la situation à Clarke, Nylah et Costia nous ont appelés. Maintenant c'est trop tard, notre mère nous a rassemblés dans le salon. Et je sais pertinemment le sujet de la conversation.

Gustus : Les Blake et les Griffin vont arriver, il faut qu'on parle.

Zelena : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cora : On va attendre tout le monde, ça sera plus simple. Granny, tu peux emmener Roland et Henry jouer dans leurs chambres stp.

Granny : Bien sûr Madame, venez les poussins, on va jouer ensemble.

La sonnette retentit et mon cœur se crispe, elle va me détester. J'aurais dû lui dire, mais apprendre la vérité l'aurait détruite et je l'aimais tellement.

Marcus : Bonjour tout le monde, j'avais espéré que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

Gustus : Moi aussi mon ami, mais tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Bellamy : Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin, tu es bizarre depuis des jours ?

Je ferme les yeux, je suis la seule des enfants à être au courant, je suis la seule qui sait. Pourtant ça ne réduit pas mon appréhension pour autant, Costia me serre la main sentant mon trouble et je ferme les yeux.

Regina : Lex, ça va, tu es bien silencieuse d'un coup ?

Lexa : (Murmures) Je sais déjà de quoi ils veulent nous parler et j'ai peur de vos réactions, de sa réaction en faite.

Regina : (Murmure) Tu parles de Clarke ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Jack, Abby, Emma, Lyly, Clarke et Nylah arrivent dans le salon et Marco dépose une théière devant nous.

Jack : Vous devez vous demander ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Un peu, vous allez enfin nous expliquer ?

Cora : Oui, pour ça il faut remonter 24 ans en arrière. A l'époque Gustus et Marcus traquaient Gold et Allie et se rapprochaient de plus en plus sans savoir réellement leurs identités. J'étais au FBI avant, une nuit on est intervenu dans un entrepôt en flammes. Cette nuit a changé notre vie à tout jamais et elle vous concerne tous.

Jack : Un incendie monstrueux, j'étais Capitaine à l'époque. On est intervenu en suivant la procédure, sauf que ce qu'on a découvert dépasse l'entendement.

Gustus : Il y avait des dizaines enfants enfermés, dont quatre sous haute surveillance. Entres les flammes et les tirs on n'a pas compris au début ce qui se passait. On a découvert Allie à ce moment là, un échange de tirs a eu lieu. Un des enfants a été touché, un jeune garçon d'à peine trois ans.

Marcus : Il s'appelait Baelfire, c'était le fils de Gold. Cet endroit était l'une de leur planque les plus secrètes, ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir débarquer.

Regina : Entendez une minute, on ne comprend rien. Pourquoi vous nous racontez ça au juste ?

Cora : Gold a juré de se venger sur nos familles pour la perte de son fils, et Allie pour sa fille.

Emma : Sa fille ? Mais en quoi ça nous concerne au juste ?

Lexa : Parce que c'est moi, cette nuit là j'ai été sortie des flammes par Jack.

Regina : Attends, tu savais ?

Lexa : Je l'ai appris l'été de mes 16 ans.

Clarke : (Ferme les yeux) Les deux autres enfants, se sont les enfants de qui ?

Octavia : Et où sont-ils ?

Jack : Octavia est la fille de Becca, la sœur jumelle d'Allie morte peu de temps avant.

Marcus : Et Clarke est la dernière enfant, apparemment son sang est spécial.

Abby : C'est là où j'arrive, Octavia, Lexa et Baelfire étaient très malades et seule le sang de Clarke pouvait les sauver. On ignore de qui tu es l'enfant, on a cherché durant des années, mais ils ont effacé toutes traces de toi. Tu as servi de remède aux trois autres, durant un an. Quand on t'a récupéré tu étais au plus mal, sous alimentée et épuisée par tout le sang qu'il te prenait alors que tu étais un nourrisson. Une semaine de plus et tu serais morte, on a fait plusieurs tests par la suite. Les données retrouvées sur place nous ont permis de comprendre mais pas tout.

Marcus : On a fait croire à tous que vous étiez morts, pour vous protéger. On vous a adopté et protégé de vos parents au mieux. Il y a dix ans on a cru que c'était enfin fini. Mais s'ils reviennent c'est qu'ils ont dû apprendre que vous étiez en vie.

Gustus : On ne vous a rien dit pour vous protéger, car on vous aime plus que tout. Vous êtes nos enfants, quoi qu'en dise les liens du sang, ceux du cœur sont plus fort.

Clarke : Nylah on rentre, j'ai besoin de tout assimiler là.

Nylah : Attends bébé, on va vous laisser en famille, vous avez besoin de parler entre vous. Rejoins-moi à la maison, une fois fini, quoi que tu décides, je suis là. (Embrasse)

Robin, Daniel, Lyly, Lincoln, Costia et Nylah se lèvent sans un mot et sortent de la maison. Je regarde mes sœurs avec appréhension, est ce qu'elles me considèrent encore comme leur sœur au moins ?

Octavia : Cette Becca, elle était aussi cinglée que sa sœur ?

Marcus : Non, elle était loin de ce milieu, elle n'est retourné vers sa sœur que quand tu es tombée malade. Elle était malade aussi, et ne savait plus quoi faire pour te sauver.

Abby : On sait qu'Allie est une scientifique de génie. Elle a fait des recherches, vu que sa fille souffrait du même mal et a trouvé le remède, le sang noir. Mais il est très rare, environs trois pourcent de la population mondiale. Ce sang a des vertus curatives extraordinaires, il est étudié dans le traitement des cancers par exemple.

Clarke : Donc je suis quoi pour vous un cobaye ?

Emma : Clarke, je t'interdis de dire ça.

Clarke : 25 ans, vous avez eu 25 ans pour me dire la vérité, nous dire la vérité.

Bellamy : Ils voulaient vous protéger, c'est ce qu'on veut tous Clarke.

Jack : Je sais que tu es en colère ma puce, mais je te jure qu'on n'a jamais utilisé ton sang, personne en dehors de cette pièce ne le sait. Allie te cherche car ton sang est précieux et vous car vous êtes ces enfants, du moins dans sa tête.

Zelena : Et maintenant quoi ?

Lexa : Maintenant on fout en taule ces monstres et on reprend nos vies.

Clarke : Super, évidement toi tu as eu dix ans pour t'y faire à tout ça. Je rentre chez moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez laissé dans l'ignorance comme ça.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis une putain de cobaye et mes parents m'ont menti toute ma vie. Emma me rattrape dehors et m'enferme dans ces bras fortement. J'éclate en sanglots, toute ma vie est un mensonge, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?

Emma : Je suis là petite sœur, je ne les laisserais pas t'approcher, je te le jure. Gustus à raison, peu importe les liens du sang, tu es ma petite sœur Clarke, n'en doute jamais.

Clarke : (Larmes) Je ne sais même plus qui je suis Em ?

Emma : Tu es Clarke Griffin, ta femme s'appelle Nylah Griffin, ta future fille Madi Griffin. Tu as une grande sœur super cool du nom d'Emma Griffin. Tu es la fille de Jack et Abby Griffin, tu es une putain de petit génie de la médecine. Tu peins et dessines très bien, voir carrément avec talent. Tu es une Griffin, ma petite sœur et je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Clarke : Pourquoi Alex n'a rien dit, je ne comprends pas ?

Emma : Et si pour une fois, tu te décidais à me raconter ce qui c'est passer, il y a dix ans ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Elle est partit, voilà ce qui c'est passer. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et le lendemain elle est partit, sans un mot, sans une explication et je ne l'ai pas revu pendant dix ans. J'étais inconsolable, puis la colère a pris le dessus et enfin la résignation. Elle ne m'aimait pas, pas assez pour tout m'avouer, pas assez pour rester. Alors je me suis jetée dans les études, la suite tu la connais.

Emma : Connaissant Lexa, elle a dû culpabiliser. Genre je suis en vie grâce au sacrifice de Clarke, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Ou un autre truc débile du genre, je vais lui parler, elle me doit des explications.

Clarke : Moi je n'en veux aucune, elle n'a qu'à assumer ces choix. Je vais rentrer près de ma femme et me reposer, demain j'attaque ma garde. Dit à Octavia que je l'appelle plus tard, merci Em, pour ce que tu as dit.

Emma : Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu m'envoies un message quand tu arrives d'accord ?

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) Je t'aime.

(Silence)

Emma : (Serre dans ses bras) Je t'aime aussi petite sœur, rentres près de Nylah.

Je grimpe dans ma voiture et roule, mais je ne rentre pas, j'en suis incapable pour le moment, bien trop bouleversée. Je roule malgré moi jusqu'au parc où l'on allait souvent avec Alex et je m'arrête au bord de l'étang. Il fait froid, pourtant je ne bouge pas durant un moment, qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire de tout ça au juste ?

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Alex, comment tu as pu garder ça pour toi pendant dix ans ? On passe une nuit magnifique, ma première nuit. Et le lendemain tu pars à l'autre bout du pays, sans un mot ou une explication, rien. J'ai essayé de t'appeler des centaines de fois, je t'ai envoyé je ne sais combien de textos, rien pas une réponse, rien Alex. Je pensais compter pour toi, je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi. Que j'étais spécial, au final une fois que tu m'as mise dans ton lit tu t'es barrée. Alors oui tu venais d'apprendre tout ça, tu étais sans doute bouleversée mais ça n'excuse en rien ton comportement. On va reprendre notre vie comme avant, on c'est éviter pendant dix ans, continuons à le faire. Tu m'as prise pour une conne, assumes maintenant et laisse moi tranquille.

Lexa : (larmes) Je suis la fille d'une putain de monstre. Rester avec toi t'aurais mise en danger, imagines elle te retrouve à cause de moi ? Je suis partie pour te protéger, parce que je t'aimais comme une dingue bordel.

Clarke : (Larmes) JE N'EN VEUX PAS DE VOTRE SATANÉ PROTECTION ! Je voulais la vérité, je te voulais toi.

Dégoûtée, je rebrousse chemin mais elle m'attrape le bras et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force. Malgré moi je ferme les yeux et réponds à son baiser en m'accrochant à son cou.

Clarke : (A bout de souffle) Adieu Lexa.

 **POV Regina :**

Gustus : Vous auriez dû nous le dire, dès qu'on a été en âge de comprendre. Je comprends l'obsession de Gold pour moi, et Lexa bordel. Comment elle a découvert tout ça ?

Abby : Elle a dû passer des tests médicaux poussée pour la police, son passé médicale lui a été révélé.

Octavia : J'ai passé des tests aussi.

Marcus : Abby s'en est occupée, on est vraiment désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit. On pensait emporter ce secret dans la tombe, plus il y a de personnes au courant et plus il y a des risques de fuites.

Regina : Lexa, Octavia et Clarke étaient les principales concernées quand même.

Zelena : (Colère) Elles semblaient bouleversées. Vous lui aviez interdit de nous en parler à l'époque ? Elle a dû supporter ça toute seule ?

Gustus : Elle en a parlé à Anya je crois, mais sans révéler qui était qui.

Octavia : Ce n'est vraiment pas cool, mais je comprends que c'est pour nous protéger que vous avez agis comme ça. Seulement votre silence a eu de graves répercussions, et encore aujourd'hui.

Regina : Je suis d'accord, je vais chercher Lexa.

Zelena : Je vais chez Clarke, bonjour le bordel à rattraper.

Emma : Laisses Clarke, Nylah va s'en occuper et elle a besoin de digérer tout ça. Pour Lexa vous avez une idée où elle se trouve Agent Mills ?

Bonjour le ton froid, après tout je l'ai cherché. Je retiens une grimace et la regarde, c'est Lexa le plus important pour le moment. Il faut la retrouver, je ne l'ai jamais vu si bouleversée.

Bellamy : Viens petite sœur, je te ramène, on a besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Octavia : Oui, tenez-moi au courant pour Lexa et Clarke svp.

Emma : Promis, reposes-toi.

Zelena : Je vais rentrer aussi, appelez moi au besoin pour Lexa ou même Clarke.

Regina : Ok, vous venez Lieutenant ?

Emma : Je vous suis, papa, maman, je vous appelle plus tard.

Jack : D'accord ma puce, tu crois qu'elle nous pardonnera ?

Emma : (Souffle) Laissez lui un peu de temps, cette histoire lui a coûté plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Dans la voiture personne ne parle, Emma ne desserre pas les dents et ne m'accorde pas un seule regard.

Regina : Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Lexa ?

Emma : La vérité, que quoi qu'il se passe elle reste votre sœur et que vous l'aimez.

Regina : Parce qu'elle en doute ?

Emma : On parle de Lexa là, elle doit se demander si rester près de vous ne vous met pas en danger. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant elle a mis si longtemps à épouser Costia et lancer le bébé.

Regina : Il fallait d'abord qu'elle oublie Clarke.

Emma : Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, que se soit pour Lexa et Clarke.

Regina : Je suis tellement en colère contre mes parents, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu garder ça secret si longtemps, ça me dépasse.

Emma : Apparemment c'est un trait de famille d'ignorer les problèmes et d'être lâche.

Outch ça fait mal, ok elle est en colère contre moi. Enfin pas que moi, mais du coup c'est moi qui prends, bien joué Regina.

Regina : Elle va souvent dans ce parc, on se sépare ?

Emma : Ouai, envoyez moi un texto si vous l'avez retrouvé.

Regina : Vous aussi, je...

Elle a déjà tourné les talons, vraiment Regina tu défies tous les pronostics d'être nulle avec quelqu'un quand il s'agit d'elle. Je marche depuis dix minutes quand je retrouve Lexa en pleurs et frigorifiée sur un banc. J'envoie un texto rapide à Emma et enlève mon blouson pour le poser sur Lexa. Elle réagit à peine et je l'enferme dans mes bras où elle éclate de plus belle en sanglots en s'accrochant à moi.

Regina : Chu, chut, je suis là. Tout va bien, calme toi.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je suis désolés Gina.

Regina : Pourquoi donc, rien n'est de ta faute.

Lexa : Vous êtes tous en danger à cause de moi, et Clarke elle...(Larmes)

Regina : Écoutes moi Lex, on est en danger car ce sont des fous dangereux et que nos parents sont trop protecteurs et ont fait une erreur. Rien n'est de ta faute, rien. Zeli et moi on reste tes grandes sœurs et on t'aime plus que tout. Tu n'es pas seule, sans oublier Emma et le reste de tes amis et équipe. On finira par les arrêter, et pour Clarke laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Emma : Eh Lex, viens on va rentrer tu es frigorifiée et épuisée, on va te ramener chez toi.

Elle se lève et je frissonne de froid, sans un mot Emma me pose son blouson sur le dos et on rejoint la voiture en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur Lexa s'endort carrément dans les bras d'Emma pendant que je conduis. Jamais n'ai vu ma sœur dans cet état et ça ne fait que renforcer ma colère envers tout ça.

Lexa : (Se réveille) Elle a dit adieu Lexa, jamais elle ne m'a appelé Lexa, pas une seule fois.

Emma : C'est quoi se délire avec ton nom au juste ?

Regina : Anya lui a dit un jour qu'il y avait des millions d'Alex. Du coup pour se démarquer elle c'est faite surnommer Lexa et tout le monde l'appelle comme ça maintenant.

Lexa : (Petite voix) Sauf Clarke, elle m'a toujours appelé Alex. Et je n'ai jamais rien dit, parce que dans sa bouche ça sonnait bien, ça sonnait juste. Je l'ai définitivement perdu Em, c'est peut être mieux comme ça. C'est impossible d'être amie avec quelqu'un qu'on a aimé aussi fort.

Regina : Ou qu'on désire trop fort, je comprends Lex. Laisses-lui du temps, on a tous besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'on ressent en ce moment, va rejoindre ta femme. Je t'appelle demain, on va arrêter tout ça, je te le promets.

Lexa : Merci de m'avoir ramené, à demain.

Emma : Je passe te voir demain aussi, reposes toi.

Lexa : Ok.

Elle sort et une fois qu'elle est rentrée dans son immeuble Emma sort de la voiture et rejoint une station de taxi en silence.

Regina : Je vais te ramener.

Emma : Non merci, c'est bon.

Regina : Emma, cesses de faire l'enfant.

Emma : De nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui ai un comportement idiot.

Regina : Vraiment, alors qu'est ce que tu fous sous la neige sans blouson à attendre un putain de taxi?

Emma : Je t'obéis, je reste loin de toi. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Regina : Tes réaction sont disproportionnées, qu'est ce que ça peux faire que nous soyons amies ou pas ?

Emma : Tu ne comprends décidément rien, rentres chez toi.

Regina : Explique-moi alors, sois raisonnable et grimpe dans cette satané voiture avant d'attraper une pneumonie.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire que je tombe malade au juste ?

Regina : Tu es insupportable, comme tu veux (Retire son blouson et lui pose sur les épaules).

Je tourne les talons et grimpe dans ma voiture, cette journée va être dans mon top trois des journées les plus pourries de ma vie. Je pose mon front sur le volant et souffle de lassitude, je fais n'importe quoi.

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarde la voiture de Regina, elle n'a pas bougé depuis dix minutes et je suis entrain de congeler sur place. Foutu Taxi qui n'arrive pas et foutue Regina. Elle m'énerve, on peut très bien être amie même si on est attirée par la personne. Justement l'attirance peut se transformer en solide amitié. Je me mens à moi même, je l'ai toujours trouvée magnifique. Et le peu d'interaction qu'on a eu jusqu'à présent à allumer une alerte danger dans mon cerveau plusieurs fois. Elle a raison, autant en reste là. Je vais jusqu'à la voiture ouvre la portière et trouve Regina les yeux fermés la tête sur son volant.

Regina : Tu t'es enfin décidée ?

Emma : Ramène moi, tu avais raison, restons en là.

Le trajet se fait en silence, je sens son regard plusieurs fois sur moi mais l'ignore et une fois à ma voiture sors sans un mot.

Regina : Je suis désolée.

Emma : Moi aussi, prends soin de toi.

Je m'installe derrière le volant et rentre chez moi le cœur lourd. Quand je rentre je trouve Daniel qui discute avec Lyly autour d'un café, et je m'assois lourdement sur le canapé.

Lyly : (Embrasse la tempe) Je suis là, alors ?

Daniel : Je vais vous laisser, je suppose que Regina a dû rentrer aussi ?

Emma : Oui, merci d'avoir raccompagné Lyly.

Daniel : Je t'en prie, on s'appelle. A mon avis cette histoire va faire couler encore pas mal d'encre.

Emma : Ouai, bonne fin de week-end.

Il sort et Lyly me regarde, je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur ces jambes en silence, je suis épuisée.

Lyly : (Caresse les cheveux) Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr.

Le lendemain à la caserne je retrouve Killian et Elsa qui m'arrêtent.

Killian : Eh love, t'à une sale tête, tu es malade ?

Elsa : On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

Emma : C'est rien, quelques soucis familiaux.

Elsa : Lyly ?

Emma : Elle va bien, je parle de ma sœur, mais ça ira.

Killian : Ok, on est là en cas de besoin, n'hésites pas.

Elsa : Oui, ton père a l'air aussi fatigué que toi.

Emma : C'était un long week-end, ça va me changer les idées de bosser, ne vous en faites pas.

Heureusement pour moi la garde a été intensive et mon cerveau a pu se reposer de tout ça pour me concentrer sur mon boulot. Je suis devant chez Clarke depuis dix minutes, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait posé une semaine de vacance. Clarke ne prend jamais de vacances d'habitude ou alors contrainte et forcée par Nylah ou mes parents et moi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ou faire pour lui remonter le moral.

(Ouvre la portière)

Nylah : Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé entre Lexa et Clarke. Et ensuite tu diras à ta meilleure amie, qu'elle n'est plus la bienvenue chez moi et de rester loin de ma femme, vu ?

Emma : Elle t'a dit quoi ?

Nylah : Que finalement elles ne pouvaient pas être amies et qu'elles se sont dit adieu. Je ne supporte pas de voire Clarke si triste et c'est toujours de sa faute, ce regard, cette blessure et ça me rend dingue. Je connais Clarke depuis cinq ans, il m'a fallu deux ans pour faire tomber ses barrières. Barrières qu'elle reconstruit à la vitesse de la lumière en ce moment même. J'ai peur de la perdre Em, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, elle semble éteinte.

Emma : Elle a eu beaucoup à encaisser dernièrement Nyl, sois là pour elle et ça ira mieux.

Nylah : Elle l'aime toujours ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas Nylah, c'est loin tout ça. Elle est avec toi maintenant et jamais elle ne te quitterait, pas même pour Lexa. Pourtant elle l'a aimé, mais c'était il y a dix ans et elles ont changé maintenant.

Nylah : Ok, je ne la laisserai pas lui faire du mal en tout cas.

Emma : Clarke ne t'as pas menti, elles se sont vraiment dit adieu, donc ne t'inquiètes pas.

Nylah : Ok, je dois aller faire des courses, tu restes avec elle ?

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne la quitte pas.

Elle sort et je sonne chez Clarke, elle m'ouvre en pyjama et je grimace, il y a du boulot. Tu fais chier Lexa, tu as vraiment déconné, je parle même pas de mes parents.

Emma : Marathon Harry Potter, j'ai des pop corn ?

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Ok, mais pas le deux, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter les araignées et les serpents géants.

Emma : Chochotte, un marathon c'est tout ou rien.

Elle râle et je lance le premier dvd, elle se cale contre moi et ne bouge plus. Ma pauvre petite sœur est dans un triste état et je suis pratiquement sûr de trouver Lexa pareil, cette situation est impossible.

Clarke : Tu penses que mes parents me cherchent encore ?

Emma : Je pense que si c'était mon fils ou ma fille qui avait disparu, je n'arrêterais jamais.

Clarke : Moi aussi, Maman et Papa m'ont donné mon dossier médical.

Emma : Et alors ?

Clarke : Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, Allie et Gold étaient entrain de me tuer à petit feu. Mais je leurs en veux de leur silence, alors je n'ai pas répondu à leurs appels.

Emma : Et un texto, juste pour les rassurer un peu, ils t'aiment, tu ne peux pas leur enlever ça.

Clarke : J'y penserai, eh mon amour tu es enfin là ? Marathon Harry Potter ça te dit ?

Nylah : (Sourire) Tu veux juste que je te serre dans mes bras pour le deux pas vrai ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Peut être ?

Nylah : (Rire) J'arrive, laisse-moi ranger ça.

Emma : Je m'en occupe, après faut que je file.

Dix minutes plus tard ma sœur me serre dans ses bras et me murmure tout bas.

Clarke : Prends soin d'elle.

 **Deux mois plus tard...**

 **POV Regina :**

Regina : On récapitule une dernière fois, tout dois être parfait. Anya tu es avec moi avec l'équipe du SWAT.

Anya : Pas de soucis, on va le choper cette fois ci.

Regina : Emory et Maya vous êtes dans l'hélico, vous nous couvrez en cas de besoin.

Emory : On est prêt à décoller quand tu veux.

Maya : Il n'a aucune chance de fuir cette fois ci, ne t'en fais pas.

Regina : Harper et Robyn vous êtes avec les gardes côtes, le port sera bouclé mais on ne sait jamais.

Harper : Le Capitaine nous attend, tout est prêt.

Robyn : On est paré à toute éventualité, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Regina : Mulan tu vas avec les snipers, et Raven tu restes dans le camion tactique vu que ta jambe n'est pas encore au point.

Mulan : Je rejoins mon équipe, on va l'avoir, ne t'en fais pas.

Raven : J'ai piraté le satellite, je vous guiderais en temps réelle, je serais vos yeux et vos oreilles.

Regina : Cage échappe depuis des années à la justice, mais ce soir c'est fini. Il nous le faut vivant, c'est un lien direct pour choper Gold, tous en position et soyez prudents.

Tout le monde se lève et je rejoins Marcus, il a l'air épuisé le pauvre. Il s'acharne encore plus que moi à pourchasser Gold et ses hommes, mais aussi Allie. En plus les rapports avec sa fille sont tendus et son fils lui en veut aussi.

Marcus : Tout est prêt ?

Regina : Oui, on va rejoindre nos positions.

Marcus : Ok, c'est partit, il faut le choper.

Une heure plus tard on regarde la cargaison d'armes arrivées, quand Cage apparaît enfin. Cette fois pas question de le louper, il est temps d'en finir.

Regina : (Radio) INTERVENTION !

Mulan et les snipers tirent et je cours vers Cage qui remonte déjà en voiture. Mais c'est sans compter sur Anya qui tire dans les pneus pour l'immobiliser. Son chauffeur tire mais s'écroule deux minutes plus tard, Emory viens de l'abattre depuis l'hélico.

Regina : Les mains en l'air Cage, vous êtes cerné, vous n'avez aucune chance de fuir.

Cage : (Grand sourire) Agent Mills, vous êtes décidément bien ennuyeuse.

Anya : Les mains en l'air tout de suite, sinon vous prenez une balle dans le genou.

Cage : (Lève les mains) Que de violence, on peut peut-être s'arranger ?

Regina : J'en doute, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafics d'armes internationales. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en disposez pas d'un, la cour vous en désignera un d'office. Avez-vous compris vos droits ? (Mets les menottes)

Cage : (Sourire) Je serais sortit dans deux heures.

Regina : Pas cette fois Cage, profites de l'air, tu vas être enfermé un long moment.

Anya : A moins que tu ne parles, et là on parlera d'accord.

Cage : Que voulez vous ?

Regina : Gold, son organisation.

Cage : Il vous a prévu un truc, vous allez adorer.

Anya : Tu n'en profiteras pas, là où on t'envoie il n'y pas de télés. On peut facilement te considérer comme un terroriste, si on relie tes armes au dernier attentat.

Regina : Qui dit terroriste, dit plus de droits. Tu veux toujours faire le malin, parce que crois-moi, j'ai de quoi faire de ta vie un enfer. Alors je te conseil de réfléchir à ta prochaine réponse, qu'a prévu Gold ?

Cage : Si je parle, je veux être protégé, vous ignorez à quel point il est fou ?

Anya : On verra si tes informations sont valables pour la protection, parles.

Cage : Il prévoit de faire sauter l'hôpital Général.

Regina : Quand et comment ?

Cage : Je veux un accord écrit, appelez le procureur si vous voulez savoir le reste.

Anya : (Radio) Retour à la base, Raven tu contactes le Procureur, qu'il nous attende là-bas.

Raven : Déjà fait, il est en chemin.

Regina : (Radio) Emory, Maya vous couvrez le convoi jusqu'au bureau. Harper, Robyn vous êtes derrière nous. Mulan, Raven devant, on décolle.

Tous : Bien reçut Boss.

Une heure plus tard on était avec Marcus et le procureur, entrain de délibérer si oui ou non on lui accorde ce qu'il demande.

Nyko : Ce chien demande limite une prison pour lui.

Regina : Laissez-moi lui parler, on perd du temps.

Marcus : Va y, assures toi qu'il nous dise tout ce qu'il sait.

Anya : Je t'accompagne, deux méchants flics, ça marche toujours mieux.

Je souris et rentre dans la pièce, je braque mon regard sur Cage qui au fur et à mesure de mon silence se ratatine sur place.

Regina : Ma patience a des limites, où, quand et comment ?

Cage : Mon accord ?

Anya : Estime toi heureux d'être encore traité comme un citoyen américain et non un terroriste Cage, parles ou ça peux changer et rapidement.

Cage : Ce soir, deux de ses hommes se sont infiltrés et ont piégé l'hôpital à plusieurs points pour faire le plus de dégâts possible.

Regina : Le nom de ces hommes et descriptions ?

Cage : Je connais seulement leurs noms Pike et Hyde.

Anya : Tu sais quand ?

Cage : 21h, soit dans dix minutes. Je ne dirais plus rien sans un accord maintenant.

Nyko : Je suis le Procureur, on va revoir vos espérances à la baisse et peut être, je dis bien peut être que vous aurez votre accord. Car vous nous avez fait perdre un temps précieux exprès j'en suis sûr, donc on va commencer par supprimer vos autorisations de sortie chaque jour.

Marcus : J'ai prévenu Gustus et Abby. Ils commencent l'évacuation, on y va.

Regina : (Radio) Raven, dis moi que tu as trouvé qui sont ces hommes ?

Raven : (Radio) Oui, je te l'ai envoyé sur ton téléphone, on est déjà en route avec Mulan.

Anya : (Radio) Tous les agents disponibles sont réquisitionnés pour l'évacuation de l'hôpital.

Regina : On n'y sera jamais à temps.

 **POV Clarke :**

(Alarmes évacuation)

Clarke : Luna assures toi que toutes les urgences soient redirigées, on doit évacuer au plus vite.

Luna : Ok, où tu vas ?

Clarke : Je vais chercher ma mère, sortez d'ici au plus vite.

Je cours jusqu'au l'ascenseur et appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton du quatrième. La porte s'ouvre au second et Gina arrive en poussant Costia dans un fauteuil.

Gina : Clarke, elle va accoucher.

Clarke : Bordel, Costia où est Lexa ?

Costia : (Douleurs) Je ne sais pas, je l'ai appelé mais elle ne répond pas, je suis venu en taxi.

Gina : Les contractions sont toutes les trois minutes.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin et les tirs pleuvent d'un coup. Nathan saute dans l'ascenseur pour nous protéger et j'appuie sur le bouton. A peine on descend qu'une explosion retentit et l'ascenseur s'éteint pour se rallumer et se bloquer.

Nathan : Clarke, Gina et Costia sont touchées, c'est grave.

Je tourne la tête et vois que j'ai pris une balle aussi au niveau du bras. Je me jette sur Costia et la retourne doucement, elle perd énormément de sang, je regarde Gina qui ne bouge pas et Nathan prend le relais.

Costia : Clarke, Aden, sauve-le, stp.

Clarke : Je vais vous sauver tout les deux, tiens toi tranquille. Nat appuie ici, ne relâche pas la pression, je vais voir Gina.

Je retourne Gina, et essaie pendant dix minutes de la faire repartir.

Nathan : Clarke, CLARKE ! Elle est morte, arrête, Costia va mal.

Je retiens mes larmes et lui ferme les yeux doucement, c'est un putain de cauchemar.

Cotia : Sauves le bébé, sauve le Clarke.

Clarke : Je vais le sauver, je te le jure, tiens toi tranquille.

Pendant une heure je déploie tout mon savoir médical et Costia accouche enfin, Aden hurle et je l'enroule dans une couverture en coupant le cordon. Le pauvre est blessé au niveau de la cuisse la balle a traversé.

Clarke : Salut Bonhomme, bienvenu.

Costia : (Larmes) il va bien ?

Clarke : Il va bien, regardes. La balle est ressortie, il est courageux ton bonhomme.

Je lui pose dans les bras et m'assois un instant. Nathan me regarde tristement et s'écroule à son tour.

Clarke : BORDEL ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Je regarde où il est blessé et grimace en voyant les dégâts. Ok, respire Clarke, tu as vu pire, concentre toi.

Emma : (Voix lointaine) Il y a quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur ?

Clarke : EM !

Emma : Clarke ? Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Moi oui mais pas Costia, ni Aden ou encore Nathan.

Lexa : Costia est avec toi ?

Clarke : Oui, je l'ai stabilisé pour le moment mais elle a pris une balle.

Emma : On arrive, tiens le coup.

Costia : Clarke ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Costia : Tu prendras soin d'eux pour moi ?

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Costia : Tu le feras, n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Restes tranquille, on vient nous chercher et ça ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Je souffle en voyant Nathan reprendre des couleurs et fait une perfusion à Costia et Aden.

(Bruit d'ascenseur)

Costia : (Faible) Promets, elle t'a toujours aimé, alors promets le moi ?

Clarke : Restes tranquille, tu vas t'en sortir, ton fils aussi et vous serez heureux.

Emma : Putain, la sécurité c'est enclenchée, ça va prendre un peu de temps mais on fait au plus vite, ça va toujours ?

Clarke : Lexa, parle à Costia, tiens la réveillée.

Lexa : Bébé, tu m'entends ?

Costia : Lex, je suis désolée.

Je fais un bandage serré sur la petite cuisse d'Aden et utilise mon sang. Espérons que ce que dise les tests sont vrai, je suis donneur universel grâce au sang noir. Le temps défile, je n'écoute pas ce que raconte Lexa et Costia. J'ai déjà donné mon sang à Nathan et Costia, je suis entrain de perdre connaissance.

Costia : Clarke, Clarke !

Clarke : Quoi ?

Costia : Arrête, tu vas mourir, arrêtes, tu ne peux pas tous nous sauver, débranches moi, sauves Aden.

Clarke : Non, elle a besoin de toi, le petit aussi.

Lexa : Clarke je...

Costia : Promets-moi Clarke ?

Emma : Tenez le coup, on y est presque.

Clarke : Je te promets, je veillerais toujours sur eux.

Je m'évanouis au bruit de la porte et tombe dans les bras de Lexa en serrant Aden contre moi.

Lexa : Je te tiens Princesse, je te tiens.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, je suis surprise de trouver Lexa et Emma entrain de dormir dans un fauteuil près de moi. Ma tête me fait mal, sans parler de mon bras et je lâche un gémissement de douleur qui fait sursauter les filles en même temps.

Emma : Eh, tu es enfin réveillée, on n'y croyait plus ?

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Lexa : Tu as sauvé ma femme, mon fils et Nathan au détriment de ta propre vie.

Nylah : Eh bébé, tu es enfin là.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas, on est où ?

Abby : Du calme ma puce, tu es à l'hôpital, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Clarke : Lexa j'ai vu les tireurs ils... (Grimace)

Lexa : Du calme Princesse, tu dors depuis trois jours.

Clarke : Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes ?

Emma : Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment, le principal c'est toi et tu a besoin de repos.

Clarke : Dis moi Lexa ?

Lexa : 127 personnes, les démineurs ont heureusement désamorcé une des deux bombes et on a tué un des poseurs de bombe du nom de Hyde. Dans ceux que tu connais, Gina, Riley et Raider sont mort. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour Aden et Costia.

Clarke : Bon sang et vous ça va ? J'ai fait mon travail, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Nylah : Reposes-toi, ça ira mieux demain bébé.

Je ferme les yeux, je me rends compte que je serre toujours la main de Lexa mais ne bouge pas, j'ai sauvé Costia et Aden. Seigneur Bellamy, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Épuisée je me rendors, j'espère que c'est un foutu cauchemar.

 **Coucou les amis !**

 **Merci à** **SwanQueen1004 pour sa correction rapide.**

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi de ces révélations ?**

 **Vous avez vu je suis sage, je n'ai pas tué Costia, lol**

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite.**

 **Des bisous**

 **Skippy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** Je suis plus heureuse quand tu est dans ma vie !

 **POV Emma :**

Lyly : Comment va ta sœur ?

Emma : Elle sort aujourd'hui, mais on a réussi à négocier qu'elle ne reprenne le travail que la semaine prochaine.

Lyly : Clarke qui devient raisonnable, c'est nouveau ?

Emma : (Sourire triste) J'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie et je ne parle même pas de Lexa.

Lyly : Costia se remet doucement, Aden aussi. Elle peut remercier le ciel que Clarke ai été dans cet ascenseur aussi, Nathan également, ils ont vraiment eu de la chance.

Emma : Clarke s'en veux pour Gina, même s'il n'y a rien qu'elle aurait pu faire de plus.

Lyly : Bellamy tient le coup ?

Emma : L'enterrement est demain, Octavia et Marcus sont près de lui.

Lyly : Il est fort et puis il y a Lena, il va se battre pour elle.

Emma : (Embrasse) Bon j'y vais, passes une bonne journée et évite de démonter la maison parce que tu t'ennuies.

Lyly : Je vais en ville rejoindre des amis, ça m'occupera.

Emma : Ok, amuses-toi bien.

Je grimpe sur ma moto et souffle, c'est parti pour une nouvelle garde. Quand je passe devant l'hôpital mon cœur se serre, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Arrivée à la caserne je me change et m'installe près de Killian qui me tend un grand café.

Killian : Tu tiens le coup ?

Emma : Ouai, c'est quoi ce sourire idiot ?

Killian : Eh, je ne te dirais rien pour la peine.

Emma : Craches le morceau Jones, sinon je te noie.

Killian : (Rire) Belle est enceinte, c'est prévu pour novembre.

Emma : (Saute au cou) Hooo putain, trop bien. LES GARS, JONES VA ETRE PAPA, vous savez ce que ça veux dire ?

Tous : PIZZAS !

Killian : (Rires) Bande de morfales, mais je m'en fous je suis trop heureux.

Elsa : C'est une super nouvelle, cette année il va y avoir pas mal de naissance à fêter.

Octavia : Ne le dite pas trop fort, Lincoln commence à m'en parler le bougre.

(Rires)

Emma : Tu as le temps, il te prépare juste psychologiquement à la chose.

Octavia : Ouai, d'avoir Léna à la maison lui donne des envies.

Emma : Comment il va ?

Octavia : Mal, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, tu le connais.

Emma : Tu veux qu'on passe ce soir avec Lyly ?

Octavia : Ouai, ça serait bien. Clarke et Nylah viennent aussi, il a besoin d'être entouré.

Emma : Ok, tiens ce n'est pas Raven ?

Octavia tourne la tête et souris à notre amie, elle marche avec une canne, mais elle marche et rien ne nous fait plus plaisir que de voir ça.

Raven : Salut les dingues, je viens voir Leroy pour l'enquête du dernier incendie.

Finn : Salut bébé, (Embrasse) Leroy est dans son bureau.

Emma : C'est toujours le même schéma, le pyromane vise toujours des bâtiments isolé mais hautement protégé.

Raven : Je sais, je vais voir avec lui, c'est sans doute relié à notre affaire. D'après Cage, un des hommes d'Allie aime bien mettre le feu partout.

Killian : C'est des grands malades, sérieux.

Raven : Ne m'en parle pas, mais on ne les lâche pas. A plus mini Blake, tu me dois une revanche à Mario Kart.

Octavia : Rêve Reyes, j'ai gagné donc accepte ma supériorité.

Raven : (Râle) Tu vas voir si t'es supérieure.

On la regarde partir en râlant, et Octavia souris. En ce moment c'est plutôt rare donc je profite du moment, on est toutes très inquiètes pour notre famille.

(Alarme)

Jack : Tout le monde part, des ouvriers sont bloqués à la centrale électrique qui a explosé. Le FBI est déjà sur place, on se bouge, faut arrêter le feu rapidement.

Je grimpe à côté de Roan et on part toutes sirènes hurlantes vers la centrale, en ce moment ça n'arrête pas ce genre d'incidents.

Roan : Si le FBI est sûr place c'est sûrement encore un attentat.

Emma : Je sais, on fait notre boulot et eux le leurs et tout se passera bien.

Bryan : C'est le troisième incident de ce type cette semaine, tu crois que c'est lié à Allie ou Gold ?

Emma : Ces cinglés, certainement. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas morts, ils continueront de toute façon.

Wells : J'espère qu'ils vont les arrêter, on ne tiendra pas la cadence à ce rythme.

Emma : On reste concentré, personne ne reste seul, on ne sait jamais. On se déploie. Roan, Bryan avec moi pour l'évacuation. Wells tu m'installes les lances avec les autres, on se bouge.

J'enfile mon masque et part avec les garçons, on trouve rapidement un premier groupe qu'on évacue. Une fois sortie je trouve Anya et Regina qui discutent avec Elsa, j'enlève mon masque et me dirige vers eux.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Anya : Notre suspect est toujours là, il s'appelle Emerson, il est dangereux.

Emma : Il y a encore des hommes bloqués à l'intérieur du bâtiment, on fait quoi ?

Elsa : Chaque équipe va prendre un agent avec lui. Anya tu vas avec Killian, Regina avec Emma. Équipez vous et on reste en contact radio permanent.

Je serre les dents, il m'est difficile de voir Regina depuis cette soirée, mais le boulot avant tout. Elle s'équipe et je lui ajuste son masque, elle ne dit pas un mot et serre son arme.

Emma : Restez derrière moi, on y va. Bryan, Roan, d'après les ouvriers, le reste de l'équipe se trouve au premier étage, aile ouest. On rentre, on les récupère et on sort, Agent Mills respirez doucement sinon vous allez épuiser tout votre oxygène rapidement.

Regina : Très bien, je vous suis Lieutenant.

Emma : (Murmure) Ne joues pas aux héros, ton fils t'attend.

 **POV Regina :**

Mon cœur se serre, être en présence d'Emma me fait toujours pareil. Son inquiétude me touche, deux mois depuis cette soirée et depuis je l'ai à peine croisé. Je me concentre et la suis sans un mot. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Emma magnifique dans son élément, ces gestes sont sûrs et ces ordres toujours efficaces. On arrive enfin au premier étage, j'aperçois notre homme menacer les ouvriers.

Regina : Vous restez là, on s'en occupe avec Anya.

Anya : (Radio) J'ai un visuel, c'est quand tu veux.

Je vais pour avancer quand Emma me plaque au sol et une explosion retentit. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je me relève difficilement, Emerson a disparu et je regarde autour de moi.

Emma : Tu vas bien ?

Regina : Oui, merci. Tu me sauves un peu trop souvent la vie.

Lexa : Lexa a raison, je suis incapable de résister aux jolies filles. On se bouge les gars, sortez les de là.

Elle me relève et je tangue un peu avant d'être stabilisée par ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre elle, elle me regarde avec inquiétude et deux secondes plus tard me soulève dans ses bras.

Emma : Je te sors de là, tu as pris un coup sur la tête.

Je ne dis rien et profite du moment, elle m'a manqué et je me rends compte que c'est plus qu'une attirance que je ressens pour elle. Je souffle, Dany ne mérite pas que mon cœur soit si incertain, je dois m'en tenir à ce que j'ai dit.

Anna : Je prends le relais Emma, tu peux y retourner

Emma : Ok, prends soin d'elle.

Elle repart et je me retrouve avec un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et une lumière dans les yeux.

Regina : Je vais bien, Elsa des nouvelles de l'autre équipe ?

Anya : Je suis là Regina, Emerson s'est barré mais je l'ai touché, une voiture l'attendait.

Regina : Il semble toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur nous, ça m'insupporte.

Anya : Je sais, ta tête ça va ?

Regina : Je suis bonne pour un bon mal de crâne.

Elsa : Les filles, l'incendie est maîtrisé, on évacue les ouvriers blessés et on laisse Leroy enquêter mais d'après ce que je vois c'est le même mode opératoire que d'habitude.

Regina : Ok, on rentre. Je vais parler à Cage et cette fois ci il va tout me dire, sinon je l'envoi dans un endroit sans fenêtre.

Anya : Ok, merci Elsa pour le coup de main.

Elsa : Pas de soucis, faites attention à vous.

Anya se met au volant et on rentre, je vois qu'elle se retient de me poser des questions et je souffle.

Regina : Quoi ?

Anya : Les Mills vous avez un sérieux souci avec les Griffin, vous le savez ?

Regina : Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver ? Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas passer outre tout ça, c'est entrain de me rendre dingue.

Anya : Tu as besoin de vacance, de te retrouver au calme avec ton fils et ton mari.

Regina : Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver avec tout ce qui se passe, mais je pense que ce week-end je vais partir avec Dany, ça me fera du bien. D'autant que ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas retrouver juste tout les deux.

Anya : Oui, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver un peu. Je garderai Henry, je l'emmènerai à la foire.

Regina : Il va être enchanté de l'apprendre, tu as parlé à Lexa ?

Anya : Elle jongle entre le boulot, Aden et Costia, elle n'a pas trop le temps de penser à Clarke et toute cette histoire.

Regina : Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle se noie dans le travail.

Anya : Tu es exactement pareil, on arrive.

Regina : Ok, voit avec les filles où elles en sont je vais voire Cage.

Heureusement j'ai pris l'initiative de faire transférer Cage dans nos bureaux, cette fois il va parler ou je jure de lui faire manger la table. Je rentre et m'assois en face de lui, il perd son sourire suffisant au fil des minutes et j'ouvre un dossier.

Regina : Ecoutez moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas, vous allez tout me dire, je dis bien tout. Si vous omettez un détail, un nom, un lieu, je le saurais et je vous envoi à Guantanamo par le prochain avion. Croyais moi j'en ai le pouvoir, accord avec le procureur ou pas, donc je vous suggère de commencer à écrire tout ce que vous savez si vous voulez qu'on continu à vous protéger de Gold.

Cage : Il me tuera si je vous dis tout.

Regina : Vous n'êtes plus en positon de négocier quoi que se soit, soit vous parlez, soit on enlève notre protection.

Cage : Très bien, mais je veux que mon père soit dans le programme de protection des témoins.

Regina : Ecrivez, je m'occupe de votre père. Si vous me menez en bateau, je m'assurerais que Gold obtienne l'adresse de votre père, et je vous mets dans un endroit si sombre que vous me supplierez de vous en sortir.

Cage : (Déglutit) Je vais tout vous dire.

Deux heures plus tard je suis à l'hôpital où je trouve Lexa tenant Aden dans ses bras en fredonnant une berceuse.

Regina : Comment il va ?

Lexa : Bien, normalement il pourra sortir bientôt, Costia ça sera un peu plus long mais elle s'accroche.

Regina : J'ai eu des infos de Cage, Lundi on va monter une opération coup de filet. Le FBI et la police ensemble, tu te sens d'attaque ?

Lexa : Ouai, j'espère juste qu'aucune autre catastrophe ne va arriver.

Regina : On va les choper, je vais prendre un week-end de repos et tu devrais en faire de même.

Lexa : Tu veux que je garde Henry ?

Regina : Anya s'en occupe, reposes toi, tu as des valises sous les yeux.

Lexa : J'ai du mal à le quitter, il vient à peine de naître et il s'est pris une balle.

Regina : C'est un petit guerrier, il va s'en sortir et ses mères aussi.

Lexa : Ouai, tu veux le prendre ?

Regina : (Sourire) Bien sûr, il est sage dis donc.

Lexa : Il ne pleure pratiquement jamais, je vais me chercher un café, je reviens.

Regina : Ok.

 **POV Lexa :**

Au moment où je sors, je tombe sur Emma qui arrive avec un gros ours en peluche et je la serre contre moi.

Emma : Salut tête de chat, je viens voir mon neveu.

Lexa : Il est avec Regina, j'allais me chercher un café.

Emma : Je t'accompagne alors, j'en prendrais bien un aussi.

Lexa : Depuis quand tu bois du café ?

Emma : Depuis que mes nuits ont raccourcis, alors votre enquête avance ?

Lexa : Pour Gold oui, mais Allie semble introuvable et on manque de pistes.

Emma : Prête pour la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ruby ?

Lexa : (Rire) Ouai, ça va faire du bien.

Emma : C'est sûr, on se voit demain, je vais rentrée, je suis morte.

Lexa : Em, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Regina ?

Emma : Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Embrasse Costia et Aden pour moi.

Lexa : Dis-moi, tu m'as écouté pour Clarke, je vois bien que cette situation vous pèse.

Emma : Il n'y a rien à dire, vraiment Lexa. On a tout mis au clair et ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

Lexa : Alors pourquoi tu refuse de te retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle ?

Emma : Parce que on ne peut pas être amie et qu'ensuite c'est plus dure de faire semblant.

Lexa : Je pensais aussi qu'on ne pourrait jamais devenir amies avec Clarke, pourtant depuis l'accouchement de Costia tout va bien entre nous.

Emma : Vous avez un vécu différent, mais je n'abandonne pas totalement l'espoir de m'en faire une amie un jour.

Lexa : Tant mieux, à demain alors. Merci pour le nounours, il est trop beau. Je vais aller finir sa chambre ce week-end et le mettre dedans.

Emma : (Sourire) Cool.

Elle s'en va et je retourne dans la chambre, Costia dors toujours et Regina berce Aden tendrement.

Regina : J'avais complètement oublié la soirée de Ruby, je partirais samedi matin du coup.

Lexa : Ouai, (Pose le nounours sur une chaise) je vais y aller. Je dois finir la peinture dans la chambre d'Aden et tout préparer.

Regina : Entre l'enterrement et la soirée demain va être une longue journée. Ou tu as eu ce nounours, tu ne devais pas allez chercher un café ?

Lexa : Emma est passée.

Regina : Ok, bon je vais rentrer. On se voit demain, embrasse Costia pour moi.

Je la regarde partir, elles sont bizarre à la fin toutes les deux. Je donne Aden à une infirmière et embrasse Costia pour lui dire au revoir. Une fois chez moi je vois de la lumière et sors mon arme. La porte est ouverte et je rentre doucement, j'inspecte le salon et arrive dans la chambre d'Aden. Je me fige en voyant Clarke peindre, musique sur les oreilles et regarde les murs avec émerveillement. On se croirait en pleine forêt, c'est magnifique mais pas autant que Clarke concentrée. Je range mon arme et l'observe en silence, pas question de la laisser s'éloigner encore une fois. Je vais faire en sorte que cette amitié marche, je ne veux plus la perdre. Je la laisse finir et file préparer le repas, comment elle a eu les clés de chez moi ?

Clarke : Salut, je ne t'ai pas entendu, ça sens bon.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu es toujours ailleurs quand tu peins, je fais du hachis, ce n'est pas grand chose ?

Clarke : Rhooo c'était une surprise t'abuse, tu as tout vu ?

Lexa : J'ai cru à un cambrioleur, qui t'as donné les clés de chez moi ?

Clarke : Costia, je m'ennuyais à la maison alors je suis passé la voir et on a discuté et de fil en aiguille elle m'a dit que la chambre d'Aden n'était pas encore finis. J'espère que le thème te plaît, on peut changer sinon, j'ai hésité avec l'espace, mais je sais que tu adore les forêts et Costia aussi.

Lexa : C'est magnifique, je te remercie. L'espace c'est plus ton truc, bien que j'aime ça aussi, ce que je préféré en fait c'est t'écouter parler des constellations.

Clarke : J'ai du te soûler en te traînant au planétarium tout ce fameux été.

Lexa : Non, c'est mignon. Tu ressembles à une enfant quand tu es là-bas.

Clarke : On en parle du jour où on est allé à Disney Word ?

Lexa : (Rire) Tu as juré de n'en parler à personne.

Clarke : (Plisse les yeux et souris) Il y a prescription au bout de dix ans.

Lexa : Une promesse est une promesse Princesse.

Clarke : Bon, je vais rentrer. Nylah doit m'attendre, ça ira ?

Lexa : Oui, ça ira.

Clarke : (Téléphone) Excuses-moi, allo bébé ? Non pas de soucis, restes avec elle, je prendrais un truc à emporter.

Lexa : Un souci ?

Clarke : Non, Nylah mange avec Lyly, Daniel et Dorothy.

Lexa : Dans ce cas, restes mangé au lieu de prendre à emporter.

Clarke : Ok, puis ça sens trop bon de toute façon. Je vais me laver les mains et je t'aide.

Je la regarde partir en souriant, je sais qu'on va arriver à être amis, il le faut.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Ce premier baiser était merveilleux, et je souris comme une idiote en la regardant.

Clarke : Tu en mis du temps Commandante, mais juste pour que tu le sache. Maintenant je ne te laisserai plus partir.

Lexa : Je n'en ai aucune intention Princesse.

Clarke : Tans mieux, et puis même si ça ne marche pas entre nous, j'aimerais qu'on soit amies au moins.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que j'ai envie de t'avoir dans ma vie, qu'importe de la façon ou tu y seras.

Lexa : (Sourire) Moi aussi Princesse, je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Bellamy avec tristesse, il reste digne mais je vois qu'il est brisé. J'ai Léna dans les bras et soupire en la berçant, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu la sauver.

Luna : Tu ne pouvais rien faire Clarke, passes moi la puce je vais m'en occuper.

Clarke : Ok, je vais voire Bellamy, il y a du monde.

Luna : Gina était aimé de tous, comme Raider et Riley.

Clarke : Indra semble dévastée, tout comme Monroe.

Luna : Perdre un parent c'est toujours dur, mais perdre l'amour de sa vie c'est une blessure qui ne guérit vraiment jamais.

Clarke : (Pose la main sur son épaule) Peter te manque toujours autant ?

Luna : Il ne cessera jamais de me manquer, mais le temps ça aide.

Elle s'éloigne, son fiancé est mort il y a trois ans en Afghanistan, il était soldat. J'arrive près de Bellamy qui me sourit tristement.

Clarke : Tu tiens le coup ?

Bellamy : Ouai, ce sont plus les parents de Gina qui m'inquiète. Je penser aller un peu chez eux avec Léna, ça nous ferait du bien à tous et j'ai un mois de vacance.

Clarke : Bonne idée, le grand air te fera du bien. Tu reviens quand même pour le mariage de Ruby et Dorothy ?

Bellamy : Oui, Je m'en voudrais de manquer ça, et toi ça va ?

Clarke : J'essaie de ne pas y penser pour tout avouer.

Bellamy : J'espère que ces pourritures crèveront tous, ce sont des putains de monstres.

Clarke : Je sais, mais ne laisse pas la colère dominer. Pense à Lena, elle n'a plus que toi maintenant.

Bellamy : Je sais, je te laisse je vais saluer d'autres personnes, merci d'être là.

Clarke : C'est normal.

Nylah : Bébé je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

Clarke : Ok, laisses-moi juste saluer la famille de Gina et j'arrive.

Nylah : Non reste ici, Bellamy à besoin de toi. Je vais juste dormir de toute façon, le taxi nous ramène avec Lyly.

Clarke : Tu es sûre, je n'aime pas te savoir seule ?

Lyly : T'inquiète on va se tenir compagnie en ronflant, je suis aussi crevée qu'elle.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Ok, alors à tout à l'heure.

Je les regarde partir et rejoint Emma qui discute avec Octavia et Lexa. Je repense au repas d'hier, et nos rapports depuis quelques jours. Comme si on avait toujours était amies, cet incident aura eu au moins le mérite d'oublier toute ces veille rancunes et de se concentrer sur le principal.

Clarke : Vous mijotez quoi ?

Octavia : (Sourire) Ruby va adorer sa soirée, vous risquez d'apprécier aussi. Je me rends compte que je suis une des rares hétéros de notre groupe. A se demander ce que vous avez contre les mecs ?

Lexa : Les femmes sont nettement plus intéressantes.

Emma : Je confirme, pas vrai Clarke ?

Clarke : Humm les mecs sont bien aussi, malheureusement on m'a détourné du droit chemin il y a longtemps.

Lexa : Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre à l'époque.

Clarke : Mais je ne me plains pas Commandante, tu n'as jamais testé Octavia ?

Octavia : Nop, bien que je trouve certaines femmes attirantes.

Emma : Voilà qui est intéressant, qui ?

Octavia : (Rouge) Je ne vous dirais rien, vous allez vous moquer.

Lexa : Mais non, je trouve Lincoln très attirant et si j'étais hétéro il m'aurait intéressé.

Emma : J'ai une idée, on dit chacun le nom de la personne qui aurait pu nous intéresser si on avait été célibataire.

Lexa : Lincoln.

Clarke : Tricheuse, ben je dis Bellamy alors.

Emma : Killian pour moi, allez Octavia crache le morceau.

Octavia : Raven.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je te comprends elle est canon, folle mais canon.

Octavia : (Rire) C'est sûr qu'elle est folle, et comme mec je dirais Graham.

Clarke : Regina, sans commentaires, merci.

Lexa : Haaa je le savais, vous êtes nulles toute les deux à vous éviter comme ça.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas plus mal d'éviter la tentation aussi.

Lexa : On y ai parvenu nous ?

Clarke : On est plu fortes qu'elles, de plus Emma n'a eu que Lyly.

Octavia : Sérieux, personne d'autres ?

Emma : Je n'ai toujours aimé qu'elle, je n'avais jamais regardé une autre femme jusqu'à récemment.

Clarke : Je compatis, il est dur de résister à une Mills.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est parce qu'on est parfaites ça.

Clarke : Prétentieuse va !

(Rires)

Raven : Eh les filles, vous parlez de quoi.

Octavia : (Rouge vif) Rien de spécial, je vais chercher un truc à boire.

Octavia file comme si cerbère lui même la pourchassait et on éclate de plus belle de rire, après cette journée ça fait vraiment du bien de rire un peu.

Raven : Il lui arrive quoi à mini Blake ?

Emma : (Sourire) Rien, tu nous cherchais ?

Raven : Yep, on se retrouve au restaurant pour 20h.

Clarke : On devrait y aller alors, le temps de se préparer et tout.

Lexa : Oui, à plus tard.

Raven : Je vais saluer Bellamy, à ce soir.

Emma : Comment tu as fait, pour Lexa ?

Clarke : Pour passer outre le fait qu'elle m'attirait toujours ?

Emma : Oui entre autres ?

Clarke : J'ai réfléchis à ma vie sans elle et avec elle. Le constat est assez clair, je suis plus heureuse quand elle est près de moi, en plus j'ai fait une promesse à Costia dans cette ascenseur.

Lexa : Quelle promesse ?

Je me retourne et fait face à Lexa qui est arrivée derrière moi, Emma nous laisse et je lui souris tendrement.

Clarke : Je lui ai jurée de prendre soin de toi et d'Aden, même si elle est encore là pour le faire rien ne m'empêche de tenir ma promesse aussi.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Tu veux bien être la marraine d'Aden, on en a parlé avec Costia et on voulait te le demander ?

Clarke : (Sourire) J'adorerais, mais seulement si tu acceptes d'être celle de Madi ?

Lexa : (Tend la main) Deal Princesse !

Clarke : (Serre la main) Deal Commandante !

Elle me tire dans ses bras et je la serre contre moi fortement, je suis plus heureuse quand elle près de moi, définitivement.

 **POV Emma :**

La soirée battait son plein, avec Clarke on a été désigné conducteur donc on ne boit pas mais les autres commencent à tenir une sacré couche.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je ne me suis pas autant amusée depuis longtemps, cet endroit est génial. Mais je ne dirais jamais à Costia que j'ai mis les pieds là dedans sous peine de me faire tuer.

Emma : Tu m'étonnes, et tu n'as rien vu encore.

Harper : Lexxxxx, viens danser.

Je rigole quand je vois Lexa sauter comme un kangourou au milieu des filles et m'installe au bar.

Regina : Cette soirée fait du bien à tout le monde, mais demain on va tous le regretter.

Emma : Parles pour toi, je n'ai pas bu.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu viens de me tutoyer à nouveau ?

Emma : Tu viens de me parler ?

Regina : Tu danses avec moi ?

Emma : Tu cherches les problèmes ?

Regina : C'est juste une danse Em, viens.

Elle me traîne sur la piste où un air de salsa retentit. Elle se colle à moi et ma température augmente de quelques degrés, elle a bu n'en profite pas et pense à Lyly qui t'attend sagement à la maison. Malgré moi je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et entreprend de profiter de cette danse inespérée.

Emma : Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien Majesté ?

Regina : Je suis pleine de surprise comme tu le vois.

Elle me fait tourner sur moi-même et je rigole, peut être qu'après tout on peut devenir amies. Ruby et Anya nous rejoignent et on change de partenaire.

Ruby : (Sourire) Merci pour cette super soirée, dans une putain de semaine je suis enfin mariée tu y crois ?

Emma : Je suis admirative surtout de Dorothy pour te supporter.

Ruby : (Frappe l'épaule) Méchante, tu es le pire des témoins.

Emma : (Rire) Moi aussi je t'aime ma veille.

On échange de partenaire et Regina se retrouve à nouveau dans mes bras, je souris et la serre contre moi.

Emma : Je suis plus heureuse quand tu es dans ma vie.

Regina : (Sourire) Moi aussi, amies ?

Emma : Amies, ça me semble bien.

 **POV Lexa :**

Dj : On nous a averti que ce soir, une demoiselle enterrait sa vie de jeune fille. Ruby c'est pour toi, profites et tout nos vœux de bonheur.

La musique retentie et des danseuses rentrent et lui tournent autour. On l'assoit de force sur une chaise et je la vois déglutir quand elles tombent leurs chemises.

Clarke : (Rire) La vidéo va valoir de l'or, on a de quoi la faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Lexa : C'est sûr, comment c'est passé ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

Clarke : Après le restaurant normalement on aurait dû aller dans un endroit de ce style mais un accident de train à modifier nos plans. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit aux urgences avec Zelena et les autres à soigner les victimes.

Lexa : Sympa, moi j'avais la grippe. Du coup les filles m'ont tenu compagnie, soirée jeu vidéo et médicaments.

Clarke : (Rire) Pas mal aussi, Ruby commence à avoir chaud la pauvre.

Lexa : Tu m'étonnes, elles sont magnifiques aussi.

Clarke : Je suis sûr que Costia serait enchantée de l'apprendre.

Lexa : (Rire) Elle me tuerait si elle savait où on était.

Danseuse : Eh jolie blonde, viens par là, tu es à moi pour la soirée.

Avant de me contrôler j'attrape la main de Clarke et la tire contre moi en fusillant la danseuse du regard qui repart en rigolant tourmenter Harper.

Clarke : Tu viens de me priver d'un chouette moment.

Lexa : Je me ferais rattraper Princesse.

Clarke : J'y compte bien, je te ferai tenir cette promesse.

Lexa : (Sourire) Viens danser avec moi, ça évitera qu'elle te tourne autour comme un vautour.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu exagères, c'est leur job de faire ça.

Lexa : Qu'elle le fasse sur une autre, regarde Harper, la pauvre elle vire rouge tomate là.

Clarke : (Sourit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule) Ne pars plus loin de moi.

Je resserre ma prise autour d'elle et continu à danser, je joue à un jeu dangereux.

 **POV Regina :**

Raven : C'est parti pour les jeux débiles, on commence par action ou shoot. Sauf pour nos conductrices bien évidement, elles auront un classique action ou vérité.

Ruby : Je vais mettre tout le week-end à me remettre de cette soirée à ce rythme là.

Regina : Ne m'en parle pas, ça va faire mal.

Harper : Je commence, Octavia action ou vérité ?

Octavia : Action quelle question.

Harper : Hahaha...voyons voir...embrasses Raven.

Je retiens un sourire en la voyant virer rouge tomate mais elle s'exécute, Raven semble apprécier et les défis s'enchaînent.

Ruby : Regina, action ou vérité ?

Regina : Vérité, je ne suis plus en état de faire quoi que se soit.

Ruby : Quel est l'endroit insolite où tu rêves de faire l'amour ?

Regina : Le cinéma, ça m'a toujours tenté.

Emma : Voyez-vous ça, je ne vous savez pas si peu pudique Majesté.

Regina : Et toi quel est ton endroit ?

Emma : Cabine d'essayage, j'ai toujours trouvé ça cool dans les films.

Octavia : Moi la plage, mais dans l'eau.

Raven : Dans l'avion, histoire de s'envoyer en l'air dans tout les sens du terme.

Harper : Moi j'aimerais bien au parc, il y a un coin isolé sympa.

Lexa : Si un jour tu te fais arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur, je serais pour quoi.

(Rires)

Anya : Moi j'ai testé pas mal d'endroit fou, mon préféré reste le cinéma comme Regina.

Clarke : Moi j'aimerai bien tester dans un spa, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée l'idée m'a traverser l'esprit.

Elsa : Voyez vous ça, avec Mulan on a testé aussi pas mal, mon préféré reste la plage.

Mulan : (Sourire) Moi aussi, mais c'est a cause de notre voyage de noces ça.

(Rires)

Une heure plus tard on était de nouveau sur la piste, et de nouveau j'étais dans les bras d'Emma qui me serrer contre elle.

Regina : Cabine d'essayage alors, il faudra être silencieuse pour ça.

Emma : Parce que tu crois que tu pourras crier au cinéma ?

Regina : Je ne crie jamais, Lieutenant.

Emma : Il va falloir que je donne un ou deux cours à Daniel et je suis sûr que ça changerais.

Regina : Ce que tu peux être sûre de toi, de ce que je sais tu n'as eu que Lyly ?

Emma : Elle crie mon nom à chaque fois, peux tu en dire autant Majesté ?

Regina : Daniel est un très bon amant, tu n'as jamais testé les hommes ?

Emma : Non, il n'y a jamais eu que Lyly pour moi, jusqu'il y a peu je ne voyais qu'elle.

Regina : Tu vois qui maintenant ?

Emma : (Sourire) Une jolie Reine, changement de partenaire.

Je tourne et me retrouve dans les bras de ma sœur, qui dévore du regard Clarke.

Regina : Tu serais mariée avec elle sans cette histoire ?

Lexa : Certainement oui, sans Daniel et Henry tu serais avec Emma ?

Regina : Très certainement aussi, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis Kathryn et encore c'est fade par rapport à ce qui passe quand Emma est près de moi.

Lexa : (Sourire triste) On est belle à voire tiens, espérons que ça passe.

Regina : Espérons oui.

On tourne et je me retrouve encore dans les bras d'Emma, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et murmure.

Regina : Je te vois très bien aussi.

 **POV Clarke :**

La fin de soirée est arrivée, après avoir déposé Octavia, Harper chez elle j'arrive cher Lexa et la réveille doucement.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour la gueule de bois demain, prends de l'aspirine au réveil et bois beaucoup d'eau avant de dormir.

Lexa : Oui Docteur.

Elle sort mais fait tomber ses clés trois fois et je rigole en descendant de voiture et lui ouvre. Elle tangue et je la stabilise et l'assois sur son canapé. Je lui fais avaler trois grands verres d'eau, une aspirine et la couche en souriant.

Lexa : (Attrape ma main) Tu restes un peu, stp.

J'enlève mes chaussures et m'installe sur le lit, elle se faufile dans mes bras et s'endort rapidement. Je lui embrasse le font et reste un peu comme ça, elle se montre rarement aussi vulnérable.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Le lendemain du bal de promo j'ai retrouvé Lexa au parc, tout avait été parfait. Elle est parfaite et je peine à croire que je vais rejoindre ma petite amie.

Lexa : (Grand sourire et embrasse) Bonjour Princesse de mon cœur.

Clarke : (Sourit) Salut Commandante de mon cœur, tu n'as pas trop attendu ?

Lexa : Je viens d'arriver, remise d'hier ?

Clarke : Oui, Clarke et Lyly on passé la nuit ensemble, elles ne se quittent plus.

Lexa : C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour elles.

Clarke : (Gênée) Tu n'es pas trop déçut...je veux dire...

Lexa : Eh Princesse, regarde-moi. Je sais que ça va être la première fois pour toi et on prendra le temps qu'il faut pour que cela soit parfait et surtout que tu sois prête, ok ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci, mais en faite avec toi je sais que tout sera génial.

Lexa : (Prend dans ses bras) On se fait un ciné, ça te dit ?

Clarke : Oui, tant que je suis avec toi, tout me dit.

Lexa : Je suis là Princesse et pour longtemps.

 _ **(Fin du flashback)**_

Je me décale le plus doucement possible et remonte la couette sur Lexa. Je lui pose une bouteille d'eau et une aspirine sur la table de nuit et rentre chez moi. Après une bonne douche je me glisse dans le lit et Nylah m'embrasse le cou.

Nylah : C'était bien ?

Clarke : Oui, Emma et Anya ont carrément porté Ruby jusqu'à son lit.

Nylah : (Sourire) Je me doute, bonne nuit, je t'aime.

Clarke : Moi aussi bébé, bonne nuit.

Le lendemain je prends ma garde tôt et vais vérifier l'état de Costia avant de commencer mon tour.

Costia : Salut, alors dans quel état a fini Lex ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je l'ai rarement vu pire, tu ne vas pas la voir avant quelques heures à mon avis.

Costia : (Sourire) Tu m'étonnes, Aden sort demain.

Clarke : Je sais, Snow me l'a dit.

Costia : Je suis dégoûtée d'être bloquée ici, mais bon je suis en vie.

Clarke : Il y aura plein d'autres moments.

Costia : Je sais, je vais dormir tant qu'il le fait aussi, bien qu'il soit sage.

Clarke : J'espère que Madi sera aussi sage que lui.

Costia : (Sourire) Nylah me dit qu'elle tape tout ce qu'elle peut, c'est mal partit.

Clarke : (Résigner) J'en est bien peur, je repasserai plus tard.

Costia : Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je file et tombe sur Snow qui fait son tour, vu son regard ce n'est pas bon et je l'interroge.

Clarke : Un souci ?

Snow : Les dernières analyses de Costia ne sont pas très bonnes, je vais lui faire passer d'autres tests pour être sûr.

Clarke : Tu penses à quoi ?

Snow : Je pense que la balle à fait plus de dégâts que prévu, ces urines sont pleines de sangs et ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Clarke : Ok, tu me tiens au courant ?

Snow : Bien sûr, pour l'instant rien d'alarmant mais je préfère tout vérifier.

Clarke : Ok, merci.

Je retourne aux urgences préoccupée, j'espère que ça ira quand même. Lexa ne peux pas perdre Costia, est ce que j'ai fait une erreur dans l'ascenseur ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** Mai

 **POV Regina :**

Depuis un mois on a multiplié les arrestations, les informations de Cage nous ont beaucoup aidés. Seulement Allie reste introuvable et je m'inquiète pour Lexa de plus en plus. Le Mariage de Ruby et Dorothy nous a permit à tous de souffler mais il semble loin maintenant.

Daniel : Chérie, ce week-end je vais voir mes parents. Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, je t'aurai bien proposé de m'accompagner mais je sais que tu es occupée.

Regina : Oui, les arrestations s'enchaînent, mais embrasse les pour moi. Tu devrais prendre Henry, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu tes parents aussi.

Daniel : Il n'aime pas aller là-bas, il s'ennuie et en plus je vais sûrement aller chasser avec mon père.

Regina : Tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'il reste là. Tu t'en vas maintenant ?

Daniel : Oui, mine de rien il y a de la route. Je t'appelle en arrivant, je reviens dimanche dans la soirée.

Regina : (Embrasse) Ok, sois prudent.

Daniel : Toi aussi.

Dix minutes plus tard il est parti et je plonge à nouveau dans mes dossiers, Henry est avec ma mère ce soir donc je ne m'inquiète pas de l'heure.

(Sonnette)

Je fonce les sourcils, 21h, qui ça peut être ? J'ouvre et découvre Emma avec une pizza et son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Regina : Tu t'es perdue, parce que ce genre de nourriture et proscrite de ma maison.

Emma : Rabat joie, laisses-moi rentrer.

Je me décale en soupirant mais je suis heureuse de la voir, depuis qu'on a décidé de devenir amies ça arrive souvent qu'elle se pointe à l'improviste.

Emma : Tu as fait quoi de ton fils ?

Regina : Chez ma mère et Daniel est partit chez ses parents pour le week-end.

Emma : Lyly aussi, elle y va au moins une fois par mois sinon ils râlent. D'autant qu'elle va être bloquée à la maison avec le bébé qui arrive le mois prochain.

Regina : Cela t'arrive de manger équilibré ?

Emma : Ne commence pas, je sors de garde. Je suis morte, on n'arrête pas en ce moment.

Regina : Je sais, nous aussi. Mais on se rapproche de Gold je le sens.

Emma : Tant mieux, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez tes parents, ce n'est pas plus sûr ?

Regina : Si, mais j'en avais marre, Dany et Henry aussi. Une patrouille passe régulièrement et Dany et moi nous sommes armés.

Emma : Demain je te kidnappe avec Henry, ne me sors pas que tu as trop de travail. Cela te fera le plus grand bien de prendre une pause et de passer du temps avec ton fils, tu bosses trop.

Regina : Je peux savoir ce que tu as prévu au moins ?

Emma : Surprise, maintenant goûtes la pizza au lieu de critiquer, c'est les meilleures de la ville.

Je fronce le nez mais croque un morceau, je brûlerais en enfer avant de lui avouer, mais elle est plutôt bonne.

Regina : C'est mangeable ça va.

Emma : Il me faut refaire toute ton éducation alimentaire. C'est navrant, bien j'ai emmené Star Wars, incroyable que tu ne l'as pas vu. C'est une saga culte tout de même, je lance le dvd et m'installe en silence, mon travail complètement oublié. C'est l'effet Emma ça, le lendemain je me réveille dans mon lit. Je vois un mot sur ma table de nuit et je souris en le lisant.

Emma : Tu serais presque mignonne endormie comme ça. Mais j'ai pitié pour ton dos, je passe te prendre à 10h avec Henry, ne sois pas en retard Majesté. Et c'est un sacrilège de s'endormir devant Stars Wars ! Em.

Je regarde l'heure et saute de mon lit en voyant qu'il est 9h passé. Après une douche rapide, je m'habille d'un simple jean et d'une chemise, le beau temps est revenu, autant en profiter. Je suis entrain de boire mon café quand on sonne à la porte et qu'Henry déboule comme un fou dans la cuisine.

Henry : Maman, c'est vrai qu'on va au parc d'attraction avec Emma ?

Je lève la tête et découvre Emma avec ma sœur visiblement fières d'elles.

Zelena : Allez en route Sist, Robin et Roland nous attendent dans la voiture et on rejoint David, Snow avec Neal sur place.

Henry : (Saute au cou) Je suis trop content que tu viennes maman, on pourra faire les autos tamponneuses ?

Il est surexcité et je jette un faux regard noir à Emma en passant devant elle.

Regina : Me vengeance va être terrible, attends que ton enfant grandisse un peu.

Emma : (Rire) Je tremble de peur Majesté, aller en route.

Henry s'installe dans la voiture d'Emma, donc je suis le mouvement et elle prend place derrière le volant en souriant.

Regina : Tu es fière de toi n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Assez oui, détends toi et profites un peu.

Henry : Emma c'est quand que ton bébé il arrive ?

Emma : Dans un mois bonhomme, tu viendras le voir avec ta maman et ton papa.

Henry : (Triste) Tu viendras plus me voir après ?

Emma : Bien sûr que si, vous n'allez pas vous débarrassez de moi comme ça.

Regina : (Sourire taquin) J'en ai bien peur en effet.

Emma : (Tire la langue) Ne sois pas mauvaise, je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Regina : Tu es impossible, quand as-tu organisé ça au juste ?

Emma : C'est un secret, alors Henry tu es prêt parce qu'on arrive.

Henry : Ouaiiii !

Je souris et sors de la voiture en tenant la main à Henry, on aperçoit Snow et David avec leurs fils et on les rejoints.

David : Salut, ils ont réussi à t'avoir aussi ?

Robin : On c'est fait complètement manipulés, mais je dois admettre que sortir de la maison fait du bien aussi.

Regina : Vous n'étiez pas au courant non plus ?

Zelena : En faite j'ai organisé ça avec Snow et Emma, on a tous besoin de souffler un peu.

Regina : Je ne peux que confirmer, bien par quoi on commence ?

Emma/ Henry : Le toboggan de la mort !

 **POV Emma :**

On fait une pause pour manger, les enfants s'amusent et les grands discutent ça fait du bien de se détendre un peu.

Snow : Il va falloir réopérer Costia, c'est prévu pour Lundi. On va être obligé de lui enlever l'utérus, on espère que comme ça son état s'améliore enfin.

Regina : Je l'espère, Lexa semble affecté quand elle m'en à parler.

Emma : C'est normal, elle voulait plusieurs enfants à la base. Il reste l'adoption, et le principal c'est qu'elle aille mieux.

Robin : Lexa ne peut pas porter le prochain ?

Regina : Non, Lexa a eu un accident à 13 ans la privant de cette chance.

David : Pour le moment elles ont Aden, le principal c'est que Costia récupère et puisse enfin rentrée près d'eux

Henry : Emma, on peut essayer le tir à la carabine là bas stp.

Emma : J'arrive gamin, prête à prendre une leçon Majesté ?

Regina : Je vais te rabattre le clapet une bonne fois pour toute.

Je rigole et on se met en place, Regina râle que l'arme est nulle mais fait quand même un carton plein. Heureusement pour moi, je fais pareil et le forain siffle.

Forain : Et bien vous ne plaisantez pas mes petites dames, choisissez votre cadeau. Ton aussi mon grand, tu as le choix.

Emma : Il peut choisir pour moi.

Regina : Pour moi aussi.

Henry : (Yeux brillants) Je peux avoir la voiture télécommandée ?

Forain : Elle est à toi, je rajoute ces peluches si vous promettez de ne plus revenir me voir ?

Emma : (Rire) Promis, je prends le chat alors.

Regina : Et moi le panda, merci.

Henry : Roland, Neal regardez ce que j'ai gagné avec maman et Emma ?

Roland : Trop cool, regardes mon pistolet ?

Neal : Moi j'ai gagné une épée et un bouclier.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement, je porte Henry dans mes bras jusqu'à chez Regina et le couche en souriant.

Regina : Tu seras vraiment une mère formidable, je t'offre un dernier verre ?

Emma : Je veux bien, c'était une chouette journée, non ?

Regina : Oui, je te remercie de l'avoir organisée avec les filles, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Emma : Moi aussi, Clarke cherche ses parents biologiques.

Regina : Elle a des pistes ?

Emma : Ton père lui a remis tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à l'époque, je suis un monstre si je te dis que j'espère qu'elle ne les trouvera jamais ?

Regina : Tu restes sa sœur, elle veut juste savoir d'où elle vient.

Emma : (Inquiète) Et si elle décide de partir les trouver ?

Regina : (Pose sa main sur la mienne) Elle va avoir un bébé, elle n'est pas prête de partir.

Emma : J'espère juste que ses parents sont des gens bien, et pas des psychopathes.

Regina : Lexa t'en a parlé ?

Emma : Pour elle ses parents sont Gustus et Cora, elle est bien décidée à choper Allie.

Regina : Tant mieux, je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle ne se soit pas encore manifestée plus que ça.

Emma : Elle attend sûrement le bon moment, j'espère juste que Lexa ne sera pas seule à ce moment là.

Regina : Moi aussi, on regarde la suite de tes Jedi ?

Emma : (Amusée) Tu t'es endormi hier, je te signale.

Regina : Promis je résisterais ce soir, je veux savoir qui est Luke machin chose pour bidule Vador ?

Emma : (Rire) Mais dans quel monde tu vis pour ignorer ça ? Et un peu respect il s'appelle Dark Vador !

Regina : Je vis dans la réalité, tu devrais essayer.

Emma : La réalité craint la plupart du temps, voilà à quoi servent les films.

On s'installe devant le second volet et au bout de trente minutes Regina c'est endormi. Elle me désespère, je la monte une nouvelle fois dans son lit, lui enlève ses chaussures et la couvre avec un plaid.

Emma : (Embrasse le front) Bonne nuit Majesté.

Deux jours plus tard je suis au cœur d'un gros incendie quand je vois Emerson, je plaque Roan sur le côté et lui montre.

Roan : Il a une combi anti feu, je comprends mieux comment il fait.

Emma : Il faut le choper, dis aux gars de l'encercler, je vais l'assommer avec ma hache.

Roan : Il est sûrement armé, laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Emma : Ok, (Radio) Kill tu me reçois ?

Killian : Cinq sur cinq love, je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

Emma : On a le pyromane en vue avec Roan, positionne l'équipe au cas où il nous échappe.

Killian : Em, fait gaffe, il est dangereux ce gars.

Emma : Je sais, c'est pourquoi on doit l'arrêter, prêt ?

Killian : On est en position, gaffe à vous.

Roan : Tu attires son attention et je l'assomme, sans te vexer j'ai un peu plus de force que toi.

Emma : Ok, go ! Eh espèce d'enfoiré, tu fais quoi au juste, ça t'amuse de mettre le feu partout ?

Emerson : Très, tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter alors que j'échappe au FBI et à la police depuis des mois ?

Emma : Pourquoi tu fais ça, en dehors du fait que tu sois un cinglé évidement ?

Emerson : J'occupe les services de sécurité pour notre prochain coup, il va vous plaire j'en suis sûr.

Je vois Roan arriver derrière lui et on lui saute dessus ensemble, il s'écroule et Roan le récupère sur son dos. Je fais signe à Killian de sortir avec son équipe et on se retrouve tous dehors ?

Elsa : Bon sang Em, c'était super dangereux, mais bien joué.

Emma : Appelles Lexa, apparemment ils préparent un gros truc pour dans pas longtemps.

Roan : Ce sont des fous furieux, merde Em tu pisses le sang.

Je regarde mon bras et grimace, cet enfoiré m'a taillé le bras. Nathan se précipite sur moi et me fait un bandage serré, même si Roan a frappé fort on préfère l'attacher au camion en attendant Lexa.

 **POV Lexa :**

Monty : Lex, les pompiers ont chopé le pyromane, ils l'ont assommé et nous attendent.

Lexa : Bon sang, je suis sûre que c'est un coup d'Emma, Illan, John avec moi. Monty averti Regina, Lincoln préviens le procureur, il va sûrement vouloir un accord pour parler. Echo, Daniel allez interroger Cage et demander lui des renseignements sur Emerson. Jasper, tu me croises les infos avec le FBI.

Tous : Ok.

Je grimpe en voiture suivi par John et Illan, je vais le faire parler de grès ou de force.

Illan : Tu crois qu'il sait des trucs important ?

Lexa : Je l'espère, apparemment il fait plus parti du groupe d'Allie et toutes les piste sont bonnes à prendre vu qu'on a presque rien sur elle.

John : Trois mois qu'il fout le feu partout, il était temps qu'on l'arrête celui-ci.

Lexa : Sauf que se sont les pompiers qui l'ont arrêté, donc à nous maintenant de le faire parler.

On arrive sur place et on le découvre attaché solidement au camion et inconscient. Je regarde Emma et Elsa et m'approche d'elles, c'était super dangereux de faire ça.

Lexa : Vous êtes inconscientes ou quoi, il est considéré comme armé et dangereux ?

Elsa : Tu la connais, elle n'écoute rien.

Emma : Avec le coup que lui a mis Roan, il va dormir longtemps. Tu va continuer à crier ou tu t'en occupes ?

Lexa : Je vais le dire à Lyly ou pire à Clarke et tu feras moins la maline.

Emma : Fausse sœur va, je vais bien.

Lexa : Cela se voit, c'est quoi ce bandage au juste ?

Nathan : Blessure à l'arme blanche, elle va avoir une nouvelle cicatrice à sa collection.

John : Lex, il se réveille ?

Emma : Lexa, il a parlé d'un truc sur le fait de nous occuper ailleurs.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, toi tu vas te faire recoudre. (Serre dans ses bras) Ne refais jamais un truc pareil.

Illan : Emerson Karl vous êtes en état d'arrestation...

Emerson : (Rire fou) Vous brûlerez tous et la cité des Lumière renaîtra, gloire à Allie, gloire à la lumière de la vérité.

John : T'en tiens une couche mon vieux, et la lumière tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir, crois moi.

Lexa : Illan, passe lui les menottes on l'embarque. Je t'appelle plus tard Em, merci pour le coup de main les gars, on va le faire parler, promis.

Roan : Tu nous dois une bière Mills.

Lexa : (Sourire) Même deux, la prochaine tournée est pour moi.

Pompiers : Ouai !

On file et on rejoint rapidement le commissariat, Nyko est là avec mon père et Anya.

Anya : Salut moustique, je suis là pour aider.

Lexa : Illan mets le en salle d'interrogatoire, menotté.

Nyko : Je lui propose juste une protection des témoins, pas plus.

Lexa : C'est suffisant, Ruby mets au courant Anya de ce qu'on a. Echo tu viens l'interroger avec moi, je vous tiens au courant s'il parle.

Je rentre et il sourit en s'inclinant. Je fronce les sourcils et m'assois pendant qu'Echo lui fait face.

Emerson : Je ne vous dirais rien, je suis un loyal soldat de la lumière.

Echo : Donc, ça ne dérange pas qu'on aille interroger ta femme et tes fils ?

Emerson : (Se lève brusquement mais est arrêté par les menottes) Je vous tue si vous oser leurs parler.

Lexa : Gardez vos menaces, dites nous ce qu'on veut savoir et on vous protégera.

Emerson : Allie est plus puissante que vous ne l'imaginez, son plan est infaillible.

Lexa : Et pourtant on la met en échec depuis plus de vingt ans, parle.

Emerson : Je suis un loyal sujet de la lumière, je ne vous dirais rien.

Lexa : Vas chercher sa femme, on va l'arrêter aussi, places les gamins en foyer, il n'est pas prêt de les revoir.

Echo : (Se lève) Ok Boss, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Emerson : Attendez, si je parle vous les laissez tranquilles ?

Lexa : Vous avez ma parole, vous savez ce qui est prévu ?

Emerson : Les trains de 16h27, 16H32 et 16H38 vont exploser en rentrant en gare ou avant j'ignore les détails exacts. Pendant que tous seront sur cette catastrophe Allie prévoit de braquer une cargaison de l'armée qui contient des missiles longue portée. C'est tout ce que je sais, je ne sers que distraction pour disperser les secours, laissez ma famille tranquille.

Lexa : Si tu as menti, sur quoi que se soit, je m'assurerais que tu ne revoies plus jamais ta femme et tes enfants.

Emerson : J'ai dit la vérité, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter Allie, vous êtes son héritière vous le savez bien.

Echo : Quoi ?

Lexa : Il délire, je veux que tu lances l'alerte, maintenant.

On sort et après avoir expliqué la situation à mon père et Nyko on fonce jusqu'à la gare.

Ruby : On y sera dans cinq minutes, il est 16h, ça laisse peu de temps.

Lincoln : L'évacuation a commencé, les pompiers et les hôpitaux sont prévenu aussi et sont en route avec des ambulances.

Anya : (Radio) Lexa, on s'occupe du convoi de l'armée avec mon équipe.

Lexa : (Radio) Bien reçu.

Daniel : Je m'occupe d'établir un périmètre avec les patrouilleurs.

Lexa : (Radio) Jasper, ton équipe est prête ?

Jasper : Oui, ils seront sur place d'ici trois minutes.

Gustus : (Radio) Lexa, la panique est reine à la gare, vous avez ordre de ne pas entrer tant que les démineurs n'ont pas vérifié les trains. Je suis sur place aussi, je vais avec l'équipe de Jordan.

Lexa : Il nous reste quinze minutes, on va juste aider à l'évacuation, on sera sorti avant l'heure, promis.

Ruby : Bon sang, regardes moi ce monde.

Lexa : Daniel fait circuler tout le monde et rapidement, les autres on y va.

16H11, pas de temps à perdre, il faut arrêter tout ça, sinon ça va être un massacre.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Souffle bébé, ça va passer.

Nylah : Bordel, tu portes le prochain je te préviens.

Clarke : (Sourire) D'accord chérie, tu veux la péridural, tu es assez dilatée maintenant ?

Nylah : Ne pose pas des questions stupides Clarke.

Snow : (Sourire) Je suppose que ça veux dire oui, bouges pas je m'en occupe.

Nylah me broie la main suite à une nouvelle contraction mais mon sourire ne me quitte pas, enfin jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'alarme de blessés multiples.

Emma : Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Snow : On s'en occupera plus tard, votre fille arrive. A la prochaine contraction tu pousses Nylah, c'est compris ?

Nylah : Clarke vas y, je vais tenir le coup.

Clarke : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es plus importante, notre fille arrive et il n'est pas question que je parte.

Nylah : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Moi aussi bébé, aller pousse.

Une demi-heure plus tard je tiens ma Princesse dans les bras en souriant, Nylah est épuisée mais souri aussi.

David : (Rentre dans la chambre brusquement) Clarke, Snow. Un train a explosé à la gare, on a besoin d'une équipe sur place et de tous les médecins disponibles aux urgences. Salut Princesse, vous ne l'avez pas loupée, elle est magnifique.

Nylah : Donnes moi Madi, tu dois y aller, on va bien.

Alice : Ne vous en faite pas Docteur, je veille sur elles.

Clarke : Vas-y Snow, je reste là.

Nylah : Bébé regardes moi, tu es la meilleure Médecin urgentiste de l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de toi et tu le sais.

Clarke : (Pose Madi dans ses bras) Ok, Alice je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur elles, je vous aime à tout à l'heure.

Je les embrasse sur le front et file avec David et Snow aux urgences retrouver Zelena.

Zelena : Clarke, tu prends Robin, David, Monroe et Luna et vous y allez.

Clarke : Ok, on a un nombre approximatif ?

Abby : Pire que le pont, on n'en sait pas plus.

Clarke : Maman, papa et Emma ?

Abby : Ils sont sur place, je viens avec vous aussi, on décolle dans deux minutes.

Je prends un sac rempli de matériel, des gants et grimpe dans l'hélico avec les autres. Je pose le casque sur mes oreilles et fait signe à ma mère de changer de canal.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de vous avoir ignorés ces temps ci, Nylah vient d'accoucher.

Abby : (Prend ma main) C'est super, tout c'est bien passé ?

Clarke : Oui, elle est magnifique, Alice garde un œil sur elles.

Abby : Ok, on repasse sur le canal de sécurité. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ton père et moi on comprend que tu avais besoin de temps. Le principal c'est que tu n'oublies pas qu'on t'aime ma puce, plus que tout.

Clarke : Je sais, je vous aime aussi.

On se pose cinq minutes plus tard et mon cœur s'arrête quand je vois Lexa sortir des décombres avec un enfant. Je lui saute dessus, David s'occupe du petit et je regarde Lexa sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle est blessée. Ma mère et les autres se dispersent pour aider au mieux.

Lexa : Je vais bien, les démineurs ont pu désamorcés deux bombes mais la troisième a explosé. On avait plus le temps de sortir alors on s'est mis à l'abri comme on a pu, j'ignore où est mon équipe ?

Clarke : Tu as le poignet sans doute cassé, ne bouge pas. Je te mets une attelle mais il faudra aller vérifier en passant une radio. Viens on va essayer de trouver ton équipe, tu as vu Emma ou mon père ?

Lexa : Tout à l'heure, ils allaient bien.

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Stp, changes de boulot, je vais finir par mourir d'inquiétude entre toi et Emma.

Lexa : Je vais bien Princesse, je suis là.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ok, suis moi tu vas m'aider mais fait attention à ton poignet.

Vingt minutes plus tard on entend nos prénoms et on se retourne pour voir John nous faire signe.

John : Lexa, Clarke un coup de main. Illan est bloqué sous un rocher, sa jambe est complètement broyée.

Clarke : Ne bouges pas Illan, je m'occupe de toi. Restes réveillé, dis moi un truc embarrassant sur John.

Illan : (Rire étouffé de douleur) Il dort avec ses chaussettes.

John : Eh, c'est de la haute trahison ça, Illan chante de l'opéra.

Illan : Traitre, Clarke je ne me sens pas bien.

Clarke : Tiens le coup, tu as perdu pas mal de sang c'est pour ça.

Lexa : John j'ai trouvé une barre de fer pour faire levier, donnes moi un coup de main.

Clarke : Attendez mon signal, il faut que je lui fasse un garrot sinon il va se vider de son sang en deux minutes. (Radio) Luna j'ai besoin de sang et d'une évacuation prioritaire sur ma position.

Illan : Bébé je...

John : (Inquiet) Ne parles pas...on va te sortir de là, accroches toi stp.

Luna : (Radio) On arrive avec Krystof et Nathan, tenez bon.

Clarke : Lexa, John à mon signal. Vous le soulevez je le tire, ne lâchez pas, allez-y.

Je tire d'un coup sec Illan vers moi et arrête l'hémorragie comme je peux, il perd trop de sang, l'artère fémoral est sectionnée. Concentrée, j'entends à peine Krystof et Nathan arriver et je vois Luna perfuser Illan.

Clarke : (Souffle) J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, mais il reste du travail, emmenez le il est prioritaire au bloc.

Krystof : Je m'en occupe, je reviens au plus vite.

Nathan : Je reste avec vous.

Lexa : John, va avec lui, ça ira.

John : (Embrasse Illan) Tiens le coup bébé, j'arrive dès que je peux.

Illan : Je t'aime, vas sauver des vies.

John : Je reste, il faut retrouver tout le monde.

Luna : Ok, allons-y. Il manque qui dans ton équipe ?

Lexa : Daniel, Ruby, Lincoln, Echo, mon père, Monty et Jasper.

Octavia : Lexa, J'ai trouvé Lincoln et Echo on a besoin d'un coup de main.

On court vers Octavia et Finn entrain de déblayer un passage, Octavia se faufile dedans et sort d'abord une femme.

Clarke : Dites-moi où vous avez mal ?

Femme : Je ne crois pas être blessée, le policier m'a protégé quand la structure s'est effondrée.

Clarke : Bien, regardez la lumière et suivez là. Vous savez quel jour on est ?

Femme : Le 15 Mai 2015, ça va je vous dis.

Clarke : Parfait vous voyez les voitures avec les agents de police, allez jusqu'à eux, on prendra soin de vous.

Femme : Ok, ça ira pour les policiers ?

Lexa : Ne vous en faite pas ils sont solides.

Finn : (Tire Lincoln) Doucement, c'est bon je te tiens, salut mon gars.

Lincoln : Salut, content de vous voir.

Octavia : Finn, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour Echo, elle a la jambe pétée sûrement.

Finn : Ok je descends.

Nathan : On la réceptionne avec John.

J'examine Lincoln et suis rassurée de voir que ses blessures sont superficielles à part une vilaine entaille à l'arcade mais sans gravité.

Echo : Bon sang je déguste, moi qui ne me suis jamais rien cassé.

Clarke : Luna, donnes lui de la morphine, Nathan évacues la stp.

Octavia : (Saute au cou de Lincoln) Tu es vraiment trop téméraire Linc.

Clarke : Ils le sont tous, aller on continue.

 **POV Regina :**

On échange des tirs depuis une heure quand tout s'arrête enfin, on rejoint les soldats et souffle de soulagement en voyant tous les missiles à leurs places.

August : Je suis la Capitaine Booth, vous êtes ?

Regina : L'Agent spécial Mills, et voici mon équipe. On nous a prévenus d'une possible attaque sur votre convoie, on est content d'être arrivé à temps.

August : On vous remercie pour le coup de main, vous pouvez nous escorter jusqu'à la base ?

Regina : On vous suit, j'en profiterai pour vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Harper : Agent Mills, un train a explosé à la gare, l'équipe du Lieutenant Mills est touché.

Regina : Allons-y Capitaine, ma journée est loin d'être finie.

August : J'ai l'impression que la mienne aussi.

Une fois à la base on rejoint le bureau du Capitaine avec Anya, les autres sont partis aider à la gare.

August : Bien expliquez moi pourquoi mon convoi a été attaqué ?

Regina : Allie en avait besoin pour sa guerre.

August : Mon trajet était connu que de peu de personnes, je vais enquêter et trouver le traître dans nos rangs.

Anya : Pouvez vous nous tenir au courant, on manque de pistes pour la choper.

August : Bien entendu, je compte sur vous pour faire pareil de votre côté. Si vous avez besoin de moi, voici mon numéro direct. On doit partir pour la gare, le pentagone a augmenté l'alerte attentat au maximum et l'armée va surveiller les sites jugés à risques à partir de maintenant.

Regina : Très bien, on vous laisse alors, merci pour votre aide. (Serre la main)

August : C'est moi qui vous remercie, bonne chance à vous.

Dans la voiture sur le chemin j'essaie d'appeler Dany, mon père ou Lexa sans succès et l'inquiétude me serre le cœur.

Anya : On y sera bientôt, d'après Raven une partie de l'équipe a été retrouvée en un seul morceau ou presque.

Regina : Ils ne s'arrêteront pas An, on arrête un et de l'autre côté un autre apparaît.

Anya : Je sais, on fait ce qu'on peut.

(Téléphone)

Regina : Mills j'écoute.

Gold : Ma chère je vous avais prévenu, vous ignorez la vérité sur vos chers parents.

Regina : Je sais que vous avez perdu votre fils, ça ne vous donne pas le droit de prendre ceux des autres.

Gold : Je n'ai rien à voir avec les attentats, Allie et sa folie s'en charge. Je vous appelle pour vous donner une dernière chance de vous retirer de tout ça.

Regina : Vous savez que je ne le ferais pas, pourquoi persistez vous ?

Gold : Vous avez toujours été mon élève favorite, j'ai de l'affection pour vous. Mais si vous continuez à vous mettre sur ma route, je n'hésiterais pas à vous éliminer vous et votre famille.

Regina : Que voulez vous faire ?

Gold : Je veux que justice soit faite pour mon fils, et finir ce que j'ai commencé. C'est mon dernier avertissement Regina, partez de cette enquête avant qu'il n'y ai des morts.

(Tonalité)

Anya : Gold ?

Regina : Oui, on en parlera plus tard, bon sang la gare est en parti détruite.

Anya : (Radio) Raven, tu nous fais un point sur la situation ?

Raven : (Radio) Il y a pas mal de monde bloqué sous les débris, Lexa est avec Clarke. Ils ont retrouvé Illan, John, Lincoln et Echo et cherche les autres avec Octavia, Finn et Luna. Notre équipe aide les pompiers dispatchés dans toute la gare avec la police.

Anya : Ok, on est sur place aussi.

Daniel : Regina, Anya... (Cours vers eux)

Regina : (Serre dans ses bras) Tu n'as rien ?

Daniel : Non ça va, j'étais à l'extérieur quand ça a explosé, je mettais en place le périmètre.

Anya : Ok, on va aider, je vois Killian et Wells.

On se rapproche des pompiers qui poussent un énorme bloc de mur.

Regina : On peut aider à quoi ?

Killian : Pousser avec nous, il y a des gens bloqué là dessous.

Au bout de dix minutes d'effort conjoint Ruby sort avec une trois personnes.

Ruby : Bon sang je suis contente de vous voir, Dorothy ?

Dorothy : Je suis là (Embrasse) Tu es blessée ?

Ruby : Des égratignures, les autres ?

Anya : Illan et Echo sont à l'hôpital, une jambe cassée pour Echo et pour Illan c'est plus grave. Lexa va bien, elle est avec John et Lincoln et cherche votre équipe.

Killian : (Radio) Emma tu me reçois ?

Emma : Je te reçois, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main le Commandant Gustus est blessé grièvement et bloqué avec Jasper.

Killian : On arrive, tu es où ?

Emma : Zone sud, j'ai besoin d'un médecin aussi.

Clarke : (Radio) J'arrive Em, maintien la pression sur sa blessure.

On court jusqu'à Emma et je laisse échapper une larme en voyant l'état de mon père. Jasper semble allait bien, par contre Emma est blessée au bras.

Regina : (S'agenouille) Papa, tiens le coup, on va te sortir de là.

Gustus : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis solide, ce n'est pas un bloc de béton qui aura ma peau.

Lexa : Papa, Jasp ça va ?

Jasper : On tient le coup, mais ma jambe est bloquée.

Killian : On s'en occupe, Finn, Octavia, Wells avec moi à trois.

Clarke : Em, pousses toi je m'occupe du Commandant.

Emma se relève et tangue dangereusement, je la retiens dans mes bras et l'assois plus loin.

Regina : Tu pisses le sang, ne bouges pas.

Luna : Je m'en occupe, bon sang Em c'est une blessure sérieuse que tu as là.

Clarke : (Radio) J'ai besoin d'une évacuation prioritaire en hélico pour une urgence médicale absolue.

Pilote : (Radio) Bien reçut Docteur, on sera là dans trois minutes.

Lexa : Il faut le sortir de là, on peut aider à quoi ?

Emma : Il faut faire levier.

Jasper : Lexa, Monty ?

Lexa : On l'a pas encore retrouvé, Raven et son équipe le cherche à sa dernière position.

Regina : L'hélico arrive, on peut faire quoi ?

Emma : (Se lève) On va faire levier, Clarke tu nous dis quand c'est bon ?

Clarke : (Radio) Anna tu es dans le coin, j'ai besoin d'un brancard pour évacuer le Commandant.

Anna : J'arrive avec Krystof dans deux minutes.

Regina : Emma restes assise, on s'en charge.

Emma : C'est bon Gina, je vais bien.

Gina ? Mince si elle commence à me donner des surnoms mignon, ça promets. Seule ma famille m'appelle comme ça, pour tout avouer ça ne me dérange même pas. Bon sang, il va falloir que je parle à Daniel, je ne peux plus refouler ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est ridicule.

Clarke : Ok, Lex j'ai besoin que tu maintiennes la pression ici et Luna ici.

Lexa : Ok, ça va comme ça ?

Clarke : Commandant ça va faire mal, serrez les dents.

Gustus : Les filles Griffin, prenez soin de mes bébés si je ne m'en sors pas.

Clarke : Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir, Commandant, maintenant.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je vois Clarke s'acharner à sauver mon père et je me rends compte qu'il faut que je parle à Costia. Parce que je l'aime toujours, que je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et que ce n'est pas juste pour elle. Son opération c'est bien passée, elle se remet enfin, il est plus que temps d'être honnête avec elle et avec Clarke.

Clarke : ALEX !

Je tourne la tête d'un coup, elle m'a appelé Alex à nouveau ? Pourquoi ça me fait autant plaisir ?

Clarke : Tu étais partit loin, je vais à l'hôpital avec ton père, Emma tu viens aussi tu ne tiens plus debout.

Regina : On peut venir avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui, Jasper ça va ?

Jasper : C'est bon, je vais chercher Monty, merci Clarke.

Anna : On est prêt à y allez.

Lexa : Ok, tiens le coup papa.

Gustus : Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis fière de vous, jamais je n'aurais pu espérer meilleurs enfants.

Lexa : (Larmes) Papa, ça ressemble horriblement à des adieux ça.

Regina : (Larmes) C'est vrai, tu dois tenir le coup, on a besoin de toi.

Clarke : Je vais le sauver. Luna tu viens aussi, j'ai besoin de toi au bloc, go.

Une fois dans l'hélico je vois Emma s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Regina et fermer les yeux. Luna la perfuse et Regina l'entoure de ses bras. Vu son regard elle semble avoir pris la même décision que moi, Clarke pose sa main sur ma cuisse et me regarde tendrement ce qui fait s'envoler mon cœur.

Clarke : Nylah a accouché, prête à être Marraine aussi ?

Lexa : Oui, Clarke il faut que...

Clarke : Emma réveilles toi, ne dors pas, Regina parles lui.

Regina : Debout Lieutenant sinon je me fâche.

Emma : C'est que tu es confortable aussi. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Rire) Elle va bien, elle dit encore des conneries.

Regina : Même mourante elle dirait des idioties de toute façon.

Clarke : (Rires) C'est certain, ne t'avises pas de fermer les yeux à nouveaux.

Emma : Ok Docteur, ça va Commandant ?

Gustus : Je tiens le coup, le premier qui s'endort à perdu ?

Emma : Deal !

Lexa : N'importe quoi, depuis quand vous être aussi proche au juste ?

Gustus : Depuis qu'elle m'a gardé en vie pendant une heure.

Regina : (Sourire tendre) Elle a tendance à jouer les héros, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Clarke : (Sourire) On arrive, je viens vous voir dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

Ils filent et Emma est prise en charge par Indra, Zelena nous rejoint et serre la main de notre père.

Gutus : Je vous aime mes chérie, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Il disparaît derrière une porte et Regina et moi on attrape nos téléphones en même temps, cette fois c'est aller trop loin. Trois heures plus tard je sors des toilettes et me fige en voyant Allie derrière moi.

Allie : Bonjour ma fille, tu es magnifique.

Lexa : (Pointe son arme sur elle) Les mains en l'air, je ne suis pas votre fille espèce de cinglée.

Allie : Si tu l'es et tu le sais très bien, rejoins moi et j'arrêterais tout ça.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Allie : Rejoins-moi, reviens à la maison et j'arrêterais les attentats.

Lexa : Vous croyais que je vais vous croire ?

Allie : Oui, je veux juste récupérer mes filles.

Lexa : Mes ?

Allie : Becca n'est plus là pour veiller sur sa fille, je le ferai à sa place.

Lexa : Vous êtes cinglée, on a une famille et vous n'en faite clairement pas partie.

Allie : Si tu ne reviens pas vers moi je les tuerais tous un par un et tu n'aura pas d'autre choix.

Lexa : Les mains en l'air, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour Terrorisme.

(Tirs)

Je me planque derrière un chariot et trois hommes encadrent Allie, elle me regarde et je tire.

Allie : Je te laisse réfléchir, et ton vrai prénom c'est Alycia.

 **Alors...verdict ?**

 **On dirait que Lexa et Regina se sont enfin décidés, non ?**

 **Bon la fin est un peux sadique mais la suite arrive très vite, des bisous**

 **Skippy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** Juin

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Enfin en vacance, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi pour la fin de ta grossesse.

Lyly : Super, il me tarde qu'il ou elle arrive, j'en peux plus de me traîner, je ressemble à une vache.

Emma : Mais non, tu es parfaite comme d'habitude.

Lyly : Menteuse, Clarke et Nylah arrivent à quelle heure ?

Emma : Elles ne devraient pas tarder, tu es sûre que tu peux supporter une fête d'anniversaire, tu dois accoucher dans quelques jours à peine.

Lyly : Justement, autant fêter mon anniversaire dignement.

Emma : Je vais finir de tout préparer alors, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lyly : A manger, le petit monstre pompe tout.

Emma : (Sourire) Je te ramène ça, ne bouges pas.

Une heure plus tard je finissais les toasts quand Regina rentre en souriant.

Regina : Salut, tu sais donc cuisiner des choses saines ?

Emma : (Grand sourire) Salut Majesté, et oui, surprise ?

Regina : Assez oui, je peux t'aider, Dany tient compagnie à Lyly avec Henry ?

Emma : Tu peux t'occuper du gâteau, celui que tu fais au chocolat est vraiment trop bon.

Regina : (Remonte ses manches) C'est parti alors, tout va bien sinon ?

Emma : Oui, ça a été un peu la folie depuis la gare mais on dirait que ça se calme et de votre côté, des pistes ?

Regina : Pas vraiment, le fait qu'Allie se soit montrée à Lexa m'inquiète au plus au point.

Emma : Je sais, comment va ton père ?

Regina : Il râle qu'il est inutile cloué au lit.

Emma : Donc il va bien, je passerai le voir dans la semaine.

Clarke : Salut, on est arrivés, ça sent bon dis donc.

Emma : Gina fait son gâteau au chocolat, où est ma nièce ?

Nylah : Ici, salut vous deux.

Regina : Salut, rho elle a encore changé dis donc.

Clarke : Oui, le baptême est demain et j'ai l'impression que rien n'est près.

Nylah : Tu exagères chérie, tout va bien se passer.

Emma : (Sourire) Je te vole Madi, on rejoint tout le monde ?

Regina : Oui, ça cuit.

Arrivée dans le salon, je salue Elsa, Mulan et les garçons qui viennent d'arriver aussi. Puis Octavia et Lincoln arrivent à leur tour et je sers à boire à tout le monde.

Lincoln : Il manque qui ?

Lyly : Costia, Lexa, Echo et Graham.

Clarke : Rends moi ma fille vilaine, je vais la coucher tant qu'elle est sage.

Emma : Rho laisses moi la un peu méchante, elle est très bien là où elle est.

Regina : Tu seras une horrible maman gâteau, tu vas vite déchanter si tu gardes le tien au bras tout le temps.

Lyly : Ne te fatigues pas, Emma est pire qu'un pot de colle quand elle aime.

Emma : (Tire la langue) Méchante, tu aimes que je sois un pot de colle, alors ne te plains pas.

(Sonnette)

Daniel : J'y vais.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Costia, Lexa et Aden arriver enfin et Lexa me vole Madi en souriant.

Lexa : Salut little Princesse, je viens te sauver de ta tante.

Emma : (Vole Aden des bras de Costia) Puisque c'est comme ça, je kidnappe Aden.

Raven : Salut tout le monde, on est en retard ?

Emma : Non rentrez, salut Finn.

Finn : Salut, joyeux anniversaire Lyly.

Lyly : Merci, eh Graham, Echo enfin là ?

Graham : Ma chérie et la ponctualité, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Lyly : C'est un des plus grands défauts d'Emma aussi, je compatis.

Echo : Vous êtes méchants, Emma défends nous un peu au lieu de rire.

Regina : Elle ne peut pas vous défendre, je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'heure depuis que je la connais.

Lexa : C'est certain, elle a une incompatibilité chronique avec les réveils.

Emma : C'est fini oui, vous aimerez juste être aussi parfaite que moi, c'est tout.

Regina : (Rit) Ne parles pas de malheur, un seule exemplaire de toi est largement suffisant.

(Rires)

Je transfère Aden dans les bras de Costia qui s'est assise et saute sur Regina pour la torture de chatouille, vite rejoint par Henry et les garçons d'Elsa et Mulan.

Emma : Dis pardon Majesté ?

Regina : (Hilare) Jamais, j'assume.

Emma : Très bien c'est la guerre, les garçons tenez là bien.

Regina : Chéri un coup de main ?

Daniel : Hoo non, je tiens à ma vie, débrouilles toi.

Emma : Sage décision, à l'attaque.

Lyly : Une gosse, ce n'est pas un enfant que je vais devoir gérer mais deux d'ici quelques jours.

Lexa : Je compatis, mais bon c'est la guerre.

Pour ma plus grande joie je vois Lexa sauter sur Regina mais elle est vite rattrapée par Clarke. Tout le monde prend part à la bataille et je lève le poing victorieusement quand Regina et son équipe abdique enfin.

Emma : Tu admets enfin ma supériorité ?

Regina : (Sourire) Dans tes rêves Griffin !

La soirée se passe vraiment bien, on rit, on joue et vers 23h tout le monde est parti. Ce genre de soirée fait vraiment du bien après les derniers événements.

Lyly : Bon je vais me coucher je suis morte.

Emma : (Embrasse) Ok, je finis de ranger et j'arrive.

Une semaine plus tard j'étais à l'hôpital, tenant la main de Lyly en souriant.

Snow : Encore une fois, poussez !

Emma : Courage chérie, c'est bientôt fini.

Lyly : Bordel, avant qu'on en refasse un tu as de la marge, je te préviens.

Emma : On va d'abord s'occuper de celui-ci, promis.

(Cri)

Snow : Félicitations, c'est un beau garçon.

Je le réceptionne dans mes bras doucement et mon cœur semble éclater de joie, je suis maman, enfin.

Emma : Bienvenue mon bonhomme, je suis ta maman, Emma. Et voici Lyly, ton autre maman, tu verras on va être heureux, je te le promets.

Lyly : Bonjour Liam, bienvenue dans la famille Griffin-Stars.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Emma bercer son fils doucement, Lyly dors et elle me pose mon neveu dans les bras en souriant.

Jack : Rhoooo il est trop beau, moi aussi je veux le porter. Enfin un garçon dans cette famille, je me sentais légèrement en minorité.

Clarke : Vous le restez toujours, alors vous avez choisis qui comme Marraine et Parrain ?

Emma : Regina et Daniel.

Abby : Bon choix, on va vous laisser. On repassera demain, embrasses Lyly pour nous.

Emma : Promis, merci d'être passé.

Jack : C'est normal voyons, reposes toi car tes nuits vont être courtes prochainement.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Ouai.

Nos parents s'en vont et je pose Liam dans son berceau, pile au moment où Regina arrive avec Daniel et Henry. Suivie de près par Costia et Lexa et je m'approche d'elle.

Clarke : Où est Aden ?

Lexa : Chez mes parents, et Madi ?

Clarke : Avec Nylah à la maison, Madi à un petit rhume on ne voulait pas la sortir.

Costia : Aden par contre est en pleine forme, je rêve d'une nuit complète.

Clarke : Je compatis, même habituée au garde c'est dur. J'allais me chercher un café, vous en voulez ?

Lexa : Je te suis, tu veux un truc Costia ?

Costia : Non merci, je vais voir le petit.

On marche dans le couloir tranquillement, elle a l'air épuisé et je pose ma main sur son bras.

Clarke : Elle ne les touchera pas, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Elle est folle, rien ne l'arrêtera, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas seule Alex, on est nombreux à veiller sur toi et ta famille.

Lexa : Je vais quitter Costia, on a parlé longuement et c'est le mieux à faire.

Clarke : Tu ne les protégeras pas en les éloignant de toi.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je ne le fais pas que pour ça, nos sentiments ont évolué en profonde affection mais on ne s'aime plus comme on le devrait.

Clarke : Tu es bouleversée avec cette histoire, ne prends pas de décision hâtive Lexa.

Lexa : Alex, je préfère que tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Tu sais pourquoi, je n'ai plus envie de cacher ce que je ressens pour toi, ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi. Je sais tu as Nylah et Madi, je ne te demande rien, je voulais que tu saches que si un jour tu...

Clarke : Arrêtes, ne le dis pas, stp.

Lexa : Clarke, je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. J'ai fait l'erreur de te laisser partir une fois, je ne recommencerai pas cela, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Voilà j'ai fini, je vais voir Liam, on n'est pas obligé d'en reparler.

Elle s'en va mais je la retiens et la serre dans mes bras fortement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas quitter Nylah, je suis terrifiée et Lexa le sent parfaitement en me serrant contre elle.

Lexa : Je suis là Princesse, je ne partirai plus jamais.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et je souffle, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Deux semaines plus tard, je fixe l'horizon sur le toit de l'hôpital, Zelena se met à côté de moi et je souffle.

Zelena : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Elle a quitté sa femme pour moi et je suis incapable de lui faire face, non je ne vais pas bien Zeli.

Zelena : Elle ne la quitte pas pour toi mais parce qu'elle veut être honnête avec Costia. Elles restent amies pour Aden, cette décision n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Clarke : Tu sais que c'est faux, je l'aime aussi mais je suis terrifiée. Et je ne peux pas quitter Nylah, je l'aime aussi, je suis incapable de prendre une décision.

Zelena : Personne ne te le demande, tu as parlé avec Nylah ?

Clarke : (Rire) Elle m'a dis qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle ne me laisserait pas partir. Mais qu'il me faut faire un choix, car si je reste avec elle je perds Lexa et inversement.

Zelena : Cette situation n'est facile pour personne, mais tu ne devrais pas éviter Lexa non plus.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je sais, je dois passer la voir pour décorer les bureaux au poste. Cora m'a demandé un coup de main, j'ai bien vu que c'était une tentative pour m'obliger à parler à Lexa mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire non.

Zelena : Ma mère a toujours eu le don d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut des gens, et elle s'en veut beaucoup pour ce qu'il c'est passé il y a dix ans.

Clarke : La situation n'était évidente pour personne, je ne lui en veux pas.

Zelena : Rentres chez toi, ta garde est fini depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Oui, à demain, merci Zeli.

Zelena : Je t'en prie, je suis là en cas de besoin.

Je descends me changer et file au parking, il me faut prendre une décision et vite. Je fais souffrir Lexa et Nylah en ne disant rien, elles ne méritent pas ça. Au moment où j'arrive à ma voiture je sens une piqûre dans le cou et qu'on me plaque contre la portière.

Pike : Bonne nuit.

Bellamy : (Cours) CLARKE ! Sécurité, ...

Je me sens tomber dans l'inconscience retenu par mon agresseur et me réveille difficilement.

Gold : Bonjour très chère, nous devons parler.

Clarke : Qui êtes-vous ?

Gold : Je suis Rumple Gold, il y a 25 ans votre sang a sauvé mon fils. J'ai étudié votre particularité des années durant, vous allez faire de moi un homme encore plus riche et par la même occasion j'obtiendrais ma vengeance.

Clarke : On va venir me chercher, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir.

Gold : Qu'ils viennent, j'ai de quoi les occuper. Pike, Jaha commencez à lui prélever son sang, avec force au besoin.

 **POV Regina :**

Anya : Regina, Clarke vient d'être enlevée.

Regina : Quoi ?

Anya : Bellamy a assisté toute la scène, un homme à la peau noir lui a injecté un produit et la chargée dans une camionnette. Le temps que la sécurité arrive ils étaient loin.

Regina : Raven je veux que Dorothy et toi vous me cherchiez cette camionnette, maintenant. Harper, Maya vous allez au commissariat aider l'équipe de Lexa. Robyn, Emory vous interrogez tous vos informateurs s'il le faut mais vous me trouvez une piste. Mulan, tu viens avec Anya et moi à l'hôpital.

Pied au plancher on arrive à l'hôpital et je rejoins Lexa et Daniel déjà sur place.

Regina : Vous avez des pistes ?

Lexa : (Tourne la tablette) C'est Pike un homme de Gold, on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Monty est dessus, Bellamy n'a rien vu qui pourrait nous aider plus que le visage de Pike.

Anya : Une demande de rançon ou quelque chose ?

Daniel : Rien, pour le moment. On a mis sur écoute les téléphones de Jack et Abby mais aussi celui de Nylah au cas où.

Mulan : Je vais interroger les gardes on ne sait jamais, on va la retrouver.

Regina : Bellamy tu restes avec Anya et Daniel et tu leur réexpliques tout dans les moindres détails. Lexa on va interroger Abby et Jack, si Gold est impliqué c'est sûrement lié à son sang.

On rejoint l'ascenseur et on monte directement jusqu'au bureau d'Abby où on retrouve Marcus et Jack.

Marcus : J'ai placé des agents près de Nylah et Madi au cas où.

Regina : Les recherches de Gold sur le sang noir, consistait en quoi au juste ?

Abby : Trouver un traitement pour les enfants en priorité mais aussi diverses choses. Les capacités de son sang sont sans précédents, il a beaucoup de propriétés.

Lexa : Il veut s'en servir pour quoi ?

Marcus : Pour s'enrichir en vendant son sang au plus offrant le connaissant.

Lexa : Le Dark Web, Monty y a ses entrées, si son sang est mis en vente on sera averti.

Regina : Raven est dessus aussi, ils ont besoin d'elle en vie c'est rassurant sur ce point au moins.

Jacks : En vie mais pas en un seul morceau, ils ont déjà faillit la tuer bébé.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Emma : Je viens d'être mise au courant, pourquoi maintenant ?

Regina : On lui a coûté beaucoup d'argent ces dernier mois, son réseau de trafics d'armes est tombé. Il manque de moyen et il déteste ça. De plus il est obsédé par la vengeance, donc s'en prendre à Clarke est logique.

Marcus : Vous allez Jack, Emma et toi être mis sous protection à partir de maintenant.

Regina : Ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous pour obliger Clarke à coopérer.

Emma : Je vais la chercher, je connais du monde aussi, je ne la laisserais pas aux mains de ce psychopathe.

Regina : Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, tu es pompier, c'est notre travail.

Lexa : Regina à raison Em, je vais la retrouver, je te le jure.

Je vois dans les yeux d'Emma toute l'inquiétude du monde mais elle accepte de ne rien faire.

Regina : Vous allez venir à la maison avec Lyly et Liam, on vous protégera avec Daniel.

Marcus : Jack et toi vous allez venir chez moi, c'est plus sûr pour le moment.

Lexa : Je m'occupe de Nylah et Madi, elles viendront chez moi.

Regina : Tu es sûre ?

Lexa : Costia est toujours à la maison, on pourra veiller sur elles.

Regina : Viens Em, on va chercher Lyly et Liam et t'installer.

Emma : Ok, merci.

On se sépare tous, Emma regarde son téléphone toute les cinq minutes et je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour la calmer.

Regina : On va la retrouver, calme toi.

Daniel : Je vous attends dehors, je surveille le périmètre, ne traînez pas.

On grimpe jusqu'à chez Emma et on retrouve Lyly qui fait leurs bagages.

Lyly : (Serre Emma contre elle) Ils vont la retrouver, je vais chercher Liam, finit les valises.

Emma : Ok, tu devrais aller chez tes parents avec Liam, c'est plus prudent.

Lyly : Je reste avec toi, Regina et Daniel nous protégerons.

Regina : Bien sûr qu'on le fera, laisses-moi t'aider.

Lyly sort et je vois Emma lutter contre ses larmes, ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça je l'enferme dans mes bras et elle s'y accroche fortement en reniflant.

Regina : Je vais tout faire pour la ramener, je te le promets.

Elle ne bouge pas de mes bras et même si la situation est horrible je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier le moment. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me comporter comme une amie avec elle, ça me dépasse ?

Emma : (Sourire triste) Merci Gina, je savais que te forcer à devenir amies avec moi allait servir à quelque chose.

Regina : (Tape l'épaule) Idiote !

Lyly : C'est bon on est prêts, merci de nous accueillir Regina.

Regina : C'est normal, donne moi ton sac.

Une fois dans la voiture on installe le siège auto de Liam et on part jusqu'à chez moi où Harper et Emory nous attendent.

Harper : La maison est sécurisée, je rejoins Monty pour l'aider à trouver la camionnette.

Emory : Moi je reste là au cas où, Henry est dans sa chambre avec ta mère.

Regina : Ok, merci les filles.

On rentre et Henry dévale les escaliers pour sauter au cou d'Emma qui le réceptionne en souriant. Elle le sert contre elle et je remercie mon petit garçon d'être si adorable car elle à bien besoin d'un câlin en ce moment.

Daniel : Je vais te montrer votre chambre Lyly, suis moi.

Lyly : Ok, je te suis.

Regina : Bonjour maman, tu es au courant ?

Cora : Oui, je vais rester aussi. On ne sait jamais avec Gold, je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour retrouver Clarke, Emma.

Emma : Merci, alors bonhomme tu as réussit la route étoile ?

Je la regarde partir avec Henry et ma mère me dévisage, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Regina : Je sais, mais là ce n'est pas le moment.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Lexa : (Balance son mug contre le mur) BORDEL !

Un mois est toujours rien, je vais devenir folle, Clarke semble avoir disparu.

Ruby : Whaouuu, il se passe quoi ?

Lexa : C'est encore une fausse piste, je vais retourner voir Cage, il sait peut être autre chose.

Costia : Non, ça suffit maintenant.

Lexa : Cost ?

Costia : John m'a appelé, te tuer à la tache ne ramènera pas Clarke plus vite.

Lexa : Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Costia : Tu vas rentrer et t'occuper de notre fils, je sors avec Nylah et les filles pour lui changer un peu les idées aussi.

Ruby : On est tous épuisés, on verra demain.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, rentrez chez vous.

Je m'assois sur mon siège en fermant les yeux et Costia pose sa main sur mon épaule doucement. Notre divorce vient d'être prononcé, elle a déménagé mais on est restées proche pour Aden.

Costia : Tu vas la retrouver, viens je te ramène chez toi.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi, je t'ai quitté pour elle.

Costia : Tu m'as quitté car tu ne voulais plus te mentir à toi-même, me mentir et je t'en remercie. J'ai toujours su que j'occupais la seconde place dans ton cœur Lex. Un temps ça m'a suffit, mais quand tu m'as parlé je me suis rendu compte que je voulais plus aussi. On est resté longtemps ensemble, je sais comment tu fonctionnes, alors ne pense même pas à faire une connerie pour la retrouver plus vite.

Lexa : Allie pourrait me dire où elle est ?

Costia : Si tu lui demandes, tu pactises avec le diable. Clarke ne te pardonnera jamais si tu te sacrifies à nouveau pour elle, pense à Aden il a besoin de toi. Je ne te laisserai pas perdre pieds, John viens aussi. Depuis la mort d'Illan il n'est pas au mieux et ça vous fera du bien de ne pas être seul ce soir.

Je prends ma veste et suis mon ex femme en silence, John pose sa main sur mon épaule et on rentre chez moi. Malgré que Clarke est stabilisé Illan sur place, il n'a pas survécu à son opération. Toute l'équipe a été affectée, mais John semble anéanti et on ne sait plus comment lui redonner le sourire. Nylah nous voyant arriver me pose Madi dans les bras sans un mot et suis Costia dehors. On se parle un minimum, mais malgré ça cette épreuve nous a rapprochées.

John : Je m'occupe de ton homme, il a l'air d'avoir faim ?

Lexa : Je vais préparer les biberons, merci.

(Sonnette)

John : J'y vais, (pose Aden dans le parc)

Je m'occupe des biberons Madi calée contre moi, elle ne pleure jamais, c'est un vrai petite ange.

Bellamy : Salut, je viens squatter avec Léna.

Lexa : (Sourire) Installes-toi, comment va ta puce ?

Bellamy : Bien, des nouvelles pour Clarke ?

Lexa : Pas encore, ça me rend dingue.

On rejoint John au salon et on commence à donner à manger aux enfants en silence quand mon téléphone sonne.

Lexa : Allo !

Allie : Bonjour Alycia, je suis venu voir si tu avais réfléchis.

Lexa : Allée au diable.

Allie : Si tu acceptes de me rencontrer avec Marie je te dis où tu peux trouver ton amie disparue.

Lexa : Marie ?

Allie : Ta cousine, elle se fait appeler Octavia maintenant.

Lexa : Dites moi où est Clarke et j'y réfléchirai, c'est ma meilleure offre.

Allie : Très bien, Gold m'a trahi de toute façon en faisant son business sans moi. Ils se trouvent sur un bateau, je t'ai envoyé leurs dernières coordonnées. Prend ça pour un acte de ma bonne foie, je te laisse encore du temps mais si tu persistes à me défier je devrais sévir.

(Tonalité)

John : Lex ?

Lexa : Je sais où est Clarke !

Lexa : (Prend son téléphone) Ruby rassemble l'équipe et le SWAT, je sais où est Clarke.

Ruby : Ok, on se sera prêt dans dix minutes.

Je raccroche et compose le numéro de Regina en quatrième vitesse, tiens le coup Clarke, j'arrive.

Regina : Lex ?

Lexa : Allie m'a donné la localisation de Clarke, j'ai besoin d'un hélico.

Regina : Je m'en occupe, rejoins moi avec ton équipe aux bureaux.

Lexa : Ok, merci Gina.

John : Tu devrais appeler Costia et Nylah.

Lexa : Elles étaient avec Ruby et Dorothy, elles ne vont pas tarder.

Bellamy : Je reste pour veiller sur elles si tu veux ?

Lexa : Ok, merci.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Costia : Lex on est rentrée, alors ?

Nylah : Tu vas vraiment la ramener cette fois ?

Lexa : (Regard Dur) Oui, je vais la chercher.

Costia : Je viens avec toi.

Lexa : Non, tu restes avec Nylah, Bell et les enfants au cas où.

John : Je veillerais sur elle, promis.

Costia : (Souffle) Ne t'avises pas de faire une chose stupide Lexa.

J'embrasse Aden et Madi et on part avec John rapidement. Durant tout le trajet j'ai les mains serrées sur le volant, dans quel état je vais la retrouver ?

John : Que t'a demandé Allie en échange ?

Lexa : Elle veut me voir avec Octavia ?

John : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que je suis sa fille et Octavia sa nièce.

(Silence)

John : Ok, recommences depuis le début stp.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire et il reste silencieux un moment, j'ai eu dix ans pour m'y faire mais je comprends que ça fasse un choc au début.

John : Pas question que tu y ailles, elle va sûrement tout faire pour te récupérer.

Lexa : Je ne compte pas y aller, je vais l'arrêter et pour ça je suis prête à jouer sur tous les plans.

John : Ok, tu devras mettre l'équipe au courant, on est tous avec toi.

Lexa : Je sais, je leur en parlerais, promis. On arrive, allons récupérer Clarke, on s'occupera d'Allie plus tard.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je ne tiens plus debout, je suis à bout de force. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir encore, je tiens pour revoir Madi, Nylah, mes parents, Emma et Lexa. Je sais qu'elle va me retrouver, il faut que je résiste encore un peu, juste encore un peu.

Jaha: J'admire ta détermination, mais au final ça ne servira à rien. Gold va te garder en vie autant de temps qu'il le faudra et il te tuera une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi.

Clarke : Pourquoi vous êtes avec lui ? Vous ne semblez pas être comme tous ces illuminés sans cervelles qui le suivent.

Jaha: Je ne le suis pas, mais j'ai une dette envers Gold et j'obéirais à ces ordres. J'ai fait le choix de sauver ma famille, plutôt que le reste du monde.

Clarke : Il fait quoi avec mon sang, vous pouvez me le dire, je vais mourir ici, je le sais.

Jaha : Il le vend à ceux qui n'ont plus d'espoir de guérison. Des fois ça marche, mais pas tout le temps et pourtant ton sang est plus que demandé.

Clarke : Se sont des criminels qu'ils sauvent ?

Jaha : La plupart, mais des fois il y a des innocents aussi. Gold sait se rendre indispensable, il t'apporte ce que tu a le plus besoin, mais le prix à payer est élevé.

Clarke : Vous avez des enfants ?

Jaha : Oui, trois garçons.

Clarke : Si je ne m'en sors pas, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Jaha : Dites toujours ?

Clarke : Assurez-vous qu'il ne touche jamais à ma fille.

Jaha : Je la mettrais à l'abri, Pike va arriver je suis désolé ça va faire mal.

Clarke : Je sais, ce n'est pas grave.

Pike arrive et me détache en souriant, Jaha tourne la tête et les premiers coups tombent pour que je ne bouge pas. Ils frappent fort mais pas un cri ne m'échappe. Il m'installe la perfusion et je sens que je perds connaissance.

Jaha : Arrête, Gold a encore besoin de son sang, tu vas la tuer à ce rythme et il ne sera pas content.

Pike : T'es vraiment pas drôle Jaha, j'ai fini de toute façon. (Attrape mon visage et me met un petite claque) Bonne petite, sois sage jusqu'à demain et tu auras à manger ce soir.

Rassemblant mes dernières forces j'attrape le scalpel et lui enfonce dans la cuisse en tournant. Il hurle et Jaha se jette sur moi pour m'arrêter mais je suis déjà par terre.

Pike : (Colère) Je vais te tuer, sale trainée. Tu vas le regretter, crois moi.

Il frappe encore et encore et Jaha l'arrête, je crache du sang mais souris, fière de moi.

Clarke : Tu es entrain de te vider de ton sang, j'ai sectionné ton artère, crétin.

Pike : (Se fait un garrot) Jaha rattaches là, et serres bien.

Je me retrouve sur le lit à nouveau attaché solidement et ferme les yeux, Lexa où es tu ? Je perds connaissance mais je crois entendre sa voix et ça suffit à me faire sourire.

Lexa : Police les mains en l'air.

(Tirs)

Regina : Vous êtes cernés, ne jouez pas aux plus malins, où est Gold ?

Jaha : Pas là, il devait revenir ce soir normalement.

Pike : Ta gueule Jaha.

Regina : On va l'attendre alors, embarquez moi ces deux là. Lexa tu t'occupes de Clarke, ramènes la à la maison.

Lexa : Eh Princesse, je suis là, tiens le coup.

Clarke : Salut Commandante de mon cœur, je savais que tu me retrouverais.

Lexa : (Larmes) Toujours, pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur sa joue) Je t'aime tu sais, j'aurais du te le dire tant qu'il était encore temps.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi, stp accroches toi, je te ramène à Madi et Nylah.

Clarke : Je suis fatiguée Alex, si fatiguée.

Je perds définitivement connaissance à bord de l'hélicoptère, quand je me réveille je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital.

David : Salut, bon retour parmi nous.

Clarke : J'ai mal partout, je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

David : Dix jours, tu as été dans un coma léger. Mais ton sang a fait que tu guéris plus vite, mais tu a quelques os fracturés.

Clarke : Super, tout le monde va bien, ma famille ?

David : Ils vont bien, ils se relaient près de toi depuis que tu es là.

Clarke : Ok, tu sais alors pour moi ?

David : Oui, Abby m'a mis au courant vu que je suis ton médecin.

Clarke : Ok, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

David : À charge de revanche, reposes-toi. Je vais prévenir tes parents et ta femme que tu es réveillée.

Clarke : Ok, merci.

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau et c'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui me fait ouvrir les yeux à nouveaux.

Lexa : (Larme) Salut Princesse.

Clarke : Salut Commandante.

Lexa : Tu m'as fait peur, comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Je pète la forme, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Clarke, la vérité ?

Clarke : Je suis en vie, et tu es là alors ça va, je t'assure.

Lexa : Ok, Nylah et Madi arrive, je vais vous laisser en famille.

Clarke : (Attrape la main) Ne pars pas, stp.

Lexa : Clarke, tu a besoin de repos.

Clarke : (Larmes) Stp, ne me laisses pas toute seule.

Elle s'allonge près de moi et me prend dans ses bras, je me cale contre elle et me rendors rassurée par sa présence.

 **POV Emma :**

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre je trouve Clarke endormie accrochée à Lexa qui ne bouge pas.

Lexa : Elle refuse de me lâcher, elle panique dès que je m'écarte.

Emma : Restes là, elle a eu des moments difficiles, elle a besoin de toi.

Lexa : (Grimace) Nylah arrive, c'est déjà assez compliqué entre nous comme ça. On ne peut pas demander à Clarke de faire un choix maintenant, mais cette situation est impossible.

Emma : Je sais Lex, mais ma sœur a besoin de toi pour le moment.

Lexa : Je serais toujours là pour elle, elle le sait.

Emma : Je repasserais demain, elle à l'air encore épuisée, je m'occupe de Nylah.

Lexa : Ok, merci.

Je sors de la chambre et voyant Nylah je vais à sa rencontre.

Nylah : Comment elle va ?

Emma : Elle dort, elle est épuisée. Il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer cette nuit encore, je repasserais demain.

Nylah : Lexa est là et tu veux m'épargner ?

Emma : Cette situation n'est facile pour personne Nylah, ne sois pas en colère contre elle.

Nylah : (Souffle) Je l'ai perdu au moment où Lexa est revenu dans sa vie. J'ai été aveugle et j'ai persisté mais c'est fini maintenant. Je lui épargne le choix, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Emma : Elle t'aime aussi, sinon elle n'aurait pas hésité si longtemps.

Nylah : Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais c'est de Lexa qu'elle a besoin, ça a toujours été elle. Je l'aime assez pour la laisser partir, comme Costia pour Lexa.

Emma : Ne prend pas de décision hâtive, parle en avec elle quand elle ira mieux.

Nylah : Em, ma femme est accrochée au bras d'une autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'a toujours aimé, je resterais là pour elle et nous avons Madi aussi.

Emma : Je suis désolé, je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire souffrir.

Nylah : Dis lui que je suis là au besoin, qu'elle prenne le temps de guérir. Je vais déménager chez Costia en attendant, dès qu'elle ira mieux je lui amènerai Madi.

Emma : Ok, tu es sûre ?

Nylah : Oui, prend soin d'elle pour moi.

Emma : Toujours, tu as besoin d'aide pour déménager ?

Nylah : C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle s'en va et je rentre dans la chambre à nouveau, Lexa qui a visiblement tout entendu me regarde tristement.

Lexa : Je suis une horrible personne, elles étaient heureuses avant que je n'arrive.

Emma : Non Lex, elles vivaient dans un mensonge. Reste près d'elle, je passe demain.

Je sors et rentre chez Regina et Daniel, je devrais être de garde normalement mais j'ai demandé ma soirée à mon père. Je rentre et trouve la maison vide, ce qui est bizarre, Lyly et Liam devrait être là. J'ouvre la chambre et trouve Liam qui dort tranquillement ce qui m'arrache un sourire tendre. Je ferme la porte doucement et part à la recherche de Lyly, j'ouvre la salle de bain et me fige en voyant la scène. Daniel est sous la douche avec Lyly et ils s'éclatent visiblement. Mon cœur semble se briser en un million de petit morceau et une colère monumentale s'empare de moi. Je rentre dans la douche et éjecte Daniel en lui collant une droite magistrale.

Emma : Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te tuer.

Je lui décroche un autre coup de poing et il s'étale contre le chauffage. Je lui saute dessus et l'assomme de coups avant que Lyly me tire en arrière.

Lyly : EMMA ! Arrête, bon sang arrête.

Regina : (Ouvre la porte) Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Je me dégage brusquement de l'emprise de Lyly et la regarde avec dégoût.

Emma : Depuis quand, REPONDS ?

Lyly : Em, calme-toi, tu me fais peur là.

Regina : Vous devriez vous habillez, j'appelle une ambulance.

Daniel : C'est bon, je survivrai. Écoute Emma c'est arrivé comme...

Emma : (Colère) Si tu tiens à ce qui reste de ta mâchoire ferme là.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers celle de Liam, je m'assois par terre et laisse mes larmes dévalées sur mes joues en silence. Comment j'ai pu manquer un truc pareil, bordel je suis trop conne. Au bout d'une heure Regina rentre dans la chambre et s'assoie près de moi.

Regina : Lyly et Daniel nous attendent dans le salon pour parler de tout ça.

Emma : Comment tu peux être aussi calme au juste ?

Regina : Crois moi je suis aussi en colère que toi, seulement mes sentiments pour Daniel se sont atténués avec le temps et du coup je suppose que cette situation devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Emma : Attends tu délires là, tu es entrain de dire que c'est ta faute si ton mari se tape ma femme ?

Regina : Je dis juste que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, un couple ça marche à deux.

Emma : Si je suis ton raisonnement, j'ai ma part de responsabilités aussi ?

Regina : Et si on essayait d'en parler avec eux, ok et sans que tu n'envoies Daniel à l'hôpital de préférence.

Je me lève en soufflant et lui tend la main qu'elle accepte en souriant. J'ignore d'où lui vient son self control, mais elle va pouvoir me donner des cours. Dans le salon Daniel à une poche de glace sur la joue et Lyly est assise à l'opposé de lui sur le canapé.

Emma : Depuis quand ?

Lyly : Le jour où on là croisé au magasin, ça à commencer là.

Emma : Pourquoi je ne comprends pas, on vient d'avoir un fils, je pensais qu'on était heureuses ?

Lyly : Je suis heureuse avec toi, Daniel c'est juste sexuel. A la base je suis hétéro Em, et certaines choses me manquent sans rentrer dans les détails.

Emma : Et c'est quoi ton excuse pour te taper ma femme ?

Daniel : Je n'en ai aucune Emma, c'est arrivé c'est tout.

Emma : Donc pendant que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour ma petite sœur kidnappée, vous vous envoyez en l'air c'est bien ça ?

Regina : Em, calme-toi.

Emma : Que je me calme ? Non mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives à la fin bordel ?

Daniel : Regina ne m'aime plus depuis longtemps, elle reste avec moi par affection, et pour Henry. Je ne te parle même pas niveau sexe, il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps.

Emma : Et donc parce que ton couple bat de l'aile, tu exploses le mien ?

Lyly : Arrêtes, c'est juste du sexe bon sang.

Emma : Juste du sexe, donc je peux coucher avec Regina, ça ne dérange pas ?

Lyly : Si c'est juste sexuel, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Je contrôle avec peine ma colère, non mai j'hallucine ou quoi ?

Emma : Combien de fois tu m'as trompé au juste ?

Lyly : Quelques fois, je te le répète c'est juste du sexe Em.

Emma : Je demande le divorce, tes affaires virent de chez moi dans la semaine, et Lyly je demande la garde exclusive de Liam ! Et avec ce que je viens d'entendre j'ai toutes les chances de gagner.

Lyly : Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est mon fils aussi.

Emma : Ho non, plus maintenant.

Je grimpe l'étage, récupère Liam et mes affaires et claque la porte sans un regard en arrière. Premier arrêt avocat, qu'ils aillent tous au diable et Regina et son calme olympien aussi.

 **Coucou tout le monde...**

 **Un chapitre qui bouge pas mal pour tous nos couples, quand en avait vous pensez ?**

 **On se retrouve Mercredi pour la suite.**

 **Des bisous**

 **Skippy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** Kidnapping

 **POV Regina :**

Emma ne répond à aucun de mes message et encore moins à Lyly. Tout ce bazar date d'une semaine et bien que je reste forte devant les autres, je suis affectée aussi. Même si on avait des problèmes, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me tromper et encore moins avec Lyly.

Anya : Tu tiens le coup ?

Regina : Ma vie est un désastre sans nom, comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?

Anya : Comment c'est passé la thérapie de couple ?

Regina : Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça. Daniel a raison, c'est fini entre nous depuis longtemps. J'ai été complètement aveugle, je suis restée pour Henry, mais cette situation ne peut plus durer.

Anya : Tu comprends enfin pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier maintenant ?

Regina : Je vais rentrer, de toute façon je n'avance à rien.

Anya : Tu es où en ce moment ?

Regina : Chez mes parents, Daniel est chez nous avec Lyly vu qu'Emma la virée de chez elle.

Anya : Tu as des nouvelles ?

Regina : Non, je les ai croisés juste à l'hôpital quand je suis allée voire Clarke mais elle m'a ignoré. Elle semble en colère contre moi aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

Anya : Gina, des fois tu me désespère. Emma était avec Lyly depuis le lycée, elle n'a jamais connu qu'elle et n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que t'arrive et lui retournes le cerveau et encore elle a repoussé son attirance pour toi, loin, très loin. Elle est juste perdue, blessée et tu as agis comme si tout ça t'indifférait.

Regina : Je suis comme ça, je ne dévoile pas mes sentiments, tu le sais.

Anya : Moi je le sais, mais Emma non.

Regina : Je vais la voir, je m'excuserais, je veux être là pour elle, c'est ce que font les amies non ?

Anya : Veux-tu seulement être son amie ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder Daniel de cette façon, même au début de votre relation. Sois honnête avec elle, c'est de ça qu'elle a besoin en ce moment.

Regina : (Souffle) Je suis sensé lui dire quoi ?

Anya : La vérité Gina, Lyly la prise pour une conne et elle a besoin qu'on soit honnête avec elle.

Regina : Ok, merci An.

Anya : Je t'en prie, je suis là au besoin, tu le sais.

Je souris à mon amie et grimpe en voiture, je me gare devant chez Emma une demi-heure plus tard et souffle un grand coup avant de sonner à la porte.

Emma : (Ouvre la porte) Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Gina, rentres chez toi.

Regina : Bein écoutes moi alors, il faut qu'on parle.

Emma : (Se décale) Rentres, Liam vient enfin de s'endormir.

Je m'assois sur son canapé et elle revient avec un thé qu'elle me tend sans dire un mot.

Regina : Merci, si je t'ai donné l'impression que tout ça ne me touche pas, je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas pour minimiser ta peine, ou ta colère. Je suis triste aussi et en colère qu'ils aient fait ça dans notre dos. Et je trouve le comportement de Lyly inacceptable, ancienne hétéro ou pas. Elle aurait dû t'en parler, et j'aurais du prêter plus attention à Daniel ces derniers temps. Seulement voilà, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et du coup ça m'a permise de prendre du recule face à la situation.

Emma : Je croyais que tout allait bien dans ton couple, vous sembliez si heureux ?

Regina : On l'était à notre façon, je ressens quand même cette situation comme une trahison. Je ne l'ai jamais trompé et je ne l'aurais jamais fait, j'avais même décidé de lui parler et d'arrêter notre relation.

Emma : Je suis la seule idiote qui n'est rien vu alors ?

Regina : Tu l'aimais plus que tout, cela à tendance à nous rendre aveugle à toutes autres choses.

Emma : Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, pas une fois en dix ans. Qui sait avec combien d'hommes elle m'a trompé, je n'ai rien vu, je suis stupide.

Regina : Mais non, tu l'aimais c'est tout.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Si j'avais su plus tôt ce genre de chose, je t'aurais sauté dessus et on aurait pu devenir amies plus vite avec les avantages en plus.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu es incapable de faire ce genre de choses, et moi aussi.

Emma : Et bien ça m'aurait évité une cruelle désillusion.

Regina : Je sais, que t'as dit l'avocat ?

Emma : Hooo, j'ai toutes les chances, Lyly est en faute donc...

Regina : Et pour Liam ?

Emma : J'accepte la garde partagée, j'ai parlé sur le coup de la colère en partant de chez toi. Je ne lui enlèverais pas son fils, il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Elle doit le prendre ce week-end, je lui ai envoyé un message.

Regina : C'est bien, tu as raison Liam doit être épargné et il a besoin de ces deux parents pour s'épanouir correctement.

Emma : Ouai, et toi comment tu vas ?

Regina : Je suis épuisée, je suis allée vivre chez mes parents avec Henry pour le moment.

Emma : La personne que tu aimes, je le connais ?

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Bein oui, pour savoir s'il est sérieux et tout. Pas question qu'un autre sale type comme Daniel t'approche, il devra me passer sur le corps d'abord.

Regina : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, cette personne n'est pas prête et moi non plus mais c'est quelqu'un de très bien.

Emma : D'accord, mais je lui brise la mâchoire s'il ose te faire du mal.

Regina : (Sourire) Daniel ressemble à un panda.

Emma : Il l'a mérité, quand je pense qu'il a faillit être le parrain de Liam, grrrr, ils me dégoûtent, tous les deux.

Regina : Je sais, tu vas prendre qui alors ?

Emma : Killian, j'avais déjà pas mal hésité au départ.

Regina : Je reste la marraine alors ?

Emma : Bien sûr que oui, tu es mon amie. Tu restes manger ?

Regina : Avec plaisir, une soirée entre amies c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut en ce moment.

Emma : (Sourire) Moi aussi, on va regarder la suite de Stars Wars comme ça.

Regina : Promis je ne m'endors pas.

Emma : Menteuse !

 **POV Emma :**

Regina : Donc Léia est la sœur de Luke mais ce n'est pas un Jedi ?

Emma : Non mais elle ressent la force quand même, comme quand elle ressent Luke.

Regina : Ok, je veux bien. Mais comment c'est possible que ton Vador soit leur père ?

Emma : (Amusée) Tu comprendras mieux en regardant les prochains, c'est sur la jeunesse de Dark Vador, enfin si tu ne t'endors pas devant.

Regina : Eh, j'ai tenu tout celui-ci.

Emma : Je suis fière de toi, c'est une première.

(Pleurs)

Regina : On dirait que ton bonhomme a faim.

Emma : Ouai, je vais le chercher, bouges pas.

Je rentre dans la chambre de mon fils et souris en le voyant tendre les bras et pleurer.

Emma : Ne pleures pas mon chéri, maman est là. Je vais te faire ton biberon, tu vas allée avec Marraine un peu en attendant.

Je le cale contre moi en le berçant et reviens dans le salon, Regina me souris et je lui dépose dans les bras.

Emma : Je vais faire son biberon, tu peux t'en occuper deux minutes ?

Regina : Bien sûr, coucou mon Ange, tu as changé dis donc.

La vison de Regina avec Liam dans les bras m'emplit de paix et je ferme les yeux. Dans cette histoire, j'aurais au moins gagné une amie sur qui compter. Je prépare le biberon et grimace en voyant une photo de Lyly et moi sur le frigo. Il va falloir que je jette tout ça, je lui en veux tellement, le pire c'est que pour elle ce n'est pas grave.

Regina : Tu vas bien ?

Emma : Oui pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu pleures, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je touche mes joues, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçut, j'essuie mes larmes et déchire la photo en la jetant à la poubelle.

Emma : C'est rien, aller à table mon bébé.

Je récupère Liam et lui donne à manger, Regina s'assoit près de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Regina : Je suis là.

Emma : Oui, tu es là.

Deux jours plus tard je suis dans la chambre de Clarke à l'hôpital, physiquement elle récupère bien mais moralement elle est au trente sixième dessous.

Clarke : Salut Em, tu viens me sortir d'ici ?

Emma : (Sourire) Qui perd patience maintenant ?

Clarke : (Triste) De toute façon, plus personne ne m'attend chez moi.

Emma : Tu as parlé à Nylah ?

Clarke : Oui, ce n'était pas super agréable, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. Pourtant je l'ai aimé sincèrement, mais par rapport à ce que je ressens pour Lexa, ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour elle...

Emma : Il va vous falloir un peu de temps, mais je suis persuadée que vous deviendrez amies, puis vous avez Madi.

Clarke : Ouai, et toi comment tu vas ?

Emma : Tu sais, j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Lyly vient chercher Liam ce soir, elle me le ramène dimanche soir.

Clarke : Tu lui as reparlé ?

Emma : Non, et je ne compte pas le faire, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Et avec Lexa, tu en es où ?

Clarke : Nulle part, on évite le sujet quand on se voit.

Emma : Comment nos vies ont pris un tournant pareil au juste ?

Clarke : Bonne question, j'ai franchement besoin de vacances.

Emma : Moi aussi, on partira entre frangines quand tout sera réglé ici.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vote pour, cocktails et plage nous voilà.

Emma : (Sourire) Carrément, je passe ce soir si tu veux avec du chinois ?

Clarke : Oui, ça me changera de la bouffe de l'hôpital.

Emma : (Embrasse le front) Ok petite sœur, reposes-toi.

Je suis encore en repos du coup je décide d'aller à la salle de boxe me défouler un peu. Je suis ravie d'y retrouver Wells, Finn et Killian entrain de s'entraîner aux enchaînements.

Killian : Eh love, tu viens te mesurer à mes muscles ?

Emma : Laisses-moi m'échauffer et je t'assomme sur le ring dans vingt minutes.

Wells : 20 dollars sur Emma.

Finn : Ok je suis, Kill ne me déçois pas.

Killian : Je vais en faire qu'une bouchée, après je vous offre une bière.

Emma : Deal !

Je file à la corde à sauter et commence à m'échauffer quand Lyly rentre avec Daniel en riant ce qui fige tous mes muscles.

Killian : Viens, finalement on va la prendre maintenant cette bière.

Emma : Non, qu'ils aillent au diable.

Wells : On peut aller lui refaire le portrait, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Finn : Moi non plus.

Évidemment tout le monde à la caserne est au courant, mes hommes ont été d'un soutien sans failles mais ça reste dur.

Emma : Laissez tomber, il porte encore les traces de mes coups, il va passer pour un homme battu après.

Killian : (Rire) Bordel, j'aurai payé cher pour te voir lui donner une leçon.

Lyly : (Sourire) Salut les gars, on s'entraîne ?

Je tourne les talons, elle fait comme si tout allait bien et elle s'affiche avec lui comme ça sans honte, j'ai envie de la frapper, sérieux, elle abuse. Je tape sur le sac de frappe depuis dix minutes quand elle vient vers mois, mais Killian l'intercepte et la renvoie d'où elle vient sèchement. Daniel ne m'a pas approché, il vaut mieux pour sa mâchoire, avec lui j'aurai moins de retenue.

Emma : Finalement les gars, je veux bien cette bière maintenant.

Killian : La première tournée est pour moi, Liam est avec qui ?

Emma : Ma mère, elle était de repos aujourd'hui, mais il faut que je sois rentrée pour 20h, Lyly vient le chercher et je veux être là. Ensuite je vais manger avec Clarke à l'hôpital, ça nous changera les idées.

Killian : Ok, tu veux que je sois là ce soir ?

Emma : Non c'est bon, je gère mais merci.

Killian : Tu m'appelles au besoin et si elle ose se pointer avec ce connard je déboule lui refaire le portrait.

Emma : J'espère qu'elle est assez intelligente pour venir seule, au pire j'arrangerai ses yeux de panda.

Wells : (Rire) N'oublies pas de filmer ça.

Emma : Promis, venez il se fait soif !

Le soir venu je prépare les affaires de Liam quand on sonne à la porte, je souffle et ouvre à Lyly.

Lyly : (Prend Liam) Eh mon chéri tu m'as tellement manqué, tu es content de me voir ?

Emma : (Tend le sac) Sois là dimanche à 20h au plus tard, bon week-end.

Lyly : Em, je sais que tu m'en veux mais tout ça va trop loin. Je t'aime, ce qui c'est passé n'a rien à voir avec nous ou notre famille. Je ne supporte pas de vivre loin de vous et de voir Liam une fois de temps en temps ou encore que tu m'ignores.

Emma : (Dégoût) Tu continus de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ?

Lyly : Em, stp. On est ensemble depuis dix ans, on peut essayer de réparer tout ça, non ?

Emma : Répond-moi ?

Lyly : C'est arrivé, c'est dur pour nous aussi cette situation. Daniel aime toujours Regina et moi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer aussi, on se réconforte c'est tout.

Emma : Mais comment j'ai pu être si ignorante ? Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu as fait, je t'aimais bordel. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, n'importe quoi Lyly. Sois là à 20h, si tu es en retard tu auras à faire à mon avocat, on a plus rien à se dire.

Lyly : (Souffle) Comme tu veux, à dimanche.

Elle s'en va et je retiens mes larmes, comment j'ai pu être si aveugle au juste ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : (Berce Madi) Elle mange bien ? Et les nuits ça va, elle ne pleure pas trop ?

Nylah : Notre fille va bien Clarke, et toi ?

Clarke : Je vais bien.

Nylah : Je répète ma question, comment tu vas ?

Clarke : (Grimace) Je suis épuisée et terrifiée, perdu, triste et je t'en passe. J'ai perdu le sommeil, et je culpabilise d'avoir explosée notre famille.

Nylah : (Souffle) Tu as parlé à Lexa ?

Clarke : Pourquoi faire ?

Nylah : Je t'ai quitté car tu l'aimes, alors qu'est ce que tu attends au juste ?

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, et puis je ne peux pas être avec Lexa.

Nylah : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que si elle part à nouveau, j'en mourrais certainement.

Nylah : Elle n'a pas l'intention de partir, elle n'attend qu'un geste de toi.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es gentille et me pousse dans ses bras ? Je t'ai brisé le cœur, tu devrais me détester, je me déteste.

Nylah : J'ai essayé crois moi, mais je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Clarke : (Larmes) Alors pourquoi tu es partie ?

Nylah : Parce que justement je t'aime, mais toi ça a toujours été Lexa. Alors cesses de perdre du temps, je vais y aller, je te la ramène demain, repose toi. (Embrasse le front)

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Nylah : Je sais Clarke, on ne peut pas combattre ce genre de choses, c'est ainsi.

Elles s'en vont et je souffle, je prends mon téléphone et envoi un message à Lexa.

Clarke : Salut, ça te dit chinois avec Emma et moi ce soir ?

Lexa : Salut Princesse, je ne refuse jamais un chinois, quelle heure ?

Clarke : 20H30, mais tu peux venir avant, je m'ennuie.

Lexa : Je finis un dossier et j'arrive te tenir compagnie.

Clarke : (Smiley qui sourit) Merci Commandante.

Lexa : A ton service Princesse, à plus tard.

Je pose mon téléphone pile au moment où Bellamy rentre, je lui souris et on discute un moment.

Bellamy : Tu récupères bien, tu pourras sans doute sortir la semaine prochaine.

Clarke : Tant mieux, mon lit me manque.

Bellamy : Je me doute, le week-end prochain c'est les un an de Léna en plus.

Clarke : Elles grandissent trop vite, j'ai l'impression que Madi a prix dix centimètres en un mois.

Bellamy : (Rie) Mais non, John m'aide à tout organiser.

Clarke : (Triste) J'aurai dû aller avec Illan à l'hôpital, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussit à le sauver, comme pour Gina.

Bellamy : Ce n'est pas ta faute Clarke, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Nous sommes Médecins, pas Dieu. Comme j'ai pitié de toi, je t'ai acheté du matériel à dessin, ça t'occupera.

Clarke : Super, tu es un amour, je t'offre mon premier dessin alors.

Bellamy : Mais j'y compte bien, Je te laisse je vais finir mon tour et rentrer chez moi m'occuper de ma fille.

Clarke : Embrasses là pour moi.

Bellamy : Promis.

Grâce à Bellamy le temps passe plus vite et je dessine sans voir les heures défilées.

Lexa : Tu ne t'ennuies pas du tout en faite ?

Clarke : (Lève la tête en souriant) Bellamy a eu pitié de moi et m'a emmené de quoi m'occuper.

Lexa : Je vois ça, tu dessines quoi ?

Clarke : Heeu rien de spécial, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lexa : La routine, on explore plusieurs piste pour choper Gold et Allie.

Clarke : Tu crois qu'il va revenir, pour moi ?

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je ne le laisserai plus t'approcher, je te protégerai, je te le jure.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute Alex, tu as Aden et...

Lexa : Clarke, regardes-moi stp.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et me perd dans son regard, elle se rapproche et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres tendrement.

Lexa : Il ne te touchera plus jamais, je te protège, toujours.

Incapable de parler suite à ce baiser je me contente d'hocher la tête, elle semble satisfaite et se recule doucement.

Lexa : Montres-moi tes dessins maintenant.

Je lui tends et évidement elle est représentée à outrance, mais juste quelques parties de son corps. Ses yeux, ses mains donc elle ne peut pas deviner que c'est elle, sauf sur le dernier où elle est avec Aden.

Lexa : Je peux le garder celui-ci ?

Clarke : Il n'est pas fini, puis c'est juste du gribouillage.

Lexa : Tu appelles ça du gribouillage, (prend le crayon et dessine) ça c'est un gribouillage Clarke.

Je regarde ce qu'elle a dessiné et explose de rire, ça ne ressemble à rien du tout.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est bon de t'entendre rire, même si tu te moques de toi.

Clark : Il faut bien que tu es des défauts, mon égo t'en remercie.

Lexa : (Rire) Je t'en prie Princesse.

Emma : On rigole sans moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Clarke : Enfin là, je meure de faim, ça a été avec Lyly ?

Emma : L'horreur, je vous envie vos ex-femmes des fois.

Lexa : C'est sûr qu'on a de la chance, mais on culpabilise pas mal aussi.

Emma : Il ne faut pas, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble toutes les deux, je le sais depuis dix ans voir plus.

Clarke : (Rouge) On mange, mon dernier repas remonte.

Lexa sourit et s'assoit près de moi en silence. Je me colle à elle et elle m'entoure dans ses bras, Emma sort les barquettes et on passe la soirée à rigoler.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke s'est une nouvelle fois endormie accrochée à moi, je ne bouge pas et Emma nous regarde tendrement.

Lexa : Tu tiens le coup ?

Emma : Non, j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, de les tuer. Seule la présence de Regina m'apaise en ce moment, ou quand je suis avec vous et d'autres amis. Des que je suis seule je tourne en rond, heureusement que je reprends le boulot Lundi.

Lexa : Tu sais toute cette histoire, c'est peut être un mal pour un bien. Lyly a beaucoup de qualités, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé très égoïste. Et pour quelqu'un comme toi qui est la gentillesse incarnée c'est assez rédhibitoire normalement.

Emma : (Souffle) Je me rends compte de plus en plus, elle s'est pointée à la salle avec Daniel tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Je vais aller lui expliquer ma façon de penser, elle ne manque pas d'air quand même.

Emma : Killian s'en est chargé avec Wells et Finn tout à l'heure, mais ça n'a même pas l'air de la traumatiser.

Lexa : Demain on se fait un footing ?

Emma : Ouai, enfin si ma sœur te lâche un jour.

Lexa : Je l'ai embrassé tout à l'heure, juste un petit bisou mais mon Dieu, tu m'imagines pas à quelle point cela m'a fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau depuis que je l'ai retrouvée, j'essaie de lui laisser du temps mais ça devient dur.

Emma : Elle ne t'a pas repoussé?

Lexa : Non elle semblait assez choquée, je crois ?

Emma : Pas choquée, amoureuse.

Lexa : Tu crois ? Je veux dire je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?

Emma : Lex, il n'y a que toi pour douter de cela, tu verras ça ira avec le temps. Je vais rentrer, 7h sur le port ?

Lexa : Oauai, je vais rester un peu.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu m'étonnes que tu restes, embrasse la pour moi.

Elle file et je me cale contre les coussins quand Abby rentre, elle me sourit embrasse le front de Clarke et sors sans un mot.

Lexa : Je serais toujours avec toi ma Princesse, je te le jure. (Embrasse la tempe et s'endort)

Le lendemain après mon footing avec Emma je rejoins mon appartement, Octavia est assise devant et je m'approche.

Lexa : Octavia ?

Octavia : (Paniquée) Lex, je ne savais pas où aller ?

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Octavia : Allie était chez moi, elle voulait me parler et j'ai paniquée. J'ai couru sans m'arrêter jusqu'à chez toi, je n'ai même pas appelé la police ou autre chose, je suis désolé.

Lexa : (Serre dans mes bras) Ok, respires. On va commencer par appeler Lincoln et tu vas tout m'expliquer.

Octavia : J'ai peur Lex, elle semblait déterminer à me récupérer, à nous récupérer.

Lexa : Pour trouver Clarke, je lui ai promis de réfléchir à la possibilité d'une rencontre entre nous trois.

Octavia : Je ne veux pas la voir, c'est une folle Lex.

Lexa : Je sais, mais c'est peut être aussi un bon moyen de la choper.

Octavia : Je vais t'aider, mais si on se loupe, elle nous considérera comme ses ennemis et tu sais ce que ça veux dire.

Lexa : On ne se loupera pas, je vais tout organiser avec mon équipe et celle de Regina.

Octavia : D'accord, je peux rester ici ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que tu peux, Costia a Aden pour le week-end de toute façon.

Elle s'assoit soulager sur mon canapé et j'attrape mon téléphone. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi secouée, je compose le numéro de Linc et attends.

Lincoln : Lex ?

Lexa : Octavia est chez moi, Allie était à son appartement.

Lincoln : (Inquiet) Elle est blessée ?

Lexa : Elle est secouée, tu peux venir ?

Lincoln : J'arrive au plus vite, Lexa on fait quoi ?

Lexa : Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord on va s'occuper d'Octavia et ensuite on avisera.

Lincoln : Ok, je me dépêche.

Je raccroche et tend un jus de fruit à Octavia qu'elle prend les mains tremblante. Il va falloir organiser dans les moindres détails notre plan, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur ce coup-ci. J'envoie un message à Regina et toute mon équipe et j'attends avec Octavia leurs arrivées. Une heure plus tard tout le monde est là, Octavia est calée dans les bras de Lincoln et Raven pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

Raven : Tu vas venir à la maison avec Lincoln, c'est grand chez moi et on pourra te protéger au besoin.

Octavia : Mais je ne veux pas te déranger, je peux très bien aller chez Linc.

Lincoln : Elle pourra veiller sur toi quand je suis au poste, c'est une bonne idée O.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord, il faut faire des roulements pour qu'on ne soit jamais seules à partir de maintenant.

Regina : Bonne idée, ça vaut aussi pour toi.

Lexa : Je sais, il faut protéger Clarke aussi.

Daniel : Le manoir de ta famille peut facilement tous nous accueillir, on peut facilement le sécuriser et c'est un endroit à l'écart de la ville.

Regina : Je vais appeler pour organiser ça, ça sera plus simple qu'on soit tous au même endroit. Raven, Monty je vais vous donner l'adresse, vous allez faire en sorte que cet endroit soit aussi sécurisé que possible pour notre arrivée.

Lexa : Echo tu files à l'hôpital, tu surveilles la chambre de Clarke jusqu'à sa sortie.

Regina : Robyn tu vas avec elle, vous nous faites un point toutes les heures.

Robyn : Ok, on y va.

Raven : Nous aussi, (serre Octavia dans ses bras) on ne la laissera plus t'approcher, promis.

Octavia : Merci Raven, merci à tous.

Lexa : Bien parlons du plan pour choper Allie maintenant.

Le soir je suis de nouveau dans la chambre de Clarke, en lui expliquant la situation.

Clarke : (Inquiète) N'y vas pas, stp.

Lexa : Je ne risque rien, l'endroit sera truffer de policier et d'Agents du FBI.

Clarke : Tu ignores de quoi ils sont capable, Gold m'a parlé d'Allie durant ma captivité, elle est complètement folle.

Lexa : Je dois l'arrêter Clarke, c'est notre chance avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres victimes ou pire qu'elle s'en prenne à toi ou le reste de ma famille.

Clarke : Je suis de ta famille ?

Lexa : Tu en doutes ?

Clarke : Non, quand comptez-vous organiser ça ?

Lexa : Pas tout de suite, grâce à la coopération de Jaha on a pas mal de pistes pour faire tomber un peu plus Gold et son organisation, on va commencer par ça.

Clarke : Vous avez protégé sa famille ?

Lexa : Oui, maintenant laisse moi faire de même pour la mienne.

 **POV Regina :**

Cora : Ma puce on est dimanche soir et il est plus de 21H, laisses un peu ses dossiers et viens prendre un thé avec ton père et moi.

Regina : J'arrive maman, je relisais juste quelques trucs.

Cora : Bien, on t'attend. Il nous faut tout organiser pour aller au Manoir aussi, Granny et Marco sont déjà partit tout préparer. J'ai aussi demandé à Fox et Ashley de préparer les chambres pour tout le monde.

Regina : Merci maman, ça sera plus simple comme ça.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et mon père me tapote le dos gentiment, il est rentré de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours.

Gustus : Tout va bien se passer, l'étau se resserre pour Gold et on va monter un plan solide pour choper Allie également.

Regina : Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir aller au manoir aussi, ça serait plus prudent.

Gustus : Non, Zeli va venir ici avec sa famille. On ne sait jamais, mais ici on ne craint rien, la maison est bien protéger.

(Sonnette)

Cora : J'y vais, je ramènerais le thé comme ça.

Gustus : Qui vient au manoir du coup ?

Regina : Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke, Nylah, Costia, Madi, Aden, Lexa, Emma, Jack, Abby, Henry et Moi. L'équipe de Lexa et la mienne va tourner pour assurer notre protection.

Cora : Regina, Emma est là.

Je lève la tête et découvre une Emma en panique.

Emma : Lyly ne répond pas au téléphone, elle n'est pas chez toi. Elle devait me ramener Liam il y a plus d'une heure, je suis venue voir si tu avais des nouvelles de Daniel ?

Regina : (Prend son téléphone) Il a ramené Henry à 18h, il ne m'a rien dit de spécial. Je vais l'appeler, Lyly lui a peut être dit où elle serait avec Liam.

Daniel : Regina, un souci ?

Regina : Oui, tu as des nouvelles de Lyly, elle n'a pas ramené Liam à Emma et ne répond pas à son téléphone.

Daniel : Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait chez ses parents, attends je l'appel pour voir et je te tiens au courant.

Regina : Ok, j'attends ton appel.

Emma : Les parents de Lyly m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis trois mois.

Regina : Calme toi, essaies de la rappeler, on va aller chez moi vérifier si on trouve quelque chose.

(Téléphone)

Daniel : Regina, il n'y a plus aucune affaire dans la chambre de Lyly, mais il y a une lettre.

Regina : Ok, on arrive, ne touche à rien.

Emma : (Larmes) Elle a emmené Liam ?

Regina : (Serre sa main) Je vais les retrouver, viens.

Gustus : Je t'ai envoyé une patrouille chez toi.

Cora : Je vais appeler quelques contacts, aéroport, gare, bus on va tout faire surveiller.

Emma : Elle peut être partout, elle a deux jours d'avance.

Regina : Viens allons voir cette lettre, peut être donne-t-elle une explication.

On grimpe dans la voiture, Emma semble anéantie, en même temps je comprends si c'était Henry pas sûre que je m'en remette aussi.

Emma : (Voix brisée) J'avais accepté la garde alternée, pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, mais on va tout faire pour la retrouver. Demain à la première heure tu appelles ton avocat, même si Liam est son fils c'est considéré comme un kidnapping quand même.

Arrivées sur place on trouve Daniel qui discute avec John et Echo, il nous mène à la chambre et je tends la lettre à Emma.

Emma : Lis la, je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de le faire.

Regina : Ok, Emma si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis partie. Tu ne veux plus de moi alors à quoi bon, mais je ne te laisserais pas mon fils. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'était juste du sexe. On aurait pu continuer à être heureuses mais tu ne prends pas en compte mes besoins. Liam sera heureux avec moi, je ne veux pas être sa mère une semaine sur deux et toi tu ne le seras plus jamais. Comme je l'ai dit c'est entièrement de ta faute, néanmoins soit heureuse. Lyly.

John : Emma tu te sens de faire la liste de toute les personnes qu'elle connaît ?

Echo : On va commencer par ses parents, ils ont très bien pu mentir pour la couvrir.

Regina : Laissez nous deux minutes svp, Daniel commence avec eux. Tu as passé du temps avec elle, elle a pu te dire des choses ?

Daniel : Ok, je suis désolé Emma, je...

Emma : (Colère) Je m'en fou de tes putains d'excuses, je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas où elle est je te tue Daniel.

Je retiens Emma et John emmène Daniel au salon, Echo la regarde tristement et les rejoins.

Emma : Je suis sûre qu'il sait quelque chose, Gina il faut qu'il dise où elle est.

Regina : Em, regarde-moi. Tu dois te calmer, je connais Daniel ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à mentir sur un truc aussi grave. Il n'aurait jamais approuvé Lyly et il la couvre encore moins.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu en sais, ils nous ont menti durant des mois.

Regina : Je sais que tu le vois aussi, Daniel ne sait rien Em.

Emma : (Prend ses clés) Je vais voir ses parents, je peux y être en deux heures et demie en roulant vite.

Regina : (Récupère ses clés) Il est 22h passé, l'avis d'enlèvement est passé. Toutes les chaînes d'infos ont la photo de Lyly et Liam, demain tu iras voir ton avocat. Tu ne peux pas débouler chez ses parents en plein milieu de la nuit dans cet état.

Emma : Sa famille a un pavillon de chasse au canada, elle a toujours aimé ce pays.

Regina : On va faire la liste avec John et Echo, mais d'abord tu dois te calmer.

Emma : Je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser, j'aurais dû faire comme prévu.

Regina : Non, ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit. Ce n'est pas ta faute Em, c'est de la sienne.

Emma : (Éclate en sanglots) Je ne vais jamais le revoir.

Je la serre contre moi et elle s'accroche à mes bras, je lui relève le menton et l'embrasse tendrement pour essayer de la calmer. Elle répond à mon baiser et mon cœur s'envole.

Regina : (Pose son front sur le sien) Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là.

Emma : D'accord, je vais appeler mes parents.

On rejoint tout le monde et je prends mon téléphone, il faut les retrouver.

Lexa : Allo ?

Regina : Lyly est partie avec Liam, Em est chez moi avec Daniel, John et Echo.

Lexa : (Bordel) Non Clarke, tu ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital, restes là je m'en charge. J'arrive au plus vite, le temps d'assommer Clarke.

Regina : Lex, ils ont deux jours d'avance.

Lexa : On va les retrouver, j'arrive.

J'allume la télé et voit la photo de Lyly et Liam, mon père n'a pas perdu de temps. Mon téléphone sonne et je décroche voyant que c'est Marcus.

Marcus : J'ai vu les infos, je peux aider à quoi ?

Regina : Il faudrait toutes les vidéos de surveillance des aéroports, bus et gare pour commencer.

Marcus : Je m'en occupe, reste avec elle.

Je raccroche et Emma s'assoie lourdement à côté de moi, je pose ma main sur la sienne et elle s'y accroche fortement.

Echo : Ok, pour commencer ces parents.

John : Ensuite de qui elle était proche à la caserne, elle a pu en parler à quelqu'un on ne sait jamais.

On parle pendant une heure et Lexa arrive avec Clarke et ses parents.

Jack : (Serre Emma dans ses bras) On va le retrouver ma puce.

Lexa : Daniel est ce qu'elle a mentionné un endroit où elle emmènerait Liam ?

Daniel : Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait chez ses parents car la forêt lui manquait.

Lexa : Monty et Jasper épluchent les vidéos de surveillance avec Raven et Dorothy.

Regina : On ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir, on va essayer de dormir et demain à la première heure on avisera.

Clarke : Je serais bien incapable de dormir pour le moment, Harry Potter ?

Emma : Ok, moi aussi de toute façon je serais incapable de dormir.

Daniel : Je m'occupe d'Henry, restes avec elles.

Regina : J'ai assuré à Emma que tu n'étais au courant de rien Danny, j'espère que je ne me suis pas encore plus trompée sur toi que prévu.

Daniel : Je te jure que j'ignorais ces projets, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire une telle chose.

Regina : Je te crois, je vais ramener Emma chez elle.

Lexa : On te suit avec Clarke, John, Echo reposez-vous aussi, on reprend demain à 8H.

On se sépare et une fois chez Emma on s'installe toutes dans le canapé, Clarke collée à Lexa et Emma collée à moi. Ce n'est pas bien mais je profite de la situation largement en l'enfermant dans mes bras. Une heure plus tard les filles dorment et Lexa me regarde en souriant tristement.

Lexa : Je crois qu'on est maudite Gina.

Regina : Je le crois aussi.

 **Coucou,**

 **Alors vous détestez Lyly ?**

 **Mais ne vous inquiéter ça finit presque toujours bien dans mes histoires, à samedi pour la suite.**

 **N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir**

 **Des bisous**

 **Skippy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** Départ

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait un mois que Lyly était partie avec Liam, on a fouillé partout et interrogé tout le monde, mais rien, pas une trace et Emma s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le désespoir.

Emma : (Fatiguée et triste) Je vais aller au Canada, c'est notre dernière chance. J'ai posé des vacances, je n'arrêterais pas de les chercher, je récupérerais mon fils.

Lexa : Je viens avec toi, j'ai un million de vacance en retard.

Emma : Et Aden ?

Lexa : Costia est là, elle prendra soin de notre fils. Pas question que tu partes sans moi Em ?

Emma : Ok, mais je te préviens Clarke viens également, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix aussi.

Lexa : Cela ne m'étonne pas, j'ai un collègue qui travaille à Montréal. Je vais le contacter à nouveau et lui dire qu'on arrive pour chercher Lyly et Liam.

Emma : (Souffle) Je te jure que si je la retrouve, je la tue.

Lexa : C'est pour ça que je suis là, je sais cacher un corps efficacement.

Emma : (Sourire) T'es con je te jure.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je vais au commissariat vite fait organiser ça avec mon père et je reviens.

Emma : Ok, je vais faire mes valises. Il y un vol demain à dix heures, il reste des places.

Lexa : Ok, rentres chez toi. Je te récupère dès que je sors du commissariat et on réservera ensemble.

Emma : Ok, merci Lex.

Lexa : Tu ferais pareil pour moi, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Elle sort et je souffle, il faut que je contacte Al mais d'abord.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Gina c'est moi, je pars avec Emma et Clarke au Canada pour tenter de retrouver Lyly et Liam.

Regina : Je viens avec vous, mon badge du FBI servira. Et puis je veux être là pour Emma, je vois bien qu'elle est au plus mal.

Lexa : Je pensai que tu protégeais tout le monde à la villa, avec Gold et Allie on ne sait jamais.

Regina : Anya et Mulan s'en chargeront, comme le reste de ton équipe ou la mienne.

Lexa : Ok, départ demain dix heures.

Regina : Ok, je m'occupe des billets, je te retrouve chez toi dans deux heures.

Lexa : Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche et compose le numéro d'Al, on a fait nos classes ensemble et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

Aladin : Je n'ai toujours rien Wood.

Lexa : Je sais, je vais venir avec ma sœur, Emma et sa sœur seront là aussi.

Aladin : Ok, j'ai vérifié déjà deux maisons, mais elles sont vides. Les Stars sont des putain de gens riches ici, ils ont des dizaines de propriétés à leur nom et sûrement d'autres.

Lexa : Je vais voir avec le père de Lyly pour avoir une liste de toutes ces propriétés. Je décolle à dix heures demain matin.

Aladin : Je viendrais vous chercher, tu m'en dois une Wood.

Lexa : Promis mon Prince.

Aladin : (Râle) Ne recommences pas à m'appeler comme ça, sinon je te fais coffrer à l'aéroport.

Lexa : (Rire) A demain Al, merci.

Aladin : C'est normal, à demain Lex.

Arrivée au commissariat je suis contente d'y trouver Costia et je me dirige vers elle.

Costia : Des nouvelles ?

Lexa : Toujours rien, je pars au moins quinze jours au Canada avec Em, Gina et Clarke.

Costia : C'est une bonne idée, on manque de pistes et on vient de trouver une preuve qu'elle est bien dans ce pays.

Lexa : Quand ?

Monty : Salut chef, j'allais t'appeler justement. Grâce à la reconnaissance faciale et du logiciel du FBI on a une image de Lyly qui passe la frontière le soir de sa disparition.

Lexa : La voiture ?

Monty : J'ai envoyé toute les infos à ton collègue Al, je vais justement au bureau pour voir avec Raven si on peut la pister avec le satellite.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien entendu, fais ce qu'il faut pour les retrouver.

Monty : T'inquiètes, je suis dessus.

Costia : Je prendrais soin d'Aden ne t'en fait pas. Je ne quitterais pas la maison sécurisée autre que pour venir ici et toujours accompagnée. Aden est avec Nylah et Madi au manoir, bien surveillé, donc pars l'esprit tranquille.

Lexa : (Serre dans mes bras) Pourquoi je t'ai quitté déjà ?

Costia : (Sourit et me rend mon étreinte) Parce que tu es une idiote, mais je reste ton amie.

Lexa : Merci Cost, je vais voir mon père. Monty tu me fais un point demain avant dix heures stp ?

Monty : Ok Boss, Jasper viens, tu vas m'aider aussi.

Jasper : Ok, j'ai fini ici de toute façon.

Lexa : Daniel, John, Ruby, Echo je vous confie la sécurité du manoir.

Ruby : Ne t'en fait pas, on veille, va retrouver Liam.

Je souris à mes amis et file jusqu'au bureau de mon père où j'entre sans frapper.

Gustus : Lex, un souci ?

Lexa : Je prends deux semaines de vacances, je vais au Canada avec Emma.

Gustus : Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de sortir du pays avec Allie.

Lexa : Papa ce n'était pas une demande, soit tu acceptes, soit je démissionne.

Gustus : Je m'inquiète c'est tout, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, ici vous êtes plus ou moins en sécurité.

Lexa : Et si c'était Aden ?

Gustus : (Souffle) Très bien, congé accepté. Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez seules, on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : Gina vient aussi avec Clarke.

Gustus : Bien, tiens moi au courant stp.

Lexa : (Serre mon père contre moi) Promis, embrasses maman, je t'appelle en arrivant.

Gustus : Soit prudente, Allie est très active au Canada, plus encore qu'ici.

Lexa : Je sais, mais pour le moment j'ai autres choses à penser.

Gustus : Je veux un point chaque jour et ce n'est pas négociable Lexa.

Lexa : (Embrasse la joue) Ok Commandant, merci.

Je file et retrouve Clarke devant mon appartement avec une valise. Depuis deux semaines on ne fait que se croise pris par tellement de boulot et les recherches pour retrouver Liam nous accaparent.

Lexa : Vous êtes perdue jolie Princesse ?

Clarke : (Sourire) J'attends mon Chevalier servant, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Lexa : (Sourire taquin) Les Chevaliers sont passés de mode Princesse, les Commandantes sont bien plus cool.

Clarke : (Souris) Vous m'en direz tant, ouvre au lieu de dire des bêtises.

J'ouvre en lui faisant un clin d'œil et elle rentre en soupirant, on flirte mais ça ne va jamais plus loin. Elle n'est pas prête, moi non plus et avec la situation c'est juste impossible de parler de nous pour le moment.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Regina s'est occupé des billets et moi de la réservation dans un hôtel non loin du commissariat de ton collègue.

Lexa : Super, tu es sûre de vouloir venir, je préférerai que tu restes ici, en sécurité.

Clarke : Je ne vous laisserais pas partir sans moi, inutile de te fatiguée, je viens.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok Princesse, j'aurais essayé.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu sais par quoi commencer ?

Lexa : Je vais voir avec Al, j'ai la liste de toutes les propriétés des Stars, elles sont assez dispatchées.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas Lyly, qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête au juste ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, je remercie le ciel que Costia ne sois pas comme elle.

Clarke : Pareil pour Nylah, même si je lui ai brisé le cœur, elle reste là pour moi.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je n'aurais dû rien te dire.

Clarke : Ne dis pas ça, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je sais que tu attends une réponse et...

Lexa : Clarke, je ne te demande rien, ce que je ressens pour toi ne changera jamais, nous avons le temps.

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Alex je...

Qu'est ce que je veux lui dire, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir quand elle me regarde comme ça. Dans ces yeux, je peux y lire tellement d'amour et de confiance mais j'ai peur. Elle est partit déjà une fois et avec tout ce qui se passe je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Elle me tire dans ses bras et je ne bouge plus, encore moins quand sa tête se penche pour m'embrasser. Mon cœur semble prêt à exploser et je ferme les yeux d'anticipation.

(Sonnette)

Lexa : Je suis là Princesse, je reste près de toi.

Je souffle et me décale de ses bras pour la regarder tendrement et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Clarke : Merci Commandante.

J'ouvre la porte pour découvrir Regina avec Emma et me pousse pour les laisser entrer.

Regina : Ok, j'ai un contact sur place, elle s'appelle Katherine. J'ai travaillé sur une affaire avec elle il y a quelques années, elle va nous aider aussi.

Emma : Katherine comme ton expérience ?

Regina : (Sourire) Elle-même, on est restée très amies.

Emma : (Contrariée) Super !

Lexa : Venez je vais vous montrer déjà ce qu'on a.

Clarke : Je vais préparer à manger pendant que vous organisez tout ça.

Emma : Je viens t'aider, je serais plus utile comme ça.

Je regarde Emma couper des légumes, je remarque une larme et souffle d'énervement. Je vais tuer Lyly de mes mains, comment on peut faire ça au juste ?

Clarke : On va le retrouver, Lexa et Regina ont un plan. On restera le temps qu'il faut, on ne rentrera pas sans Liam et Lyly si je ne la tue pas avant.

Emma : (Sourire) Toi le gentil Docteur, tu vas frapper quelqu'un ?

Clarke : Quand on blesse les personne que j'aime, oui.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi petite sœur, alors tu en es où avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Nulle part Em, parce que je suis lâche et que j'ai peur.

Emma : Elle ne partira plus, je le sais.

Clarke : Elle fait que me le dire, seulement je la connais. Du moins en partie et pour protéger sa famille ou moi, elle partira à nouveau si ça nous garde à l'abri. Elle est comme ça et je ne peux tout simplement pas l'accepter. Parce que aussi fort que je l'aime, cela ne surpasse pas le mal qu'elle m'a fait il y a dix ans. J'aimerais nous donner une seconde chance, j'aimerais vraiment parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer mais la peur me paralyse.

Emma : Je comprends, tu as le temps. Mais je connais Lexa, on est amie depuis le primaire et je sais une chose de sûr.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Emma : Costia n'a jamais eu la première place dans son cœur, cette place t'as toujours était réservée. Et je n'ai jamais vu Lexa ou toi plus heureuse que cet été là. Elle ne partira plus, parce que toutes les personnes qu'elle aime sont là, parce que tu es là. Au fond tu le sais, vous êtes exactement pareil sur ça.

Clarke : Et toi avec Regina ?

Emma : Quoi Regina, nous sommes amies, c'est tout ?

Clarke : Em !

Emma : (Souffle) Ma femme m'a trompé avec son mari, puis a disparu avec mon fils. Je ne peux pas penser à ce que je ressens pour Regina, je dois me concentrer sur retrouver Liam avant tout.

Clarke : Donc tu ressens bien une chose ?

Emma : Oui, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, seulement avant j'avais Lyly pour occulter mon attirance pour elle.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance Em, j'ai vu comme tu la regardes.

Emma : Elle a été là pour moi, je l'ai limite obligé à être mon amie Clarke. Et même si Regina n'est pas Lyly, j'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruire et surtout j'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils.

Clarke : On va le retrouver, on va la ramener à la maison.

On finit le repas en silence, sans doute plongées dans nos pensées toutes les deux. Quand ont arrivent dans le salon, on trouve Alex et Regina penchées sur l'ordinateur concentrées.

Clarke : Le repas est prêt si ça vous dis ?

Lexa : Super, ça sent bon ?

Emma : Poulet et légumes déglacés au vin blanc, et avant que tu ne fasses une remarque Gina j'ai juste coupé les légumes.

Regina : (Amusée) Je n'ai rien dit, je sais que tu sais cuisiner.

Lexa : (Rire) Em fait de super petit déjeuner et apéritif, Clarke est un vrai petit Chef !

Clarke : (Rouge) Merci, mais tu me surpasses largement à ce niveau là.

Emma : C'est mignon, aller à table.

 **POV Regina :**

J'observe Emma picorer dans son assiette, d'habitude elle mange pour deux mais là. Je souffle, il faut retrouver Liam coûte que coûte, elle ne se remettra jamais de sa perte. C'est normal, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire, la savoir si triste me brise le cœur.

Emma : Dans la lune Gina ?

Regina : Pardon tu disais ?

Emma : Moi rien, mais Lexa te demande si tu veux un dessert ?

Regina : Juste un café stp, je voudrais encore revoir quelques trucs avant notre départ.

Lexa : Installez-vous, je vous ramène ça de suite.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, suivis d'Emma qui regarde avec tristesse un jouet d'Aden dans le parc.

Emma : Hier je me suis arrêtée à la boutique que j'aime tant, je lui ai acheté un ensemble trop mignon. Et j'ai pris un nounours qui joue de la musique, c'était ça berceuse, je n'ai pas résisté.

Regina : Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer et qu'il sera tout mignon dans son ensemble.

Emma : Ouai, ça fait petit marin, j'adore.

Regina : J'espère que tu me montreras ça, je m'amusai beaucoup à habiller Henry avec des thèmes aussi.

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai vu les photos, je vais t'engager pour les costumes Halloween et de carnaval, Henry m'a dit que c'est toi qui lui as fait.

Regina : (Sourire) Si tu veux, mais la règle veut qu'on se déguise aussi.

Emma : Halloween est bientôt en plus.

Regina : Comment tu comptes déguiser Liam alors ?

Emma : Haaa j'hésite entre un squelette et une citrouille ?

Regina : Squelette, citrouille c'est plus pour les filles.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui est pour les filles ?

Emma : Les déguisements de citrouille.

Clarke : Je confirme, je compte déguiser Madi comme ça cette année.

Lexa : Aden va être en vampire, j'ai déjà trouvé son petit costume, Costia a râlé qu'on avait encore le temps mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

Regina : Henry sera en chevalier Zombie apparemment, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Emma : Et toi ?

Regina : Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise.

Lexa : Tous les ans, Gina organise une super soirée pour Halloween.

Clarke : J'ai hâte de voire ça, en plus dans le manoir ça va donner.

Regina : Oui, on s'occupera de la déco et tout en rentrant.

Emma : (Triste) Oui en rentrant.

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et elle s'enfonce dans le canapé en soupirant. Clarke et Lexa l'entoure et je prends mon téléphone pour faire un dernier point avec Raven.

Raven : Salut Boss, prête au départ ?

Regina : Oui, du nouveau ?

Raven : Avec Monty, Jasper et Dorothy on pu suivre la voiture jusqu'à Montréal mais ensuite elle a disparu. Je t'ai envoyé leur dernière position.

Regina : Super merci, tu m'appelles aux moindres soucis au manoir, je compte sur toi.

Raven : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est nombreux sur place et on ne bouge pas jusqu'à votre retour.

Regina : Très bien, je t'appelle dés qu'on arrive à l'hôtel.

Raven : Soyez prudente, on se tient au courante et on continu à chercher Gold et Allie.

Regina : Bien, merci Rav, à demain.

Je raccroche et regarde Lexa au téléphone aussi, Kat nous attend a l'aéroport Emma semble contrariée que Katherine soit là, mais pourquoi ?

Lexa : Bon, tout est prêt, on devrait aller dormir.

Emma : Bonne idée, je prends le canapé.

Clarke : Je dors avec elle, tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre d'amie Regina.

Regina : Ok, bonne nuit alors.

On se sépare et le sommeil tarde à venir, si bien que je me lève prendre un thé. Emma est déjà accoudée au bar et semble étudier le chemin des propriétés des Stars.

Regina : Em, il est 3h du matin.

Emma: Je n'arrive pas à dormir, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Regina : Viens, on va étudier ça dans la chambre, on va réveiller Clarke à force.

Elle prend les plans et son cahier et me suit, elle s'assit sur mon lit et je soupire. Le réveil va être dur demain, je passe une heure à planifier tout avec elle et je la sens s'enfoncer dans ses coussins de plus en plus.

Regina : On devrait dormir, il nous reste trois heures de sommeil.

Emma : (Fatiguée) Ouai, je vais te laisser, bonne nuit Gina et merci tu sais pour tout ça.

Regina : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je te jure de tout faire pour te le ramener.

Emma : (Serre dans ses bras) Merci, je suis contente que tu viennes.

Je lui glisse une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille et lui embrasse la joue. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'entoure de mes bras en silence, on finit par s'endormir comme ça. Et c'est dans cette même position que je me réveille au son du réveil. Emma n'a pas ouvert un œil et je l'éteins en silence.

Emma : Tu es définitivement confortable.

Regina : (Sourire) J'ignore comment je dois prendre un tel compliment ?

Emma : (Sourire) C'est une grande qualité, crois moi.

Regina : Je n'en doute pas, je vais prendre une douche.

Emma : Je vais préparer le petit dej, désolé d'avoir envahit ton lit et tes bras.

Regina : Mes bras sont tout à toi en cas de besoin Lieutenant.

Emma : (Sourire) J'en prends note Majesté !

 **POV Emma :**

J'ai dormis que trois heures mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien dormis bon sang. Si je ne m'inquiétai pas autant pour Liam je m'avouerai enfin les choses pour Regina. Seulement je ne peux pas penser à ça pour le moment, Lyly m'a brisé le cœur et je ne suis pas prête à le remettre en jeu. En plus j'ai dû lutter pour qu'on soit amies, techniquement nous sommes toujours mariées aussi. Je souffle et finit les œufs brouillés quand Clarke arrive dans la cuisine avec Lexa. Clarke n'a jamais été du matin, je retiens un sourire quand je la vois limite dormir sur la table et Lexa lui caresse le dos gentiment.

Clarke : (Pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa en fermant les yeux) J'ai sommeil, je déteste le matin.

Lexa : (Amusée) Certaine chose ne change pas, manges et vas prendre une douche ça te fera du bien.

Clarke se colle un peu plus dans les bras de Lexa qui ne dit évidemment rien, elle profite la bougre.

Emma : Tiens petite sœur, ça va te donner de l'énergie.

Clarke : Merci Em, t'as dormis où ?

Emma : Avec Gina.

Lexa : Hooo, un truc que je devrai savoir ?

Emma : On en parle de Clarke et toi ?

Lexa : (Lève les mains en l'air) Ok je n'ai rien dit.

Regina reviens habillée d'un simple jean et d'un gros pulll, mon cœur s'envole et j'évite son regard. Bon sang, comment je peux penser à de telles choses maintenant ?

Regina : (Embrasse la joue) Merci pour le petit déjeuner Lieutenant.

Emma : (Rouge) Je vous en prie Majesté, je vais prendre une douche.

Froide de préférence, bordel il ne faut plus que ce genre de chose se reproduise sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Je sors de la douche et attrape mes vêtements. En me regardant dans la glace je grimace, j'ai l'air épuisé, en même temps je le suis.

Lexa : Em tu as fini ?

Emma : Oui c'est bon tu peux y aller, je vais rassembler mes affaires.

Lexa : (Rentre dans la salle de bain) Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma sœur ?

Emma : Quand je suis avec elle mon cœur me fait moins mal.

Lexa : Alors ne t'éloignes pas d'elle, ne commets pas la même erreur que moi. Clarke ne me pardonneras pas, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle a pu me porter ou me porte encore. Je le vois dans son regard, elle est terrifiée et je ne sais plus quoi faire ou dire pour la rassurée.

Emma : Laisses lui un peu de temps Lex, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, je le sais.

Lexa : (Triste) Ouai, bon il faut se dépêcher.

Je ferme ma valise et soupire en me massant les tempes, Regina pose sa main sur mon bras et je me retrouve dans ses bras à nouveau. Malgré mes dires je ne bouge pas, parce que j'ai rarement sentis ce sentiment de bien être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec ma famille bien sûr.

Regina : On va les retrouver, je te le promets.

Emma : Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ma faute ? Que j'aurais du lui pardonner ?

Regina : Tu voulais lui pardonner, sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois ?

Emma : (Souffle) Je ne sais pas Gina, j'aurais peut être dû essayer de sauver mon mariage au lieu de réagir sous le coup de la colère. On aurait pu trouver une solution, tu as dit toi-même que dans un couple chacun à sa part de responsabilité.

Regina : Il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle, je n'aurais pas pardonné non plus, je n'ai pas pardonné à Daniel.

Emma : (Souffle) Quand as-tu compris que tes sentiments avaient changé pour lui ? Parce que je ne comprends pas, comment j'ai pu manquer une telle chose avec Lyly.

Regina : Tu l'aimes encore ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, ce qui est sûre c'est que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'être partit avec Liam.

Regina : Je comprends, on va les retrouver, promis.

Une heure plus tard on arrive à l'aéroport où on a la surprise de trouver John, Bellamy, Octavia et Raven.

Emma : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Bellamy : On vient, mon père garde Léna au manoir, et on ne sera pas de trop pour chercher.

Raven : Mini Blake n'a rien voulu savoir, du coup j'ai suivi, désolé boss. Mais Bellamy à raison, on ne sera pas de trop.

Regina : (Souffle) Pas faux, je suppose que Raven tu t'es débrouillée pour l'hôtel et les billets ?

Raven : Yep, on est au même endroit que vous.

Octavia : On est une famille, on va retrouver le petit et cette connasse de Lyly.

Emma : (Serre Octavia dans mes bras) Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

John : Notre avion a été appelé, on devrait y allez.

Lexa : Oui, merci de votre aide.

John : C'est normal, Octavia a raison, on est une famille.

Clarke : (Serre John dans ses bras) Merci John, merci à tous.

On s'installe tous dans l'avion et évidement je me retrouve à côté de Regina, de l'autre côté se trouve Lexa et Clarke.

Emma : Je déteste l'avion, sérieux tu n'as aucun moyen de t'en sortir s'il se crash.

Regina : Vois le bon côté des choses, ta mort sera rapide.

Je la regarde et éclate de rire, Clarke et Lexa nous suivent ayant entendu sa connerie et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Emma : Merci Gina, tu es la meilleure.

Regina : (Sourire) A ton service, tu comptes me prendre de nouveau pour un oreiller ?

Emma : Oui, mon cœur semble apaisé près de toi.

Regina : (Regard tendre) Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, c'est plus dur après.

Emma : Désolé, je vais m'appuyer contre la fenêtre, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Je vais pour bouger mais Regina me bloque avec son bras et je reste dans la même position en soupirant.

Emma : Merci Gina.

Regina : Dors, je veille sur toi.

Je finis par m'endormir complètement et au bout de deux heures je vois que Regina dors également. Je me décale de ses bras doucement et me lève me dégourdir les jambes.

Bellamy : Tout va bien ?

Emma : (Souffle) Pas vraiment et toi ?

Bellamy : Pas vraiment, je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

Emma : Je t'écoute ?

Bellamy : Tu as déjà été attiré par un homme alors que tu vois tu es homo ?

Emma : (Réfléchis) Non jamais je crois, bien que je trouve Killian, Graham ou même toi charmant.

Bellamy : Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ado je me posai pas mal de question sur tout ça. Puis j'ai rencontré Gina et je n'ai plus repensé. Seulement, depuis quelques temps une personne hante mes pensées.

Emma : John est un chic type, des fois il faut arrêter de se poser mille est une question et se lancer.

Bellamy : (Souffle) On verra, et toi avec Regina ? Vous semblez très proche ?

Emma : (Sourire triste) Je devrais suivre mes propres conseils.

Bellamy : Quel bordel, on verra bien.

Emma : Oui on verra bien, laissons faire le temps.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke s'est endormi contre moi, elle fait ça souvent. Elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'allais disparaître, depuis que je l'ai retrouvé elle semble paralysée que je m'en aille à nouveau. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser à nouveau, jamais. Je suis partie pour la protéger mais j'ai compris la leçon et je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Octavia dors contre Raven qui ne bouge pas un muscles, ces deux là se tournent autour aussi. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le moment de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. D'autant que Lincoln est fou d'Octavia et inversement.

Raven : Blondie s'accroche à toi comme si tu allais disparaître.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je sais, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la rassurée.

Raven : Laisses lui un peu de temps, il est difficile de se battre avec ses sentiments aussi longtemps.

Lexa : Je sais oui, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Anya ?

Raven : Tu sais, on est pareil elle est moi. On est resté ensemble un an, et franchement c'était une super année. Anya est une de mes meilleures amies et bordel qu'est qu'elle est doué au lit.

Lexa : Beurk, trop d'information là.

Raven : (Sourire) On aurait pu rester ensemble, mais Anya en aime une autre depuis longtemps et elle ne voulait pas se servir de moi comme d'un mouchoir.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas fais ça avec Costia, je l'aimais, je l'aime vraiment.

Raven : Je ne dis pas le contraire, on peut aimer plusieurs personnes, mais une seule personne nous ai destinée.

Lexa : Clarke pour moi, Ruby pour Anya, Emma pour Regina, je dirais aussi John pour Bellamy. Et toi, pour qui ton cœur bats t-il ?

Raven : Elle est entrain de baver sur mon épaule, mais tu le sais déjà. J'adore Lincoln, jamais je ne me mettrais entre eux. Mais dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, j'ai su. Être son amie c'est bien aussi, c'est mieux que rien. Et puis j'ai Finn, je l'aime aussi, il est facile d'être avec lui.

Lexa : Tu ne n'as pas démenti pour Anya, j'ai raison ?

Raven : (Sourire) Demande-lui, enfin si tu tiens à la vie je m'abstiendrais. Elle a tellement enfouie ses sentiments profondément que quand j'ose évoquer le sujet elle manque de m'étrangler à chaque fois.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est parce que tu fais exprès de l'énerver ça.

Raven : Peut être mais c'est tellement facile que je ne peux pas résister.

Lexa : Méchante, c'est un joyeux bordel tout ça.

Raven : (Souffle) Regina, Bellamy et toi vous êtes toujours mieux parti que moi.

Lexa : Je n'en suis pas si sûr justement.

Une heure plus tard les filles se réveillent, Emma semble dormir encore profondément et je parle avec Clarke.

Lexa : Je pense qu'on va se séparer en deux groupes, ça sera plus simple et surtout plus efficace.

Clarke : Je reste avec toi et Emma, n'essaie même pas de me dire que c'est trop dangereux, tu ne partiras pas sans moi je te l'ai dis.

Lexa : Clarke regardes moi stp, il faut que tu arrêtes de dire ça.

Clarke : (Baisse les yeux) Désolé, je sais que...

Lexa : Je t'aime Clarke, je t'ai toujours aimé. Stp, j'ai besoin que tu me crois, quand je te dis que je ne partirais plus jamais loin de toi.

Clarke : (Yeux brillant) Je te crois Alex, excuses moi.

Mon cœur s'allège, car cette fois elle semble vraiment décidée à m'accorder une seconde chance. Chaque chose en son temps, on va commencer par retrouver Liam. Ensuite je compte bien la récupérer, je ne la laisserais plus loin de moi. On arrive enfin et après avoir récupérer nos bagages on retrouve Al et Katherine.

Al : (Me serre dans ses bras) Bon sang, ça fait trop longtemps.

Katherine : (Serre Regina dans ses bras) C'est vrai, tu m'as trop manqué. Bienvenue à Montréal, j'espère que vous avez des bons blousons car au mois d'octobre il fait froid chez nous.

Lexa : Ne t'en fait pas. Vu l'heure, on va à l'hôtel ça sera plus simple. Je vous présente l'Agent spécial Reyes Raven et Octavia Blake des amies.

Regina : Et voici le Sergent John Murphy et le Docteur Blake Bellamy, des amis également venu nous aider.

Al : Super, plus on est de fous. J'ai fait deux maison de plus depuis ton appel, sans succès mais avec vous on ira plus vite.

Lexa : Oui, on va se séparer en deux groupe ça sera plus simple.

Regina : Raven, tu regrouperas toutes nos informations et ceux des autres une fois arrivés.

Raven : Ok Boss, pas de soucis.

Katherine : Vous devez vous reposez aussi, puis manger. On commencera demain, il est déjà tard.

Emma : Mon fils a disparu depuis un mois Agent Midas.

Katherine : Et j'en suis désolé Lieutenant, mais partir le chercher épuisée n'est pas la solution non plus.

Regina : Em, demain à la première heure on ira le chercher.

Lexa : Elle a raison, on va déjà s'organiser, ensuite un bon repas et une bonne nuit on attaquera les recherches.

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, comme vous voulez.

On suit Al jusqu'à sa voiture où je monte avec Raven, Clarke et Octavia. Lexa et les autres suivent Katherine et on démarre.

Octavia : Ta sœur à l'air de moyennement apprécier Katherine.

Clarke : (Sourire) Elle est jalouse, même si elle fait tout pour le cacher.

Lexa : Ne soit pas méchante avec ta sœur, alors Al qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Al : Tu sais la routine, je me suis marié il y un an et je suis heureux, vraiment.

Lexa : Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

Al : Je ne te le dirais pas, tu vas te moquer.

Clarke : Vous semblez bien connaître Alex ?

Al : Alex ?

Raven : Lexa, blondie est la seule qui ai le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

Lexa : C'est parce que Clarke est spéciale pour moi, ne sois pas jalouse Rav.

Octavia : (Amusée) C'est vrai que c'est plus logique Alex quand on y pense.

Clarke : (Rouge) Oui mais non, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

Aven : Je vais vomir devant autant de guimauve, stop.

Al : (Rire) J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec vous. Pour répondre à ta question, Lexa et moi on a fait nos classe s ensemble. Elle nous a tous massacré pendant les évaluations, j'ai une cicatrice qui le prouve.

Lexa : (Sourire) Chochotte, alors ta femme ?

Al : (Souffle) Elle s'appelle Jasmine, je l'ai rencontré au bowling.

Je fais tout pour ne pas rire mais c'est peine perdue quand Raven dit la phrase de trop.

Raven : Al et Jasmine, ça fait un peu dessin animé tout ça, c'est mignon.

Lexa : (Explose de rires) J'espère que tu me présenteras ta Princesse.

Al : (Résigné) Rêve Wood, elle est à moi.

Clarke : Alex n'est pas disponible non plus.

Lexa : Ha bon ?

Clarke : (Murmure) Oui, tu es à moi.

Mon cœur semble faire une danse de la joie et j'attrape la main de Clarke, peut être que tout n'est pas perdu finalement.

 **POV Regina :**

Katherine : Alors vous êtes ensemble tous ?

Emma : (Rouge écarlate) Non, Gina est mon amie.

Bellamy : (Tout aussi rouge) John aussi, et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

Katherine : Je suis marié oui, depuis six ans. Frederick est l'homme le plus gentil du monde.

Emma : (Murmure) Elle n'est pas gay ?

Regina : Non, moi non plus. S'il fallait nous mettre dans une case, je dirais qu'on est bi.

Emma : Le pire des fléaux ça.

John : Je confirme, deux fois plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

Bellamy : Je ne vois pas le rapport, quand on aime vraiment la personne, la confiance va avec.

Emma : J'ai un peu de mal avec ce mot là ces temps ci.

Regina : (Serre sa main) Je ne te trahirai jamais, je ne suis pas comme elle.

Emma : Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça pour toi, je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle.

Katherine : Et donc, tu es pompier depuis longtemps Emma ?

Emma : Depuis que j'ai 15 ans, j'ai commencé chez les juniors et à 18 ans j'ai passé le concours.

John : Avec si je me souviens bien, des sacrés scores.

Regina : Ha oui ?

Emma : Ce n'est rien, juste un système de notation.

Katherine : Comment ça fonctionne ?

Regina : Oui explique nous, je ne connaissais pas cette partie ?

Emma : On est noté sur trois épreuves, suivant divers critères. A la fin une note sur 100 nous est délivrée, si vous avez moins de 50 vous êtes recalés d'office.

Regina : Combien tu as eu ?

Emma : 90

Bellamy : Merde Em, Octavia m'a dis que personne dépassait les 80 pourcent la plupart du temps.

Emma : Octavia a fait 88, c'est possible.

John : Elle détient le record à l'académie depuis, je me souviens parce que la même année Lexa a explosé les scores à son académie aussi.

Katherine : Eh bien je vais travaillée avec des petits génies, c'est parfait.

John : Bell est chef de l'unité de Cardiologie, Regina Chef au FBI, Emma en passe de devenir plus célèbre que son père. Je me sens un peu inférieur d'un coup.

Bellamy : (Pose sa main sur la cuisse de John qui rougis) Moi je trouve que tu es parfait, gentil, attentionné, travailleur.

Regina : j'ajoute que tu es un excellent flic, Lexa me vante souvent tes mérites.

John : (Rouge tomate) Merci.

Katherine : Nous voilà arrivés, je vous laisse vous installez tranquillement. Je reviens demain à huit heures, on organisera tout en attendant reposez vous.

Regina : Merci Kat, embrasse Fred pour moi.

Katherine : Promis, à demain.

Les filles nous rejoignent et on récupère chacun nos clés, je finis de ranger mes affaires quand on tape à la porte.

Regina : (Entrez)

Lexa : Gina je meure de faim, les autres aussi.

Regina : Allons manger un bout, après on parlera.

Dans le restaurant je remarque très vite que la serveuse fait du rentre dedans à Emma et la fusille du regard. Lexa étouffe un rire et Emma ne voit rien du tout ce qui me désespère autant que cela m'attendris.

Regina : (Murmure) Elle est complètement aveugle.

Lexa : Certainement, quand je vois comment tu la regarde il n'y pas de doute.

Regina : Tu ne m'aides pas, je ne peux pas profiter de la situation. Elle est perturbée en ce moment, je me dois d'être là pour elle. Je suis son amie, même si j'aimerais plus.

Lexa : Tu lui as dit ?

Regina : Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

Lexa : Gina, dis lui. On a assez perdue de temps dans nos vies respectives. Quand le bonheur est à porter de main, il faut s'en saisir et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Regina : Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

Lexa : Je crois que au contraire ça la rassurerait de savoir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à ressentir quelques chose.

Emma : Gina, au secoure la serveuse est lourde là.

Clarke : (Eclate de rire) Tu me désespères Em !

Regina : (Souris et entrelace mes doigts à ceux d'Emma) Moi aussi, mais je veux bien te sauver la mise.

Je me penche et capture ses lèvres pile au moment où la serveuse arrive, qui quand elle nous voit, elle fait aussitôt demi tour. Loin de me repousser elle répond à mon baiser et pose sa main sur ma joue en souriant.

Raven : (Siffle) Les chambres c'est plus haut les filles.

Octavia : (Claque derrière la tête de Raven) Laisses les, c'était un magnifique sauvetage.

Emma : (Murmure) Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça Gina.

Regina : Quoi donc ?

Emma : Me faire t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus.

Regina : (Souris) Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que se soit alors.

Emma : (Souffle) Tu es le diable en personne Gina.

Regina : Certainement Lieutenant.

Emma : Très bien, on va jouer Majesté !

 **Coucou,**

 **Alors les rapprochements semble bien partit non ?**

 **Mercredi vous avez le droit à deux chapitres car je ne suis pas là ce week-end, convention The 100 à Paris, YESSS !**

 **Alors que croyais-vous qu'il va se passer pour nos couples ?**

 **Des bisous et à Mercredi**

 **Skippy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** Tempête

 **POV Emma :**

Al : Il y a trois chalets dans ce coin là, je dépose chaque binôme à un chalet et j'irai faire le plein de la voiture et on verra où on en est à l'hôtel, à la suite de cette journée.

Katherine : Quand à vous les garçons vous venez avec moi, on a deux villas à visiter de l'autre côté de Montréal.

Emma : Ok, ça fait trois jours et pas une piste.

Regina : On ne fait que commence, il nous reste pas mal d'endroits et grâce à Kat et Al sa photo est diffusée partout.

Lexa : Elle doit se cacher dans un coin tranquille.

Emma : Je connais Lyly, elle ne supporte pas d'être loin de la ville trop longtemps non plus.

Al : C'est pour ça qu'on commencer autour de Montréal en priorité, aller en route, on a une petite heure avant d'arriver.

Je grimpe dans la voiture, encadré par Clarke et Regina. Les filles s'installent derrière et Lexa à l'avant du mini bus qu'on a loué pour l'occasion.

Clarke : J'ai un bon pressentiment cette fois, je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une piste.

Je ne réponds pas, je crois que des fois l'espoir c'est pire que tout. Parce que tu te raccroches à cette espoir et au final tu n'a que des désillusions. Regina pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je soupire un peu plus, elle me rend dingue. Depuis ce baiser échangé au restaurant je ne sais comment agir avec elle. Elle est là, près de moi, toujours gentille, prévenante et affectueuse. Et je me sens tomber un peu plus chaque jour pour elle. Seulement je ne veux pas me servir d'elle comme d'un pansement, Lyly m'a tellement blessé et Regina mérite tellement mieux.

Regina : (Murmure) Tu penses trop, laisse nous le temps de chercher, on va le retrouver.

Et quand elle le dit, je la crois, surtout quand elle me regarde comme ça. Avec tellement de confiance et d'amour, car je le sais maintenant, depuis ce baiser, je sais qu'elle m'aime.

Emma : (Murmure) Gina je...

Raven : (Pianote sur son ordi) Grâce à Monty qui a emprunté un satellite on a l'image thermique des deux autres endroits sur notre liste.

Regina : Je n'ai rien entendu.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je suppose qu'il n'y aucun signe ?

Octavia : Non, le satellite repassera dans six heures et il vérifiera deux autres endroits.

Raven : Eh bien qui aurait cru que mini Blake savait lire des images satellites, je suis impressionnée.

Emma : Moi aussi, pour moi ça ressemble à du charabia.

Octavia : Quand j'ai fait un stage avec l'armée l'année dernière on m'a appris à déchiffrer tout ça.

Al : C'est bien utile, quand même.

Clarke : Je suis parti en stage aussi. Médecin militaire, il n'y a pas de meilleure formation, pour ma spécialisation en traumato ça a aidé.

Emma : J'ai failli faire une attaque pendant trois mois à chaque coup de téléphone et maman et papa aussi, donc tu t'abstiens de recommencer un truc pareil, stp.

Lexa : J'apprécierai aussi, au pire je vote pour qu'on l'attache si elle a de nouveau la bougeotte ?

Emma : (Rire) Même pas sûr que ça la retienne un peu.

Clarke : (Sourire) La différence aujourd'hui c'est que je n'ai plus aucune raison de partir.

Je la vois regarder amoureusement Lexa et je soupire, il va falloir que je m'en mêle. Je sais qu'elle a peur, mais passer à côté du bonheur juste pour ça, c'est stupide. Je soupire à nouveau, je devrais vraiment appliquer mes propres conseils.

Emma : (Murmure) Et si on enferme Lexa et Clarke dans un placard durant genre toute une nuit ?

Regina : (Amusée) Un placard, tu regardes trop Harry Potter Em.

Emma : Elles me désespèrent, surtout ma sœur, car Lexa n'attend qu'un signe d'elle.

Regina : Elle à peur Em, je peux comprendre, beaucoup de choses m'effraient aussi.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et la serre, j'ai envie de lui dire que je serais là pour l'aider à affronter ses peurs mais je me tais. Malgré ça elle semble avoir compris car elle entrelace nos doigts et la route se poursuit. Le paysage est magnifique, moi qui ai toujours voulu visiter ce pays, il faut que j'y vienne pour une telle chose.

Al : Premier arrêt, Raven et Octavia à vous. Je repasse vous prendre dans une heure, n'oubliez pas le thermos.

Octavia : Ok, j'ai tout.

Raven : J'ai les clés, on garde le contact de toute façon grâce aux talkies.

Regina : Soyez prudentes, à plus tard.

Emma : Et si vous les voyez, rappelez nous de suite.

Raven : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais mon job.

Octavia : Et moi j'obéis très bien.

Je souris à mes amies et elles descendent de voiture, on reprend la route et un quart d'heure plus tard c'est Lexa et Clarke qui sortent.

Lexa : Aller à tout à l'heure, tout va bien se passer.

Clarke : Ne t'en fait pas, on va trouver quelque chose.

Je serre ma sœur dans mes bras puis Lexa et on reprend la route à nouveau, vingt minutes plus tard on arrive aussi.

Al : Je repasse d'ici une petite heure, le temps de faire le plein et de voir où en sont mes gars.

Regina : Merci, on vous contacte au besoin.

On sort et après avoir marché dix minutes on voit le chalet. Je me fige en voyant la voiture de Lyly et Regina me fait signe de me taire. Je hoche la tête et on approche doucement en se baissant pour ne pas être vues.

Regina : On rentre par derrière, si elle est encore là, ça va la surprendre.

Emma : Ok, quand tu veux.

Dix minutes plus tard je souffle en voyant qu'à nouveau Lily a brouillé les pistes en abandonnant juste sa voiture ici. Malgré moi des larmes coulent quand je vois un jouet de Liam et sans les bras de Regina je me serais sans doute écroulée.

Regina : (Serre dans ses bras) Chut, je suis là. On va faire venir des analystes pour inspecter la voiture. On va interroger les voisins, on va les retrouver.

Je m'accroche à elle et me calme progressivement, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie que depuis un mois.

Emma : Je n'en peux plus Gina, elle est où bordel ?

Je m'écarte de ses bras, la colère reprend le dessus et je fais les cents pas en cherchant dans le moindre recoin du chalet un indice ou elle pourrait être.

Regina : Em, EMMA !

Je me stop et regarde Regina, elle semble contrariée aussi.

Emma : Quoi ?

Regina : Arrêtes de démonter ce chalet, ça ne sert à rien. Viens on va attendre Al, peut être que les filles auront trouvé quelque chose.

Emma : (Souffle et s'assoie dans le canapé) Excuse-moi, tu as raison.

Regina : Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu gardes la tête sur les épaules Em.

Emma : Je sais, j'essaie, je te le promets.

Regina : Je sais, regardes il neige.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa : Voilà le chalet, il semble vide mais allons vérifier quand même.

Clarke : Aden et Costia vont bien ?

Lexa : Oui, mon équipe est sur la piste de Gold, l'étau se resserre.

Clarke : (Frissonne) Tant mieux, c'est un monstre.

Lexa : (Regarde et pose sa main sur ma joue) Il ne posera plus jamais la main sur toi, je le tuerais avant, crois moi.

Clarke : Je te crois, mais je ne veux pas que tu renonces à qui tu es, même pour moi Alex.

Lexa : Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, viens.

Mon cœur s'envole, je suis stupide bon sang. Dès qu'on rentre à Polis je nous laisse une chance, une vraie chance. On rentre dans le chalet et un homme arrive.

Clarke : (Montre la photo de Lyly et Liam) Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu cette femme et ce bébé ?

Homme : Bonjour, si, il y a environs quinze jours. Ils ont passé quelques jours ici, je suis le garde forestier et je surveille le coin donc j'étais venu me présenter.

Lexa : Bonjour, Lieutenant Mill de la Police de Boston. Vous a-t-elle dit l'endroit où elle se rendait ?

Homme : (Réfléchit) Juste qu'elle faisait un voyage au Canada pour vérifier les propriétés de ses parents.

Clarke : Si elle repasse, pouvez-vous nous contacter svp.

Homme : Bien sûr, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Elle a kidnappé son fils, son autre mère les cherche partout depuis plus d'un mois.

Homme : Je me disais qu'elle avait un comportement étrange, si elle repasse je vous assure qu'elle ne bougera pas d'ici. J'ai des enfants aussi, si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître, je remuerais ciel et terre pour les retrouver.

Clarke : C'est mon neveu, ma sœur est anéantie par la disparition de son fils. Son ex femme est parti du jour au lendemain après lui avoir dit que c'était sa faute si elle agissait comme ça.

Lexa : Elle ne vous a rien dit d'autre ?

Homme : Juste, qu'elle finirait pas une grande maison, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Clarke : Merci pour votre aide, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, à n'importe quelle heure.

Homme : Bien sûr, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri, ils prévoient de la neige mais ça ne devrait pas trop durer.

Lexa : (Serre la main du Garde forestier) Merci de votre aide.

On rentre dans le chalet et je soupire, comment je vais annoncer ce nouvel échec à Emma au juste.

Lexa : (S'agenouille devant moi) Eh Princesse, on a une piste et c'est un progrès, ne te décourage pas.

Clarke : Je sais, je m'inquiète juste pour Emma, elle semble au bord de la rupture.

Lexa : Regina veille sur elle et nous aussi, elle est forte, elle ne s'écroulera pas. J'ai vu qu'il y avait du thé, je vais en faire un peu en attendant le retour d'Al.

Clarke : Ok merci.

Elle s'en va et je me souviens que pour notre première nuit ensemble on était dans un endroit comme ça.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Pour notre dernier week-end avant la reprise des cours je te kidnappe.

Clarke : Ha oui et où comptes-tu m'emmener au juste ?

Lexa : Dans un chalet en pleine forêt, j'ai tout prévu.

Clarke : Et mes parents ?

Lexa : Ils sont au courant, maintenant viens, ta sœur t'a préparé ton sac et on a un peu de route.

Je la suis en souriant, depuis deux mois tout est tellement parfait entre nous que je crois rêver. Je l'ai toujours admiré de loin, jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Une heure plus tard on arrive et mon sourire s'agrandit, c'est magnifique cet endroit.

Lexa : Contente que ça te plaise, voici ta chambre, la mienne est juste en face au besoin. La salle de bain, la cuisine, le garde mangé et les toilettes. Installes toi je vais chercher du bois, les nuit sont fraîches même en été.

Elle revient dix minute plus tard et allume la cheminée, et je sais à ce moment précis que c'est la femme de ma vie. Je m'approche doucement, la relève et l'embrasse amoureusement.

Clarke : Je t'aime Alex.

 _ **(Fin du flashback)**_

Je me souviens encore de son regard illuminé par ce simple je t'aime, je me souviens de ce baiser, je me souviens de tous les gestes qui m'ont conduit dans un abîme de plaisir et de douceur. Ce week-end a été un des meilleurs moments de ma vie, si ce n'est le plus beau. Je me lève et enlace par derrière Alex qui ne bouge plus d'un poil, je pose mes lèvres sur son cou et l'embrasse délicatement.

Lexa : Clarke, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Clarke : Tu as vu il neige ?

Elle tourne son regard vers la fenêtre mais ne bouge pas de mes bras, je souris et murmure doucement.

Clarke : Je t'aime, si tu veux toujours de moi, alors je suis à toi.

Elle se retourne d'un coup me faisant reculer de trois pas, son regard me transperce le cœur et elle m'embrasse passionnément. Je m'accroche à son cou et lui répond en souriant.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Lexa : Bordel oui, je t'aime tellement, jamais plus je ne te quitterais.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et me love dans ses bras, voilà où est ma place après tout.

 **POV Regina :**

Raven : (Téléphone) On a une grosse tempête sur nous, d'après la météo on va être coincés toute la nuit. On a rien trouvé de notre côté et vous ?

Regina : La voiture est là, il faudrait voir avec les Stars s'ils laissent d'autres véhicules ici normalement.

Raven : Je m'en occupe, il y a un accès à internet dans le chalet je vais en profiter.

Regina : Ok, tiens moi au courant, j'ai eu Al aussi.

Raven : Nous aussi, Emma tient le coup ?

Regina : Difficilement, mais je m'en occupe.

Raven : Et Gina, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça. Mais te lancer dans une relation avec elle maintenant, c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle est bouleversée, et même si j'adore Emma c'est humain de se servir d'une autre pour rebondir.

Regina : Je sais tout ça Rav, seulement je l'aime et ça devient dur de le cacher.

Raven : Je veux juste que tu ne t'oublies pas dans cette histoire, ces dernier temps la vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi.

Regina : Justement Rav, Emma est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Mais je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le moment, elle a besoin de temps et je lui en donnerai.

Raven : Ok, bon je vais essayer de trouver un truc à manger. A demain, et fais attention à toi, stp.

Regina : Promis.

Je souffle, cette situation est dure émotionnellement pour tout le monde, mais le pire c'est pour Emma et je me dois d'être forte pour elle. En rentrant je vais lui donner un peu d'espace, qu'elle s'occupe de Liam, pendant ce temps je traquerai Gold et Allie car cette menace ne peux plus durer.

Emma : Gina, j'ai trouvé à manger. Tu t'en occupes et j'allume la cheminée, car il commence à faire froid.

Regina : J'arrive, tu nous as trouvé quoi de bon ?

Emma : Des conserves, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Regina : (Fronce le nez) Muai, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu manges d'habitude.

Emma : (Tape mon épaule) Méchante, avoue que tu adores quand je viens avec une pizza chez toi ?

Regina : Vous délirez Lieutenant, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi belle avec toute les cochonneries que tu manges, ça me dépasse.

(Silence)

Emma : (Rouge) Je vais allumer le feu.

Je la regarde avec interrogation, pourquoi elle est toute gênée d'un coup ? Réfléchis Regina, qu'est ce que j'ai pu dire qu'il l'aurait mis mal à l'aise ?

Emma : Au faite, je trouve que tu es bien plus belle que moi.

C'est à mon tour de rougir et je lève les yeux mais elle a disparu, bon sang Regina tu cherches les problèmes. Je réchauffe des haricots et je suis contente de trouver quelques trucs pour améliorer notre repas, dont de la viande séchée.

(Bruit du Talkie)

Lexa : Gina tu es là ?

Regina : Je t'écoute Lex, un souci ?

Lexa : On a croisé un homme tout à l'heure, Lyly et Liam étaient là il y a environs quinze jours.

Regina : Il t'a dit des trucs intéressant ?

Lexa : Apparemment elle fait le tour des propriétés, sûrement pour ne pas être retrouvée. Elle lui a dit qu'elle finirait par une grosse maison. J'ai vu avec Raven et il y en quatre sur la liste qu'on a.

Regina : Ok, on regardera ça ensemble demain, tout va bien pour vous ?

(Téléphone)

Lexa : Clarke m'as dit qu'elle m'aimait, je suis encore choquée. Et si je fais tout foirer à nouveau entre nous, je ne supporterais pas de la blesser à nouveau ou de la perdre Gina.

Regina : Lexa tu l'aimes à en crever depuis que tu as 16 ans, c'est ta chance d'être enfin heureuse alors ne te poses pas de questions et fonces.

Lexa : Tu crois que je devrais lui parler de mon départ ?

Regina : Je pense qu'il vous faudra avoir cette conversation un jour ou l'autre, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Lexa : Et si elle change d'avis après ?

Regina : Aucune chance, Clarke t'aime autant que toi.

Emma : (Penche sur mon épaule et parle) Je confirme tête de chat, mais je te préviens Lex. Tu as beau être ma meilleure amie, comme ma sœur, si tu fais du mal à Clarke, je te brise la mâchoire. Ne déconnes pas, fonces et soyez heureuse, ça égayera mon monde pourri.

Lexa : Ok, je ne sais même pas par où commencer ?

Regina : Écoutes ton cœur et tu trouveras les mots, on devrait garder de la batterie, ça iras?

Lexa : Ouai, merci les filles, à demain.

Emma : Tout va bien se passer, Clarke ne te quittera jamais.

Je raccroche et tape la main d'Emma qui pique un morceau de viande.

Emma : Aille, j'ai faim.

Regina : Tu es pire qu'Henry des fois.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu aimes que je sois une gamine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais souris, elle n'a pas tord c'est une des choses qui m'a faite craquer chez elle dès le début.

Regina : Tu délires encore, mets la table plutôt.

Emma : A vos ordres Majesté.

Elle s'exécute et on mange tranquillement, après la vaisselle on se pose devant la cheminée en silence. Je tourne la tête vers Emma qui regarde les flammes son regard est triste mais toujours aussi beau. Je lui glisse une mèche derrière son oreille et laisse traîner ma main sur sa joue. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde, je ne bouge pas quand elle s'avance vers moi et mon cœur se serre quand elle s'arrête.

Emma : (Pose son front sur mon épaule) Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Tu mérite mieux qu'une nana complètement paumée et brisée émotionnellement.

Son je t'aime m'a figé sur place, et je l'oblige à me regarder en lui relevant le menton doucement.

Regina : Alors je t'attendrai, parce que je t'aime aussi.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et cette fois elle termine ce qu'elle a commencé en m'embrassant doucement. Son baiser est rempli d'affection, de tendresse et je me prends à espérer un futur ensemble.

Emma : Je ne te mérite pas, merci Gina.

Regina : (La serre contre moi) Je suis là.

 **POV Lexa :**

Après ma discussion avec les filles je respire un grand coup et sort de la chambre. Ok, il est temps de tout lui dire, mais par où commencer ?

 **(** _ **Flashback**_ **)**

Gustus : Lexa ma chérie, ta mère et moi on aimerait te parler.

Lexa : Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cora : Tu dois passer des tests médicaux pour intégrer l'école de police comme tu le sais.

Lexa : Oui bien sûr, mais je suis en pleine forme, non ?

Gustus : Oui mais ça n'a pas toujours était le cas.

Cora : D'abord il faut que tu saches que nous t'avons adopté alors que tu avais un an. On n'a jamais rien dit car tes parents biologiques sont des dangereux criminelles.

Gustus : Pour que tu comprennes je t'ai emmené ton dossier, stp pardonnes nous de n'avoir rien dit. On voulait te protéger, vous protéger.

Lexa : Vous ?

Cora : Cela concerne aussi Clarke et Octavia, on aimerait que tu gardes ça pour toi. Plus de personnes sont au courant et plus le danger qu'elle vous retrouve est grand.

Lexa : Pitié dites moi que c'est une plaisanterie, je viens de passer le week-end avec Clarke. Comment je suis sensé être avec elle en lui mentant. Je l'aime, je ne pourrai pas lui cacher une telle chose.

Gustus : Tu le feras pour la protéger, lis, tu comprendras mieux.

Cora : Je suis désolée ma puce, mais ne doute jamais d'être notre fille, on t'aime plus que tout. Comme tes sœurs.

Lexa : (Lis le dossier) Je sais, je vous aime aussi.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Après avoir lu le dossier j'ai choisi de partir au Canada, je ne suis revenu que trois ans plus tard. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Costia, mais je n'ai jamais oublié Clarke. J'ai eu tort de partir, mais à l'époque je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions pour la protéger.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je ne t'en veux plus, alors cesses de t'en vouloir aussi. On est ensemble maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je la serre contre moi et je respire son odeur à plein poumons, je l'aime tellement. Je parle durant une heure sans m'arrêter, je lui raconte tout et elle resserre juste ses bras autour de moi.

Lexa : Je suis tellement désolée d'être partie Clarke.

Clarke : Moi pas, tu n'aurais pas Aden et moi Madi, nous ne serions pas les personnes que nous sommes aujourd'hui. On avait 16 ans, 15 pour moi et la vie devant nous. J'aurais sans doute agi pareil pour te protéger, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de jamais recommencer. Car cette fois je ne te pardonnerais pas, et ça me tuerait sûrement.

Mon cœur se serre et je l'embrasse en essayant de faire passer dans ce simple baiser tout mon amour pour elle.

Clarke : Je t'aime, merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Maintenant, concentrons nous sur retrouver Liam et commencer notre vie ensemble si tu le veux bien ?

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Clarke : Parfait, je vais prendre une douche. Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux ! (Clin d'œil)

Je la regarde partir complètement figée par sa dernière phrase. Elle est sérieuse ? Elle revient enveloppée d'une serviette et les cheveux détachés et mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Clarke : (Sourire Mutin) On a perdu sa langue Commandante ?

Lexa : (Se lève d'un bond) Je vais te prouver qu'elle est bien là Princesse.

Je l'embrasse passionnément et la soulève dans mes bras. Elle entoure ses jambes autour de moi et je nous dirige vers la salle de bain en continuant de l'embrasser.

Lexa : (Caresse sa joue doucement) Tu es magnifique ma Princesse.

Clarke : (Embrasse mon cou et me déshabille) J'ai rêvé de ce week-end tellement de fois, ne me laisses plus jamais.

Je la plaque contre la paroi de la douche et pendant quelques heures lui fait oublier jusqu'à son nom. Clarke dors dans mes bras et je soupire de contentement. J'ai une seconde chance, pas question de la manquer cette fois ci. Je m'endors sereine pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et c'est l'odeur du café qui me réveille. Je trouve Clarke qui porte ma chemise, et juste ma chemise devant la machine et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la vue.

Clarke : Ce que vous voyez vous plaît Commandante ?

Lexa : Beaucoup, mais j'aurais préféré me réveiller près de toi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Il y aura plein d'autres nuits mon cœur, je te serre un café ?

Lexa : (La retiens et l'embrasse à nouveau) Bonjour mon amour, bien dormis ?

Clarke : (Amusée) Bonjour, oui puisque j'étais dans tes bras.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et m'écarte à regret avant que la température ne monte entre nous, Al ne vas pas tarder.

Lexa : Je veux bien un café, merci.

Trois heures plus tard on était tous de retour à l'hôtel. On faisait le point avec John, Raven et Regina quand Clarke arrive avec des boissons et m'embrasse doucement en s'asseyant entre mes jambes me faisant sourire bêtement.

Regina : (Sourire) Je vois que tout va bien entre vous ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je veux tout savoir ?

John : Moi aussi, je suis heureux pour vous.

Bellamy : Moi aussi, c'est moi ton témoin à votre mariage sinon je boude.

Octavia : (Rires) Elles n'écoutent même pas ce que vous dites.

Et c'est vrai je n'ai d'yeux que pour Clarke qui sourit en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Raven : (Jette un coussin sur nous) Bon je crois qu'on peut annuler une chambre d'hôtel.

(Rires)

 **POV Emma :**

 **Dix jours plus tard...**

Enfin on les a retrouvés, je regarde mes amies et souffle de soulagement en voyant Lily rentrer visiblement des courses avec Liam et un homme inconnu.

Regina : On s'occupe de Lyly avec Lexa, les autres vous couvrez toutes les sorties possibles de la maison.

Lexa : Emma, Clarke vous prenez Liam et vous sortez.

Katherine : On a le mandat c'est bon, et l'ordre de rapatriement au pays aussi.

Al : On y va avant qu'elle bouge à nouveau, j'en peux plus de lui courir après.

On s'avance tous d'un même pas et je manque de vomir en voyant Lyly embrasser amoureusement un mec pendant que Liam joue dans un parc.

Katherine : Agents fédéraux, Lyly Griffin-Stars vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour kidnapping d'enfant.

Lyly : C'est mon fils.

Emma : (Prend Liam et le serre contre moi) Plus maintenant, tu n'es pas prête de le revoir.

Homme : (S'approche de moi vite) Ne touchez pas à cet enfant.

Je recule de trois pas quand Clarke me tire par le bras et sort de la maison, mais j'ai le temps de voir Regina s'interposer et pointer une arme sur l'homme. Une fois dehors je souffle de soulagement et serre Liam dans mes bras qui gazouille tranquillement.

Emma : Eh mon bonhomme, maman est là. Tu m'as tellement manqué, plus jamais elle ne s'approchera de toi, je te le promets mon trésor.

Clarke : Viens, je vais l'examiner pour être sûre que tout va bien.

Emma : Ok, attends son doudou, je lui ai offert et...

Je me stop en voyant Regina sortir et me tendre un blouson pour Liam et son doudou. Je pose mon fils dans les bras de Clarke doucement, franchis les derniers centimètres qui me séparent de Regina et l'embrasse passionnément.

Emma : Merci.

Et dans ce merci il y a beaucoup de choses mais elle semble l'avoir compris car elle me souris tendrement et rejoint Katherine et Al plus loin.

Clarke : Ouah ! C'était un sacré baiser de remerciement ça.

Je reprends Liam et regarde Regina, je suis foutue, je suis complètement amoureuse d'elle.

Emma : Je l'aime.

Clarke : Je sais, elle t'attendra le temps qu'il faut. Prend le temps pour guérir de tout ça, t'occuper de ton fils.

Emma : Oui, car quand je retournerai vers elle, je veux être sûre de moi.

Raven nous fait signe et on rentre dans la voiture, Liam passe dans les bras de tout le monde arrivé à l'hôtel et je prends mon téléphone.

Jack : Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Pa, je l'ai retrouvé. Il va bien et Lyly est en garde à vue le temps de s'organiser pour notre retour.

Jack : C'est super ma puce, tu as besoin de plus de vacances ?

Emma : Non ça va, je vais juste prendre la fin de semaine et je serai là à la prochaine garde.

Abby : Comment il va ? Il est bien nourrit ?

Clarke : (Prend le téléphone) Maman respire, je l'ai examiné. Lyly ne l'aurait pas blessé, on arrive à 20h demain.

Abby : (Soulagée) Super, on viendra vous chercher.

Emma : (Reprend le téléphone) Ok, je vous laisse on veut fêter ça dignement.

Jack : Embrasse tout le monde pour nous à demain.

Je raccroche et regarde Regina bercer Liam en fredonnant, mon cœur se gonfle de joie et je l'enlace par derrière. Elle ne dit rien et laisse reposer son cœur contre le mien.

Regina : Il me rappelle Henry bébé, il était sage aussi.

Emma : Moi apparemment j'étais un vrai petit monstre.

Regina : (Sourire) Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Emma : (Rire) Je suis tellement soulagée, je n'aurai pas pu traverser tout ça sans toi, sans vous tous, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Regina : Comme John l'a si bien dit, on est une famille.

Emma : Tu es prête à m'attendre un peu ?

Regina : Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, nous avons le temps.

Je souris et serre mes bras autour de sa taille, je suis tellement bien comme ça. Je ferme les yeux et elle me tend Liam qui s'est endormi, je le couche doucement et avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce je l'embrasse tendrement.

Emma : Pour te faire patienter.

Regina : (Souris) Ou me faire languir encore plus de toi ?

Emma : (Sourire) Peut-être bien, tu ne le seras jamais Majesté.

Regina : (Sourire) Démon va, mais j'attendrais car tu en vaux la peine.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

(Alarme)

Elsa : On se bouge, accident de train avec une voiture, plusieurs blessés.

Je grimpe dans le camion avec les gars et repense à ce dernier mois écoulé. On peut dire qu'il a été éprouvant moralement, la bataille pour la garde de Liam est acharné mais le juge au vu des derniers événements à trancher en ma faveur. Le verdict a été rendu hier, j'ai la garde exclusif de Liam et Lyly a le droit à des visites surveillées une fois par mois pendant un an pour commencer. Je n'ai pas voulu la charger au tribunal pour l'enlèvement de Liam, du coup elle a pris trois ans de sursis, mais plus question de lui laisser Liam seul. Quand à Regina...ce soir c'est la soirée d'halloween et j'ai bien l'intention de lui dire enfin ce que je ressens pour elle. On rentre à la caserne et Wells m'arrête, je vois qu'il fixe le sol et fronce les sourcils.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Wells : Mon père s'appelle Télénious Jaha, son procès vient d'avoir lieu. Il fait partie des kidnappeurs de Clarke et je...

Il a les larmes aux yeux, jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça et je le serre dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte et se calme un peu, je sais que Clarke et lui sont très amis, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

Wells : (Déterminer) Je l'ai convaincu d'aider pour choper Gold, tu peux me présenter à l'Agent Mills ?

Emma : Bien sûr, demain soit à cette adresse à 10H, ne donnes cette adresse à personne stp.

Wells : Promis, je suis désolé.

Emma : Ce n'est pas ta faute Wells, ton père a fait ses choix.

Wells : Cela ne l'excuse pas, mais c'était pour nous sauver ma famille et moi.

Emma : Clarke m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, je l'en remercie pour ça.

Wells : Il va se racheter, je te le promets.

Emma : Je te crois, viens allons finir la paperasse avant de rentrer chez nous.

 **POV Regina :**

J'aime Storybook pour sa tranquillité, mais aussi j'ai l'impression que cette ville est hors du temps et donc hors de nos soucis habituel. Bien que j'ai grandi ici, je suis partie à 18 ans pour mes études et n'y revient qu'en de rares occasions. Comme les fêtes, cette année est assez spéciale. Daniel et moi avons divorcé et malgré ces erreurs nous sommes restés amis pour Henry. Emma à totalement bouleversé mon monde en moins d'un an, et même si elle m'a demandé du temps je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur que cette fois c'est la bonne. Alors j'attends, un geste, ou un regard de sa part qui me dit qu'enfin elle nous accorde une chance. Son divorce a aussi été prononcé et elle a obtenu la garde exclusif de Liam pour notre plus grand soulagement. J'ai été présente pour elle, parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Lyly lui a tellement fait de mal, je me suis retenue avec peine de lui arracher le cœur quand on l'a arrêté au Canada il y a un mois. Je ne veux pas être un simple mouchoir pour apaiser sa peine, je veux ce que j'ai toujours recherché. L'amour, le vrai et je sais que c'est avec Emma que je le trouverai.

Henry : (Déguisé) Maman, ça va je suis beau ?

Il tourne sur lui-même et je souris, il grandit trop vite.

Regina : Tu es parfait mon chéri, attends je vais te maquiller, un Chevalier Zombie se doit d'avoir du sang partout.

Henry : Yessss, Emma m'emmène avec tata Lexa chercher des bonbons.

Regina : J'ai le droit de venir aussi ?

Henry : Bein non hein, j'y vais avec tata et Emma. Mais après tu peux venir avec nous, tata Clarke sera aussi là pour le feu d'artifice.

Regina : Tata Clarke ?

Henry : Bein c'est l'amoureuse de tata Lexa donc c'est ma tata aussi. Costia aussi, mais je préfére Clarke, mais faut pas lui dire car je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste.

Regina : (Sourire) Je ne dirais rien mon chéri, alors je te donne pour mission de protéger Emma et Lexa ce soir, d'accord ?

Henry : (Sourire) Oui tu verras je serais grand et fort pour vous protéger de tous les méchants.

Regina : Je n'en doute pas mon chéri, voilà c'est fini.

Henry : (Me serre la taille) Merci maman, t'es trop forte et tu es trop belle en méchante Reine.

Emma : Je ne peux que confirmer c'est dire Majesté, vous êtes magnifique.

Mon cœur s'envole et mon sourire se fait plus grand quand je vois Emma déguiser en sorcière d'Harry Potter. Elle tient Liam qui est en squelette et qui gigote partout en gazouillant.

Henry : (Serre Emma par la taille) Emma, t'es trop belle aussi en Sorcière, pas vrai maman ?

Emma : (Ébouriffe les cheveux d'Henry en souriant) Merci gamin, tu as la classe en Chevalier Zombie. Lexa t'attend en bas avec Neal, Dimitri, Sacha et Roland on va bientôt partir.

Henry : D'accord je descends, à tout à l'heure maman, (fait un bisou à Liam) bonne nuit petit bébé.

Emma semble fondre à vu d'œil face au geste d'Henry et je m'approche d'elle doucement. Elle me regarde, plutôt elle me dévore des yeux et je me dis que l'effet de mon costume est réussi au moins.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Tu es à couper le souffle Gina, je peux te laisser Liam le temps de la chasse aux bonbons ?

Regina : (Tend ses bras) Bien sûr, viens mon bonhomme on va aller voir tout le monde avant de dormir.

Emma : (Embrasse Liam sur le front) A tout à l'heure mon cœur, sois sage avec Marraine.

Elle file et je descends, son regard avait quelque chose de changer ce soir, mais je ne serais dire quoi. Arrivée au salon je retrouve Zelena et Snow qui discutent joyeusement.

Snow : Regina comme chaque année tu es magnifique, on est assorties.

Regina : Blanche neige version Zombie, pas mal non plus. Et où est ton Prince ?

Snow : Il aide les filles à la chasse aux bonbons, il a eu l'autorisation de Neal car son costume de Prince Zombie à trop la classe apparemment.

Zelena : Robin et jaloux, l'année prochaine tu peux être sûr qu'il va mettre le paquet niveau costume pour battre David.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu m'étonnes, vous m'excusez je vais voir que personne ne manque de rien.

Je croise Raven avec Finn qui sont déguisés en morts vivants, Elsa et Mulan en guerriers maudits et je souris. Tout le monde semble avoir joué le jeu cette année et s'est déguisé avec goût. J'aperçois Clarke qui discute avec Lincoln et Octavia. Clarke est déguisé comme sa sœur mais version Quiditch ce qui me fait rire car elle déteste le sport. Octavia et Lincoln sont en Zombie, leur maquillage est super. Plus loin je vois Dorothy et Ruby déguisées en fantôme qui discutent avec Anya qui pour sa part est déguisé en militaire fou.

Clarke : Je t'entends te moquer, c'est une idée d'Alex et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Elle s'est déguisé en Seigneur Vampire et j'ai le droit au Quiditch, ta sœur aura ma perte.

Regina : Ma sœur te mène par le bout du nez, c'est mignon.

Clarke : On en parle de ma sœur et toi ?

Octavia : (Rires) Un point partout.

Lincoln : C'est une fête réussie Regina, merci de nous avoir invités.

Regina : Merci d'être venu, John et Bellamy sont venu ensemble ?

Octavia : Depuis le Canada ces deux là ne se quittent plus, ça me fait plaisir de voir mon frère heureux à nouveau Et puis John et complètement gâteau de Léna, elle lui sourit et elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut.

Clarke : Ils ont même accordé leurs costumes, ça va être dur d'élire le meilleur costume cette année ?

Regina : C'est vrai que leurs costumes de magiciens des ténèbres sont réussis, Madi est avec Nylah ?

Clarke : Oui elles sont là-bas avec Costia et Daniel.

La soirée se passe vraiment bien, une heure plus tard je couche Liam et on me tire par l'arrière d'un coup sec avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je reconnais Emma de suite et ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment, qui sait quand ça arrivera de nouveau ?

Emma : Je t'aime !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** Gold

 **POV Lexa :**

On se rapproche tranquillement de Thanksgiving, depuis notre retour du Canada on s'acharne à pourchasser Gold. Avec l'aide de Jaha, on à démonter pièce par pièce son organisation en multipliant les descentes.

Jasper : L'étau se resserre de plus en plus, ce n'est pas bon pour Gold.

Echo : Mais bon pour nous, avec lui en moins dans les rues, le monde ne s'en portera pas plus mal.

Lincoln : C'est sûr qu'après on pourra se concentrer plus sur Allie, comme ça Lexa et sa famille sera enfin tranquille.

Ruby : Tu n'as pas eu d'autres nouvelles d'elle depuis ?

Lexa : Rien, mais d'après les infos que Regina nous a fait passé, elle serait à l'étranger en ce moment.

John : Cela nous laisse le temps de nous concentrer sur Gold, j'imagine ça tête quand il va comprendre que Monty a réussi à lui bloquer pratiquement tous ses comptes.

Monty : (Sourire) Je suis assez fier de moi sur ce coup là, bien que Raven m'ai quand même pas mal aidé.

Daniel : Et si on rentrait chez nous ? Il est 20h et je suis mort de fatigue, Gold attendra Lundi.

Costia : Bonne idée, Lexa tu récupère Aden ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, de toute façon on se voit dimanche pour Thanksgiving, reposez vous et bon boulot.

Tout le monde se lève et s'en va, pour ma part je finis rapidement un rapport. Une demi-heure plus tard je fais craquer mon cou et ferme les yeux de fatigue. Aden dors mal en ce moment, d'après Clarke c'est un petit rhume, mais du coup je suis épuisée. D'un coup je sens une douce caresse et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Clarke me regarder, Aden et Madi dans la poussette entrain de dormir tranquillement. Je capture les lèvres de ma merveilleuse petite amie et soupire de contentement quand je la sens me masser les épaules doucement.

Clarke : Je suis venue te sauver de la montagne de paperasse et t'enlever. J'ai pris la liberté de récupérer Aden chez la nounou, Ingrid dit qu'il a l'air moins grognon son rhume doit être passé.

Lexa : Super, avec un peu de chance on pourra dormir un peu ce soir.

Clarke : (Embrasse le front) Tu as fini ?

Lexa : Oui, tu viens chez moi ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, mais il faudra que je repasse chez moi dans le week-end.

J'ai envie de lui demander de vivre avec moi, concrètement c'est ce qu'on fait déjà, depuis cette soirée au chalet on ne s'est plus quittées. Hormis les nuits où elle était de garde, mais bon je ne veux pas l'effrayer en allant trop vite non plus. On a investi dans une poussette double, plus pratique quand on a les enfants ensemble. Je pousse les enfants en souriant et on atteint l'ascenseur puis la voiture où on les installe dans le siège auto.

Clarke : (Embrasse) On se retrouve à la maison, ne roules pas trop vite.

Mon sourire c'est agrandi quand elle a désigné mon appartement comme la maison, peut être que ça lui plairait que je lui demande finalement ? Une heure plus tard les enfants sont couchés et je fais la vaisselle avec Clarke tranquillement.

Clarke : Bébé, ça t'ennuie si j'invite Wells pour Thanksgiving ?

Lexa : Non, je vois biens qu'avec son père il n'a pas le moral.

Clarke : (Souffle) J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il n'y est pour rien, il se sent coupable de n'avoir rien vu.

Lexa : C'est ton meilleure ami avec Bellamy c'est normal, invite le.

Clarke : Super, ça va faire du monde au manoir censé être secret.

Quand on a envie de se retrouver un peu entre nous on vient ici, sachant qu'il y a une patrouille devant chez moi au besoin. On évite de le faire au maximum, mais des fois ça fait du bien d'être un peu au calme.

Lexa : Ce sont tous nos amis ou famille, personne ne révélera l'endroit et je compte bien passer notre premier Thanksgiving ensemble entouré de toutes les personnes que j'aime.

Clarke : Tant mieux, je suis épuisée aussi. J'ai eu une opération de quatre heures avec David aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça n'aura pas servi à rien car la victime était bien amochée en arrivant.

Lexa : (S'assoit sur le canapé) Il a eu quoi ?

Clarke : Accident de moto, une voiture lui a coupé la route. Voilà pourquoi je déteste ces engins, Emma en raffole par contre.

Lexa : Je sais on a passé notre permis ensemble.

Clarke : Essaie seulement de remettre tes jolies fesses sur une moto et tu vas m'entendre Alex.

Lexa : (Embrasse tendrement) Mes jolies fesses hein ?

Clarke : Le reste n'est pas trop mal non plus je dois dire. (Sourire mutin)

Je l'embrasse bien moins chastement et elle me tire contre elle d'un coup. Je me retrouve sur ses genoux et entreprend de la détendre comme il se doit. Deux heures plus tard c'est mon portable qui me tire de mon sommeil et je réponds dans le coltard.

Gustus : Lexa il faut que tu viennes toute de suite avec ton équipe au commissariat.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Gustus : Gold, rentrez au manoir sécurisé immédiatement et laissez les enfants à leur nourrice, elle vous attend là bas.

Lexa : Papa qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Gustus : Gold a fait kidnapper plusieurs personnes ta mère et Zelena sont sur la liste, comme Emma. Regina arrive avec son équipe, dépêches toi et soyez prudente, les agents devant chez toi vont vous escorter.

Je raccroche, comment il a pu avoir accès à Zelena et ma mère, ou même Emma ?

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé ?

Lexa : Habilles toi, il y a un problème on doit rentrer au manoir sécurisé et aller au commissariat.

Clarke se lève d'un bond et file dans la chambre des enfants, je saute dans mon jean et mon cœur se serre d'inquiétude. Une heure plus tard on est au commissariat devant mon père et Marcus. Jack est là aussi comme Regina et son équipe.

Lexa : Qui ?

Gustus : Zelena, Robin, Bellamy, Alice pour l'hôpital. Plus ta mère qui n'est jamais rentré des courses

Jack : Emma, Bryan, Elsa, Finn et Wells pour les pompiers. Leur camion a carrément disparu de la circulation.

Marcus : Dorothy, Emory ont également disparu.

Lexa : Il manque Jasper et Daniel à l'appel dans mon équipe, sinon tout le monde est là.

Regina : Gold m'a contacté, si je me rends avec papa, Marcus et Jack il libérera les otages.

Lexa : Hors de questions, vous courrez au suicide.

Marcus : On le sait, mais ça vous laisse le temps d'organiser la riposte si on accepte. Il nous a laissé jusqu'au lever du soleil pour prendre une décision, soit dans trois heures exactement.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'on fait au juste ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Regina, est ce que Jaha est toujours ici ?

Regina : Oui, pourquoi tu crois qu'il sait où ils se trouvent ?

Clarke : Laisses moi lui parlez, il ne me mentira pas.

Regina : Lexa va me tuer si j'accepte.

Clarke : Il s'agit de ma sœur et de mes amis, laisses moi essayer stp.

Regina : Ok, je vais organiser ça, mais parles en à Lexa avant stp.

Clarke : Je m'occupe de ta sœur, toi récupère la mienne.

Regina : Promis, je vais les retrouver.

Elle s'en va téléphone greffé à l'oreille et j'appelle David.

David : Clarke il est 4h du matin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin que tu me retrouves au commissariat central avec tout le matériel médical possible.

David : (Complètement réveillée) Tu es blessée ?

Clarke : Non, fait au plus vite stp je t'expliquerai une fois que tu seras là. David n'en parle à personne, sauf à Snow, c'est important.

David : J'arrive au plus vite, le temps de tout récupérer.

Je souffle et raccroche, connaissant Gold nos amis ne vont pas s'en tirer sans une égratignure et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour les soigner au besoin. Je vois Alex plus loin et la tire à l'écart, elle va être enchantée mais il le faut.

Clarke : Je vais parler à Jaha, son fils est en danger, il nous dira tout cette fois et il y a une certaine confiance qui c'est installé entre lui et moi durant mon mois de captivité.

Lexa : Pas question Clarke, tu ne t'approches pas de ce fou furieux, ni de Gold je te préviens. Je ne te perdrais pas encore une fois, plutôt mourir que de vivre sans toi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime Alex, rien ne changera cela. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je vais juste lui parler. David arrive avec du matériel médical. Il s'agit de ma sœur, de ta mère, ta sœur et de nos amis là-bas, laisses moi aider, stp.

John : Eh boss le Commandant te cherche, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Clarke veux parler à Jaha seule à seule ?

John : (Souffle) Je sais que tu vas hurler mais c'est une bonne idée, on doit savoir où ils sont et il est notre meilleure chance. Lexa, Bellamy est là bas ainsi que ta mère, Emma, Zelena et bien d'autres. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre la personne que j'aime à nouveau, et je sais que tu raisonnes pareil.

Clarke : Il ne m'arrivera rien, stp Alex.

Lexa : (Serre fort dans ses bras) Ok, mais s'il ose te toucher ou te regarder de travers je le tue.

Elle m'embrasse et je rejoins Regina, elle souffle et je rentre dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Jaha m'attends.

Jaha : Clarke ?

Clarke : C'est moi oui, Wells a été enlevé par Gold ainsi que ma sœur et bien d'autres. Je sais que vous n'avez pas tout dit pour protéger votre famille, mais là vous n'avez plus le choix. Ils seront morts d'ici quelques heures à peine si vous ne dites rien. Alors je vous en prie, réfléchissez bien.

Jaha : Ma femme et mes deux autres fils sont en sécurité ?

Regina : Ils sont dans le programme de protection des témoins, Wells l'a refusé.

Clarke : Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, votre fils crois en votre rédemption et moi aussi, prouvez nous qu'on raison et aidez nous à les sauver, svp.

Jaha : Vous me promettez de ramener mon garçon Agent Mills ?

Regina : Je ferais tout pour, vous avez ma parole. Dites nous ce que vous savez, svp.

Jaha : Il y un ancien Bunker, l'accès se fait par un rame de métro de la station OZ. Il est ultra sécurisé, mais je connais le code de déverrouillage. Le 10 08 88, la date de naissance du fils de Gold. Il va sûrement tuer mon fils en premier, sauvez le svp. (Larmes)

Clarke : Je vous jure de tout faire pour vous le ramener, merci.

On sort et Alex m'enferme dans ses bras fortement, visiblement soulagée. Je tremble un peu et m'accroche à ses bras, lui faire face a été dure quand même.

Lexa : Tu aurais fait un super flic, je suis terriblement fier de toi mon amour.

Clarke : Merci.

Regina : Allons voir papa et Marcus pour tout organiser.

David : Clarke, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je me tourne vers David qui dépose des sacs de secours et m'approche de lui.

Clarke : Emma, Zelena, Cora, Elsa, Bellamy et bien d'autres ont été enlevés par celui qui m'a kidnappé.

David : (Inquiet) Gold, vous savez où ils sont ?

Clarke : Maintenant oui, c'est sûrement dangereux et je ne t'oblige à rien mais je vais sûrement avoir besoin de toi. Gold n'est pas réputé pour être tendre, tu as vu dans quel état j'ai fini.

David : Tu peux compter sur moi, je viens.

Deux heures plus tard toutes les forces de police de Boston et du FBI étaient prêtes à rentrer dans le bunker. L'inquiétude me serre le ventre, dans quel état on va les retrouver, en plus Alex est en première ligne.

Anya : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la protéger.

Clarke : Ne joue pas aux héros aussi Anya, revenez toutes en vie, svp.

Elle me serre le bras et on attend avec David, mon père et Nathan qui nous à rejoins je ne sais comment.

Nathan : J'ai entendu Jack au téléphone, du coup je vous ai suivi, on ne sera pas de trop pour aider au besoin.

(Tirs)

Je ferme les yeux et David me serre la main, svp, svp faites que tout aille bien.

 **POV Emma :**

Gold : Il est 5h00 et toujours rien, on dirait que votre famille ne tient pas tant que ça à vous ?

Personne ne parle, on a tous reçu des coups, certains plus que d'autres et on bien comprit que ça ne servait à rien de parler avec ce fou furieux.

Gold : (Relève le menton de Cora violemment) Les Mills, vous m'avez tout pris, je vous tuerais jusqu'au dernier et je prendrais mon temps pour tes enfants ma chère en terminant par Regina. Elle reste ma préférée après tout.

Cora : (Voix cassé) Vous ne devriez pas sous estimer ma famille Gold, cela vous a déjà coûté auparavant.

Gold : (Regard colérique) Gidéon je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris la dernière leçon.

Emma : Laisse la espèce de monstre, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter.

Gold : (Regard dédaigneux) Les Swan ne sont pas mieux que les Mills, ils ont couvert tout ça. Mon fils mérite justice, et justice lui sera rendue ce soir.

Emma : Votre fils est mort parce que vous êtes un psychopathe, aucun enfant ne mérite d'avoir des parents tels que vous.

Gold : (Serre les dents) Je vois que tu as encore de l'énergie, parfait. Gidéon détaches là, je m'ennuie on va faire un petit jeu.

On me détache et je lutte pour rester sur mes jambes, le fameux Gidéon me traîne devant Gold qui sourit sournoisement.

Gold : Si tu perds, un de tes amis recevra un jolie cadeau de ma part. Vas-y Gidéon à toi l'honneur, donnes lui une leçon.

Je sais me battre, seulement je suis attachée et rouée de coup depuis trois heures. Les coups s'enchaînent je fais au mieux pour répliquer mais je finis par tomber à genou.

Gidéon : Même pas drôle, tu es toute faible.

Il s'approche pour finir le travail mais je me relève d'un coups et mets mes dernières forces dans mon poing qui s'écrase sur son nez que j'entends craquer.

Gold : (Rigole) Quelle énergie, mais tu es tombé donc tu as perdu. Gidéon nettoies moi ce sang veux tu, ça fait tache.

Gidéon : Oui père, (me frappe au ventre) tu vas me le payer, crois moi.

Emma : Je t'attends connard.

Je suis rattaché solidement pas deux gardes et je lutte contre l'inconscience, ce sont les cris de Bryan qui me ramène à la réalité. Ils lui ont enfoncé un tournevis dans la cuisse ces enfoirés.

Gold : Toi tu as l'air costaud, voyons si tu vas tenir plus longtemps.

Lincoln est détaché, il est bien plus amoché que moi au départ et il tient à peine debout. Il finit par tomber inconscient au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné et je serre les dents.

Gold : Pas mal, Gidéon choisit qui a gagné un cadeau, sauf celle que tu as combattu, ce n'est pas bon d'être mauvais perdant mon fils.

Gidéon : Oui père.

Le cri d'Emory me paralyse le cœur et je ferme les yeux, Gina où es-tu ? Ensuite c'est au tour de Dorothy de combattre et son adversaire lui plante carrément un couteau dans la cuisse pour l'immobiliser et la rouer de coups.

Bellamy : Vous êtes des putain de psychopathes ma parole, qu'est ce que ça vous apporte de faire ça. On y est pour rien nous dans la mort de votre fils ?

Gold : Les Blake, le dernier trio de malheur. Ton père m'a pourchassé durant des années, crois moi je vais lui faire regretter. A lui, puisqu'il crie c'est qu'il a encore de l'énergie, mais d'abord la punition du perdant.

Gidéon : (Taillade Wells qui hurle) Pour le fils du traître, autant que tu sois bien marqué comme tel.

Bellamy n'est pas un combattant mais il s'en sort comme il peut avant de s'écrouler à genou aussi. C'est au tour de Jasper de hurler de douleur quand Gidéon lui crame la jambe avec un chalumeau.

Gold : Mon petit Daniel, Regina va être contente je ne t'ai pas trop abîmé. Mais tu semble assez en forme pour un petit round avec l'un de mes hommes.

Daniel : Elle va vous tuer, vous en êtes conscient ?

Gold : Il faut d'abord qu'elle me trouve pour cela, trêve de bavardage

Ces enfoirés ce mettent à deux contre lui, Gold sourit et je regarde Zelena qui n'a pas repris connaissance depuis un moment. Cora la regarde aussi avec inquiétude, elle semble bien amochée.

Gold : Rhoo déjà, j'espérai mieux de ta part Daniel.

Daniel : (Voix faible) Vous êtes complètement fou, je vous tuerai.

C'est au tour de Robin de combattre sous les cris de douleur d'Elsa qui m'arrache des larmes. Robin se retrouve à terre en deux minutes et ne bouge pas, Gidéon s'approche avec un teaser en souriant de Finn. Il appuie jusqu'à ce que Finn tombe dans les pommes et je jure que je vais le tuer, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai sur cette terre.

Gold : Bien, bien qu'il nous reste en état pour un dernier match, l'aube est bientôt là après tout. Je sais prends la petite infirmière et on va...

Regina : FBI, les mains en l'air.

Lexa : Police, rendez vous sans opposer de résistance.

Sauver, ils sont là, on va rentrer à la maison. Je vais revoir mon bébé, Henry, Gina, mes parents, Clarke, Lexa, tout le monde.

Emma : Tenez le coup, elles sont là.

Dorothy : Dis à Ruby que je l'ai aimé jusqu'au bout stp Em.

Emma : Tais toi, je lui dirais rien on va s'en sortir.

Bryan : Ne laisses pas Nathan tomber dans le désespoir stp Em.

Emma : (Larmes) On va s'en sortir, accrochez vous, svp.

Elsa : Prends soin des garçons et de Mulan au cas où, d'accord ?

Cora : J'espère que tu compte épouser ma fille un jour Emma.

Emma : Taisez vous, gardez vos forces, elles arrivent, tenez bon.

 **POV Regina :**

Marcus : Ok on va se séparer, Regina tu prends Lexa, Raven, Anya et Ruby et vous allez prendre le tunnel de droite.

Gustus : Harper, Monty, Maya et Costia avec moi on prend le tunnel de gauche.

Marcus : Echo, Mulan, Robyn, John avec moi on va dans celui du centre.

On court sous les tirs, les unités du SWAT nous talonnent ainsi que plusieurs dizaine d'agents du FBI.

Anya : Bordel de merde, regarde Regina ils sont là.

On tourne la tête d'un même mouvement et je manque de vomir en voyant l'état d'Emma et des autres. Je vais le tuer, je jure que je vais le tuer.

Lexa : (Serre les dents de colère) Je vois Gold, il est avec un de ses hommes.

Raven : Ces salopards doivent essayer de fuir, d'après le plan, l'équipe du Commandant va lui tomber dessus, occupons nous de libérer tout le monde pendants ce temps.

On se précipite et je croise le regard dévasté d'Emma, seigneur dans quel état es-tu.

Emma : (Voix faible) Salut Majesté, tu t'es fait désirer.

Regina : (La détache) Je suis désolée mon amour, je suis là.

Emma : Tu serais fier, j'ai éclaté le nez du fils à Gold, ce connard nous a roué de coup et torturé.

Regina : (Larmes et caresse sa joue doucement) Ne t'avises pas de mourir Emma Griffin, parce que je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Lexa : Gina, il faut faire venir les secours, plusieurs sont dans les vapes.

Emma ferme les yeux et j'appuie sur ma radio les mains tremblantes, je vais le tuer c'est sûr.

Regina : (Radio) Équipe de secours, intervention. Prenez le tunnel de droite, faites-vous escorter d'Agents et ramenez des brancards.

Jack : (Radio) Bien reçu, on arrive.

Raven : (Lames) Finn, réveilles toi chéri, aller, je suis là, réveilles toi, stp.

Ruby : Ne t'avises pas de mourir Dorothy Lucas, ou je me fâche.

Dorothy : (Sourire) Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais stp.

Alice : (Se traîne jusqu'à Bellamy et appuie sur sa plaie) Tenez le coup Docteur Blake, les secours arrivent.

Anya : Cora vous tenez le coup ?

Cora : (Voix très faible) Zeli ne bouge pas depuis un moment, dis moi qu'elle n'est pas morte.

Je saute sur ma sœur et la retourne doucement, son cœur à cessez de battre et je commence un massage cardiaque.

Regina : Ne t'avise pas de mourir Zeli, Rolland vous attend Robin et toi à la maison.

Clarke arrive, suivi de David avec Nathan et Jack plus d'autres secouristes.

Nathan : (L'évacue sur un brancard) Bordel Bryan, tiens le coup, je te ramène à la maison, tiens le coup bébé.

Clarke : Je prends le relais écartes toi, occupes toi d'Emma, ne la laisse pas s'endormir, j'arrive au plus vite.

Je lâche ma sœur à regrets et retourne voir Emma qui n'a pas bougé mais respire toujours pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Emma : Salut Majesté, toujours aussi belle.

Mon cœur se serre et je la prends dans mes bras, je vais le tuer. David s'occupe de Bellamy pendant que d'autres évacuent au plus vite les blessés.

Clarke : Son cœur est reparti, emmenez le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital, elle a le poumon gauche perforé.

Clarke se jette sur Emma et je m'écarte, il ne reste plus qu'a évacué Bellamy et Emma. Ruby et Raven sont parties escorter les blessés et je regarde Lexa les yeux brillant de rage.

Regina : (Regard noir) Je vais le tuer.

Lexa : Moi aussi, il ne touchera plus jamais à notre famille.

Anya : (Se jette sur nous) A TERRE !

(Tirs)

Gold : Regina, te voilà enfin, il ne manquait plus que toi.

Je me relève mais pas Anya et Lexa se précipite sur elle pour arrêter le saignement.

Regina : (Pointe son arme) Rendez vous, vous êtes cernés Gold.

David : Je m'en occupe Lexa, Bellamy est stabilisé.

Lexa : (Sors son arme) Les mains en l'air tout de suite.

Gidéon : Très drôle, vous êtes deux, on est six.

Je regarde ma sœur, elle va faire une chose stupide je le vois et Clarke aussi a vu son regard.

Clarke : Alex ne fait rien de stupide, tu as promis de ne plus jamais me laisser.

Emma : (Me regarde) Gina, non. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie mon amour ne fait rien.

Clarke : Alex regardes moi, il ne mérite pas que tu meures.

Gold : Quelle bravoure, on se reverra Clarke, ton sang est toujours aussi demandé.

Lexa tourne la tête vers moi et je ferme les yeux, pardonne moi Emma mais ça doit s'arrêter ce soir.

Regina : Ensemble petite sœur.

Lexa : Ensemble, pardonnes-moi Princesse.

Marcus : F.B.I les mains en l'air Gold.

(Tirs)

On plonge en même temps au sol et après une roulade je tire sur deux hommes qui s'écroulent. Lexa fait pareil de son côté et on se retourne d'un même mouvement vers Gold et Gidéon. Et une douleur me vrille l'épaule au moment où je descends Gidéon d'une balle dans la tête. Lexa se jette devant Emma et Clarke et s'écoule après avoir tiré sur Gold qui s'écroule et tout deviens noir.

Emma : GINA !

 **POV Clarke :**

David : Clarke, je m'occupe de Regina, prend soin de Lexa. Anya est stabilisée, Marcus il faut les évacuer tout de suite.

Emma : Clarke ne les laisses pas mourir.

Clarke : (Regard dure) Je vais les sauver et après je partirai très loin de cette ville de malheur avec Madi.

Je retourne Lexa sur le dos et retiens mes larmes en voyant son ventre imbibé de sang, mes gestes sont précis et sûr et je ne fais même pas attention qu'on me transporte à l'hôpital. Une fois là bas je rejoins le bloc pour opérer Lexa et personne ne trouve rien à y redire, Nylah m'assiste en silence. Sa rate est explosée et je passe trois heures à la recoudre, pas question qu'elle meure. Une fois sortis du bloc Nylah me prend dans ses bras et je ne bouge pas, pas une larme ne coule mais je suis bien alors je ne bouge pas.

Nylah : Je suis là, ça va aller, elle va s'en sortir, tu a fait un travail magnifique Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais, merci. On continu, je vais opérer Zelena, tu peux m'assister aussi ?

Nylah : Je ne te quitte pas, Clarke tu es sûre que ça va ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas le temps d'être en colère pour le moment, on y va.

Je passe trois heures de plus au bloc pour sauver Zelena, mais je ne peux rien faire pour Robin qui meure des suites d'une hémorragie interne. Je suis au bloc avec Lincoln quand il commence à s'enfoncer, non pas question que je perde un autre ami aujourd'hui, pas sur ma table.

Clarke : Accroche toi, Octavia t'attend, Luna injectes moi de l'adrénaline et remets une poche de sang en place.

Luna a remplacé Nylah pour cette opération, elle était épuisée mais je sais qu'elle me surveille derrière la glace. Le cœur de Lincoln repart et je souffle de soulagement, bordel j'espère qu'ils sont morts car sinon c'est moi qui les achèverai et tans pis pour mon serment d'hypocrate.

Luna : Clarke tu devrais t'arrêter, ça fait des heures que tu opères.

Clarke : Qui il reste ?

Luna : Jasper, Wells, Regina et Alice.

Clarke : Prépare le plus urgent, je vais bien.

J'opère Wells depuis deux heures quand je sens un vertige me prendre. Je me reprends heureusement à temps et finis l'opération qui normalement a sauvé Wells.

Luna : Il ne reste plus que Regina à passer, tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : C'est bon, dit à Nylah de rentrer à la maison stp.

Luna : C'est inutile et tu le sais, on te connaît bien Clarke et quand tu es dans cet état il vaut mieux ne pas te laisser seule.

Clarke : (Souffle) Prépares Regina, demandes à Nylah de me rapporter un truc ...

Nylah : Manges et bois ça tout de suite Clarke, sinon tu ne rentres pas dans ce bloc.

J'obéis et Luna nous laisse pour préparer Regina, je n'ose pas demander pour ma sœur et les autres.

Nylah : Concentre-toi, t'inquiéter maintenant ça ne servira à rien.

Clarke : Madi est avec Ingrid ?

Nylah : Oui, Aden et Liam aussi. Snow et Belle sont là bas aussi, tout va bien pour eux.

Clarke : (Respire un grand coup) Merci Nyl, tu m'assistes ?

Nylah : Oui, va te laver les mains, j'arrive.

Je me lave les mains et rentre au bloc, Monroe est là aussi et je lui souris.

Monroe : Vous permettez que je vous aide ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, on commence.

La balle s'est logée dans la clavicule et il me faut deux heures avec Monroe pour la retirer sans trop de casse, je la laisse refermer et sort du bloc. Je suis assise la tête entre les jambes depuis dix minutes quand David s'assoit près de moi, suivit de ma mère.

Abby : Bellamy est tiré d'affaire mais Finn n'a pas survécu, je suis désolée ma puce. Cora aussi s'en est sortie, mais elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.

David : Ta sœur est aussi tirée d'affaire, ainsi qu'Anya mais j'ai perdu Emory.

Clarke: Alice, Daniel, Jasper, Dorothy?

Abby: Indra a perdu Jasper et sauvé Alice.

David : Dorothy est encore au bloc avec Victor et Tink.

Abby : Bryan n'a pas survécu non plus, et de ton côté ?

Clarke : J'ai sauvé Lincoln, Regina, Wells, Zelena et Lexa mais perdu Robin.

Abby : Six opérations mais enfin Clarke depuis quand tu es là ?

Nylah : Depuis hier, elle a opéré non stop.

David : (Grimace) J'ai fait pareil, Snow m'a laissé un million de messages.

Abby : Sortez d'ici tous les deux, je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain.

Clarke : Je vais parler à Nathan et aux autres.

David m'aide à me relever et Nylah me fait signe qu'elle m'attend aux vestiaires avec Luna. Une fois dans la salle d'attente je respire un grand coup et avec ma mère et David on annonce les mauvaises nouvelles en premier.

Nathan : (Larmes) Non, pitié non.

Il s'accroche à moi en pleurant et je le serre dans mes bras. John le décroche de mon cou et je lui explique ce qu'il c'est passé. Je fais au plus vite, son regard brisé et difficile à supporter.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Nathan, j'aurai aimé le sauvé, c'était mon ami aussi.

Nathan : Ce n'est pas ta faute Clarke, merci.

John : Je m'en occupe, va voir les autres.

Clarke : Tu tiens le coup ?

John : Bellamy est en vie, et c'est plus que je n'espérai donc ça va et toi ?

Clarke : Reposes moi la question demain, je vais voire Octavia.

Octavia me regarde les yeux brillant, accrochée à la main de Raven qui pleure en silence.

Clarke : Il est en vie, mais il a les deux jambes cassées et quelques côtes aussi plus l'arcade. On l'a placé dans un coma artificiel pour éviter que la douleur ne soit trop insupportable.

Octavia : (Larmes) Merci de l'avoir sauvé.

Je m'assois près de Raven et la prends dans mes bras, elle éclate en sanglot et Octavia se joint au câlin.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, c'était un type formidable et un grand ami.

Raven : Regina ?

Clarke : Elle va bien tout comme Lexa.

Octavia : Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui Lexa, prenez bien soin d'elle pour moi.

Je tourne les talons et vais voir Gustus, il est avec mon père et je souffle un grand coup.

Clarke : Regina à eu la clavicule brisé mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Après quelques temps d'immobilisation tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Lexa a eu la rate endommagée mais je l'ai réparé et elle devrait se rétablir normalement après du repos. Zelena eu le poumon perforé mais devait se rétablir complètement aussi après beaucoup de repos.

Gustus : Merci Clarke, sans toi mes filles serait morte.

Clarke : Un autre médecin les aurait sauvé j'en suis sûr, je suis ravis que Cora s'en soit sorti aussi.

Jack : Ma puce tu a l'air complètement épuisée.

Clarke : Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ?

Gustus : Gidéon oui, Gold est au soin intensif avec le Docteur Trikru.

Clarke : Ok, je vais voir Emma et je rentre dormir un peu.

Je suis assise dans les vestiaires depuis une heure quand Nylah s'assoie près de moi avec Luna. Elles ne partiront pas donc je ne demande même pas.

Clarke : Emma et moi on les a suppliés de ne pas bouger et d'attendre les renforts, elles n'ont pas écouté. Pire Lexa m'a protégé des balles et s'est écroulée. Ne me dites pas que c'est leurs jobs de faire ça, qu'elles sont comme ça car c'était de l'inconscience pure et dure. Elles ont faillit mourir, toutes les deux, alors qu'on était juste là. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, Lexa et moi ça ne marchera jamais. Et Emma pensera pareil pour Regina, j'en suis sûr. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, ici la violence ne fait que régné et je ne veux pas élever Madi avec la peur au ventre.

Nylah : Tu comptes partir ?

Clarke : Oui, je pense aller à Storybook. On m'a proposé une place de chef et je vais la prendre.

Nylah : Et pour Madi ?

Clarke : Ce n'est qu'à quatre heures de route, on fera un système de garde, celui qui t'arrangera le mieux.

Luna : Tu comptes quitter Lexa n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, elle avait juré et maintenant dès que je ferme les yeux je la vois s'écrouler devant moi.

Nylah : Ne prend pas de décisions hâtive Clarke, prends le temps de te reposer et d'avoir l'esprit au clair et surtout parles avec Lexa.

Clarke : Je partirai en Janvier, mon pré-avis sera donné demain. Tu peux garder Madi ce week-end j'ai besoin de dormir un peu ?

Nylah : C'est Thanksgiving Clarke, où tu vas ?

Clarke : Chez moi, je t'appelle dimanche. Luna si il y un souci avec Lexa adresse toi à ma mère stp.

Luna : Très bien, va dormir on reparlera de tout ça.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Un mois plus tard...**

C'était le réveillon de Noel, moi qui me faisais une joie des fêtes de fin d'année. On était resté à Boston car aucune de nous n'avait envie de bouger, Zelena à cause de sa blessure mais aussi de la perte de Robin. Quand à Regina et moi on n'est pas mieux, les seul fois où on sourit c'est quand on regarde nos enfants. On a été stupide, et j'ai définitivement perdu Clarke. Mais aussi Emma, elle m'avait prévenu en même temps. J'ai évité le coup de poing dans la mâchoire mais ces paroles ont été pire je pense.

Henry : Tata Lexa elle est où tata Clarke ?

Mon cœur se serre et une larme coule sur ma joue, je pose mes couverts dans l'assiette et ébouriffe les cheveux d'Henry avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Zelena : Tu as été stupide Lexa, tout comme Regina mais je ne supporte plus de vous voir si triste alors va la voir et parles lui. Trouve une solution, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie il y a un mois, ne laissez pas le votre vous échapper comme cela.

Lexa : Elle refuse de me parler, je suis allé à l'hôpital, chez elle, j'ai même été voir Emma qui m'a accueilli avec une lance à incendie en pleine tête. Elle n'est pas venue me voir une fois à l'hôpital, pas un appel, rien. Elle fait exactement ce que j'ai fait il y a dix ans, partir sans rien dire et c'est tout ce que je mérite au fond.

Zelena : Elle ne va pas bien Lexa, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. On dirait qu'elle est complètement éteinte, et c'est pareil pour Emma. Qui en plus doit gérer Liam toute seule.

Regina : (Inquiète) Il y a un souci avec Liam ?

Zelena : (Souffle) Parlez à vos femmes, vous me fatiguez. Vous pouvez encore le faire vous, alors rattrapez votre bordel nom de Dieu.

Elle souffle et rentre dans la maison, j'ai eu un message d'Allie me félicitant d'avoir arrêté Gold. Elle dit qu'elle reviendra quand je serais prête, mais ça n'arrivera jamais et je l'arrêterais comme cet enfoiré de Gold.

Regina : On a vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

Lexa : J'ai fait n'importe quoi, tu m'as couverte Gina.

Regina : Non Lexa, je voulais l'arrêter autant que toi, c'était ma décision aussi. Je pense laisser du temps à Emma, mais je crois que c'est peine perdu. Elle est venu me voir m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a embrassé et dit je t'aime mais c'est impossible entre nous Gina. Sois heureuse et elle est partie, je ne sais plus quoi inventer comme mensonge à Henry pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Lexa : Elles ne reviendront pas, j'ignore comment rattraper tout ça. Elle venait à peine de se rassurer, de me faire confiance à nouveau et j'ai tout gâché et elles me manquent c'est horrible Gina. (Larmes)

Regina : (Me serre dans ses bras) Je sais, moi aussi elles me manquent.

Le 31 Décembre quand je suis passé devant chez Clarke un camion de déménagement était là et mon cœur a fini de se briser en mille morceaux. Pour être sûre je suis allé chez Emma et j'ai trouvé un appartement vide. Je suis rentré au commissariat et me suis assise à mon bureau, et j'ai commencé à écrire mes rapports en retard.

Clarke : Il est 22h, qu'est ce que tu fais au commissariat un 31 Décembre au lieu d'être avec ta famille et ton fils au juste.

Lexa : (Lève la tête d'un coup) Clarke !

Clarke : Je ne pouvais pas partir, pas comme ça sans te dire au revoir. Je ne pouvais pas te quitter comme tu l'as fait il y a dix ans sans un mot, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Lexa : (Larmes) Ne pars pas Princesse, je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas. J'ai commis une erreur mais je peux te jurer que ça n'arrivera plus, je quitterai mon boulot si il le faut, j'en prendrais un sans risques. Je ferais ce que tu voudras, juste ne pars pas, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi.

Clarke s'approche de moi et je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant, elle referme ses bras autour de moi et je la serre contre moi à l'étouffer.

Lexa : Ne pars pas ma Princesse, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, stp ne pars pas.

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa, mais je ne te priverai pas du boulot que tu aime car je suis incapable de calmer mes peurs. Je déménage à Storybook, viens me voir à l'occasion. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je ne pars pas qu'a cause de toi. Cette année à été éprouvante moralement et physiquement et j'ai besoin de me retrouver et faire le point sur ma vie. Je ne peux pas rester ici, trop de mauvais souvenirs, même les bons me font pleurer, tu comprends ?

Lexa : (Petite voix) Oui, je comprends.

Clarke : Stp promets moi d'être plus prudente à l'avenir, pense à Aden il ne peut pas te perdre. Si moi je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter pense à ton fils et trouves la force de le faire la prochaine fois, stp.

Lexa : Je te le promets, mais je pourrais venir, te voir avec Aden ?

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Laisse-moi un peu de temps, mais oui ça me ferait plaisir. Je veux que tu restes dans ma vie, mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Lexa : Alors je t'en donnerais, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Clarke : Je t'ai déjà pardonné Lexa, bonne année Commandante.

Elle m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux sachant que ça sera le dernier que l'on partagera j'en profite et colle mon corps au sien, loin de me repousser elle approfondit notre baiser et je la plaque contre le mur.

Lexa : Accorde-moi une dernière nuit stp.

Elle ne dit rien mais m'embrasse encore, je prends ça pour un oui et la soulève dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre de repos.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule le soir du réveillon au juste ?

Mon cœur c'est arrêté et je tourne la tête pour voir Emma devant moi. Elle porte encore les traces des coups de cet enfoiré de Gidéon et je pose ma main doucement sur sa joue. Elle ne me repousse pas et je caresse son arcade délicatement de peur de lui faire mal.

Regina : Tu as encore mal ?

Emma : Non ça va, enfin les côtes un peu j'en ai eu trois de cassé et c'est long à se remettre.

Regina : Que fais-tu là ?

Emma : Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire au revoir, pourtant à la base c'est ce qui était prévu mais je n'ai pas pu.

Regina : (Larmes) Où vas-tu ?

Emma : Je suis le nouveau Capitaine de la caserne de Storybook.

Regina : (Gorge nouée) Félicitations, Capitaine.

Emma : Merci Majesté, à l'occasion venez me voir avec Henry.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je veux que vous restiez dans ma vie.

Regina : Alors on viendra, Clarke va aussi à Storybook ?

Emma : Oui c'est la nouvelle chef des urgences. Elle est allée voir Lexa si tu te poses la question, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir non plus.

Regina : Tu compte l'appeler ?

Emma : On verra, je lui en veux beaucoup d'avoir tant fait souffrir Clarke.

Regina : Pourquoi venir me parler et pas à elle ?

Emma : Parce que je t'aime Gina, et qu'il est plus facile d'être en colère.

Regina : (Larmes) Je t'aime aussi, stp pardonne moi. Je ne veux pas vivre cette vie sans toi, Henry ne fait que te réclamer et...

Je m'arrête net quand elle m'embrasse et ferme les yeux. C'est un baiser d'adieu, je le sens et j'éclate en sanglots. Elle me serre dans ses bras fortement et je m'accroche à elle.

Emma : Ne pleures pas, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, cette année a été aussi horrible que merveilleuse. Laisse-moi le temps de me reconstruire, ensuite on essayera de devenir amies. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment Gina, je...

C'est à mon tour de la faire taire d'un baiser et loin de me repousser elle me répond passionnément. Je la plaque contre ma porte la faisant grimacer de douleurs et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Regina : Une dernière nuit ?

Emma : Une dernière nuit... (Embrasse)

 **Un an et demi plus tard...**

 **Fin de la première partie**

 **Je sais vous me détester sans doutes, c'est horrible comme fin je vous l'accorde.**

 **J'ai besoin de réfléchir à la suite de l'histoire, qui sera plus concentré sur Allie en méchant.**

 **Promis la suite arrivera dans pas longtemps, merci à tous pour vos coms et à très vite.**

 **Skippy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :** Mariage et Anniversaire

 **POV Emma :**

Je suis assise sur le toit de la caserne la tête levée vers les étoiles et repense à cette dernière année écoulée. Cela fait 14 mois que nous avons déménagé à Storybook avec Clarke. Je n'ai revu Regina et Lexa qu'en de très rares occasions et on se parlait à peine. Lyly a le droit de prendre Liam un week-end par mois maintenant, si au début l'inquiétude me serrait le cœur, j'ai compris qu'elle ne partirait plus avec lui. Elle s'est installée dans la ville d'à côté, et on arrive même à se parler de temps en temps pour Liam. Mon petit homme a déjà un an passé, le temps passe vite quand je le regarde. Mais quand j'écoute mon cœur, je ne ressens que du vide. Depuis mon enlèvement je survis à peine, mes nuits sont remplies de cauchemars, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux des images de la mort de mes amis me reviennent. Cette affaire a laissé des traces à beaucoup de monde, Ruby a quitté le F.B.I après la mort de Dorothy elle était dévastée. Elle s'est installée ici et tient un Diners avec sa grand-mère qui a suivi aussi. Quand à mes autres amis, ils sont plusieurs à avoir suivi au fur et à mesure. Roan, Killian, Octavia sont là et Leroy dirige la caserne. Il vient d'ici et a saisi l'opportunité de rentrer chez lui.

Octavia : Et Cap, je peux m'assoire avec toi ?

Emma : Bien sûr, tu ne dors pas ?

Octavia : Non, je pense à demain, je suis heureuse pour eux mais ça me rappelle cruellement que je devrais être mariée aussi.

Emma : Tu lui as parlé dernièrement ?

Octavia : Tu sais, il a décidé de repartir dans l'armée. Il voulait faire plus pour son pays, arrêter plus de gens comme Gold. Je comprends ses motivations, mais notre couple n'a pas survécut à la distance. On est resté amis, normalement il sera là avec Luna demain, ces deux là ne se quittent plus depuis le séjour de Linc à l'hôpital.

Emma : Et ça va ? Cela ne te fait pas bizarre de le savoir avec une autre ?

Octavia : C'était dur au début, mais ça fait quatre mois maintenant et ils semblent vraiment heureux. Ils ont trouvé un équilibre ensemble, j'envie cette complicité entre eux. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pu lui porter, ça n'est pas comparable.

Emma : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'ai ressenti pareil il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Octavia : Tu lui as parlé ?

Emma : On s'évite très bien, mais dimanche c'est l'anniversaire de Rolland et il m'a invité. Avec le Mariage de ton frère Samedi, ça fait un week-end chargé.

Octavia : (Sourire) Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Killian : Et vous deux, le Commandant vous cherche.

Emma : (Se lèvre) On arrive, personne ne dort dans cette caserne ?

Killian : Avec Lola impossible en ce moment, elle est malade et ne dort pas bien. Avec Belle on passe nos nuits debout, entre ça et les gardes je tiens à coup de café et boissons énergisantes.

Emma : Les joies d'être parents, tu l'as faite examiner ?

Killian : Zelena dit que c'est la grippe et qu'il faut attendre que ça passe. Mais je ne supporte pas de voir ma fille dans cet état quand même.

Octavia : Papa gâteau va, les filles sont des Warrior, elle survivra.

Arrivés devant le bureau de Leroy on tape et il nous invite à entrer.

Leroy : Vous tombez bien, comme vous le savez cette année c'est à nous d'organiser le bal annuel des pompiers. Il aura lieu le 21 juin, j'ai vu avec la marie pour avoir une salle assez conséquente. Je vous charge de l'organisation toutes les deux, les gars vous aideront au besoin.

Emma : Ok Commandant, je suppose que tu m'as transféré tout sur ma boite mail ?

Leroy : Oui, maintenant allez dormir, demain on est de mariage je vous signale.

Le lendemain je regarde Bellamy et John s'embrasser en souriant, ils sont mignons.

Clarke : Tu veux rire ?

Emma : Vas-y tu me connais j'adore les blagues.

Clarke : Nylah et Costia sortent ensemble depuis trois mois, elles voulaient savoir si ça me posait un problème ? Comme si j'avais le droit de dire quelque chose, elles ne sont pas croyables.

Emma : (Rire) Ouai, c'est bien pour elles, elles méritent d'être heureuses.

Clarke : C'est ce que je leur est dis, elles devaient le dire à Lexa le week-end dernier.

Emma : Tu lui as parlé dernièrement ?

Clarke : Tu sais que non, ça fait six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et toi ? Tu sais j'apprécie que tu me soutiennes Em, mais Lexa est ta meilleure amie depuis le collège. Je ne veux pas que tu la perdes aussi, ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute si ça n'a pas marché entre nous.

Emma : Je sais, je vais aller lui parler et arranger les choses entre nous, promis.

Henry : (Saute sur moi) Emmaaa, c'est vrai tu viens demain ?

Emma : Salut bonhomme, oui je viens. Avec Liam, Madi et Clarke.

Henry : Tata Clarke elle est où Madi ?

Clarke : Avec sa maman mon poussin, elle doit être dans le coin.

Henry : (Tire la main de Clarke) Viens on va la voir, je lui ai pas fait de bisous encore.

Clarke : (Sourire) D'accord, à plus tard Em.

Je souris et vais me servir un verre en observant les amoureux danser.

Regina : Vous m'accordez une danse Capitaine ? (Tend la main)

Emma : Bonjour Majesté, avec plaisir oui. (Attrape sa main)

Regina : Comment vas tu ?

Emma : Aussi bien que possible, et toi ?

Regina : Bien, tu sembles fatiguée, ta garde était animée ?

Emma : On est à Storybook, je passe plus mon temps à chercher les chiens fugueurs qu'à éteindre des incendies ou sauver des gens. Et comment ça se passe à ton travail ?

Regina : Bien on a une piste sérieuse pour Allie, Gold est en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté là.

Emma : D'ailleurs félicitation pour ta promotion, directrice adjointe, tu peux être fière.

Regina : Je le suis, ça aide de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que travailler.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, tu as besoin d'aide demain ?

Regina : (Etonnée) Pourquoi, tu te proposes ?

Emma : Pourquoi pas ? On peut très bien réussir cette amitié en y mettant un peu de bonne volonté, non ?

Regina : (Sourire triste) Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'a venir pour 11h, on mangera ensemble, les invités seront la à 15h.

Emma : Super, Henry a l'air en forme, il a l'air heureux comme tout.

Regina : Je lui ai acheté un cheval

Emma : (Yeux écarquillés) Sérieux à Boston ?

Regina : (Sourire) Non ici, on va venir plus souvent maintenant.

Emma : C'est bien, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir alors.

Regina : Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, tu le sais.

Emma : Comment vont tes sœurs ?

Regina : Zeli reprend du poil de la bête depuis qu'elle est ici et Lexa...

Emma : Laisses-moi deviner, elle se noie dans le travail pour oublier Clarke et pourchasser Allie ?

Regina : On fait tous pareil, mais c'est ma petite sœur et je m'inquiète.

Emma : Tu crois que si je lui parlais ça aiderai ?

Regina : (Sourie) Je sais que tu lui manques beaucoup, tu nous manques beaucoup à tous Emma.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Vous me manquez aussi, bon souhaites moi bonne chance alors, je vais lui parler.

Regina : Tout ira bien, tu es sa meilleure amie. Où est Liam ?

Emma : Avec Lyly, elle me le ramène demain matin, pour qu'Henry puisse le voir. En échange je lui laisse trois jours la semaine prochaine.

Regina : Tout va bien entre vous ?

Emma : J'ai encore peur qu'elle parte mais j'essaie de me raisonner et puis son crétin de mec semble être plus posé.

Regina : Je sens une pointe de jalousie, tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ?

Emma : Non Gina, je n'aime qu'une seule femme et c'est toi. (Embrasse la joue) Merci pour la danse Majesté, à plus tard.

Elle file et je pose ma main sur ma joue à l'endroit où elle m'a embrassé. Mince, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle en m'avait pas dit une telle chose, je ne sais pas si ça me rassure ou si ça me désespère encore plus.

Anya : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à rester figer là ?

Regina : Emma m'a embrassé la joue.

Anya : (Souffle) Vraiment Gina, tu te rends compte qu'il va falloir te décider à faire quelques chose n'est ce pas ?

Regina : On en parle du fait que tu n'a toujours pas parler à Ruby ?

Anya : (Grimace) C'est un coup bas, sa femme est morte, j'essaie de lui laisser du temps.

Raven : Salut, vous parlez de quoi ?

Regina : De notre vie sentimentale inexistante, tu veux te joindre au club des maudits en amour ?

Raven : (Rire) Ha ça non, je compte bien faire tomber Octavia dans peu de temps et ça commence tout de suite, admirez l'artiste et prenez en de la graine.

Avant qu'on n'est pu dire ouf Raven rejoint Octavia et la tire sur la piste de danse, elle saute autour d'Octavia qui éclate de rire et on sourit. Elle est douée la bougre, Anya souffle un grand coup et se dirige vers Ruby. Je les regarde danser et rejoint une table tranquille.

Jack : Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à toi ?

Regina : Bien sûr, bonjour à vous deux.

Abby : Bonjour, comment vas tu ?

Regina : Aussi bien que possible, je suis surchargée de travail mais vous savez ce que c'est.

Jack : Oui, on voudrait te parler d'une chose seulement on hésite.

Abby : Alors on va te poser une question, et suivant ta réponse on t'en parlera.

Regina : (Regard sérieux) Je vous écoute.

Jack : Est-ce que tu aimes toujours ma fille ?

(Silence)

Abby : On ne demande pas ça pour se mêler de vos histoires, mais c'est important qu'on sache si oui ou non tes sentiments ont changé.

Regina : (Inquiète) Il y a un problème avec Emma ?

Jack : Oui, alors ?

Regina : Je n'ai jamais cessé, mais il y a peu d'espoir pour nous deux. Elle semble déterminée à être mon amie et rien de plus et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Abby : (Soulagée) Tu sais Jack vient d'ici aussi, du coup il connaît beaucoup de monde.

Jack : Dont le Docteur Hooper, le psychiatre d'Emma.

Regina : (Fronce les sourcils) Pourquoi elle voit un psy, elle ne m'a rien dit la dessus ?

Jack : Elle souffre de SPT, Archie m'a appelé car il s'inquiète qu'elle ne soit pas assez entourée. Mise à par Clarke et ses amis je veux dire. On est loin d'elles maintenant et on s'inquiète beaucoup.

Regina : Vous me racontez ça pourquoi au juste ?

Abby : Parce que ma fille a besoin de toi pour s'en sortir Regina, et qu'il faut que tu lui prouves qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Que tu l'aimes plus que tout, que tu ne la laisseras pas seule avec Liam, que tu es là pour elle et que tu ne partiras pas.

Regina : Je vis à Boston et nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant, j'ignore comme l'aider.

Jack : Le Maire d'ici quitte son poste cette année, ton père nous a dit que tu rêvais de faire de la politique enfant. Penses-y, Emma et Clarke ne reviendront pas à Boston. Et si tu veux une chance de vivre ta vie avec elle, c'est la meilleure solution, car je suis persuadé que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre.

Regina : J'y penserai, je vous jure que je prendrai soin d'elle.

Abby : On sait cela, c'est pour ça qu'on a parlé de tout ça.

Ils s'en vont et mes yeux se posent sur Emma qui se dirige d'un pas décidé vers Lexa, ok réfléchis Regina, c'est peut être ta chance d'être enfin heureuse avec elle.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Regardes moi ces deux barjes, je te jure elles n'ont honte de rien.

Echo : Anya et Raven sont comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Ruby et Octavia par contre.

Lexa : C'est sûr, où est ton mari ?

Echo : Graham rattrape le temps perdu avec les gars, il s'entend moi bien avec la nouvelle équipe.

Lexa : En parlant de nouvelle équipe, il faudrait recruter pour la notre aussi. On n'est plus assez pour bien fonctionner. Surtout que John nous quitte pour prendre la place de Shérif adjoint ici.

Echo : Tu penses à des gens en particulier ?

Lexa : Pas encore, et toi des idées ?

Echo : J'y réfléchirai et je te dirai. Je demanderai à Monty aussi ce qu'il en pense.

Lexa : Je verrai avec Cost et Daniel aussi, ils ont peut être des noms à me proposer.

Echo : Ok, maintenant respires un grand coup et retournes toi.

J'obéis et mon souffle se bloque quand je vois Clarke discuter avec Costia et Nylah en tenant Henry par la main. J'ignore comment j'ai réussi à faire cela pendant dix ans la dernière fois, car la dernière année a était horrible sans elle. Si bien que je me suis mise à l'éviter, car je suis incapable de devenir son amie.

Echo : (Me pousse) Va lui parler Lex, c'est idiot de l'éviter comme ça.

Je grimace mais j'obéis une nouvelle fois, Henry et le premier à me voir et il me saute dans les bras en souriant. Je le réceptionne en souriant et Clarke me regarde.

Lexa : Salut.

Costia : Vient mon grand on va avoir Aden et Madi, on va laisser tes tantes discuter.

Henry : Tata Lexa après on joue au foot ?

Lexa : Si tu veux bonhomme.

Henry : Cool, tata Clarke est nulle tu l'aideras comme ça.

Clarke : Insolent, tu vas voir si je suis nulle.

Elle le chatouille et éclate de rire, pris dans l'action je me retrouve collée à elle et je ferme les yeux.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) La terre appelle le Capitaine Mills, vous me recevez ?

J'ouvre les yeux, Henry et les filles ne sont plus là et j'ai l'impression que sa main me brûle la joue.

Lexa : Pardon, tu disais ? (Se recule de trois pas)

Clarke : Je demandais comment tu allais ?

Lexa : Bien, tu m'as appelé Capitaine, tu sais que je suis passé en grade ?

Clarke : John me l'a dit, félicitations c'est mérité.

Lexa : Merci, et toi comment tu vas ?

Clarke : Tu sais ici c'est tranquille, rien à voir avec Boston.

Lexa : Je me doute, Zeli m'a dit que tu avais publié un article sur les propriétés de ton sang ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai le temps de l'étudier maintenant, Raven d'ailleurs m'aide beaucoup quand elle est là.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas dit que tu es porteur de ce sang n'est ce pas ? (Inquiète)

Clarke : Non, ne t'en fais pas. Aden a grandi, le temps passe trop vite.

Lexa : Madi aussi a changé, tu seras là demain ?

Clarke : Oui, Rolland m'a invité, ça te dérange ?

Lexa : Non, tu as appris pour Costia et Nylah ?

Clarke : Oui, je suis heureuse pour elles, elles le méritent.

Lexa : C'est ce que je leur est dis aussi.

Clarke : (Souffle) Tu me manques Lex, est ce qu'on peut arrêter de s'éviter ?

Lexa : Je ferai des efforts, promis.

Roan : (Soulève Clarke dans ses bras) Capturée, tu me dois une danse Griffin.

Clarke : (Rire) Ok je te suis Lieutenant, à plus tard Lexa.

Je tente de lui sourire mais à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle Lexa mon cœur se serre. Je la regarde danser et d'un coup je suis enfermée dans une forte étreinte. Emma me serre contre elle à m'en faire péter les côtes et je lui rends son étreinte avec soulagement.

Emma : Salut tête de chat.

Lexa : (Larme) Salut, tu comptes me relâcher un jour ?

Emma : Non et je suis désolée de l'avoir fait cette dernière année.

Je ne dis rien et repose ma tête contre son épaule, je suis soulagée qu'elle ne m'en veuille plus.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Je voulais arrêter Gold pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais vous faire de mal. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je voulais juste vous protéger, la protéger.

Emma : Je sais Lex, viens allons boire un verre.

John : Eh vous deux, venez trinquer avec nous.

Je souris et on suit John, Bellamy le serre dans ses bras tendrement en l'embrassant et je regarde Clarke plus loin. Elle me sourit gentiment et je soupire, fait un effort Lexa. Je lui rends son sourire et lève mon verre en même temps que les autres.

Zelena : Et vous deux, vous vous y connaissez en projecteur ?

Lexa : Oui, bouges pas je m'en occupe.

Emma s'en va avec Henry et Rolland et je fais tous les branchements. Une fois effectué on voit un montage photo de Bellamy et John et les deux regardent la vidéo émus.

Clarke : J'espère que ça leur plaira, j'ai harcelé d'emails tout le monde pour avoir plein de photos.

Lexa : Je reconnais ton travail, tout ce que tu fais et toujours remplit de douceur, comme quand tu dessines.

Clarke : (Rouge) Merci, tu sais il y a... peu importe.

Lexa : (Retiens par la main) Dis-moi, si tu veux que notre amitié marche, il faut que tu me parles Clarke.

Clarke : J'expose dans trois mois, je me demandais si tu pourrais venir ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis déjà sur la liste des invités du Grounders Clarke, mais merci de m'inviter en personne.

Clarke : (Rire) Des fois j'oublie que tu es riche.

Lexa : L'argent m'importe peu, mais il y a des avantages parfois.

Clarke : Alors tu viendras ?

Lexa : Je viendrais Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Son Princesse m'a figé le cœur, elle me manque tellement que s'en est douloureux. Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble, je ne peux pas lui pardonner, même si j'aimerai. Et surtout je ne peux pas lui dire, c'est à moi de la protéger cette fois ci.

Henry : Tata Clarke tu me portes, je ne vois pas le gâteau ?

Je me penche et Henry s'accroche à mon cou en souriant.

Henry : Tu n'es plus fâchée avec tata Lexa ?

Clarke : Non mon poussin, je l'aime bien trop pour rester fâchée contre elle. Viens on va aller chercher un morceau de gâteaux avant que les grand mangent tout.

Henry : Avec tata Lexa ?

Lexa : J'arrive bonhomme, enfin si ça ne dérange pas Clarke ?

Clarke : Du tout, viens on va rejoindre les filles.

Après avoir récupérer des parts de gâteau on s'assoit en face de Nylah et Costia qui tiennent Madi et Aden.

Henry : Tata Nylah tu refais le tour de magie stp ?

Clarke : Tata Nylah ?

Nylah : (Rire) J'ai eu une promotion apparemment.

Costia : (Sourire) Impossible de résister à Henry quand il a décidé d'une chose.

Lexa : C'est vrai, dis donc tu as plein de tatas ?

Henry : (Réfléchis) Bein non juste vous et tata Zeli. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de tontons, mais ce n'est pas grave comme ça je suis le seul homme de la maison. Maman dit que je suis l'homme de sa vie, puis il a Parrain et même Roan.

Clarke : Roan hein ?

Henry : Oui, tata Zeli l'aime bien mais faut pas le dire c'est un secret.

Clarke : (Rire) Et quel autre secret tu sais ?

Nylah : Clarke, ne profites pas cet enfant.

Lexa : Je veux savoir aussi.

Costia : Des gosses, vous êtes définitivement pareil toutes les deux.

Henry : Je sais plein de secrets, mais faut pas le dire.

Clarke : Tu as raison mon poussin, c'est bien.

Costia : (Tend Aden à Lexa) Tu viens bébé on va danser un peu ?

Nylah : (Me tend Madi) Oui, à plus tard.

Henry : Tatas quand est ce que vous faites un bébé toutes les deux ?

Clarke : (Recrache son jus de fruit) Heeu, mon chéri tu sais tata et moi on est...

Lexa : Aden et Madi ne te suffisent pas ?

Henry : Bein si, mais on fait des bébés quand on est amoureux, c'est papa qui me l'as dit.

Clarke : Tu devrais demander à ta maman ou ton papa de te faire une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Henry : Bein papa a pas d'amoureuse et maman attend Emma, donc il reste plus que vous deux.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu es sûr que tu as six ans ?

Lexa : (Rire) Des fois je me demande aussi.

Neal : Henry viens jouer, on a trouvé un ballon.

Henry : Ouaiii !

Il se sauve et je soupire, on n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire que Lexa est moi n'étions plus ensemble. Il était déjà si triste de la séparation d'Emma et Regina, ont a pas voulu en rajouter une couche.

Clarke : On échange de bébé ?

Lexa me tend Aden et récupère Madi qui lui attrape une mèche de cheveux en souriant. Je suis affreusement jalouse de ma fille à cet instant qui peut faire ce genre de gestes tendre sans arrière pensée.

Lexa : Ils semblent fatiguée, Bellamy a mit une chambre à notre disposition pour les coucher au besoin.

Clarke : Je te suis, être un peu au calme me fera du bien.

Les enfants couchés on s'installe dans le salon, prêt du baby phone au cas où. Je regarde le jardin et donne un coup de coude à Lexa pour lui montrer sa sœur avec Roan.

Lexa : Depuis quand ça dure ?

Clarke : Zeli a commencé à m'en parler il y a trois mois, elle a eu du mal à accepter tout ça. Robin lui manque beaucoup, mais Roan est un chouette gars.

Lexa : Emma en parle avec beaucoup de bien, je ne le connais pas beaucoup.

Clarke : Cela va bientôt changer on dirait.

Lexa : Oui, alors racontes-moi. Pourquoi avoir choisis le thème des guerriers pour ton exposition ?

Clarke : Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge ?

Lexa : Clarke, tu n'as pas besoin de me préserver.

Clarke : (Souffle) Parce que ça me fait penser à toi.

(Silence)

Lexa : Le mensonge c'était quoi ?

Clarke : Parce que ça me fait penser à quelqu'un que j'aime.

Lexa : Tu ne rends pas les choses facile Princesse.

Clarke : Toi non plus, en me fuyant tu ne fais qu'agrandir notre manque.

Lexa : J'ai dit que je ferai des efforts, je te promets de t'appeler souvent et de venir te voir avec Aden.

Clarke : Je vous ferai tenir cette promesse Commandante.

Lexa : Très bien Princesse.

Elle ferme les yeux, elle semble épuisée et même si je ne devrai pas je glisse mes mains sur ses épaules et la masse tendrement. Elle s'appuie contre moi et s'endort en deux minutes, je ne bouge pas un muscle et Raven rentre.

Raven : Tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire.

Raven : On va trouver un remède Clarke, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Clarke : Il faut que je sois malade pour me rendre compte à quel point j'ai était stupide de m'éloigner d'elle comme ça.

Raven : Tu devras lui dire bientôt Clarke, surtout si on commence le traitement expérimental, tu va être de plus en plus fatiguée et malade avant d'aller mieux.

Clarke : Si je ne m'en sors pas, ça va la tuer, peut être il vaut mieux que je parte finalement.

Raven : Tu vas avoir besoin de la personne que tu aimes pour traverser tout ça, et parles à Emma aussi.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je le ferai, j'attends juste le bon moment.

Raven : Il n'y en a pas Clarke, parles à ta famille.

Elle s'en va et je finis par m'endormir contre Lexa, comment lui annoncer qu'il ne me reste peut être plus qu'un an à vivre au juste ? Et comment le dire à Emma alors qu'elle va si mal elle aussi ?

 **POV Emma :**

Clarke a l'air vraiment fatiguée en ce moment, je l'entends vomir depuis dix minutes et je commence à m'inquiéter.

Emma : Clarke, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Clarke : J'ai du choper la grippe, mais ça va ne t'inquiètes pas.

Emma : Clarke, tu devrais prendre un peu de vacances.

Clarke : J'y penserai, tu devrais y aller Regina doit t'attendre.

Emma : Ok, à plus tard alors. (Prend Liam) Viens mon bonhomme on va voir Marraine.

Liam : Ginaaa ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui Gina, dis au revoir à tata.

Liam s'accroche au cou de Clarke qui le serre contre elle en fermant les yeux. Je vais demander à Zeli de passer voir Clarke avant l'anniversaire, elle a vraiment une sale tête. Sur la route je respire un grand coup, c'est toujours dur d'être en présence de Regina sans lui sauter dessus.

(Sonne à la porte)

Regina : (Grand sourire) Eh vous deux, on vous attendait.

Liam : (Tend les bras vers Regina) Ginaaa.

Regina : (Récupère Liam en souriant) Eh mon bonhomme, comment tu vas ?

Mon fils se colle à Regina, je suis trop jalouse, mais bon je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si je ne peux pas faire ça.

Henry : (Saute au cou) Ouiiii Emma, papa a acheté plein de planches pour faire ma cabane. Mais il n'a pas le temps de la construire, tu m'aides ?

Emma : Je dois aider ta mère à préparer l'anniversaire de Rolland, mais après si tu veux on peut commencer.

Regina : Zeli m'a présenté Roan officiellement, j'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal car il aura à faire à moi.

Emma : Roan est un bon gars et il est fou de ta sœur depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs elle est où ?

Zelena : Ici, (fais la bise) salut vous deux.

Emma : Salut, tu t'en vas ?

Zelena : Rolland et moi on rejoint Roan au restaurant, Gina nous a chassés de la maison pour tout préparer.

Emma : Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux passer voir Clarke avant, elle est malade comme un chien.

Zelena : (Inquiète) Comment ça malade, elle ne m'a rien dit ?

Emma : Elle pense à la grippe, mais je l'ai jamais vu aussi mal, alors ça me rassurerait que tu passes la voir.

Regina : C'est rare que Clarke sois malade, non ?

Emma : Assez oui, avec son super sang bizarre.

Zelena : Je vais y aller, Rolland mon chéri on y va.

Rolland : (Saute au cou) Bonjour tata Emma, moi aussi je veux aider à construire la cabane.

Emma : (Sourire) Promis on t'attend, joyeux anniversaire mon grand.

Je lui fais un bisou et ils filent avec Zelena, Regina me regarde tendrement et j'entre dans la maison.

Regina : Tata Emma ?

Emma : Ne sois pas jalouse Majesté, tu restes sa tata préférée.

Regina : (Sourire) J'en doute, je crains que tu ais jeté un sort à ma famille, tout le monde t'aime.

Emma : (Regard fier) C'est le charme naturel des Griffin, personne n'y résiste.

Lexa : (Rire) Tes chevilles ne sont pas trop gonflées ça va ?

Emma : (Sourire) Salut tête de chat.

Lexa : Salut tête d'œuf, Gina commençait à épuiser le parquet en t'attendant.

Regina : (Claque derrière la tête de Lexa) Insolente, continu à gonfler les ballons au lieu de dire des âneries.

Emma : Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Regina : Je veux bien que tu aides ma mère à la déco stp, ensuite on passera à table.

Emma : A vos ordres Majesté, (tiens la main d'Henry) viens mon grand on va aider mamie.

Une fois dans le jardin je vois Cora en équilibre sur une échelle et cours l'aider.

Cora : Bonjour Emma, Henry mon grand tu veux bien aller me chercher mon téléphone stp.

Emma : Un souci ?

Cora : Le Magicien qui devait faire le spectacle pour les enfants a annulé au dernier moment, j'essaie de trouver un plan B.

Emma : (Réfléchis) Je sais faire, je le fais souvent au spectacle de noël des enfants des pompiers.

Cora : (Soulagée) Super, tu nous sauves la vie là. Mais il te faut un déguisement, je sais où en trouver, un. Finis la décoration, je m'occupe de tout.

Elle file et je m'attaque à décorer le jardin, trois heures plus tard je suis devant les enfants qui applaudissent à chaque tour effectué. J'ai capturé Lexa en assistante et je sens le regard de Regina et Clarke sur nous.

Lexa : (Murmure) Ma sœur t'aime toujours tu sais ?

Emma : Je sais, je l'aime aussi mais ça ne change rien à la situation.

Lexa : On a commis une erreur Em, tu as bien réussi à me pardonner ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas pareil, de toute façon les relations à distance ne marchent pas et je ne retournerai pas à Boston.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, mais stp ne joues pas avec elle.

Emma : Cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

Plus tard Je berce Liam et le couche pour sa sieste quand Ruby rentre visiblement contrariée.

Emma : Un souci ?

Ruby : Ho salut, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Emma : Rub ?

Ruby : Anya par en mission de couverture pour choper Allie, c'est une mission suicide.

Emma : Si tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle, demande-lui de rester.

Ruby : C'est son travail et je ne suis qu'une de ses amie Em.

Emma : Vraiment ?

Ruby : Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, Dorothy ne mérite pas que je l'oublie aussi vite.

Emma : Elle t'aimait plus que tout Rub, elle voudrait que tu sois heureuse.

Ruby : Alors elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, je vais me chercher un truc à boire.

Je ferme les yeux et masse mes tempes, des images mes reviennent avec force et j'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose quand je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue.

 **POV Regina :**

Regina : (Inquiète) Tu semblais bien loin ?

Emma : Ce n'est rien, des mauvais souvenirs.

Regina : Emma tu semble épuisée, parles moi stp.

Emma : Gina je vais bien, ça t'ennuie de surveiller le baby phone, je vais commencer la cabane avec les garçons, Lexa et Clarke.

Regina : D'accord, tu sais que je suis là au besoin, tu peux tout me dire.

Emma : Tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentille avec moi, j'ai été nulle avec toi.

Regina : Tu as eu peur, j'ai eu tord aussi.

Emma : Je suis complètement brisée Gina, tu mérites bien mieux, ça a toujours été le cas.

Elle s'en va et je souffle, je ne sais pas comment rattraper toute cette pagaille.

Gustus : Tout va bien ma puce ?

Regina : Non, rien ne va papa.

Gustus : J'ai parlé avec Jack et Abby, tu sais que quoi que tu décides ta mère et moi on te soutient. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ta place est ici près d'Emma et Liam.

Regina : Je viens de passer directrice adjointe papa, je ne peux pas tout abandonner, d'autant plus qu'Allie court toujours.

Gustus : Rien ne t'empêche de rester consultante sur cette affaire, mais si tu veux te lancer dans la campagne, il va falloir te décider rapidement.

Regina : Je sais oui, mais si je me lance la dedans, il me faudrait un directeur de campagne, le soutien de la ville.

Gustus : Pour le directeur de campagne, je connais quelqu'un de parfait, pour le reste, tout le monde te connais ici. Parles en à tes sœurs, tes amis et surtout à Emma.

Regina : (Inquiète) Et si elle ne veut toujours pas de moi ?

Gustus : Tu dois faire ça parce que tu en as envie, pas pour elle. Même si elle joue dans ta décision, fais ce qui te rend la plus heureuse Gina, c'est le plus important.

Regina : (Serre mon père contre moi) Merci papa.

Je suis entrain de regarder Emma et Lexa avec les garçons monter la cabane quand Clarke s'assoie près de moi.

Regina : Tu as une mine affreuse.

Clarke : Je sais, un virus.

Regina : Raven est ma meilleure amie Clarke, elle passe tout son temps libre avec toi.

Clarke : Elle m'aide à comprendre les propriétés du sang Noir.

Regina : Je sais, maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi c'est si important d'un coup ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Je suis mourante, durant ma captivité Gold a contaminé mon sang. Il combat mon corps comme si c'était un virus, il ne coagule plus et je t'en passe. Raven m'aide à mettre au point un traitement expérimental qui pourrait me sauver la vie, mais les effets secondaires sont assez violents par moment.

Regina : (Mine grave) Qui le sait ?

Clarke : Personne, hormis Raven et David.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur dire, et Lexa...

Regina : Pourquoi me le dire alors ?

Clark : Parce que si je ne m'en sors pas, tu pourras prendre soin des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde avec Madi.

Regina : Emma ne veux plus de moi et Lexa ne te pardonnera jamais de lui cacher une telle chose. Ni Emma ou tes parents, ou même Zeli, on est une famille Clarke.

Clarke : (Larmes) J'ai peur, stp ne leur dit rien pour leur moment. Si les effets secondaire s'aggravent je leurs parlerai, je te le promets.

Regina : Combien de temps si ça ne marche pas ?

Clarke : Environ un an, Allie a étudié tout sa vie ce sang, si vous l'attrapez et mettez la main sur ces travaux ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Regina : Voilà ce qu'on va faire Clarke, ce soir on va rassembler tout le monde. Tu vas les mettre au courant et ensemble on va trouver une solution.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas faire ça, Emma ne va pas bien et Lexa elle est ... Je lui ai brisée le cœur, alors qu'elle n'a fait que me protéger toute sa vie.

Regina : Parce qu'elle t'aime, Clarke tu dois leur en parler et tu le sais.

Raven : (S'assois) Je lui dis depuis six mois, mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule.

Clarke : Ne leurs dites rien, svp.

Regina : Clarke, je ne veux pas mentir à Emma ou ma sœur.

Clarke : Tu ne leur mens pas, tu ne leur dit rien, stp.

Je vois Emma se masser les tempes à nouveau et je soupire, elles sont pareil.

Regina : Je te donne du temps pour leurs en parler, mais décides toi vite.

Raven : De toute façon, bientôt tu ne pourras plus le cacher Clarke.

Clarke : (Soulagée) Merci, j'y retourne.

Je tourne la tête vers Raven, elle semble aussi inquiète que moi.

Regina : Je vais quitter le F.B.I et venir m'installer ici.

Raven : Ok

Regina : Juste Ok ?

Raven: Ta place est ici, au besoin on t'appelle et je sais que tu seras là.

Regina : Il faut que je parle à Marcus et mon père, j'ai une idée.

Raven : Tu peux compter sur moi.

Regina : Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire.

Raven : Tu peux compter sur moi quand même.

Regina : (Sourire) Merci, demain rassemble tout le monde en salle de réunion.

Raven : Ok.

Le lendemain matin je regarde mon équipe, Marcus rentre et le silence se fait.

Regina : Je quitte le FBI, Anya étant partit en mission de couverture, c'est Mulan qui prend ma place. Autre chose, pour coincer Allie l'équipe de Lexa et la notre vont fusionner. Je reste consultante pour le F.B.I, je serais là au besoin.

Harper : Qui va diriger l'équipe alors ?

Regina : Raven et Lexa.

Raven : Quoi ?

Regina : (Sourire) Tu as dit oui, trop tard.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Lexa : Gina je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Regina : Je te donne les moyens de choper Allie, voici ton équipe. Bienvenue au F.B.I Agent Mills, assis toi.

Marcus : Bien laissez moi vous expliquer comment ça va se passer, Allie est notre priorité numéro une. Grace à Anya on aura des informations de premier choix, donc au boulot.

Ma sœur semble abasourdit et Daniel me sourit, il sait que ma décision est irrévocable. Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer l'amour de ma vie et de faire en sorte de sauver Clarke, trop facile...

 **Coucou,**

 **Alors verdict ? Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, la suite mercredi prochain.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**

 **Des bisous**

 **Slippy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :** Nightbood

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Deux mois plus tard...**

Me voila Agent du F.B.I, jamais je n'aurait cru quitter mon poste alors que je venais de passer Capitaine. Mais je suis prête à tout pour choper Allie. Je regarde mon équipe travailler et Raven rentre dans mon bureau.

Raven : Je vais à Storybook quelques jours, ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

Lexa : Pourquoi pas Costia est partie avec Aden et Nylah en long week-end et ça me permettrait de voir mes sœurs, Em et Clarke.

Raven : Comment avance la campagne de Regina ?

Lexa : Assez bien d'après ce que je sais, elle a toutes ses chances.

Raven : Super, bon je passe te prendre dans une heure ça te va ?

Lexa : (Sourire moqueur) Pressée de voir Octavia ?

Raven : Tu sais je pense qu'elle ne me verra jamais que comme une amie, mais je ne désespère pas.

Lexa : Peut être que tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Raven : (Grimace) Je lui dirais peut être au bal de pompier, je compte bien l'acheter.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est vrai la vente aux enchères, Clarke a dit que l'hôpital participait aussi, je vais sans doute lâcher un gros chèque pour récupérer Clarke.

Raven : Ou tu peux arrêter d'être stupide et tenter de la reconquérir, au lieu d'accepter cette situation ridicule.

Lexa : Elle ne veut pas de moi Rav.

Raven : Vraiment des fois, tu me désespères.

Elle souffle et sort de mon bureau, je regarde le dernier rapport d'Anya et file préparer mon sac. Sur la route je préviens Regina que j'arrive et je regarde Raven, elle vient souvent ici.

Lexa : Tu viens pratiquement tous les week-ends, ça avance vos recherches avec Clarke ?

Raven : (Grimace) Lexa tu devrais parler à Clarke, vraiment lui parler.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Raven : Juste parles lui, elle va avoir besoin de toi. On est arrivées, je vais voir Octavia, à plus tard.

Je fronce les sourcils, de quoi elle parle au juste ? Je souffle et me gare devant la maison familial, j'aime bien revenir ici. Surtout depuis que pratiquement toutes les personnes que j'aime vivent là.

Henry : (Saute au cou) Tata, je suis trop content. Il est où Aden ?

Lexa : Avec Costia et Nylah à la plage, tu le verras la prochaine fois.

Henry : D'accord, maman a fait du gâteau au chocolat.

Regina : (Fait la bise) Salut petite sœur, pas trop de monde sur la route ?

Sarah : Bien Madame Mills, on fera un point Lundi sur les derniers sondages, je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Regina : Sarah, je vous ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, merci pour votre travail.

Sarah : Je vous en prie. (Regard plein d'admiration)

La chargée de campagne de ma sœur quitte la maison et j'éclate de rire en voyant Emma la fusiller du regard.

Lexa : Salut tête d'œuf.

Emma : Salut tête de chat, Raven ne devait pas venir avec toi ?

Lexa : Elle est partie voir Octavia, qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ?

Emma : Je surveille ce vautour, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la gardes dans ton équipe. C'est limite si elle ne bave pas devant toi, elle est ridicule.

Henry : Emma on va dans la cabane ?

Emma : Si tu veux gamin, à plus tard.

Elle s'en va en râlant en comparant Sarah avec un moustique énervant et Regina les regarde partir en souriant.

Lexa : Tu es méchante de la faire marcher comme ça.

Regina : Je dois dire que la voir si jalouse est rafraichissant, Sarah à 22 ans, c'est une gamine.

Lexa : Je sais ça, mais elle reste très jolie et complètement dingue de toi.

Regina : Elle reste très professionnelle, puis je ne la vois même pas.

Lexa : Je vais prendre une douche et je file voir Clarke.

Regina : (Inquiète) Tu lui as parlé dernièrement ?

Lexa : Il y a trois jours on s'est appelé, pourquoi ?

Regina : (Souffle) Demain on mange toutes ensemble, dis lui elle comprendra.

Lexa : Vous êtes bizarre en ce moment, mais bon comme tu veux.

Après une douche salvatrice je file à l'hôpital, je croise Bellamy qui vient me saluer gentiment.

Bellamy : Eh de retour parmi nous.

Lexa : J'essaie de débaucher ton mari, pour qu'il revienne travailler avec moi.

Bellamy : (Amusé) Laisses le tranquille vilaine, il est très bien là où il est et j'ai mon homme tout les soirs à la maison.

Lexa : Tu te transformes en guimauve mon pauvre.

Bellamy : (Rire) Jalouse, si tu cherches Clarke elle est dans son labo avec David.

Lexa : Super, on essaie de manger ensemble tant que je suis là ?

Bellamy : Viens dimanche midi avec Clarke, ça fera plaisir à John de te voir un peu.

Lexa : (Sourire) Super.

Il file et je me dirige vers le labo de Clarke, je tape et la regarde travailler. Elle est concentrée devant un microscope, David à le nez dans son ordinateur, ils semblent dans leur monde.

Lexa : Je vois que ça bosse dur ?

Clarke : (Relève la tête et me souris tendrement) Eh, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ?

David : Salut Lexa, Clarke je vais y aller, Mary va râler.

Clarke : Je t'ai dit de partir il y a une heure.

David : Je sais, je sais, mais le temps joue contre nous. Passez une bonne soirée et un bon week-end, à lundi.

Il file et Clarke se masse les tempes, elle semble complètement épuisée, elle a maigri on dirait aussi ?

Lexa : Clarke, tu semble épuisée. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Clarke : (Baisse la tête, petite voix) Alex je...

Qu'elle me rappelle comme ça fige mon cœur et je me rapproche d'elle en trois enjambés et l'oblige à me regarder en lui relevant doucement le menton.

Lexa : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Je t'invite à diner ?

Lexa : Ok, mais dis moi ce qui se passe.

Clarke : Je suis malade Alex, je risque de ne pas m'en tirer.

(Silence)

 **POV Clarke :**

Voila je l'ai dis, Lexa me regarde avec les yeux brillants et je l'enferme dans mes bras.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te le dire, je pensais trouver un remède à temps, mais ça ne marche pas comme on voulait. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire encore à ma famille, seul David et Raven sont au courant avec ta sœur Regina. Je lui ai dit au cas où je...

Lexa : Au cas où quoi ?

Clarke : Il me reste moins d'un an à ce rythme, mon sang est contaminé et se retourne contre moi. Il prend mon corps pour un virus, une transplantation pourrait me donner un peu plus de temps. Mais tout les Nightbood avec lesquels je suis en contact ne sont pas compatibles avec moi et comme tu le sais, nous sommes très peu nombreux.

Lexa : Nightbood ?

Clarke : C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les porteurs de mon sang, je parle à trois personnes comme moi. Une a 16 ans et vit au Mexique. Un autre à 50 ans et vit en Afrique et le dernier vit à Seattle, il a 40 ans. Il est dans la recherche, il nous aide beaucoup avec Raven.

Lexa : Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Clarke : J'ai commencé à être malade trois mois après mon arrivée ici. J'ai fait des tests avec David et demandé confirmation à Raven vu quelle s'y connaît pas mal.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Clarke : Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, que j'ai été nulle en te quittant juste parce que j'avais peur. Que je pensais que tu serais mieux sans moi, et j'avais peur. J'ai toujours peur, mais Regina ne m'a pas donné le choix de t'en parler, Raven non plus. Du coup demain, on va le dire à tout le monde, Emma, Zelena, Octavia...bref... voilà tu sais tout.

Lexa : Regardes-moi.

Je lève les yeux, elle semble vraiment en colère, c'était à prévoir, par contre ce que je n'ai pas prévu c'est son baiser plus que passionné. Je ferme les yeux et me colle à elle en lui répondant tout aussi passionnément, qu'est ce qu'elle a pu me manquer bon sang.

Lexa : Je t'interdis de me laisser Clarke Griffin, je t'aime bordel.

Clarke : (Larmes) Je t'aime aussi Alex mais...

Lexa m'embrasse à nouveau, bien plus tendrement et je soupire, elle me serre contre elle et je l'entoure de mes bras.

Lexa : (Emue) Redis-le, stp ?

Clarke : Quoi donc mon amour ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Mon prénom, redis le, stp.

Clarke : (Taquine) Lexa ?

Lexa : (Boude) Princesse tu joues dangereusement là.

Je rigole et lui vole un baiser, elle soupire et je lui murmure dans l'oreille.

Clarke : Alex...alors ce diner te tente toujours ?

Lexa : (Frisonne) Peut être plus tard, tu trembles. On va chez toi, je vais te faire couler un bon bain et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça en détail, je suppose que le travail d'Allie aiderai ?

Clarke : (Inquiète) Alex jures moi de ne pas prendre de risques fous, stp, je ne t'ai rien dit car je te connais.

Lexa : (Embrasse doucement) Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, je te le promets mon cœur, viens on rentre à la maison.

Je souris et la suit jusqu'à chez moi où comme prévu elle me fait couler un bain dans lequel elle me rejoint, ce qui fait grimper la température de mon corps plus que de raison.

Lexa : (Embrasse le cou) J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Mon cerveau a disjoncté et je me retourne pour l'embrasser passionnément, la discussion sera pour plus tard apparemment.

Clarke : Tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis désolée d'être partie loin de toi.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Je sais mon amour, viens tu dois te reposer.

Clarke : Peut être plus tard, tant que tu es près de moi je veux en profiter.

Lexa : Je serais toujours avec toi, jamais plus je ne te laisserai partir, jamais plus je ne partirai, je te le promets.

Le lendemain je me réveille dans ses bras mais ne bouge pas un muscles, je suis trop bien.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, tu as bien dormis.

Clarke : Oui, Alex je...

Lexa : Tout ira bien, je suis près de toi, on va trouver une solution.

Clarke : Emma va m'achever avant cette saloperie, depuis des mois je lui mens.

Lexa : Elle te pardonnera, vous n'avez jamais pu rester fâchée plus de cinq minutes toutes les deux.

Clarke : Il faut que je parle à Nylah aussi, il faut s'organiser pour Madi juste au cas où.

Lexa : Le week-end prochain viens à Boston on les invitera à la maison et on parlera de tout ça. Une fois Allie attrapée je viendrais vivre ici avec Aden, je resterai près de toi.

Clarke : D'accord, Raven doit m'attendre au labo. Je lui vole tous ces week-ends la pauvre.

Lexa : Elle ne le voit pas comme ça, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, vas te laver.

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce de ses bras et Alex me retourne comme une crêpe en souriant.

Lexa : On défi mes ordres Princesse ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Non mon Commandant, j'espérais vous convaincre de prendre cette douche avec moi ?

Lexa : Il faut le mériter Princesse.

Je l'embrasse doucement et descend jusqu'à son cou avant de lui mordre le lobe de son oreille. Puis je me lève d'un coup et m'enferme dans la salle de bain en rigolant.

Lexa : La guerre est déclarée Princesse, tu n'aurais pas du me défier. (Rentre dans la douche avec moi)

Clarke : Je suis terrifiée Commandante.

 **POV Regina :**

Zelena : Pourquoi on doit tous être là ce soir ?

Regina : Tu le sauras en tant voulu, alors comment ça va avec Roan ?

Zelena : Il est adorable, Rolland l'adore. Je ne penser pas avoir une seconde chance, mais il me rend vraiment heureuse.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est bien, mais s'il te fait du mal je le renvoi à Boston quand je serai Maire.

Zelena : (Rire) Et toi avec Emma ?

Regina : Rien nous sommes amie, elle est clairement jalouse de Sarah mais se contrôle.

Zelena : Peut être que tu devrais lui dire que tu es revenue pour elle ?

Regina : Je ne suis pas revenue que pour elle, enfin elle a joué une grande part dans ma décision.

(Sonnette)

Regina : (Ouvre la porte) Bonjour les garçons, entrez et installez vous, Léna est avec Granny ?

Bellamy : Oui, on sera tranquille comme ça, apparemment Clarke doit nous parler d'une chose importante ?

Regina : Oui, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

John : On peut t'aider à quelque chose ?

Regina : Je pense que ton mari peut servir un de ces délicieux cocktails aux invités déjà présents.

Bellamy : Je m'en charge.

Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'Emma arrive avec Octavia et Raven.

Emma : (Sourire tendre) Salut Gina, ça sent drôlement bon.

Raven : (Fait la bise) Salutation vénérable Maire de Strorybook.

Regina : (Sourire) Je n'ai pas encore gagné, installez vous.

Octavia : Tu vas faire qu'une bouchée de tes adversaires, je ne m'en fait pas.

Je souris et regarde Emma avec inquiétude, elle va m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit. Mais je comprends Clarke, Emma a vraiment l'air épuisée. Je retourne dans la cuisine finir mon apéritif quand elle arrive.

Emma : Il y a un problème avec Clarke n'est ce pas ? Je connais ma sœur, elle me cache des choses depuis des mois, et je sais que tu es au courant, alors ?

Clarke : Laisse Regina tranquille, elle n'a rien dit car je lui ai demandé. Ce n'est pas contre elle que tu dois être fâchée mais moi, je voulais juste te protéger.

Lexa : (Serre la main de Clarke) Vient on ferait mieux de rejoindre tout le monde, ça va aller mon cœur, je suis avec toi.

Elles s'en vont et Emma les regardent avec un regard assez choqué, il était temps qu'elles ouvrent les yeux aussi.

Emma : Tu étais au courant pour ça aussi ?

Regina : Em, ça viens sûrement de se faire, c'est une bonne chose non ?

Emma : Lexa vit à 400 kms d'ici et elle vient de passer Agent du FBI, déjà en tant que flic elle était imprudente.

Regina : Elle fera attention, elle ne commettra pas la même erreur, viens on va rejoindre les autres.

Elle m'arrête net en posant sa main sur mon bras, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est terrifiée et je la serre contre moi tendrement.

Regina : Je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule.

Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi et ne bouge plus, je lui caresse le dos doucement et elle relève la tête vers moi.

Emma : Je suis désolée.

Regina : C'est rien, viens.

Dans le salon tout le monde est installé, il ne manque que les parents d'Emma et Clarke.

Regina : Vas-y Clarke, plus vite tu le diras et plus vite ça iras mieux.

Clarke : (Gorge noué) Je... (Respire un grand coup). Lors de ma captivité, à chaque fois qu'ils me prélevaient du sang ils m'injectaient une drogue pour me tenir tranquille. En plus des coups évidement, cette drogue a contaminé mon sang. Il prend mon corps comme un virus et le combat, ce qui me fatigue beaucoup mais pas que. Avec Raven et David on tente de trouver un remède grâce aux recherches d'un autre Nightbood qui vit à Seattle.

Zelena : Attend, tu es entrain de me dire que ça fait presque deux ans que tu es malade et tu nous as rien dit ?

Roan : (Pose sa main sur la cuisse de Zelena) Laisses-la finir chérie, Clarke doit avoir ses raisons.

Clarke : (Grimace) Au début je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave, mais mon état c'est détérioré depuis six mois. Aucun des traitements n'a marché jusque là, à ce rythme il me reste moins d'un an.

(Silence)

Bellamy : Mais enfin Clarke, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit. Zelena et moi on est Médecins, ont aurait pu t'aider ?

Octavia : On est une famille Clarke, ce genre de choses tu dois nous le dire.

Clarke : Je... (Larmes)

Raven : Elle voulait vous protéger, ça a été dur pour elle.

Lexa : (Prend Clarke dans ses bras) Eh bébé, ne pleures pas, on va trouver une solution.

Mes yeux sont posés sur Emma qui semble à des années lumière d'ici. Elle se lève, prend ses clés et sors ce qui me fait soupirer. Typiquement Emma, elle prend la fuite.

Regina : Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant on va tout faire pour trouver un remède. Avec l'aide de Raven on a fait construire un labo tout équipé. Les meilleurs scientifiques et Docteurs sont en route, comme les Nihtblood à qui on a trouvé la trace.

Raven : Notre équipa va se concentrer sur Allie, car ses travaux, pourraient sûrement nous aider.

Lexa : On va interroger Gold aussi, il a étudié le sang noir des années.

Regina : Cette ordure ne parlera pas, j'irai le voir.

Lexa : On ira ensemble, tu peux...

Regina : Je vais la chercher, commencez sans moi.

Clarke : Je suis vraiment désolée.

Zelena : (Serre Clarke dans ses bras) Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, on va trouver. Tu es en congés dès maintenant, on va prendre le temps de te guérir avant toute chose.

Clarke : Ok, merci Zeli.

Je sors de chez moi et vois Emma assise sur ma balancelle, elle me fait mentir, elle n'est pas partit ?

 **POV Emma :**

J'ai l'impression que ma vie est une succession de désastres, je vais pour allumer une cigarette quand Regina la retire de mes lèvres et s'assoie près moi.

Regina : C'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude que tu as prise, c'est du poison là dedans.

Emma : Tu as une meilleure idée pour me calmer ?

Regina : Clarke est terrifiée que tu sois fâchée après elle et que tu ne lui parles plus. Elle voulait juste te protéger, ne dit pas que ce n'est pas son rôle, c'est faux. On fait ce genre de choses quand on aime une personne plus que tout, on la protège.

Emma : Je ne suis pas fâchée contre elle, c'est contre moi que je suis en colère. Clarke ne m'as rien dit car elle voit très bien mon état, ma vie est un désastre sans nom.

Regina : Em, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu es épuisée, constamment sur les nerfs, la seule fois où je te vois sourire c'est quand Liam ou Henry sont dans tes bras.

Emma : Je souffre de SPT depuis mon kidnapping, je cauchemarde toute les nuits et me réveille trempée de sueurs en hurlant la plupart des nuits. Le moindre bruit fort me fait sursauter et me replonge dans ce cauchemar. Archie mon psy, dit qu'il faut du temps pour guérir d'un traumatisme pareil, mais je ne vois aucune amélioration, pire ça s'aggrave. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Gina, j'ai carrément peur de dormir.

Regina : Alors dors avec moi, Emma je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'ai commis une erreur. Je te jure que plus jamais je ne te laisserai, laisses moi prendre soin de toi et Liam, laisses nous une seconde chance.

Emma : Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, mes crises sont violentes. Tu imagines si je blesse, Henry, Liam ou même toi ?

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Emma : (Ferme les yeux) Oui mais...

Je suis coupée par ses lèvres et mon cœur s'envole, mon Dieu, ce qu'elle m'a manqué.

Regina : Reviens moi mon amour, on fera face à tout ça ensemble.

Emma : Tu es sûre que tu veux de moi, tu mérites tellement mieux.

Regina : Em, ça fait longtemps que dans mon cœur il n'y a que toi.

Emma : (Souffle) Si Lexa déconne avec Clarke je la noie.

Regina : (Rire) D'accord, mais je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Emma : Qu'est ce que je dis à Clarke ?

Regina : Que tu l'aimes, et qu'on trouvera une solution. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir, être riche a du bon des fois.

Emma : (Inquiète) Ne vas pas voir Gold, ce fou t'a pourri la vie des années.

Regina : Justement on a une connexion particulière, il me parlera plus facilement.

Emma : Tu as tué son fils, et s'il trouvait le moyen de s'en prendre à toi ou Henry ?

Regina : Je sais me défendre, tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens, on va passer une bonne soirée avec notre famille et demain on ira avec Liam et Henry manger une crêpe.

Emma : (Serre conte moi) Je t'aime.

Regina : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime aussi, maintenant embrasses moi et allons manger.

Je m'exécute avec plaisir et on rentre main dans la main. Je rejoins Clarke et l'enferme dans mes bras fortement et elle semble soulagée.

Emma : T'es qu'une idiote, mais je t'aime.

Clarke : Moi aussi, alors Regina ?

Emma : Alors Lexa ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu viendras avec moi à Boston le Week-end prochain. Il faut que je parle à Nylah, Costia et aux parents ?

Emma : Bien sûr que je viens, Gina aussi.

Clarke : Super, tu comptes me lâcher un jour ?

Emma : (Resserre mes bras autour d'elle) Non, ne t'avises pas de me laisser tomber.

Clarke : Je ferai tout pour rester avec vous.

La soirée se passe bien, mais j'avais du mal à lâcher Clarke. Et quand elle n'était pas dans mes bras, Lexa ou un autre prenait le relais. Je devais récupérer Liam chez la nounou donc vers 23h je me décide à partir.

Lexa : Je veille sur elle, au moindre problème je t'appelle.

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, je suis contente pour vous.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi.

Emma : Bien, car si tu oses lui refaire du mal je te noie.

Lexa : (Rire) Ok tête d'œuf, à demain chez Bellamy ?

Emma : Ouai, à demain.

Je rejoins ma voiture et une heure plus tard je suis devant la télé quand on frappe à la porte.

Emma : (Ouvre la porte) Gina ? Il y a un problème ?

Regina : Non, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de te calmer que la cigarette.

Emma : Leq...

Je suis plaquer contre le mur assez rudement et elle m'embrasse passionnément, haaaa cette technique là ! Deux heures plus tard je regarde Regina dormir lovée dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas dormir, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

Regina : Mon amour, j'ai été agent du FBI durant des années, avant que tu ne me fasses du mal, il y a de la marge.

Emma : Oui mais...

Regina : Em, il faut que tu dormes.

Emma : (Souffle) D'accord, tu restes avec moi ?

Regina : Oui, dors mon ange, je veille sur toi.

Trois heures plus tard je me réveille en sursaut et trempée de sueurs, mais sans crier, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Regina se réveille, m'enlève mon t-shirt trempé et me traine sous la douche. On reste un moment sous l'eau, juste dans les bras l'une de l'autre et je me rendors dans ses bras. C'est Liam qui me réveille vers 9 heures du matin ce qui est un foutu exploit.

Liam : Plus dodo.

Emma : Viens mon trésor, comment es tu sortis de ton lit ? Tu dis bonjour à Gina ?

Il grimpe sur le lit et se colle à Regina qui lui fait un bisou sur le nez ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

Liam : Gina esté avec maman et Liam ?

Regina : Oui mon trésor, je reste avec vous.

Emma : (Embrasse tendrement Regina) Bonjour, petit déjeuner ?

Regina : Je m'en occupe, prépares Liam. Daniel me ramène Henry pour 11H, il sera content de vous voir.

Emma : Ok, viens mon bébé on va s'habiller.

Liam : Ester avec Gina.

Emma : (Rire) Je te comprends, elle est canon.

Regina : (Rire) Alors c'est moi qui t'habille ?

Liam : Ouiiii !

J'ai un sourire aussi grand que celui du Cheshire quand je prépare le petit déjeuner mais le perd en pensant à Clarke.

Regina : (Enlace par derrière) Je te promets que ça ira, ça va comment j'ai habillé Liam ?

Je me retourne et lui vole un baiser en regardant Liam assis dans sa chaise haute.

Emma : Parfait, merci mon cœur.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke vomissait depuis dix minutes, je lui tenais les cheveux et lui passer une bouteille d'eau dès qu'elle s'arrêtait.

Lexa : On ferait mieux d'annuler, les garçons comprendront.

Clarke : Non, ça va aller, le matin c'est toujours un peu difficile.

Lexa : Jure moi de ne plus rien me cacher, ça me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça.

Clarke : Je te le jure, je vais prendre une douche et on pourra y aller.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu veux je te frotte le dos ?

Clarke : Démon, pas question je te connais tu vas me déconcentrer.

Lexa : Je serai sage.

Clarke : (Sourire) Menteuse, puis franchement je ne donne pas envie comme ça, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

Lexa : (Relève le menton) Tu es la femme la plus désirable et la plus belle que je connaisse. Et surtout je t'aime Clarke, alors ne penses même pas une seule seconde que je ne te désire plus.

Clarke : (Sourire) T'as gagné, tu peux venir avec moi.

Je souris et après une douche légèrement crapuleuse, après tout j'ai promis d'être sage on se rend chez les garçons. On a la surprise de trouver Killian et Belle aussi et on passe tous à table.

Belle : Les garçons m'ont dit, je t'aiderai au mieux aussi.

Killian : Tu n'hésites si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on est tous là pour toi.

Clarke : Merci, c'est adorable de votre part.

Emma : Nylah te ramène Madi quand ?

Clarke : A 18h, pourquoi ?

Emma : Après tu viens manger à la maison ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, Alex sera partie de toute façon.

Lexa : Je vais attendre que Madi arrive pour lui faire un bisou.

Regina : Henry tu comptes lâcher Emma un jour mon trésor ?

Je rigole en voyant Henry accroché comme un koala à Emma qui mange en souriant. Clarke sourit aussi et le repas se passe tranquillement. Vers 15 heures on rentre chez Clarke et le voyant fatiguée je l'oblige à s'allonger.

Clarke : Mais tu pars toute à l'heure...je veux profiter de toi jusqu'au bout.

Lexa : On se voit le week-end prochain, et puis je vais dormir un peu aussi pour faire la route en forme.

Elle râle mais à peine elle pose la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endort. Je lui caresse le dos doucement et elle se colle encore plus à moi. On a perdu tellement de temps toutes les deux et maintenant...je retiens mes larmes, pas question qu'elle meure, il faut que je retrouve Allie et vite. Quelques heures plus tard je tenais Madi dans les bras et la chatouillais sous le regard tendre de Clarke.

Madi : Lessa aime Maman ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui énormément, comme toi.

Madi se colle à moi et mon cœur fond, Clarke se joint au câlin et il est temps pour moi de reprendre la route.

Lexa : Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive, je t'aime.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime encore plus.

Un dernier bisou à Madi et me voila en route pour Boston avec Raven qui semble épuisée.

Raven : C'est bien pour Clarke et toi.

Lexa : Oui, tu semble épuisée.

Raven : Octavia m'a trainé en boite avec Ruby, elle ne s'arrête jamais.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est pour ça que tu l'aime non ?

Raven : (Sourire) Ouai !

Le lundi j'étais avec Regina devant la prison de haute sécurité où est enfermé Gold.

Regina : Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule, reste derrière au besoin.

Lexa : D'accord, fait attention.

Je me place derrière la glace et Gold arrive, on l'enchaine au crochet et Regina se place devant lui.

Regina : J'ai besoin de renseignements sur les Nightbood.

Gold : Pourquoi je t'aiderai très chère ?

Regina : Parce que je sais où se trouve ta fille.

(Silence)

Gold : Tu sais où est Anaïs ? Elle est partie loin da moi et de Gideon car elle ne supportait pas ce qu'on faisait.

Regina : Je sais, si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, je ferai en sorte qu'elle vienne te voir au moins une fois.

Gold : (Grimace) Qui me dit que tu ne me manipules pas pour arriver à tes fins ?

Regina : C'est toi qui fais ce genre de choses, tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole.

Gold : Je veux une cellule privée et la télévision ainsi qu'une sortie seul par jour.

Regina : Si tes infos sont valables je m'engage à t'accorder ce que tu demandes et de faire en sorte que tu puisses voir ta fille.

Gold : Bien, dis à ta sœur de venir, je me doute qu'elle est là aussi.

Lexa : (Ouvre la porte) En effet, alors nous avons un accord ?

Gold : Nous avons un accord !

 **POV Regina :**

Regina : Combien de Nightblood tu connais ?

Gold : 8, comme tu le sais ils sont très rare mais Clarke encore plus.

Lexa : En quoi ?

Gold : Le sang Noir à comme vous le savez des propriétés de régénération et de guérison hors du commun mais pas que.

Regina : Nous avons lu les rapports oui, en quoi celui de Clarke diffère ?

Gold : On pourrait traiter Clarke de patient zéro tellement son sang est pur. C'est pour ça que nous l'avons choisi parmi tous les autres.

Lexa : Le produit que vous lui avait injecté pendant un mois l'a rendu malade, son sang est contaminé.

Gold : Votre mère à un sens de l'humour douteux, comme vous la savez elle n'a pas apprécié ma petite trahison. Ce produit venait de chez elle, je ne me suis pas méfié.

Regina : Elle l'a empoisonné exprès ?

Gold : Certainement pour arrêter mon bisness et obliger sa fille à revenir vers elle pour trouver une solution pour la sauver.

Lexa : Cette folle n'est pas ma mère et je ne suis pas sa fille, connaissez vous un moyen pour la guérir ?

Gold : Jaha pourrait sans doute vous aider, ce n'était pas ma partie. Je peux vous donner les noms des chercheurs qui ont travaillé avec moi, mais ils ne travaillent pas gratuitement.

Regina : L'argent n'est pas un problème et tu le sais, tu veux te venger d'Allie ?

Gold : Hoooo je vois dans tes yeux que tu as une idée, je t'écoute très chère, tu as toute mon attention.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Sarah : Je vous déconseille d'annoncer votre relation avec le Capitaine Swan. Cela vous ferait perdre des points et les opposants pourraient s'en servir contre vous.

Regina : Je ne commencerai pas mon mandat en mentant Sarah, et je n'ai pas honte de ma relation. Il est hors de question que je me cache, donc faite en sorte de préparer une conférence de presse au plus vite.

Sarah : Est ce que je dois connaître des choses sur votre compagne susceptibles de vous porter préjudice ?

Emma : Et pourquoi vous ne me le demandez pas ?

Regina : (Grand sourire) Eh, tu arrives tôt ?

Emma : Leroy m'a libéré pour m'occuper du bal des pompier, ça approche mine de rien.

Regina : (Embrasse) Bonjour.

Emma : (Sourire) Bonjour, bien Sarah, je vous écoute que voulez vous savoir,

Je file à la cuisine préparer des boisons quand Henry arrive avec Granny.

Henry : (Enlace) Bonjour maman, j'ai fait un cerf volant aujourd'hui à l'école. On pourra aller avec Emma le faire voler, tu peux venir aussi ?

Regina : (Sourire tendre) Hooo j'ai le droit de venir, on verra.

Granny : Laissez moi faire ça Regina, vas te laver les mains Henry et viens prendre ton gouter.

Henry : (Yeux brillants) Emma est là ?

Regina : (Rire) Dans le salon elle parle avec Sarah mais...

Il file avant que je n'ai finit ma phrase et Granny retient un rire.

Regina : (Sourire) Je crois qu'Henry aime plus Emma que moi.

Granny : (Sourire) C'est de vous voir ensemble qu'il prefère en faite.

Je rejoins le salon et ne suis pas surprise de trouver Henry sur les genoux d'Emma. Emma écoute toutes les questions de Sarah patiemment et répond à toutes même les plus indiscrètes.

Sarah : Bien ça suffira pour aujourd'hui je vais organiser la conférence de presse, ça serai bien Capitaine que vous soyez présente au côté de Regina.

Emma : Je vous envoi mon planning, comme ça vous pouvez organiser en fonction.

Sarah : Merci, je vous dis à demain, bonne soirée.

Granny récupère Henry et Emma me regarde tendrement, je me glisse dans ses bras et soupire de contentement quand elle m'embrasse.

Emma : Tu es sûre de vouloir l'annoncer, je ne veux pas te porter préjudice Gina.

Regina : Je ne veux pas cacher ce que je ressens pour toi, et je veux pouvoir te prendre la main dans la rue si je le veux.

Emma : D'accord et pour Henry ?

Regina : Mon amour, mon fils t'aime aussi fort que moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, où est Liam ?

Emma : (Grimace) Lyly se fiance, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait le prendre toute la semaine.

Regina : Et tu as dit oui ?

Emma : Baelfire son fiancé est un type avec la tête sur les épaules, il m'a assuré que Liam sera rentré à 17h dimanche. De plus Lyly fait des efforts pour se racheter, ça n'excuse en rien ce qu'elle a fait, mais d'ici quelques mois elle obtiendra la garde partagée alors autant que je m'y fasse dès maintenant.

Regina : D'accord, mais je te jure que si elle ose refaire quelque chose je l'envoi au cimetière.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu sais, c'est un peu grâce à tout ça que j'ai compris que je t'aimais, alors ne soit pas trop dure avec elle.

Regina : Vu comme ça, mais je ne lui fait toujours pas confiance.

Emma : Moi non plus, mais je t'avoue qu'avec mes crises et tout je prefère que Liam soit avec elle.

Regina : Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, ni à Henry ou moi. Et puis hier tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars.

Emma : J'ai dormi sur le canapé, tu as besoin de dormir tranquille de temps en temps.

Regina : Em, laisses-moi être là pour toi. Si j'ai besoin de sommeil je te le dirais, en attendant restes près de moi, stp.

Emma : (Embrasse) Excuses-moi, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine.

Regina : Alors laisses moi rester près de toi, Henry a construit un cerf volant à l'école. On va l'essayer ?

Emma : (Sourire) D'accord, après j'irai voir Clarke.

Regina : Dis lui de venir avec Madi manger à la maison, ça lui évitera de cuisiner.

Emma : Tu es un amour, merci.

Regina : C'est normal bébé, viens allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Henry.

Je me lève mais elle me tire dans ses bras et je me retrouve assise sur ces genoux.

Emma : J'ai le doit à un câlin d'abord ?

Je souris et l'enferme dans mes bras, elle pose sa tête contre moi et me serre dans ses bras. Elle n'est aussi vulnérable qu'avec moi et je dois dire que j'adore ça. Je lui embrasse le front tendrement et Henry nous saute dessus en rigolant.

Henry : Allez les mamans, on va faire voler le cerf volant.

Emma : Maman ?

Henry : Bein oui, je n'ai pas le droit ?

Emma me regarde un peu perdu et je lui souris tendrement.

Regina : Bien sur que oui mon chéri, Emma a juste été surprise.

Henry : Cool, parce que je t'aime aussi fort que maman et tu es son amoureuse alors ça veux dire que tu es ma maman aussi, non ?

Emma : (Serre Henry dans ses bras) Oui, je t'aime aussi gamin.

Mon cœur se ramollit à vu d'œil et je me joins au câlin, je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :** Le marché

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Cinq jours plus tard...**

Mat : Docteur Griffin, on a trouvé le dernier Nightblood dont parler votre informateur, d'après nos premières analyses il serait compatible avec vous. Cela vous permettrais de tenir un peu plus longtemps, seulement on ne pourra pas lui prendre beaucoup de sang vu son jeune âge.

Clarke : Quel âge a-t-il ?

Mat : 2 ans, ces parents sont très pauvres et l'argent offert pourrait leur permettre de vivre facilement de là où ils viennent.

Clarke : Je ne prendrai pas le sang d'un enfant de 2 ans Mat, envoyez leur l'argent quand même.

Mat : Docteur, vos dernières analyses sont préoccupantes, à ce rythme vous...

Clarke : J'ai dit non Mat, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Je ne ferai pas subir cela à un enfant, jamais.

Mat : (Souffle) Je comprends, je vais faire en sorte que le petit soit suivi correctement et leur fait parvenir l'aide nécessaire.

Clarke : Merci Mat.

Je m'assois à mon bureau en soufflant, ce soir je dois partir pour Boston. Parler à mes parents, Costia et Nylah. J'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaire pour Madi mais...

Zelena : Eh j'ai entendu Mat, ça va ?

Clarke : Je suis épuisée, mon taux de globules blanc a explosé ce qui entraine une infection aux reins. David m'a mis un traitement en place, mais entre ça et les vomissements je tiens à peine debout.

Zelena : Ecoute je sais que c'est un enfant mais cette transfusion pourrait te faire gagner pas mal de temps et améliorer ton état en attendant qu'on trouve une solution.

Clarke : Zeli j'ai été traitée comme un rat de laboratoire par Allie et Gold, je ne ferai pas enduré ça à un autre enfant.

Zelena : (Souffle) On a une piste avec Mat sur le mélange du sang des autres Nighblood.

Clarke : Il m'a dit oui, ça pourrait être intéressant.

Zelena : Rentres te reposer, je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

Clarke : Ok, merci.

Une fois chez moi je m'allonge sur mon canapé en soupirant, avec les dernières analyses il me reste six mois pas plus.

(Sonnette et porte qui s'ouvre)

Emma : Salut petite sœur, je viens voir comment ça va ?

Clarke : Em si je ne m'en sors pas, tu prendras soin d'Alex ?

Emma : Ne parles pas comme ça, on va trouver un remède.

Clarke : Em, il me reste environ six mois et mon état ne fait que s'aggraver.

Emma : On va trouver, il faut y croire Clarke. Lexa et son équipe traque Allie partout, avec l'aide de Gold ils vont la choper. Il faut juste que tu t'accroches, tu devrais dormir un peu. Gina nous rejoint ici quand elle a fini avec Sarah, on partira juste après pour Boston.

Clarke : Comment je vais dire ça à papa et maman ?

Emma : (Grimace) Je sais, Gina veut que je leur parle de mes crises aussi.

Clarke : Tu en as moins depuis que tu es de nouveau avec elle, tu sembles plus reposée aussi ?

Emma : Elle refuse que je dorme autre part que près d'elle, je culpabilise de la réveiller toutes les nuits au moins une fois.

Clarke : Regina est solide, ne t'en fais pas. Laisses la pendre soin de toi Em, tu n'as pas à être constamment forte.

Emma : C'est pareil pour toi Clarke, ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien.

Je soupire et m'endors en cinq minutes top chrono. Sur le chemin vers Boston j'appréhende notre discussion de demain avec mes parents mais celle de ce soir avec les filles n'est pas mieux.

Regina : Te voilà arrivée chez ta belle, on se voit demain ?

Clarke : Oui merci Regina, à demain.

Je sors et sonne chez Alex qui m'ouvre presque immédiatement. En deux pas elle m'a rejointe et m'enferme dans ses bras, je soupire et lui rends son étreinte, cinq jours c'est long sans elle.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, les filles sont déjà parties ?

Clarke : Oui, elles ont une soirée en amoureuses de prévu les veinardes.

Lexa : On en fera une dimanche, je ne travaille pas lundi.

Clarke : Cool, j'ai le droit de rentrer ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Pardon, tu m'as manquée.

Clarke : (Sourire) Toi aussi, les filles arrivent pour quelle heure ?

Lexa : Elles seront là dans vingt minutes, Ingrid s'occupe des enfants.

Clarke : Ok, ça sens drôlement bon, tu nous as préparé quoi ?

Lexa : Un ragout, et je t'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat.

Clarke : Miam, je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que je t'aime autant.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes, mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.

Clarke : (S'assois sur le canapé) J'ai le droit à un câlin ?

Elle me rejoint en souriant et je me colle dans ses bras en soupirant, j'ai vraiment été stupide de partir loin d'elle, j'ai perdu plus d'un an, juste par peur.

Lexa : Je suis partie aussi bébé, ne penses pas à tout ça.

Clarke : Tu lis dans mes pensés ?

Lexa : Je te connais, on ne peut pas changer le passé mais on peut faire en sorte que notre avenir soit merveilleux.

Clarke : Tant que je suis avec toi et les enfants, il sera merveilleux.

(Sonnette) Elles sont en avancent, ne bouges pas.

Mon cœur se serre, Costia et Nylah rentrent tout sourire mais le perde en me regardant. Surtout Nylah qui me connaît par cœur, j'ai maigri et ma tête malgré le maquillage fait peur, on voit que je suis malade.

Lexa : Asseyez-vous, on doit vous parler.

Nylah : (Inquiète) Clarke, tu as chopé la grippe ou quoi ?

Costia : C'est vrai que tu as une sale tête, on aurait pu annuler si tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

Clarke : (Respire un grand coup) Ce n'est pas la grippe Nyl, je suis malade et d'ici 6 mois je risque de mourir.

(Silence)

Nylah : (Larme) Non, mais...

Clarke : Je vais tout vous raconter... (Lexa me donne la main)

 **POV Regina :**

Malgré le fait que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble, je sens Emma distante. Je la regarde couper les légumes en silence, quand elle lâche le couteau et se coupe.

Emma : Bordel !

Regina : (Prend sa main) Montres, viens on va désinfecter ça et mettre un pansement.

Emma : Je suis désolée mes mains tremblent souvent en ce moment et ce genre de choses arrivent.

Regina : Je sais mon cœur, tu as parlé à Archie ?

Emma : (Grimace) Il veut que je continue le traitement, mais je ne peux pas avec le travail. Même si on est à Storybook maintenant et que c'est moins dangereux. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être déconcentrée.

Regina : Et si tu me racontais ce qui te fait peur au juste ?

Emma : Gina je... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, je ne veux pas que...

Son regard est triste, je l'enferme dans mes bras et soupire, je me sens inutile.

Emma : Pourquoi tu restes avec moi, j'ai l'impression de t'apporter que des problèmes et je...

Je la coupe en l'embrassant, elle me répond bien plus passionnément que prévu mais je la laisse faire. C'est à bout de souffle qu'on se sépare et je l'oblige à me regarder.

Regina : Regardes moi car je ne le répéterai pas, tu es forte, drôle, gentille et douce. Et tant d'autres choses Em, je t'aime et je ne te laisserai plus partir loin de moi, jamais. Henry non plus, on est une famille et on va s'en sortir, ensemble, compris ?

Emma : (baisse les yeux) Et si ça te portait préjudice ta relation avec moi, pour ta campagne. Ou imagine je suis avec Henry et j'ai une crise de panique et je lui fais peur ou...

Regina : Bébé, tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante, tu as été torturée et tu as vu tes amis mourir devant tes yeux. Il faut du temps pour se remettre de ce genre de chose, Henry et Liam ne craignent rien avec toi. Je ne crains rien, alors laisses-moi être là pour toi.

Emma : (Souffle) Et si on commandait ?

Regina : (Sourire tendre) D'accord tu as le droit à une pizza.

Emma : (Sourire) Merci Gina, mais d'abord je vais faire ça.

Je ferme les yeux quand elle m'embrasse passionnément et me soulève dans ses bras, je pense que la pizza va attendre un peu finalement. Deux heures plus tard on est dans un bain, Emma m'a enfermé dans ses bras et ne semble plus vouloir me lâcher.

Regina : Tout va bien mon amour ?

Emma : Je suis contente que tu es quitté le FBI, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Regina : Viens vivre avec nous, Henry t'adore et tu passes déjà tout ton temps à la maison. Liam aura sa chambre juste en face de la notre, dis oui, je veux juste rester près de toi.

Emma : (Embrasse le cou) Je t'aime, si vous voulez de nous, bien sûr qu'on vient.

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et je l'embrasse doucement, voilà tout rentre dans l'ordre petit à petit.

Le lendemain je prépare le petit déjeuner quand mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche et me crispe en écoutant le message, je rappelle Clarke dans la foulée et soupire.

Clarke : Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est un enfant.

Regina : Clarke, il nous faut plus de temps.

Clarke : Gina je ne peux pas, s'il devait m'arriver le pire, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ma grande sœur et d'Alex.

Regina : Emma sait ?

Clarke : Elle sait qu'il me reste environs six mois.

Regina : Ok, je vais retourner voir Gold, je suis sûre qu'il garde encore des informations qui pourraient nous aider.

Clarke : Ne lui donnes rien, c'est un monstre.

Emma : Gina ça va ?

Regina : Oui, Clarke au téléphone.

Emma : Hooo, tu veux que je finisse le petit dej pendant que tu parles ?

Clarke : (Haut parleur) Pas la peine Em, soyez là pour 18h ce soir.

Regina : Ok, à ce soir.

Je raccroche et dans les yeux d'Emma je vois qu'elle sait très bien de quoi on parlait. Il faut que je fasse parler Gold, et mon seul moyen de pression c'est sa fille et je vais m'en servir.

Emma : Des fois, je déteste Clarke d'être comme elle est.

Regina : Je sais mon amour, mais je comprends son choix aussi.

Emma : Je suis contre la violence, c'est une chose que je ne supporte pas et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi le métier de pompier. Mais clairement si Allie se tenait en face de moi, je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer de mes mains pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait et fait encore à notre famille.

Regina : Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ne commet pas la même erreur que moi. J'ai laissé la colère et la peur gagner face à Gold, résultat je t'ai perdue durant plus d'un an. On va trouver une solution, fais moi confiance je ferai parler Gold et on sauvera Clarke.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Même si pendant plus d'un an on n'était plus ensemble, mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu, Gina. Ne culpabilises plus pour tout ça, le principal c'est que nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

Regina : Je voulais juste te protéger de lui, cette dernière année a été un enfer sans toi.

Emma : (Embrasse) Je suis là maintenant, je n'aurais pas dû partir non plus.

Je la serre contre moi et la journée se passe tranquillement. Devant chez Lexa je vois Emma prendre une grande respiration et je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

Regina : Tout ira bien mon amour, je suis là.

Emma : Oui tu es là !

 **POV Emma :**

Jack : Bonsoir vous deux, ça fait plaisir de vous voir à nouveau ensemble.

Regina : Merci Jack, bonsoir Abby.

Abby : Ma puce tu as l'air épuisée, tout va bien ?

Emma : (Serre ma mère dans mes bras) Maintenant oui, je suis contente de vous voir.

Lexa : Clarke finit de prendre sa douche, venez on passe au salon.

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Regina et je suis tout le monde au salon, d'un regard Gina m'encourage et une fois installée je commence à parler.

Emma : Depuis quelques temps je suis suivie par un psy comme vous le savez, je souffre de SPT. J'ai des crises de panique qui se traduisent par des tremblements et des cauchemars assez violents la nuit. Archie m'a mise sous traitement mais je ne peux pas les prendre quand je travaille car cela m'endors trop. Gina m'aide beaucoup ainsi que Clarke pour surmonter tout ça. Je vais emménager avec Liam chez elle, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.

Abby : Ravis que mes filles aient ouvert les yeux, mais tu aurais dû nous parler de tout ça avant.

Emma : Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, j'espère que maintenant que Gina et moi on s'est retrouvées les crises passeront.

Jack : Je suis sûr que oui, tu veux que je vienne pour le déménagement ?

Emma : Ne te déranges pas, les gars m'aideront.

Clarke : Bonsoir tout le monde, désolée de mon retard j'étais un peu fatiguée.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers Clarke, ma mère voit de suite qu'une chose ne va pas et se lève pour serrer Clarke dans ses bras.

Abby : Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ?

Lexa : Vous devriez vous asseoir Abby, on va vous expliquer.

Jack : Je sens que je vais aimer moyennement ce diner, on t'écoute ma grande.

Clarke : (Tend son dossier médical à notre mère) Je pensais trouver un remède, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. D'après mes dernières analyses, il me reste environs six mois et je vais être de plus en plus malade.

Abby : Bien, je vais prendre un congé exceptionnel à l'hôpital, Regina tu pourrais me faire parvenir toutes les données que tu as ?

Regina : Bien sûr, tiens voici une clé du labo aussi.

Jack : On m'explique svp ?

Clarke : Pardon papa, je suis malade, Allie a contaminé mon sang par l'intermédiaire de Gold durant ma captivité.

Jack : Depuis quand, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Lexa : Elle voulait vous protéger, je ne suis au courant que depuis peu aussi.

Emma : Pa, elle sait qu'elle a eu tord de nous le cacher mais c'est fait. Le plus important c'est de trouver un moyen de la guérir, on va s'en sortir ensemble.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Abby : (Serre Clarke dans ses bras) On va te sauver ma puce, et après je serai en colère contre toi un moment.

Clarke : (Rire) D'accord maman.

Après ça le repas c'est bien passé, on essayer de penser à autre chose. Regina a sa main posée sur ma jambe et je pose ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

Regina : Tu vois ça c'est bien passé.

Emma : Oui, je vais laisser mon appartement à ma mère vu qu'elle va venir à Storybook.

Regina : Bien, viens allons nous coucher.

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois en sursaut, j'entends les cris de Bryan résonner dans ma tête et je frisonne. Elsa et Anna me manquent, je vais essayer de passer les voir avant de rentrer. Je décide de prendre une douche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à passer outre ce traumatisme. La porte de la douche s'ouvre et Regina m'enferme dans ses bras en silence. Je soupire et laisse reposer corps contre le sien.

Emma : Je t'ai encore réveillée ?

Regina : Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais je pense que tu devrais augmenter tes séances avec Archie.

Emma : D'accord.

Regina : Je pensais que tu allais râler.

Emma : (Me tourne et la serre contre moi) Je veux juste aller mieux, pardon de t'avoir réveillée.

Regina : (Embrasse) Il va falloir trouver une meilleure façon de vous excuser Capitaine.

Emma : Me feriez-vous une proposition indécente Agent Mills ?

Regina : (Plaque contre la porte de la douche) Tout à fait Capitaine...

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Leroy : On bouge, un gamin est tombé dans le puits.

Killian : Merde, il est super profond ce puits.

Emma : Tout le monde en piste, Octavia prends l'équipement adéquate.

Arrivés sur place on s'équipe et je descends avec Octavia, Killian et Roan nous retiennent et j'éclaire le puits.

Octavia : Là, regardes, elle s'accroche.

Emma : Ava ma puce, tiens le coup on va te sortir de là.

Ava : Mon chien, il est tombé, sauvez le svp.

Octavia : Je te tiens ma puce, tu es blessée ?

Ava : J'ai mal aux jambes et Lucky ne fait que grogner quand je m'approche de lui.

Emma : Remontes là, Roan c'est bon tire. Je m'occupe de ton chien ma puce, va avec Octavia.

Je les vois commencer à remonter et repère le chien en boule, il a surement la patte cassée. Il grogne quand je m'approche et je m'accroupis en baissant les mains doucement.

Emma : Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Lucky, que dirais tu de sortir de cet endroit. Ta maitresse t'attend en haut, je suis sûre que tu auras le droit à un gros os.

Il semble calme et je pose ma main sur lui, il me lèche un peu et je le porte contre moi lui arrachant des jappements de douleur.

Emma : Je sais mon grand, courage. Killian c'est bon, remontez moi en douceur.

Je remonte mais à mi chemin je suis prise de tremblement, je ferme les yeux et chasse les images de torture par celle de ma famille et je me calme. Une journée à la fois Emma, tu vas t'en sortir, tu n'es pas seule.

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Salut moustique, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Lexa : Comment tu vas ?

Anya : Je grimpe doucement mais surement les échelons, j'ai vu Allie elle est de retour au pays depuis trois jours. Elle prépare un gros truc, mais on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Je sais qu'elle est dans un manoir ultra sécurisé, je cherche sa position ou des infos sur son prochain coup.

Lexa : Ok, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur le sang Noir et des infos sur Clarke.

Anya : Ok, je m'entends bien avec un des chercheurs, je vais lui tirer les vers du nez.

Lexa : An, il ne reste que six mois à Clarke, grand max.

Anya : Je sais moustique, tiens le coup et ne fais rien d'irréfléchis stp.

Lexa : Toi non plus, maintenant tournes toi.

Elle obéit et Ruby lui saute au cou, elle semble surprise mais referme ses bras autour d'elle en fermant les yeux.

Ruby : Ne t'avises pas de me laisser aussi.

Anya : Jamais, je...

Je tourne la tête quand je vois Ruby embrasser Anya et sourit. Il était temps, enfin je suis mal placée pour juger.

Ruby : Reviens, tu me dois un diner.

Anya : (Sourire) Tout ce que tu veux, je dois y aller, on se recontacte dès que j'ai des infos.

Elle s'en va et Ruby me rejoins, je lui tape l'épaule en souriant et elle laisse échapper une larme.

Ruby : Elle m'a toujours tapé sur le système et maintenant mon cœur ne fait que la réclamer, je ne comprends pas.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu dois être maso, ça va aller, Anya est solide.

Ruby : Je sais, tu savais qu'elle m'aimait ?

Lexa : Oui, mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour vous.

Ruby : Dorothy me...tu crois qu'elle m'en voudrait ?

Lexa : Elle t'aimait plus que tout Rub, elle voudrait te voir heureuse.

Ruby : Comment va Clarke ?

Lexa : (Inquiète) Elle essaie de me le cacher, mais je le vois ça empire.

Ruby : Si j'avais un seul moyen de sauver Dorothy je le prendrai.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je fais venir l'enfant qui est compatible avec elle. Elle va être fâchée mais je ne la laisserai pas mourir sans tout tenter pour la sauver. Bon on se retrouve demain, rentres te reposer.

Ruby : Ok, à demain boss.

J'ouvre le porte de mon appartement et me fige en voyant Allie au milieu de mon salon. Trois lumières rouges s'allument sur mon cœur, tireur d'élite surement et je ne bouge plus.

Allie : Bonsoir Alycia.

Lexa : C'est Agent Mills pour vous, que voulez vous ?

Allie : Mon petit fils est très mignon, ne t'en fais pas il dort tranquillement et ton ex femme est juste bâillonnée dans sa chambre. J'ai appris pour Clarke, j'ai le moyen de la sauver.

Lexa : (Colère) C'est de votre faute si elle est malade, vous l'avez empoisonnée.

Allie : Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais Gold devait payer et c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour l'atteindre.

Lexa : Vous êtes complètement folle, que faites vous chez moi ?

Allie : L'enfant que tu fais venir, donnes le moi et je te donne le remède pour la sauver.

Lexa : Vous comptez l'utiliser comme pour Clarke ? Vous avez failli la tuer bébé, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous livrer un innocent ?

Allie : Oui, tu es comme moi Aly, prête à tout pour sauver les gens que tu aimes.

Lexa : Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose, on trouvera un remède sans vous ?

Allie : Il reste environs six mois à Clarke, cela m'a pris dix ans pour trouver ce remède, bonne chance.

Elle se lève et je serre les dents, pas question qu'elle s'échappe encore une fois.

Lexa : Et si je vous donnais autre chose que l'enfant ?

Allie : Je t'écoute ?

Lexa : Vous vouliez me récupérer, si vous me permettez de la sauver j'accepte de vous suivre.

Allie : Me prends-tu pour une imbécile ?

Lexa : Non vous êtes loin d'en être une, vous vouliez me connaître, j'accepte de vous voir si vous la sauvez.

Allie : (Lance une fiole) Ca va limiter les effets, je reviens dans une semaine. Réfléchis pour l'enfant, mais si tu acceptes de me voir je te redonnerai une fiole qui retardera l'empoisonnement.

Lexa : Vous ne venez que quand l'appartement est vide, et j'apprécierai de ne pas avoir des tireurs d'élite aussi.

Allie : Accordé pour le première partie, la seconde tant que je ne pourrais pas te faire confiance ça sera comme ça.

Lexa : Attendez, les parents de Clarke, vous savez qui ils sont ?

Allie : Oui, je les ai tués, ils étaient gênants. Une mauvaise décision, la mère était aussi une Nighbood, elle aurait pu me rapporter gros en faisant d'autres enfants.

Lexa : Vous ne regrettez rien ? Vous avez détruit des milliers de vies, pourquoi ?

Allie : La cité de la Lumière doit renaitre mon enfant, un jour tu comprendras.

Elle s'en va et les lumières s'éteignent, je tire les rideaux et fonce dans la chambre de Liam.

Costia : Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe Lex ?

Lexa : Allie, prends Liam on s'en va.

Costia : Où on va ?

Lexa : A Storybook, préviens Nylah.

Costia : Ok, elle restera avec les enfants et Clarke mais je reste t'aider ici, ce n'est pas négociable.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, on y va.

Quatre heures plus tard on se gare devant chez Clarke qui nous ouvre ? Nylah la serre dans les bras et on après avoir couché les enfants je leurs explique tout.

 **POV Clarke :**

Il faut analyser ce produit, j'ai besoin de Raven.

Lexa : Je l'appelle, Regina arrive aussi.

Clarke : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire venir l'enfant, il est en danger maintenant.

Nylah : J'aurais fait pareil Clarke, on doit tout tenter pour te sauver.

Clarke : Et si c'était Madi, ou Aden ?

Costia : Je comprends Clarke, mais tu n'es pas Allie ou Gold, jamais tu ne prendrais trop de sang à cet enfant.

Lexa : Je suis désolée mais je...

Je soupire et la serre contre moi, au fond si c'était elle je tenterai l'impossible aussi. Elle soupire et m'enferme dans ses bras, tout ça n'est pas facile pour elle non plus.

Clarke : Je viendrais voir Allie avec toi, pas question de te laisser seule avec cette folle. Pour mes parents, tu penses qu'elle a dit la vérité ?

Lexa : Je pense oui, je suis vraiment désolée.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute mon amour, on devrait aller se coucher. Les filles prenez la chambre d'amis, les draps sont propre et le baby phone est branché au cas où.

Costia : Merci, on partira tôt demain matin.

Lexa : John va venir assurer votre protection quand je ne suis pas là.

Clarke : Très bien.

 **Deux jours plus tard...**

Mat : On a tout isolé sauf un élément inconnu.

Raven : Je pense que ça a à voir avec le mélange de sang Noir.

Mat : Moi aussi, j'ai retrouvé certains marqueurs de mon sang mais aussi celui de deux autres Nightbloods.

Abby : Ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est sans risque de t'administrer la fiole.

David : Plus une perfusion du petit et tu devrais te sentir bien mieux.

Clarke : Comment il va ?

Zelena : Bien, on lui a pris juste un peu de sang, tu sais qu'on n'abusera pas et ses parents savent parfaitement ce qui se passe.

Clarke : Je me sens égoïste de faire ça, vous n'avez pas idée.

Raven : Eh blondie, tu es le contraire d'une égoïste, acceptes stp.

Clarke : (Souffle) Très bien, Mat je compte sur toi pour rassembler toutes les données une fois la fiole administrée.

Mat : Je m'en charge, toi prépares toi.

Je souffle et m'allonge, David et ma mère m'entourent et je ferme les yeux, une douce caresse me les fait ouvrir d'un coup et je souris à Alex.

Lexa : Coucou mon amour, Raven m'a prévenu.

Clarke : (Serre sa main) Merci d'être là.

Lexa : Toujours, tout va bien se passer.

J'ai dû m'endormir car quand j'ouvre les yeux la chambre est vide, et ça me tue de le dire mais je me sens bien mieux. D'être dépendante de ce monstre ne me plais pas du tout, de devoir utiliser un enfant non plus mais apparemment pour le moment il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Zelena : Coucou, tu as meilleure mine. Comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Reposée, toi par contre tu as une petite mine.

Zelena : (S'assois près de moi) Je suis enceinte, je ne l'ai dit encore à personne.

Clarke : (Sourire) Mais c'est génial, non ?

Zelena : C'est récent entre Roan et moi, je prends la pilule, mais comme tu le sais, rien n'est infaillible.

Clarke : Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux, même si c'est récent entre vous, vous vous aimez et c'est le principal.

Zelena : Je me sens coupable, d'être avec lui. J'ai l'impression de tromper Robin, il y deux ans à peine on parlait de faire un second enfant.

Clarke : Robin t'aimait Zeli, tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

Zelena : Je le serais quand tu seras sauvée car j'ai bien l'intention d'offrir une super tata à mon futur enfant.

Clarke : (Serre la main) Tu sais, même si je ne m'en sors pas je veux que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je sais que tu seras là pour Alex et ma famille et ça me rassure.

Zelena : (Serre dans ses bras) Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, on va te sauver, alors pas d'adieu, on va trouver, je le sais.

Lexa : Je dérange ?

Clarke : (Essuie ses larmes) Coucou mon amour, non du tout.

Lexa s'installe près de moi et je me cale dans ses bras sous le regard tendre de Zelena, elle me souris et se lève.

Zelena : Vous venez manger à la maison ce soir ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir oui.

Zelena : Super, à plus tard alors.

Elle sort et Alex ferme les yeux, elle travaille trop et tout ces aller retour entre Boston et ici l'épuise.

Clarke : On rentre à la maison avant d'aller chez Zeli ?

Lexa : Bonne idée, on pourra profiter des enfants comme ça.

A peine rentrées Aden et Madi nous courent dans les bras et Nylah sourit. Je m'assois sur le canapé et Aden se colle contre moi pendant que Madi reste jouer avec Alex et Nylah.

Aden : Maman calin ave Clake et Madi.

Alex sourit et vient s'asseoir avec nous sur le canapé, Madi grimpe sur ses genoux et on reste devant la télé. Nylah s'installe sur le fauteuil et on profite de ce simple moment de famille. Le soir venu, je souris en voyant Bellamy et John, mais aussi Regina et Emma qui sont déjà là.

Roan : Eh Griffin viens donc m'aider à mettre la table.

On met la table en silence quand il se tourne vers moi l'air inquiet.

Roan : Est ce que j'ai tout foiré avec Zeli ?

Clarke : Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Roan : Tu es sûre. Elle est bizarre depuis deux semaines, je suis certain de ne pas faire les choses comme il faut avec elle.

Clarke : Roan tu es super, elle t'aime et Roland aussi alors respire.

Zelena : Clarke a raison mon cœur, tu es parfait.

Je l'ai laisse mais j'entends quand même Zeli annoncer la bonne nouvelle à un Roan ravis. Pour le moment tout va bien, pourvu que ça dure mais avec Allie rien n'est moins sûre.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Quelques jours plus tard...**

Sarah : Bien votre dernier débat aura lieu samedi à 15h, il durera deux heures. Attendez vous à ce que votre relation soit mise en avant, mais restez concentrée sur votre programme et ne perdez pas patience avec ces vautours.

Regina : Très bien, merci Sarah. J'espère que vous resterez si j'obtiens le poste, Storybook en ressortirait gagnant et moi aussi. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sarah : J'y réfléchirai Madame, mais merci de votre confiance.

Regina : Bien si on a finit, je vais devoir y aller. Je suis attendue à Boston en début d'après-midi.

Sarah : (Se lève) Très bien, on se voit samedi matin pour un dernier point.

Au moment où elle me tend la main elle trébuche sur le tapis et je la rattrape dans mes bras.

Emma : (Voix froide) Je dérange ?

Sarah : (Rouge vif) Désolée à samedi.

Je ferme les yeux, je compte jusqu'à dix et attends mais Emma ne dis rien.

Regina : Elle a juste trébuchée.

Emma : Ok, je vais prendre une douche, Pongo a eu la bonne idée de se perdre en forêt, encore.

Elle grimpe sans me regarder et mon cœur se serre, ce regard je le connais, elle a eu pratiquement le même quand Lyly l'a trompée. Ne supportant pas qu'elle croit ça je la suis et l'entends pleurer dans la salle de bain ce qui me brise le cœur. Je rentre tout doucement et regarde le miroir éclaté et son poing en sang, le destin s'acharne contre nous, ce n'est pas possible.

Regina : (Lui relève le menton) Regardes moi, jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne te tromperai. Si je me suis lancée dans la politique c'est que j'en avais envie certes mais c'est surtout pour être près de toi. Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé au premier regard quand tu m'as sauté dessus pour me sauver la vie. Je ne veux que toi, je n'ai besoin que de toi et certainement pas d'une gamine de 22 ans maladroite.

Emma : Je sais, c'est juste que ça a fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs. Je sais que tu n'es pas Lyly et que tu m'aimes, c'est juste difficile en ce moment de rester calme.

Regina : Je sais mon amour, mais je t'assure qu'elle a juste trébuché.

Emma : Je ne l'aime toujours pas, je suis désolée pour le miroir.

Regina : Donnes-moi ta main, on va désinfecter ça.

Emma : (M'enferme dans ses bras) Je suis désolée, je t'aime Gina.

Je la serre contre moi et ne bouge pas, on a évité de justesse la catastrophe là. Quelques heures plus tard je suis avec la fille de Gold devant la prison de haute sécurité de Boston.

Anaïs : Je vais le faire parler, il vous dira tout sinon il ne me reverra plus jamais.

Regina : Merci de faire ça.

Anaïs : Merci de les avoir arrêtés, mais il reste mon père.

Je retrouve Mulan et Raven devant les portes et elles m'accueillent en souriant. Elles me manquent ces folles, je leurs souris et on rentre.

Mulan : On reste de l'autre côté, appelles nous au besoin.

Raven : Je vais nous chercher du café, on va en avoir besoin.

Regina : Merci les filles, prête Anaïs ?

Anaïs : Allons-y.

A peine on rentre dans la pièce que le visage de Gold s'éclaire en voyant sa fille, on peut dire ce qu'on veut sur cet homme mais il aime plus que tous ces enfants. Il reste peut être un peu d'humanité chez lui après tout.

Regina : J'ai tenu ma promesse, tiens la tienne, dis moi tout.

Anaïs : Stp papa, pour une fois fait une chose de bien sans contre partie. Beaucoup de vies sont en jeux, si tu veux me revoir tu lui diras tout ce que tu sais, sans rien oublier.

Gold : D'accord, tu as changé, tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère.

Anaïs : Maman aurait voulu aussi que tu choisisses le bon côté, donc je vais sortir prendre un café. Je reviendrai quand tu auras finis avec l'Agent Mills et on pourra parler, ça te va ?

Gold : Ok, je lui dirai tout. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Je la vois se tendre un peu mais avancer et une fois dans les bras de son père une larme lui échappe.

Gold : Je suis désolé.

Anaïs : Je sais, maintenant prouve le.

Elle sort et je m'assois en face de Gold, il s'assois et me regarde étrangement.

Gold : Merci pour ça, donnes moi une feuille je vais écrire tout ce que je sais, ça risque de prendre un moment.

Regina : (Tend une feuille et un stylo) J'ai tout mon temps, commence.

Trois heures plus tard je suis dans le bureau de Lexa avec Mulan.

Lexa : On ne peut pas attaquer tant qu'elle a le remède pour Clarke, notre meilleure chance et de la coincer quand elle vient me voir.

Regina : Pas avec les tireurs d'élite en position je ne sais où. Anya est notre meilleure chance de la coincer, il faut gagner du temps.

Mulan : Echo est partie sous couverture l'aider, ça ira plus vite.

Lexa : Deux agents infiltrés c'est risqué mais on n'a pas le choix et j'ai confiance aux filles, elles réussiront.

Regina : Avec ce que nous a donné Gold on peut faire tomber tout son réseau, il faudra agir conjointement avec les autres agences et pays.

Mulan : Marcus et moi on se charge de tout organiser.

Regina : Je vous aiderai au mieux de Storybook.

Lexa : Bien, il reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Allie baissera sa garde à un moment donné.

Regina : On va la coincer, on a bouclé le quartier autour de chez toi au cas où cela tourne mal ce soir.

Lexa : Ok, Clarke ne devrait pas tarder aussi.

Regina : Tout ira bien, je serais dans le van avec Ruby et Costia au besoin.

Mulan : Et Monty et Raven ont les yeux de toutes les caméras de surveillance braqués sur toi.

Lexa : Bien il est temps alors !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :** Poursuites

 **POV Lexa :**

Raven : (Oreillettes) Ok tout le monde est en place, restez naturels et faites la parler.

Lexa : N'intervenez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, je ne veux pas mettre Clarke en danger.

Regina : Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Je souffle et attrape la main de Clarke qui est étrangement calme.

Lexa : Tout va bien Bébé ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, sans elle on ne se serait jamais rencontrées. Et c'est impensable d'imaginer ma vie sans toi, mais une part de moi espérait pour mes parents. Tout ce qui m'arrive depuis que je suis née c'est sa faute, et le pire c'est que je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour sauver Madi, Aden, Liam ou ma famille.

Lexa : Tu n'irais pas jusqu'à tuer, ou te servir d'autrui. On t'a forcé à utiliser le sang de Miguel, Allie n'a aucune limite, ni moral, ni cœur. Elle ne pense qu'à son intérêt et c'est ce qui va la perdre.

Clarke : Je vais faire du thé, on ne sait pas quand elle va arriver.

Je regarde Clarke partir et allume la télé, il ne faut pas que j'énerve Allie si je veux avoir la fiole pour Clarke.

Allie : Bonsoir Alycia.

Je vois Clarke avec une arme sur la tempe et je me lève d'un coup.

Allie : (Lève la main) Simple précaution, tu as l'air en forme Clarke, j'en conclu que le remède marche ?

Lexa : Laissez là, on ne fera rien mais je refuse de vous parler si elle est menacée.

Allie : Très bien, baisses ton arme Kal. Ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, trois tireurs d'élite l'ont en joue.

Clarke : Pourquoi vous continuez au juste, Alex et Octavia sont sauvées maintenant.

Allie : C'est Alycia et Marie leurs prénoms, je me bats pour mes idéaux.

Lexa : (Tire Clarke vers moi) Que voulez vous à la fin ?

Allie : Tu le seras en tant voulu, l'espèce humaine est trop nombreuse et dangereuse pour continuer à vivre tranquillement.

Lexa : Vous êtes consciente que ça ne peut que se finir mal ? Au début vos intentions étaient justes de me sauver, qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Allie : Je t'ai perdue, ainsi que ma sœur et ma nièce. Durant plus de 20 ans je t'ai cru morte, ta famille va payer, celle de Clarke aussi.

Clarke : Ils n'ont fait que me protéger de vous, laissez les tranquilles.

Allie : (Rire) Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres.

Clarke : Vous croyez, je suis Médecin comme vous le savez. Je sais que vous êtes malade, c'est pour ça que vous voulez Miguel ? Vous comptez l'utiliser comme avec moi ?

Allie : Tu es intelligente, j'ai en effet la même maladie que ma sœur et mes enfants.

Lexa : On ne vous donnera pas cet enfant, guérissez Clarke et on vous soignera.

Allie : Ma vie n'a que peu d'importance, ma mission est plus importante. D'autre continueront après ma mort, la purge va bientôt commencer ? On y va Kal, je vous conseille de rester en place, mes tireurs s'en vont dans un quart d'heure.

Lexa : J'ai respecté ma part du marché, faites en de même.

Allie : (Lance la fiole) La semaine prochaine j'aimerai que Marie soit là, on dinera en famille comme ça.

Ils s'en vont et je regarde Clarke, elle semble hors d'elle. Cette histoire de purge m'inquiète, j'espère qu'Anya et Echo vont avoir des informations la dessus rapidement.

Regina : (Oreillette) Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Elle est complètement folle, Raven tu la pistes toujours ?

Raven : Pour le moment oui, Monty et moi on est dessus.

Clarke : Il faut renvoyer Miguel chez lui, toute de suite.

Lexa : Ici on le protège bien mieux.

Clarke : Non, on se sert de lui, exactement comme elle. Revoie le dans un endroit sécurisé, elle ne doit pas le trouver, jamais.

Lexa : Clarke, sans lui tu...

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Non Alex, c'est un enfant, stp.

Mon cœur se serre et j'hoche la tête, elle se cale dans mes bras et dix minutes plus tard Costia et Regina rentrent dans l'appartement.

Costia : On devrait allez au manoir sécurisé, on entre dans ton appartement comme dans un moulin.

Lexa : Bonne idée, je suppose qu'elle a disparu des radars ?

Regina : On la perdu au port, un hélico semble avoir décollé peu de temps après. Monty le piste mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

Clarke : J'en est assez de tout ça, je vais rentrer à Storybook. J'ai des analyses à faire et il faut tout organiser pour le transfert de Miguel et sa famille.

Lexa : Restes avec moi ce soir, stp.

Elle soupire mais acquiesce et on rentre au manoir, il faut que j'appelle Octavia. Je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça, mais si elle ne vient pas d'elle-même, elle risque d'aller la chercher par la force.

Clarke : Viens te coucher, on trouvera un moyen de l'arrêter demain

J'obéis et la serre fortement contre moi, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je connais Clarke, je le vois dans ses yeux, elle a une idée derrière la tête.

Lexa : Jures moi de ne rien tenter de ton côté stp.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, dors.

Lexa : Princesse, stp regardes-moi.

Elle se soulève et me regarde avant de m'embrasser doucement, amoureusement me faisant perdre pied.

Clarke : Je t'aime Alex, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Harper : Eh boss, un appel du Colonel Booth.

Je fonce les sourcils et attrape mon téléphone, c'est mauvais signe tout ça.

August : Bonjour Agent Mills, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, une cargaison a été volée. Dedans il y avait assez d'arme pour armer beaucoup de personnes mais surtout il y avait du plutonium. Assez pour faire une bombe nucléaire de faible porté mais qui ferait de sacré dégâts quand même.

Lexa : Vous avez des pistes ?

August : Allie, tous mes hommes sont à sa recherche.

Lexa : Les miens aussi, je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

August : Pareillement.

Lexa : TOUT LE MONDE EN SALLE DE REUNION !

 **POV Emma :**

Archie : Vos crises s'espacent de plus en plus, mais il reste votre problème de cauchemars.

Emma : Je me réveille moins, mais la nuit c'est plus difficile.

Archie : Je pense qu'il vous faut accepter de raconter ce qui c'est passé à Regina.

Emma : (Grimace) Pourquoi ?

Archie : Parce qu'elle vous aime Emma, qu'elle sera là pour vous soutenir. Vous avez déjà vu les progrès que vous avez faits depuis que vous l'avez laissé revenir dans votre vie.

Emma : Je me sens faible Archie, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit comme ça. Je veux qu'elle puisse compter sur moi, elle aussi a vécu des moments difficiles et je l'ai abandonnée.

Archie : Cette pause était nécessaire, pour vous deux. On en a déjà parlé, votre divorce et la lutte pour la garde de Liam. Sans compter la tromperie de votre Ex femme, la découverte de vos sentiments pour Regina. Tout ça c'est beaucoup à encaisser. Cette année seule vous a permise de vous retrouver, maintenant il faut que vous compreniez que vous n'êtes plus seule à vous battre.

Emma : Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, très bien je lui en parlerai.

Archie : Je pense vraiment que ça vous aiderait, on se revoit samedi.

Emma : Merci Doc à samedi.

Une fois dehors je respire un grand coup, les élections sont proches et la ville est en effervescence. Regina à toutes ses chances, notre relation n'a pas l'air de poser problème et ça me soulage vraiment. La garde se passe tranquillement et après avoir récupéré Liam je rentre chez moi. A peine rentrée, je sens une odeur de cookies et me dirige vers la cuisine. Henry rit aux éclats avec Regina en se pourchassant avec de la farine et je me dis que c'est ça le bonheur.

Henry : (Se cache derrière moi) Man protèges moi, maman n'aime pas perdre.

Emma : (Rire) Je vois ça, et après c'est moi l'enfant ?

Regina : (Embrasse) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, salut mon bonhomme tu as été sage ?

Liam : (Tend les bras vers Regina) Man câlin ?

Regina semble assez choquée et je rigole en lui pensant Liam.

Emma : C'est ma femme chenapan, c'est moi la priorité au câlin, mais bon je vais prendre une douche alors je te la prête.

Regina : Attend Em, tu es d'accord pour...

Emma : Pour quoi, je dirais que mon fils a aussi bon goût que le tiens pour ce genre de choses.

Regina : (Sourire) Je ne peux que confirmer, allez viens mon grand on va jouer pendant que les cookies cuisent.

J'ébouriffe les cheveux d'Henry et grimpe jusqu'à la douche, une fois lavée et changée je descends et m'installe sur le canapé près d'Henry qui se colle à moi devant un dessin animé.

Regina : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Tu vas bien ?

Emma : Oui, le transfert de Miguel c'est bien passé ?

Regina : Oui, un minimum de personne sait où il se trouve et il est bien arrivé à destination.

Emma : Super, Clarke doit être soulagée, le sérum a l'air de fonctionner ?

Regina : Oui, cela retarde bien les effets.

Emma : Je me sens assez inutile dans tout ça, heureusement que ma mère, Raven, Zeli et toi vous l'aidez à y voir plus clair.

Regina : Je ne fais pas grand-chose non plus, si ce n'est mettre des fonds dans le labo pour qu'il tourne bien.

Emma : Gina je sais que tu es riche et tout mais...

Regina : Bébé non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On fera ce qu'il faut pour sauver Clarke, de plus je m'y retrouve avec les avancées qu'on fait donc tout va bien, vraiment.

Emma : (Enlace) Ok, viens t'asseoir avec nous on regarde Peter-Pan.

Elle me sourit et s'installe près de moi, Liam lui grimpe sur les genoux et on reste tranquillement devant la télé. Après le repas et que les enfants soient couchés je me décide à parler à Regina.

Regina : Mon cœur, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Emma : Archie m'a conseillé de te parler de mes cauchemars.

(Silence)

Emma : (Baisse les yeux) Je ne veux pas que tu es pitié de moi ou...

Regina : Em regardes moi stp.

Je me force à affronter son regard et ce que j'y lis me gonfle le cœur de joie.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, la plupart du temps je rêve de Gidéon torturant les autres mais des fois le visage de Bryan, Finn ou d'autre se change en ton visage et c'est souvent là que je me réveille en sursaut. Cela me fait peur de t'aimer autant Gina, parce que la dernière personne que j'ai aimée comme ça m'a détruite et je sais que tu n'es pas elle, je le sais mais je suis terrifiée. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer si on n'arrive pas à sauver Clarke. J'ai peur de te faire souffrir, j'ai peur de t'aimer Gina mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi et Henry et ça me fait peur. Mais je sais aussi que de revenir vers toi est la meilleure des décisions, car avec toi je respire à nouveau et je sais que je pourrais traverser tout ça. Mais je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi aussi, je peux te jurer que je ne partirai plus jamais loin de toi.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je t'aime Em, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait et durant deux heures je lui ai tout raconté, cette nuit là je ne me suis pas réveillée une seule fois.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

Les élections ont lieu ce soir, tous nos amis et famille sont réunis au manoir en attente des résultats quand Sarah rentre une arme à la main. Je me fige et déplace ma main tout doucement vers le tiroir où est enfermée mon arme.

Sarah : Inutile Regina, j'ai vidé vos balles.

Regina : Que voulez vous ?

Sarah : Moi rien, Allie par contre veut que vous mouriez et elle paie bien.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Sarah : Votre labo, elle sait que vous pouvez découvrir un remède et ça ne lui convient pas.

Regina : Me tuer ne changera rien, d'autre continueront à ma place.

Sarah : De ce que je sais c'est inutile, la fiole qu'elle donne à Clarke ne la guérie pas. Elle ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, Allie joue avec vous et vous la laissez faire. Vote mort va anéantir votre famille, et surtout votre chère Emma. Elle ne m'a jamais fait confiance, elle pensait que je vous voulais dans mon lit, même si je n'aurai pas dit non mon objectif est tout autre.

Regina : Je peux vous payer plus qu'elle si vous m'épargnez.

Sarah : Je ne suis pas stupide Regina, vous essayez de gagner du temps mais personne ne viendra pour vous.

Emma : Je n'en suis pas si sûre figures toi.

Avant que je ne réagisse Emma saute sur Sarah et lui décroche une droite magistrale qui la fait reculer de trois pas. Bellamy et John rentre pile au moment où le coup de feu part et je retiens un cri de douleur en voyant qu'Emma s'est interposée à nouveau.

Regina : (Rattrape Emma) Non, Em regardes moi, bon sang pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Emma : (Crispé de douleur) Tu vas bien ?

Regina : (Larmes) Accroches toi, ça va aller, respire bébé.

John : Je l'emmène au poste.

Bellamy : Regina écartes toi, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Mes sœurs rentrent en courant et voyant les dégâts Lexa saisit Sarah par le col et accompagne John dehors. Clarke rentre et aide Bellamy pendant que Zelena m'oblige à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Zelena : GINA ! Reprends toi, regardes-moi.

Regina : Elle s'est interposée, encore.

Gustus : On va s'en occuper avec Marcus, restes près d'elle.

Clarke : La balle a traversé, c'est bon signe mais elle a besoin d'une opération d'urgence. On y va, l'ambulance est là.

Marcus : Raven, Daniel vous restez avec Regina, on ne sait pas ce qu'Allie pourrait tenter à nouveau. Costia, Mulan vous interrogez toutes les personnes présentent ce soir où avec qui elle a été en contact. Si elle a des complices je veux le savoir rapidement. Monty, Ruby vous allez chez elle et vous me trouvez des réponses. Harper et Robyn vous venez avec moi au poste.

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital personne ne parle, je n'ai rien vu venir avec Sarah. Comment j'ai pu être aussi négligente, Emma c'est encore prit une balle pour moi.

Cora : Ma puce ce n'est pas ta faute, mais celle d'Allie. Il est temps de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, en attendant un service de garde du corps va te suivre des aujourd'hui. Allie passe à la vitesse supérieure, ça ne veux dire qu'une chose c'est que vous vous rapprochez du but.

Regina : Il faut interroger tout les chercheurs au labo à nouveau, elle doit avoir un complice qui doit la tenir informer de nos avancés.

Raven : Tu veux que j'y aille ?

Regina : Demain il est tard, Daniel tu veux bien aller voir si les enfants vont bien ?

Daniel : J'y vais, je reste avec eux, appelles moi quand tu as du nouveau pour Emma, elle va s'en sortir, elle est solide.

Jack : Toute cette histoire ne finira jamais, Allie ne s'arrêtera pas.

Regina : Je l'arrêterai avec Lexa et les autres, Emma et Clarke n'ont plus rien à craindre, je vous le promets.

Les heures défilent, David arrive enfin et à voir sa tête les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Mon cœur se serre et je me lève, pitié faites qu'elle aille bien.

David : Clarke et Abby sont avec elle, l'opération s'est bien passée. La balle a traversé mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle est dans le coma.

(Silence)

Octavia : Mais elle va se réveillée ?

David : Je ne sais pas, tout dépend d'elle maintenant.

Regina : (Gorge nouée) Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

David : Bien sûr, les autres rentrés, je vous tiens au courant s'il y a du changement.

John : Je reste garder la porte, le temps que tes gardes du corps arrivent.

Regina : Merci John.

Octavia : (Serre dans ses bras) Elle va revenir, elle t'aime trop pour te laisser comme ça.

Je lui souris tristement et rentre dans la chambre, Clarke semble anéantie et Abby épuisée.

Clarke : Je vais la tuer, Allie ne me prendra plus personne.

Jamais je n'ai vu Clarke avec un regard si dur, je la serre dans mes bras et m'assoie près d'Emma qui semble dormir paisiblement.

Regina : (Caresse la joue) Coucou mon amour, je suis là.

Abby : Je vais dormir quelques heures, je reviens demain matin.

Regina : Je ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Moi non plus, au faite félicitation Madame le Maire, les votes sont tombés tu es Maire avec une majorité écrasante.

Regina : (Sourire triste) Merci.

Clarke : Gina je refuse qu'Alex ou Octavia prennent encore plus de risque pour moi. Je refuse de dépendre d'un monstre pareil, je prefère encore mourir que de savoir qu'elle contrôle encore ma vie.

Regina : Je te comprends Clarke, on va l'arrêter.

Clarke : Mon sang pourrait aider Em, demain on va la préparer pour une transfusion.

Regina : Clarke non, ça va réduire ton temps de vie de donner ton sang encore une fois. Emme refuserait ça et moi aussi, elle va se réveiller, je le sais.

Clarke : Oui elle va se réveiller, et je vais l'y aider. Tout ira bien, je ne la laisserai pas mourir.

 **POV Lexa :**

Allie : Regina était une menace, elle devait être éliminée.

Lexa : (Colère) Ma femme, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie quand arrêteras tu de vouloir détruire ma vie ? Je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi, jamais, tu n'es qu'un monstre et la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra je t'arrêterai et jetterai en prison sans aucun remords.

Allie : Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix, la cité des lumières sera ton salut, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

Je raccroche en colère, bien elle veut jouer on va jouer.

Allie : Harper préparer toutes les équipes d'interventions disponibles, on va attaquer tous les endroits cités par Gold.

Harper : Ok, des nouvelles d'Emma ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Elle ne sait toujours pas réveillée, ça fait dix jours et on ne pourra pas retenir plus longtemps Clarke d'intervenir pour la sauver.

Harper : Laisses la faire, Clarke est assez forte pour le supporter.

Durant deux heures j'expose mon plan, Mulan et Marcus approuve et je m'équipe tranquillement.

Lexa : Monty ta priorité est la collecte des informations, il faut trouver un remède pour Clarke et surtout savoir où Allie compte faire les dégâts.

Monty : Ok boss, je prends Robyn pour me couvrir.

Lexa : Bien, Mulan tu viens aussi ?

Mulan : Oui on a besoin de tout le monde, Echo est dans une planque qu'on cible, elle aura surement des infos mais on doit l'arrêter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Marcus : Je viens aussi, Le SWAT nous attend, on se bouge.

Durant trois jours on multiplie les descentes, les arrestations quand enfin on tombe sur Echo qui nous voyant fait semblant de me sauter dessus.

Echo : Le bureau à l'étage, tu trouveras des infos, c'est là qu'ils gardent tout et le responsable Jekyl n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Ok, embraquez moi tout ça et fissa, Rav, Monty avec moi.

On grimpe à l'étage et Monty s'assois derrière l'ordinateur sans tarder, pendant qu'avec Raven on fouille les dossiers.

Raven : Lex regarde, c'est les recherches sur les sangs des Nightbood. Apparemment ce Jeckyl est à l'origine du remède, regarde tout ces travaux vont grandement nous aider.

Lexa : (Mains qui tremblent) Il faut partir à Storybook maintenant, il est partit attaquer le labo, Mat est avec eux.

Raven : Bordel, Monty restes ici avec Robyn on y va.

Monty : Ok, gaffe à vous.

Dans la voiture je décroche mon téléphone et appelle Regina, pitié faites qu'elle décroche.

Regina : Lex, un souci ?

Lexa : Va tout de suite au labo, ils arrivent, Mat est un des leurs.

Regina : Ok, je m'en occupe.

Je raccroche et appelle Clarke, décroches mon amour, décroches.

Clarke : Alex ?

Lexa : (Soulagée) Mat est dans le camp ennemi, ils arrivent pour attaquer le labo, enfermes toi avec les autres Nightblood dans la pièce sécurisée, Gina et moi on arrive au plus vite.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien Lexa.

Je fronce les sourcils, elle m'a appelé Lexa...mince ils doivent déjà y être.

Lexa : Situation ?

Clarke : Tu sais tout le monde travaille dur, il y a une douzaine de nouveaux chercheurs plus talentueux que les autres. Les Nightblood se reposent tranquillement, tu vois tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais devoir te laisser Mat a besoin de moi, tu le connais un vrai vampire quand il s'y met avec mon sang. Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas.

La sonnerie retentie et mon cœur se serre, ça sonnait comme un adieu ça, voyant l'hélico je souffle de soulagement et regarde Raven les yeux brillants.

Raven : Je sais, on fait au plus vite. Je vais appeler Octavia, elle pourra intervenir avec les pompiers sous prétexte d'un exercice incendie, ça va nous faire gagner du temps.

Lexa : Ils sont une douzaine, apparemment Clarke a réussit à mettre en sécurité les Nightblood mais Mat lui prend son sang si j'ai bien compris.

Mulan : Je ne comprends pas, Mat est un Nightblood, pourquoi aider Allie ?

Harper : Allie est comme Gold, elle appuie là où ça fait mal, elle a dû menacer sa famille ou un truc du style.

Lexa : On aurait pu les protéger, Clarke est déjà malade, lui prendre du sang maintenant signe son arrêt de mort.

Raven : Je vais la sauver, on sera à Storybook dans une heure, elle tiendra, elle est forte.

Deux heures plus tard après un échange de tirs soutenu je rentre dans le labo et manque de vomir en voyant le corps des chercheurs. Je vois David, Abby, Belle et Zelena enfermés dans la pièce sécurisée et m'empresse de leur ouvrir.

Abby : Mat a pris Clarke avec ce fou furieux, il a tiré une balle dans la tête des chercheurs pour que Clarke ouvre la chambre sécurisée.

Regina : Les mains en l'air Mat, lâches Clarke tout de suite.

Je cours vers ma sœur et manque de pleurer en voyant l'état de ma Princesse, je tire mon arme et vise Jekyl le regard noir.

Jekyl : Sans moi, vous ne pouvez pas la sauver ?

Raven : On pari, vous avez tord de me sous estimer.

Je remarque Octavia et Killian arriver par derrière et regarde Clarke qui ne bouge pas.

Lexa : Tu as confiance en moi ?

Clarke : Toujours.

Lexa : MAINTENANT !

Elle se baisse d'un coup et je tire avec Regina, Killian et Octavia saute sur Mat et l'assomme et je réceptionne Clarke dans mes bras morte d'inquiétude.

Clarke : (Larmes) Ils sont mort à cause de moi, je ne supporte plus tout ça Alex, je veux que ça s'arrête.

Je la serre dans mes bras fortement, elle semble au bord de la rupture et Raven saute au cou d'Octavia pour voir si elle est blessée.

Octavia : Je vais bien Rav, on a pu évacuer un grand nombre de personne grâce à ton coup de fil.

Raven : (Colère) J'ai dit évacue les gens, pas risque ta vie en assommant des psychopathes.

Octavia : (Pose sa main sur sa joue) Moi aussi je t'aime, arrêtes de me râler dessus et embrasses moi.

Raven semble un peu choquée et je souris, Clarke aussi en voyant nos amies s'embrasser pendant que Killian serre Belle dans ses bras rassuré de la voir saine est sauve.

 **POV Emma :**

Lyly : Eh, bon retour parmi nous la marmotte.

Emma : Lyly ?

Lyly : Eh oui, je suis ta baby Sitter, ça ne fait pas plaisir à Regina mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Emma : Tu m'expliques ?

Lyly : Tu es dans le coma depuis quinze jours, tu as pris une balle pour protéger Regina quand Sarah a essayé de la tuer. Entre temps le labo a été attaqué et tout le monde met les bouchées double pour arrêter Allie.

Emma : Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais là ?

Lyly : Crois le ou non mais je tiens à toi et j'étais inquiète, Liam a besoin de toi. Je sais que j'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs, mais j'essaie vraiment de me racheter et j'espère qu'on deviendra amies, pour Liam.

Emma : Clarke ?

Lyly : Son état s'aggrave, Nylah reste près d'elle avec sa mère et Zelena.

Emma : Pourquoi son état s'aggrave ?

Lyly : Elle t'a donné son sang, Mat lui en a pris une grande quantité aussi, elle a refusé le remède d'Allie et comme tu le sais Miguel n'est plus une option.

Emma : (Fronce les sourcils) Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Lyly : Allie me l'a dit, elle m'a promit que tu reviendrais vers moi si je lui obéissais. A la place je suis allée voir Regina et lui ai tout raconté, et me voilà ici.

Emma : Ton fiancé ?

Lyly : Liam et Baie sont en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : Merci.

Lyly : J'ai encore beaucoup à me faire pardonner, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je sais à quel point Allie est dangereuse, je ne lui aurais jamais obéis.

Emma : Je sais Lyly, Je suis contente de te voir.

Je me redresse avec son aide et je la serre dans mes bras, peut être qu'on peut être amie après tout, je vois bien qu'elle fait des efforts.

Regina : (Voix froide) Je dérange peut être ?

Je me décale des bras de Lyly et adresse un sourire éblouissant à Regina qui me lance un timide sourire gêné.

Emma : Eh mon amour, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Lyly : Je vais me chercher un café, à plus tard marmotte.

Regina s'approche timidement et je la tire dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement, elle ferme les yeux et me serre contre elle sans forcer pour en pas me faire mal.

Regina : Tu m'as fait peur Em.

Emma : Pardon mon amour, alors tu as gagné ?

Regina : (Sourire fière) Bien sûr que oui, tu peux te vanter de sortir avec la Maire de Storybook.

Emma : (Sourire) Cool, Lyly m'a un peu expliqué mais il se passe quoi au juste ?

Regina : Je ne vais pas te mentir l'état de Clarke est critique, Raven, ta mère, et tous les autres travaillent sur le remède depuis une semaine, c'est sa dernière chance.

Emma : Je veux la voir, tu aurais du refuser qu'elle me donne son sang.

Regina : Elle ne l'a pas laissé le choix et de tout façon le mal était fait à cause de Mat autant qu'il serve pour te sauver.

Emma : Pourquoi il a fait ça c'est un Nightbood aussi ?

Regina : Allie ne lui a pas laissé le choix, elle détient son fils.

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, et pour Sarah ?

Regina : (Colère) Celle là je m'en suis occupée, elle n'est pas prête de revoir la lumière du jour, cette petite arriviste, j'ai faillit te perdre à cause d'elle, j'aurai du la tuer.

Emma : (Pose mes mains sur ses joues) Je suis là Gina, tu m'emmènes voir Clarke, stp ? Les garçons vont bien ?

Regina : Henry s'inquiète et Liam pleure beaucoup mais maintenant que tu es là ça ira.

Arrivées dans la chambre de Clarke mon cœur se serre en la voyant si faible, Lexa semble anéantie et ma mère me serre dans ses bras fortement.

Abby : J'apprécierai vraiment que vous arrêtiez de me causer autant de soucis.

Cora : Je crains que se ne soit impossible, nos filles sont programmées pour nous inquiéter.

Lexa : (Serre dans ses bras) Salut tête d'œuf, il est temps que tu te réveilles.

Je me lève aidée par Regina et Lexa et m'approche du lit de Clarke qui me sourit tendrement.

Clarke : Salut grande sœur, bon retour parmi nous.

Emma : (Attrape sa main) Eh, tu as une mine affreuse.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir.

Nylah : Charmant, autant d'amour devrait être interdit.

On sourit et je m'assois doucement près d'elle, elle pose sa tête contre moi et ferme les yeux, elle a vraiment l'air épuisée.

Emma : Tiens le coup petite sœur, ne me laisses pas tomber maintenant.

Tout le monde est inquiet je le vois ce qui en me rassure pas du tout, je me sens tellement impuissante. De retour dans ma chambre je serre Henry dans mes bras suivi de près par Liam sous le regard tendre de Lyly et Regina. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là s'entendraient si bien ?

Regina : Aller mon chéri, ton père t'attend, Emma dois se reposer, tu reviendras demain.

Henry : Je veux rester avec man, je serai sage, stp maman.

Emma : Eh mon grand, je te charge de veiller sur Liam, regarde il a peur tout seul.

Henry : (Souffle) D'accord, je vais veiller sur lui, mais tu te rendors plus, hein ?

Emma : Promis, a demain.

Henry : (Serre fort contre lui) A demain man, je t'aime fort.

Mon cœur fond et Regina prend sa place dans le lit où je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, épuisée encore par ma blessure.

 **POV Clarke :**

Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, j'essaie de tenir mais la douleur par moment est insupportable et je me sens si faible. Je me décide à écrire à mes proches jusqu'au cas où, je ne veux pas les laisser mais je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Je commence par mes parents, les heures défilent et j'écris à tous pour finir par Lexa. Je repose mon stylo et ferme l'enveloppe quand John rentre en souriant dans ma chambre.

John : Eh, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : Fatiguée, tu semble heureux, plus que d'habitude ?

John : Notre demande d'adoption avec Bellamy a été approuvée, on doit se rendre dans le centre d'adoption mercredi.

Clarke : C'est une super nouvelle, je veux un rapport détaillé à votre retour du centre.

John : Promis, on ne pensait pas que ça irait si vite mais on est vraiment content.

Clarke : Je me doute, vous êtes partit plus sur une fille ou un petit gars ?

John : Je crois qu'on va marcher au coup de cœur, Bell aimerait un petit gars vu qu'on a déjà Léna.

Clarke : Lexa me disait souvent qu'elle voulait au moins cinq enfants, elle rêve si elle croit que je vais passer par l'accouchement autant de fois, on adoptera aussi enfin si...

John : Et je t'interdis d'abandonner, il faut t'accrocher, je suis persuadé qu'ils vont trouver un remède.

Clarke : (Tend les lettres) Juste au cas où, stp donne leur si...

John : (Prend les lettres) Ne t'avises pas de mourir Clarke, je vais devenir papa et j'ai besoin de toi pour assurer.

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) Tu seras parfait, tu veilleras sur Alex, n'est ce pas ?

John : Promis, mais tu dois t'accrocher, ok.

Clarke : Promis.

Deux heures plus tard Raven rentre avec David, ils ont l'air complètement épuisés les pauvres.

Clarke : Vous vous épuisez, ça suffit, rentrez vous reposer jusqu'à demain, promis je serais toujours là, vous aurez l'esprit plus clair et vos femmes doivent vous attendre.

Raven : (Rouge) Ne te moques pas, j'hallucine encore qu'Octavia veuille de moi.

Clarke : Elle serait bien difficile, si je n'aimais pas autant Alex j'aurai tenté ma chance avec toi.

Raven : (Frappe l'épaule) Idiote, tu es comme ma sœur, c'est degeu.

David : (Rire) On va y allez, à demain, essaie de dormir un peu.

Ils s'en vont et j'attrape mon carnet à dessin, j'aimerai qu'Alex soit là, je ne supporte plus cette chambre d'hôpital mais je ne suis pas prête d'en sortir malheureusement.

Nylah : Eh toi, je viens te tenir un peu compagnie.

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) Eh, Costia garde Madi et Aden ?

Nylah : Non Granny, Costia est avec Lexa entrain de traquer Allie.

Clarke : (Triste) Ok, je suppose que je verrai Alex demain alors.

Nylah : Ho, toi tu n'as pas le morale, pousses toi un peu que je m'assois près de toi.

J'obéis et pose ma tête sur son épaule, j'ai toujours était apaisée près d'elle, après tout je l'ai aimé et épousé. Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Alex, elle reste une part importante de ma vie.

Clarke : Nyl j'ai peur.

Nylah : (Me serre dans ses bras) Je sais, mais tu n'es pas seule. Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir, tu restes mon premier amour, alors ne déconnes pas et accroches toi.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir choisit, Alex a toujours été spéciale pour moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime sincèrement aussi.

Nylah : Je sais Clarke, je sais que tu m'aimes et ça me suffit. J'ai Costia et vraiment je suis heureuse avec elle alors ne te sens plus coupable.

Clarke : D'accord, est ce que tu peux rester un peu, je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule ?

Nylah : Je ne bouge pas, dors.

Je me glisse dans ses bras, Alex me manque, si ça doit être mes derniers instants sur cette Terre j'aurai voulu les passer avec elle, même si je suis heureuse que Nylah sois là aussi. Le lendemain je me réveille reposée, merci Nylah et ses bras et pendant qu'elle file se chercher un café mes parents rentrent.

Jack : Coucou ma puce, tu sembles plus reposée, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Clarke : Nylah est restée avec moi.

Abby : C'est bien, regarde qui on a emmené ?

Je souris en voyant Aden et Madi, je suis heureuse de les voir. Ils se collent à moi et ne bougent plus, ils sont vraiment super sage c'est fou quand même.

Madi : Maman enco malade ?

Clarke : Oui ma puce, mais je vais tout faire pour guérir et rentrer à la maison.

Aden : Ave maman et moi ?

Clarke : Oui mon chéri, vous avez été sages avec Granny.

Madi : Oui sage, mais veux rester avec toi ou Maman.

Aden : Aussi veux rester ici ou maman.

Nylah : Et, il me semblait bien avoir entendu vos voix, bonjour Jack, Abby.

Abby : Bonjour, merci d'être resté avec Clarke hier soir.

Madi tend les bras à Nylah qui la récupère en souriant, mon sourit s'agrandit quand je vois rentrer Alex avec Costia. Aden tend de suite les bras vers ses mères et Alex le récupère en souriant.

Lexa : Salut mon bonhomme.

Costia : Moi aussi je veux un câlin voyou, cet enfant n'en a que pour toi.

Madi tend les bras à Costia qui sourit en la réceptionnant. Je souris à ma famille quand une douleur plus forte que les autres se réveille me faisant grimacer.

Abby : On va te laisser te reposer un peu, on repassera cet après-midi.

Tout le monde sort sauf Alex qui s'allonge près de moi, je me glisse dans ses bras et me rendors, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Est ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

Clarke : Oui, mais je t'aime plus.

Mon cœur se desserre et je lui souris tendrement, je n'ai aucune raison de douter de ses sentiments quand elle me regarde comme ça. Je la serre contre moi et elle ne tarde pas à se rendormir, je devrais être plus présente pour elle, mais Allie doit être arrêter et je dois la sauver, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle.

Raven : (Arrive en courant) Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, on a trouvé un truc.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui se passe.

Je la suis en courant jusqu'au labo, elle semble surexcitée, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, non ?

Raven : (Tend un dossier) Lis ça, Monty a craqué l'ordinateur de Jekyl.

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture j'écarquille les yeux, impossible.

Lexa : Comment c'est possible ?

Raven : Ses parents l'ont caché, quand la menace Allie a commencé ils l'ont envoyé chez des cousines éloignées et ont pris Clarke, ils pensaient que ça serait plus facile comme ça.

Lexa : Mais Allie les a trouvé, mais si Jekyl a ce dossier c'est que le frère jumeau de Clarke est en danger, on l'a localisé ?

Regina : Oui, Echo et Mulan sont parties le chercher, il vit en France.

Lexa : Mince, j'hallucine il pourrait lui sauver la vie, son sang est exactement pareil que celui de Clarke, encore plus que celui de Miguel.

Raven : Oui, il faut juste espérer qu'Allie ne mette pas la main sur lui avant nous.

Lexa : Ok, restes là, je vais à Boston le récupérer et je le ramène là, ne dis rien à Clarke pour le moment.

Raven : Ok sois prudente, Allie ne va pas en rester là.

Je hoche la tête et file jusqu'à la voiture, moi qui demandais un miracle, je suis servie. Sur la route Anya m'appelle, je décroche en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est pas son jour d'appel normal.

Anya : Lex, Allie a décidé de frapper l'Aéroport de Boston. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, elle a armé ses équipes pour semer le chaos partout. Je vais essayer d'être dans l'équipe qui transporte la bombe, si ça explose on court au désastre.

Lexa : Bordel, j'arrive, essaie de les retarder comme tu peux, gardes ton tel allumé qu'on puisse te pister.

Anya : Ok, fais gaffe moustique elle semble déterminée à en finir cette fois ci.

Je raccroche en serrant les dents, bon sang, elle est complètement folle. Je compose le numéro de mon père rapidement, il faut que tout les services de sécurité soit mis en alerte et rapidement.

Gustus : Bonjour ma puce, je n'attendais pas à ton appel.

Lexa : Papa, Anya vint de m'avertir qu'Allie passe à l'action. Sa cible est l'aéroport de Boston mais elle a envoyé des équipes partout.

Gustus : Ok je m'en occupe avec Jack et Marcus, tu es où ?

Lexa : Sur la route.

Gustus : On se rejoint à ton bureau, on va l'arrêter, ne t'en fais pas.

Il raccroche et je compose le numéro du Colonel Booth, c'est le moment de joindre nos forces.

August : Colonel Booth j'écoute.

Lexa : Mon Colonel ici l'agent Mills, je sais de source sûre qu'une bombe va être mise en action à l'Aéroport de Boston dans peu de temps. Un de mes agent est infiltré et viens de m'avertir.

August : Bon sang, je suis en dehors de la ville avec mon unité, il va me falloir au moins deux heures pour revenir. Je vous envoi du renfort et l'équipe de décontamination, tenez le coup Agent Mills, on arrive.

Il raccroche et je souffle, j'appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur et appelle Gina pour l'avertir de ce qui se passe.

Regina : Je sais Raven m'a expliqué pour le frère de Clarke et je viens de raccrocher avec Marcus, tu es où ?

Lexa : Sur la route, Gina si ça explose...

Regina : On va l'arrêter, un hélico va venir me chercher. John et le service de sécurité restent ici, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré Lex, j'arrive.

Lexa : Ok, je dois récupérer le frère de Clarke en priorité, il faut le mettre en sécurité au plus vite, c'est la seule chance de s'en sortir pour Clarke.

Regina : On l'évacuera avec l'hélico dès que j'arrive, attends moi.

Lexa : Ok, mets en sécurité les filles dans la chambre, on ne sait jamais. Allie pourrait profiter du chaos à Boston pour attaquer de nouveau le labo.

Regina : Je m'en charge.

Je raccroche, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, mais cette fois ci je compte bien l'arrêter définitivement.

Arrivée à Boston je vois mon équipe et les rejoins en courant, bon sang on va jamais pourvoir tout faire.

Lexa : Robyn tu vas avec Daniel à l'hôpital connaissant Allie elle risque d'envoyer une équipe là bas pour faire le maximum de dégât. Harper tu vas avec Monty gérer les secours avec Jack et Elsa. Costia, Ruby vous venez avec moi on va rejoindre Echo et Mulan qui ramènent celui va devenir votre priorité numéro une.

Marcus : Regina arrive, l'avion des filles doit atterrir dans une heure.

Costia : Je vais avec la cellule de décontamination, je serais plus utile qu'avec toi et je peux les aider j'ai suivi la formation pour.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Tu seras en première ligne si ça tourne mal Cost.

Costia : Les enfants sont en lieu sûr avec Nylah et Clarke, concentrons nous sur notre boulot Lex.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, fais attention.

Marcus : Je pars avec une équipe au port, plusieurs explosions ont été signalées, on reste en contact radio.

Lexa : Très bien, j'attends l'hélico de Gina, on grimpe sur le toit Ruby et on fonce à l'aéroport.

Je regarde mon portable et vois un message d'Anya qui me serre le cœur, ça va être tendu.

Ruby : Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

Lexa : Ils ont installé la bombe, douze soldats l'entourent lourdement armés et surtout prêts à mourir pour la cause apparemment. Ils ont réglé le minuteur sur deux heures, Allie sait pour l'avion et qui il y a dedans. Elle est partie avec une équipe l'attendre, Anya essaye de limiter les dégâts en attendant les renforts.

Ruby : Bon sang, elle va encore faire une folie la connaissant, je vais la tuer.

Lexa : (Grimpe dans l'hélico) Salut Gina, tu es au courant des derniers éléments ?

Regina : Oui, ne perdons pas de temps.

 **POV Regina :**

Vu le délai on aura jamais le temps d'évacuer l'aéroport sans créer un mouvement de panique. Il faut agir vite et efficacement, d'abord on récupère Julian et les filles, on le met en sécurité et on s'occupe de la bombe. Moi qui croyais avoir finis avec tout ça, je souffle. Allie doit être arrêtée, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ruby : Comment on procède ?

Regina : Je m'occupe de récupérer Julian, vous allez retrouver Anya.

Lexa : Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, elle a surement tout une équipe qui l'attend.

Ruby : Costia est avec l'équipe de décontamination, elle viendra avec moi. Une fois Julian en sécurité rejoignez nous, on va essayer de gagner du temps.

Regina : Ok on fait comme ça, l'hélico attend, ne perdons pas de temps.

Une fois à l'aéroport on se sépare et je regarde Ruby partir avec inquiétude, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui. Lexa me serre le bras et on court à la porte d'embarquement, l'avion est là et je scanne la foule pour voir ou se trouve Allie et ses hommes.

Lexa : J'ai repéré deux hommes suspects à 13h, je ne vois pas Allie.

Regina : Elle doit attendre avec le reste de ses hommes autre part, on va passer par derrière, la sécurité est prévenue et va nous escorter jusqu'à l'hélico.

Lexa : Le Colonel Booth est en chemin avec ses hommes, Gina je compte bien l'arrêter cette fois ci.

Regina : Moi aussi, mais n'oublies pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gold. Emma et Clarke nous attendent à Storybook. Nos fils aussi, donc pas de gestes inconsidérés, ok ?

Lexa : Promis, les premiers passagers arrivent.

La sécurité arrivent et c'est avec soulagement que je vois Mulan et Echo encadrer un homme, la ressemblance est frappante avec Clarke et il ne fait plus aucun doute que c'est bien son frère jumeau.

Mulan : Marcus nous a avertit, on a un plan ?

Regina : On va d'abord mettre le frère de Clarke en sécurité.

Julian : Pardon mais qui êtes vous ?

Echo : Désoler Julian, voici Regina Mill ancienne directrice adjointe du F.B.I et l'agent Mills Lexa notre chef d'équipe.

Lexa : Je suis aussi la compagne de votre sœur, on n'a pas trop le temps de parler, votre vie est menacée et on doit vous mettre à l'abri au plus vite.

Julian : Ma sœur, on m'a dit qu'elle était malade ?

Lexa : Oui à cause d'Allie, mais j'espère que grâce à vous, on un trouve un remède.

Regina : On y va, on va tout vous expliquer une fois au labo.

On marche entouré de la sécurité de l'aéroport, j'ai perdu les deux hommes des yeux, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin et j'ai ma main crispée sur mon arme.

Costia : (Oreillette) Lex, on doit intervenir ou Anya va se faire tuer.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Ok, dès que Julian est en l'air on arrive, faites attention.

Regina : (Tire son arme) Les mains en l'air bien en évidence, écartez vous de cette hélicoptère tout de suite.

Allie : Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi et n'ont pas peur de mourir, est ce votre cas Agent Mills ?

Lexa : (Pointe son arme sur Allie) Arrêtes tout ça, tu vas tuer des milliers de gens et pourquoi au juste ?

Allie : Parce qu'un renouveau est nécessaire pour que l'humanité parte sur de nouvelles bases plus saines. Julian, je suis ravie de vous voir enfin, je vous ai longtemps cherché, vos parents étaient plus malins que prévu.

Julian : (Colère) Vous n'êtes qu'une meurtrière et une psychopathe, je ne vous laisserai plus toucher à ma sœur.

Allie : Il reste peu de temps à Clarke, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité mais toi tu es en parfaite santé.

Lexa : Tu ne le toucheras pas, tu ne toucheras plus jamais à un membre de ma famille Allie, c'est finit.

Regina : Lâchez vos armes, vous êtes cernés.

Allie : (Sort un détonateur) Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, d'autres prendront ma place.

Regina : Si tu n'as pas peur de mourir comme tu dis, pourquoi vouloir absolument un Nightblood pour toi ? Tu as peur, comme tout le monde. Tu veux guérir, tes belles paroles ne trompent personnes alors rends toi, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on te laisse partir d'ici cette fois ci.

Allie : Je crains que vous n'avez pas compris, ce détonateur active une bombe, mais pas celle là. Un coup de fil et votre labo explose, Jekyl a bien fait son travail avant de mourir, donc si vous ne voulez pas que vos compagnes ne meurent baissez vos armes maintenant.

Regina : (Oreillettes) John tu m'entends ?

John : Je t'écoute Regina.

Regina : Fait évacuer le labo maintenant.

John : Ok.

Lexa : On fait quoi, la patience n'est pas son fort.

Regina : Combien de temps vous croyez que tout ça va durer au juste, vous ne gagnerez pas. On a démantelé pratiquement toute votre organisation.

Allie : Grâce à Julian je vais me reconstruire un empire, maintenant viens si tu ne veux pas que ta sœur meure.

Regina : Ne bougez pas Julian, il n'y aucune chance que vous partiez avec lui. Vous n'appuierez pas sur ce bouton car c'est vous condamner aussi, lâchez votre arme, dernier avertissement.

Mulan : Gina à trois on court se mettre à couvert derrière les bagages, les tireurs d'élite sont en position.

Echo : Julian, surtout rester baisser et entre nous, on vous protégera.

Julian : Ma sœur ?

Lexa : Je vais l'arrêter, je vais lui prendre le téléphone.

Mulan : FEU, courrez !

Les tirs pleuvent de partout et on se met à couvert, Julian entre nous je n'ai pas le temps de retenir Lexa qu'elle s'élance.

Regina : LEXA NON.

Trop tard elle a sauté sur Allie et lui arrache le téléphone avant de l'exploser par terre. Un de ces hommes lui enfonce son couteau dans le dos et je tire en criant, non, non.

Mulan : (Oreillette) Couvrez l'agent Mills, je vais la chercher Gina, restes avec Echo et Julian.

Je tire dans le réservoir de l'hélico et il explose projetant Allie au loin, et j'entends Ruby crier.

Ruby : (Oreillette) Il reste 16 minutes, Anya est grièvement blessée, les démineurs ne savent pas s'ils auront le temps.

Regina : J'arrive, Echo tu restes avec Julian, tu ne le quittes pas, c'est compris ?

Echo : Ok, sois prudente.

Regina : (Colère et tire) Arrêtez moi ces fumiers et trouvez moi Allie c'est un ordre.

 **POV Emma :**

Killian : Aller love un peu de courage, encore quelques pas et tu seras en sécurité.

Emma : Clarke, les Nightblood ?

Killian : Ils sont avec John et Roan, ne t'inquiètes pas et avances on doit s'écarter du labo.

Je souffle une fois assise sur le trottoir et regarde l'équipe de garde du corps sortir tout le monde le plus vite possible du labo. Ma mère arrive vers moi avec Lyly et Killian repart en courant aider.

Lyly : Em tu saignes, tes points ont dû sauter, ne bouges pas.

Abby : Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Emma : Apparemment il y aurait une bombe cachée sous le labo.

Je vois Clarke être sortie par Bellamy sur son lit et souffle de soulagement, je m'inquiète pour Regina, Lexa et les autres, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Lyly : On est l'abri nulle part avec cette folle.

Emma : (Grimace) Je connais un endroit où elle ne nous trouvera pas, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner mais là bas on sera à l'abri.

Abby : Le bunker ?

Emma : Oui, Allie ignore sa localisation et peu d'agents le savent aussi, on sera à l'abri, du moins j'espère.

Lyly : Tu parles de l'endroit où tu as été torturée ?

Emma : (Grimace) Je sais, mais ça ne peut plus durer. Lexa et Regina ne pourrons pas faire leur travail efficacement si elles s'inquiètent constamment pour nous.

Garde : Docteur Griffin, on a trouvé la bombe et on l'a désamorcé. On fouille le reste du labo pour être sûrs, elle était bien cachée.

Abby : Bien rassemblez tout le matériel dans des caisses, on va devoir partir.

Bellamy : Abby l'état de Clarke s'aggrave, j'ai dû la placer sous oxygène, on fait quoi ?

Je ferme les yeux, Gina où es tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Lyly : (Pose sa main sur mon épaule) Baie est avec Liam, Nylah et Madi.

Emma : Et Granny garde Henry et Aden, allons chez moi le temps de tout organiser.

Abby : (Visage grave et raccroche) Je dois aller à boston, Belle j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Mon cœur se serre, si ma mère part c'est que Regina ou Lexa est blessée assez sérieusement.

Emma : Qui ?

Abby : Lexa et Anya je n'en sais pas plus, je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Un hélico nous ramène Julian, Raven tu t'en occupes ?

Raven : Oui, ainsi que de notre transfert au Bunker, j'organise ça avec Marcus et Gustus.

Octavia : On ne peut pas tous y aller c'est ridicule, j'en ai assez de me cacher de cette folle.

Emma : O, on n'a pas le choix pour le moment.

Raven : Bébé stp, je serai plus rassurée si tu vas dans le Bunker, et puis je serais là.

Octavia : Fait chier, je ne supporte plus tout ça Rav, ça ne finira jamais.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez moi j'essaie d'appeler Regina qui me répond pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Regina : Je vais bien, Lexa a prit un mauvais coup de couteau dans le dos mais elle sans gravité, et Anya...

Emma : Clarke vient d'être mise sous oxygène, Gina je...

Regina : Je sais mon amour, Raven m'a dit pour le Bunker ça va aller ?

Emma : (Larme) J'ai peur Gina.

Regina : Je serai bientôt là, veilles sur notre famille en attendant, tu es forte mon amour, tu peux le faire.

Emma : (Souffle) Ok, je t'aime.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

On était dans le Bunker depuis deux jours et je n'avais presque pas dormis, Regina était toujours à Boston traquant Allie et mon état de nerf frôlait le plafond. Je regarde Henry jouer avec Liam aux voitures et tente de respirer un grand coup mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici.

Clarke : (Voix faible) Em, assis toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

L'état de Clarke s'aggrave d'heure en heure et tous s'acharnent à trouver le remède. Grâce au sang de Julian assit de l'autre côté du lit de Clarke on a fait de gros progrès mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Emma : Je me sens complètement inutile.

Clarke : On est deux, mais tu sais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Julian : Je vais à la cantine chercher un café, je t'en ramène Em ?

Emma : Je veux bien merci.

C'est comme si Julian avait toujours fait partie de notre famille, Clarke et lui se ressemblent beaucoup et à les voir ensemble on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais été séparé.

Clarke : (Sourire) Il est cool hein ?

Emma : Très, c'est toi en masculin. C'est fou qu'il soit aussi médecin urgentiste, vous avez le même parcours sans vous êtes jamais vu.

Clarke : Le mystère des jumeaux, tu as des nouvelles ?

Emma : Lexa va bien Clarke, le couteau n'a fait aucun dommage et elle traque Allie, elle sera bientôt là.

Clarke : Je vais la tuer Em, je suis sérieuse, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle nous laisse tranquille un jour, même derrière des barreaux elle sera dangereuse.

Emma : Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne te laisserai jamais faire une telle chose. Du moins pas seule et tu tiens à peine debout, donc chaque chose en son temps.

Octavia : Tu as un plan pour nous débarrasser d'elle ?

Julian : (Tend mon café) J'en suis aussi, ma femme et ma fille sont à l'abri mais qui sait pour combien de temps.

Emma : Hé doucement les gars, on doit d'abord guérir Clarke et aucun de nous n'est dans les force de l'ordre.

Raven : Moi je le suis, je t'écoute blondie expliques nous tout.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : C'est simple, Allie veut Julian et moi pour la sauver. Le remède est enfin prêt grâce aux efforts de Raven, David et des autres donc une fois remise sur pied on va servir d'appât. De plus, elle veut à tout pris récupère Octavia, elle sait qu'Alex est déterminée à l'arrêter maintenant donc j'ai pensé à un truc.

Je leur explique tout pendant une heure, et je vois dans leurs yeux la détermination. Il est plus que temps d'en finir.

Raven : Bon sang blondie c'est un plan génial mais il y a un petit souci. Regina et Lexa ne vous laisseront jamais prendre autant de risques.

Emma : C'est certain mais je ne compte pas vivre éternellement planquée et la peur au ventre.

Octavia : Moi non plus, alors comment on va les convaincre ?

Clarke : Pour ça il va nous falloir l'aide de Gustus et Marcus, elles les écouteront.

Raven : (Grimace) Elles vont me tuer, mais je suis d'accord il faut que ça s'arrête.

Je souris fatiguée et ma mère rentre pour me donner le remède, espérons que cette fois ce soit la bonne car je n'en peux vraiment plus. J'ai du finir par m'endormir car quand je me réveille Alex est là et me regarde en souriant.

Clarke : Tu as l'air d'aller bien pour quelqu'un qui c'est pris un coup de couteau dans le dos ?

J'ai dis ça avec plus de colère que je le voudrai et je la vois grimacer et baisser les yeux, je souffle et me relève doucement.

Clarke : Tu avais promis d'être prudente.

Lexa : Je sais.

Clarke : Et donc être prudente pour toi c'est de sauter sur Allie sous les balles ?

Lexa : (Regard baissé) J'avais peur pour toi, je n'ai pas réfléchit, je suis désolée mais...

Clarke : A quoi ça sert si tu meures Lexa, qu'est ce je deviendrai sans toi au juste ? On a perdu tellement de temps déjà, et tu as pensé à Aden ?

Lexa : Outch tu m'as appelé Lexa, tu es vraiment fâchée ?

Clarke : Tu me dis de m'accrocher, de tenir bon et tu te jettes sous les balles Alex.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Je suis désolée mon amour, mais mon travail est dangereux.

Clarke : Tu es trop téméraire, quelle idée j'ai eu de tomber amoureuse d'un foutue flic je me le demande.

Lexa : (Sourire mutin) A cause de mon charme légendaire, de mon humour ou encore parce que je suis à tomber par terre ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis énervée contre toi, ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte.

Lexa : (Embrasse tendrement) Je me ferai pardonner, tu sembles aller mieux ?

Clarke : On espère que cette fois c'est la bonne, mes dernières analyses sont bonnes donc il faut attendre maintenant.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) C'est une super nouvelle ça.

Clarke : Oui, tu as vu les enfants ?

Lexa : Oui ils dorment encore, il n'est que 8h du matin, je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner.

Clarke : Super, merci, alors vous avez trouvé Allie ?

Lexa : Le Colonel Booth à une piste on attend son coup de fil. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle commence à manquer d'option, elle n'en est que plus dangereuse. Gina est à Storybook pour gérer un peu la Mairie, avec tout ça elle néglige un peu son devoir de Maire même si son adjoint assure le relais.

Clarke : Emma prend sur elle depuis qu'on est là mais ces cauchemars sont revenus en force, tout ceci doit s'arrêter Alex.

Zelena : Salut vous deux, Clarke tes dernières analyses sont excellentes, comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Mieux, la douleur régresse mais la fatigue par contre.

Zelena : Normal tu en as accumulé beaucoup, ton corps a besoin de souffler un peu.

Lexa : On sera quand si ça a marché pour de bon ?

Zelena : Trois jours, mais c'est le meilleure encouragement qu'on est eu jusque là, je suis confiante.

Clarke : Tu crois que je peux tenter de me lever un peu, je n'en peux plus de ce lit.

Zelena : Ok, sous surveillance et dans un fauteuil roulant pour le moment.

Clarke : D'accord, Alex va me surveiller à moins que tu ne sois dans l'obligation de repartir ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Non je m'accorde mon dimanche en famille.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonne nouvelle, Zeli vous devriez tous faire une pause et profiter de ce jour tranquillement.

Zelena : Bonne idée, on mange tous ensemble ce soir ?

Lexa : Oui.

Zelena s'en va et Alex me prend dans ses bras, je me rendors deux petites heures et pars faire un tour du bunker avec elle. Après avoir passé un moment à jouer avec les enfants on part manger, rejoint par mon frère, Raven et Octavia.

Clarke : Vous n'avez pas vu Emma ?

Octavia : Pas depuis hier soir, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Cet endroit ne lui fait pas du bien, je m'inquiète.

Raven : Je l'ai vu avec Henry et Liam au petit déjeuner mais depuis rien.

Lexa : On ira la chercher après manger si tu veux.

Julian : Vous semblez très proche, j'ai un cousin que je considère comme mon frère aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'espère que je pourrai rencontrer bientôt ta famille.

Julian : Elle est aussi super que la tienne, regarde ma femme m'a envoyer des photos de ma Princesse.

Je regarde en souriant les photos, est ce que je fais bien de le mettre en danger comme ça, je viens à peine de le retrouver ?

Julian : (Pose sa main sur mon bras doucement) Je suis avec toi Clarke, on est une famille.

Plus tard je trouve Emma, elle est dans la fameuse salle où on les a retrouvés et regarde le sol durement.

Lexa : Eh, on te cherche partout.

Clarke : Em regardes nous, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Emma : (Souffle) Je voulais affronter tout ça, j'aimerai que Gina soit là.

Regina : Je suis là bébé.

Le visage de ma sœur s'éclaire comme un sapin de noël et je rigole, on est complètement foutues.

 **POV Regina :**

Je serre ma sœur et Clarke dans mes bras avant de m'approcher doucement d'Emma qui n'a pas bougé mais son sourire veut tout dire. Les filles nous laissent et j'embrasse amoureusement Emma qui se glisse dans mes bras sans bouger, je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et elle soupire.

Emma : Tu m'as manqué, les enfants ne font que te réclamer aussi.

Regina : Je suis désolée entre Allie et la Mairie je n'ai plus une minute à moi mais je suis là maintenant.

Emma : Bien, tu as vu Clarke est sortie de son lit et pour que tu le saches par moi on a un plan pour choper Allie. Ne me dis pas que tu t'en occupes avec Lexa, ça nous concerne à tous et on ne supporte plus de ne rien faire, on a parlé à Gustus et Marcus et ils approuvent. Clarke doit surement en parler à Lexa aujourd'hui. Avant de dire que c'est trop dangereux, écoute ce qu'on a à dire stp.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien j'écouterai. Que fais tu dans cette salle ?

Emma : (Hausse les épaule) Une idée d'Archie à propos d'affronter ces peurs ou un truc de ce style.

Regina : Et ça marche ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, quand je suis dans tes bras oui.

Regina : Tant mieux car je ne compte pas te lâcher de la journée.

Emma : (Sourire) On va voir les garçons ?

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, ils m'ont manqués aussi.

Emma : (Embrasse) Tu peux rester cette nuit ?

Regina : Oui, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Emma : Je suis désolée, j'essaie mais la nuit c'est toujours plus difficile, surtout sans toi.

Regina : Ne sois pas désolée mon cœur, je suis là pour ça, viens allons voir nos fils.

Emma me sourit tendrement et on rejoint les enfants qui regardent sagement un dessin animé. Comme à son habitude Henry colle Emma et Liam me tend les bras. Plus loin je vois Clarke avec Aden sur les genoux et Lexa qui joue avec Madi. Zeli arrive avec Roland et Roan et on passe l'après-midi avec eux. Emma s'est endormie contre mon épaule, elle a l'air épuisée la pauvre.

Lexa : Emma t'as dit pour le plan ?

Regina : Oui, tu sais que même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord elles le feront, autant limiter les dégâts en acceptant.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Elle est folle, tellement de choses pourraient mal tourner Gina.

Regina : On ne peut plus vivre avec cette menace constante Lex, et tu le sais.

Lexa : Je sais, tu devrais ramener Emma dormir un peu, Lyly va prendre Liam ce soir. Henry veut dormir avec Roland, profitez en pour vous retrouver un peu toutes les deux, être ici lui rappelle des moments difficiles.

Regina : Je sais, pourtant elle n'a pas hésité à le proposer pour vous mettre en sécurité, c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant.

Lexa : Je me demande ce qu'aurait été nos vies si je n'étais pas partie durant si longtemps ?

Regina : Je ne regrette rien, notre passé forme la personne que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et puis je ne pourrai jamais regretter d'avoir eu Henry, et Daniel reste mon meilleur ami.

Lexa : Costia aussi, je pensais l'aimer sincèrement mais avec Clarke se mot prend une autre dimension.

Regina : Avec Emma aussi, reposes toi aussi, tu as quand même pris un coup de couteau il y a trois jours.

Lexa : (Grimace) Heureusement que je portais mon gilet par balle ça a limité les dégâts mais Clarke est fâchée.

Regina : Je le suis aussi Lexa, c'était vraiment imprudent, tu as une famille maintenant, tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire ce genre de choses.

Lexa : Je suis désolée Gina, je voulais juste la protéger, les protéger.

Regina : Moi aussi, mais je refuse de te perdre pour cela.

Lexa : Je serai plus prudente, promis.

Regina : (Réveille doucement Emma) Mon amour, vient on va se reposer un peu avant le repas de ce soir.

Emma : Les enfants ?

Regina : On s'en occupe, viens.

Elle me suit en mode pilote automatique et une fois couchées, elle se love dans mes bras et se rendort immédiatement. Je la serre contre moi et m'accorde une petite heure de sommeil aussi, mine de rien je suis aussi épuisée qu'elle avec tout ça. Le soir venu c'est reposées qu'on mange avec tout le monde, voir Clarke assise avec nous me réchauffe le cœur. Emma aurait été anéantie de la perdre et ça m'aurait secouée aussi énormément.

Gustus : Bien parlons de ce plan, qui va y prendre part au juste ?

Regina : On va tous y prendre part papa, cette fois Allie ne s'en sortira pas.

Marcus : Octavia tu es sûre ?

Octavia : Je veux que ça s'arrête papa, moi aussi je veux protéger ma famille.

Raven : Je ne la lâcherai pas des yeux Marcus, promis.

Regina : Bien il va nous falloir pas mal d'organisation, apparemment Allie se cache à la frontière Canadienne donc j'ai contacté Katherine et Al.

Lexa : Je vous préviens on n'intervient pas avant que le plan ne soit parfait, et que vous soyez tous préparés.

Gustus : On va tous prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain on commence à mettre en place tout ça.

Regina : Mon adjoint prendra ma place le temps qu'il faut à Storybook, donc je suis avec vous.

Clarke : Super, allons dormir et arrêtons Allie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Regina : Mais j'y compte bien, allez au dodo.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke : Tu sais, le remède pourrait sauver de nombreuses vies. Avec toute l'équipe on pensait faire une conférence de presse quand tout sera finit. Alex, tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?

Lexa : Pardon mon cœur, je suis juste contente que tu ailles bien, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi à nouveau, fais toi une raison.

Lexa : (Amusée) Anya s'est réveillée mais elle est clouée sur un fauteuil roulant et peut être à vie.

Clarke : Elle est en vie, Ruby est près d'elle ?

Lexa : Oui, ces deux là ne se quittent plus. J'ai vu Elsa et Anna, elles te passent le bonjour, elles avaient l'air en forme.

Clarke : On organisera une grande fête avec tout nos amis quand tout sera finit.

Lexa : (Sourire) Mais j'y compte bien, on devrait dormir, demain je dois retourner aux bureaux tout préparer pour notre plan. Clarke, je...

Clarke : On en a déjà parlé, puis je suis obligée de te surveiller sinon tu vas encore être déraisonnable.

Lexa : (Enlace) Je veux juste te garder à l'abri, c'est si mal ?

Clarke : Tout ira bien mon amour, on veillera l'une sur l'autre.

Lexa : (Soupire) Ok dormons, il ya beaucoup de choses à préparer.

A peine la tête de Clarke touche l'oreiller qu'elle s'endort, son corps à besoin de récupérer. Mais moi le sommeil me fuit, tellement de choses pourraient mal se passer. Excédée je me lève au bout de deux heures, un thé me calmera peut être. Après avoir vérifié que les enfants dorment bien je rejoins la cuisine.

Emma : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir aussi ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Tu n'aurais pas du l'encourager Em, Allie n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Emma : J'en est assez de tout ça Lex, je veux retrouver ma vie.

Lexa : Je sais, cauchemars ?

Emma : Liam est malade, il vient à peine de se rendormir. Lyly est épuisée, donc je lui ai dit que je prenais le relais.

Lexa : Tout va bien entre vous.

Emma : Curieusement oui, elle semble vraiment vouloir se racheter une conduite.

Lexa : Bien, mais je la garde à l'œil quand même.

Emma : (Sourire) Eh Zeli, ça va tu es toute blanche ?

Zelena : (S'assois lourdement à côté de moi) Nausée, les joies des femmes enceintes.

Emma : (Sourire) Lyly en a eu pendant quatre mois, ça donne envie d'être enceinte, il n'y a pas à dire.

Lexa : (Sourire triste) J'aurai aimé connaître cela au moins une fois quand même, même si j'aime Aden et Madi, ce lien est spécial.

Zelena : (Pose la main sur mon bras) La recherche avance tous les jours, ne perds pas espoir, tu es encore jeune.

Emma : C'est vrai, regardes pour le remède de Clarke.

Roan : (Embrasse Zeli ) Reviens te coucher bébé, je vais dire à notre fille de te laisser tranquille.

Lexa : Fille ?

Zeli : (Sourire) Monsieur veut une fille, on verra.

Regina : Eh, c'est une réunion secrète où je suis autorisée ?

Emma : (Fait asseoir Regina sur ses jambes et l'enlace) Tu es autorisée à me tenir compagnie.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est trop d'honneur Capitaine.

Emma : (Sourire) Je vous en prie Madame le Maire.

Je ricane mais m'arrête net quand Clarke passe sa main sur ma nuque m'arrachant un frisson, qu'importe le temps qui passe il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me faire réagir comme ça.

Clarke : (Boude) Tu n'es déjà pas souvent là si en plus tu désertes notre lit.

Lexa : Pardon mon amour, j'arrive.

Elle me tire jusqu'à notre chambre et une fois allongée se love dans mes bras. Je referme mes bras sur elle en soupirant, quand elle glisse sa main sous mon-t-shirt.

Clarke : (Embrasse tendrement) J'ai un bon moyen pour te changer les idées.

Lexa : (Sourire) Me feriez vous une proposition indécente Docteur Griffin ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tout à fait Agent Mills. (Embrasse fougueusement)

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Anya : Ce n'est pas ta faute Moustique, je suis en vie et j'ai même gagné une infirmière rien qu'à moi.

Ruby : (Embrasse) Idiote.

Lexa : Je vais l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute.

Anya : Je sais, quand tout sera finit on part tous en vacances loin, et de préférence au soleil.

Ruby : Je vote pour, je vais t'aider à la choper, je reviens, elle ne me prendra plus jamais une personne que j'aime.

Lexa : (Lance un badge) Bienvenue Agent Lucas.

Anya : Tout va bien se passer, votre plan est solide et je serai vos yeux avec Monty.

Lexa : Ok, je vais l'appeler.

Ruby : J'arrive dans une petite heure aux bureaux, le temps de m'assurer que cet énergumène mange correctement.

Anya : Je t'ai entendu Ruby.

Lexa : (Rire) Je suis contente pour vous, à plus tard.

Une fois à mon bureau je me fige en voyant Clarke, elle me sourit tendrement et je l'embrasse.

Clarke : (Me prend la main) Ensemble.

Lexa : Ensemble !

Je récupère mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'Allie en fermant les yeux, pourvu que ça marche.

Allie : Bonjours Alicya, je suis étonnée de ton appel ?

Lexa : L'état de Clarke s'aggrave d'heure en heure, j'ai besoin de ton remède Allie.

Allie : Et qu'est ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

Lexa : Tu voulais un diner avec Octavia et moi ?

Allie : Oui, mais je choisis l'endroit.

Lexa : Ok, je viendrais désarmée avec Octavia, si Clarke meure par ta faute, je te tuerai, alors respectes ta part du marché.

Allie : Quand tu parles comme ça, tu me ressembles tellement, prête à tout pour les personnes qu'elle aime.

Lexa : Je le suis, on a un accord ?

Allie : Très bien, je te recontacte pour te donner la date, le lieu et l'heure. N'essaies pas de me piéger Alicya, j'ai toujours trois coups d'avance sur toi.

Lexa : Je veux juste le remède pour Clarke, j'attends ton appel.

Allie : Bien, alors à très bientôt.

Je raccroche et Clarke me sentant trembler de rage me prend dans ses bras fortement.

Clarke : Tout ira bien mon amour, je suis là.

Lexa : Epouses-moi ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Oui !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :** C'est finit !

 **POV Clarke :**

Il a fallut un mois pour mettre tout en place après le coup de fil d'Allie. Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux pas y penser, Lexa me traine par la main je ne sais où vu que mes yeux sont bandés.

Clarke : (Amusée) Où tu m'emmènes au juste ?

Lexa : Surprise, je n'ai pas oublié quelle date on est, je voulais changer un mauvais souvenir en bon pour une fois.

Je réfléchis la date ? Je me souviens, elle est partie au Canada à cette date là. Je soupire, elle culpabilise encore trop souvent pour tout ça.

Clarke : Mon amour, je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps.

Lexa : Je sais bébé, mais moi si, alors laisses moi faire ça, stp.

Clarke : Très bien, je te suis, je croyais que sortir du Bunker était trop dangereux ?

Lexa : On est toujours dans le Bunker, ne bouges pas.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et je souris, j'adore quand elle fait ça. D'un coup elle enlève mon bandeau et les lumières s'allument.

Foule : SURPRISE FELICITATIONS !

Je regarde tous mes amis et ma famille applaudir, une grande banderole a été installée avec écrit félicitations pour vos fiançailles et je laisse échapper une larme.

Lexa : (M'enlace par derrière et m'embrasse le cou) Tu es contente ?

Je me retourne d'un coup et l'embrasse passionnément faisant siffler nos invités.

Anya : C'est finit oui, on est là bande de guimauve.

(Rire)

Ruby : (Embrasse) Ne sois pas jalouse mon amour, quand on se mariera ça sera encore mieux.

Anya : Quoi, comment ça quand on se marie... ?

Ruby l'embrasse et je souris en voyant ma merveilleuse fiancée soulevée du sol par Roan et Killian.

Monroe : (Enlace) Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir Docteur, j'étais inquiète. J'ai une surprise pour vous, tournez vous.

J'obéis et souris encore plus en voyant Wells arriver. Je lui saute dans les bras et il me soulève du sol en souriant, il m'a vraiment manqué.

Wells : Salut, je pars un an et tu te fiances ?

Clarke : (Rire) Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non, comment tu vas ?

Wells : Bien, mon père et mes frères aussi.

Clarke : C'est bien, je suis contente, tu peux rester un peu ?

Wells : Bien sur que je reste, et puis Monroe et moi on est ensemble maintenant.

Monroe : (Embrasse) Je ne suis pas prête à le laisser repartir, ne vous en faites pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Voilà une très bonne nouvelle, venez je vais vous présenter mon frère.

Je les tire jusqu'à Julian qui parle avec Jackson et Nathan, ils me serrent dans leur bras aussi et Julian me sourit gentiment.

Clarke : Julian je te présente mon meilleur ami, Wells et sa copine Monroe. C'était mon interne la plus douée à Boston.

Julian : (Serre la main de Wells) Clarke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Toi aussi Monroe, Clarke m'a dit qu'en troisième année tu avais pratiqué...

Je suis tirée en arrière par mon père qui me serre dans ses bras fortement. Je lui rends son câlin avec plaisir, et souris.

Jack : Je suis si fier de toi ma puce.

Clarke : Merci papa, où est maman ?

Jack : En cuisine avec Zelena et Regina, elles voulaient sortir le grand jeu.

Clarke : C'est super, ça fait du bien de revoir tout le monde.

Jacks : Oui, je me doute. D'autres te réclament, on se parle plus tard.

Clarke : D'accord, à plus tard.

Après mon père je cherche Alex des yeux quand on m'entraine sur la piste de danse, je souris en voyant que c'est Raven et la serre fort contre moi.

Clarke : Merci, sans toi je ne serais plus là pour profiter de tout ça.

Raven : (Serre fort contre elle) De rien Blondie, on est une famille après tout.

Octavia : Eh c'est ma chérie, ouste, va retrouver ta fiancée.

D'un regard avec Raven on se met d'accord et on saute sur Octavia pour la prendre en sandwich dans un câlin. Elle éclate de rire mais très vite je me retrouve dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Nylah : J'ai le droit à une danse aussi ?

Je souris tendrement à Nylah et pose ma tête sur son épaule, la savoir encore près de moi après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous me rassure grandement et on danse un moment en silence.

Nylah : Tu sembles vraiment heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais si Lexa a le malheur de te faire du mal à nouveau, sache que je sais me servir d'une arme aussi.

Clarke : (Rire) Merci Nyl, pour tout.

Nylah : Je t'en prie, si tu changes d'avis le jour J, je me garerai devant la salle.

J'éclate à nouveau de rire et lui frappe l'épaule en souriant, Costia kidnappe Nylah dans ses bras et je cherche Alex des yeux.

Lexa : Vous êtes perdue étrangère ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je cherche ma fiancée, vous ne l'avez pas vu. Elle est plutôt pas mal, brune, un peu plus grande que moi, des yeux verts magnifiques et un corps parfait.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je savait que tu n'étais avec moi que pour mon physique Princesse.

Clarke : Elle est aussi drôle, intelligente, courageuse et...

Je suis coupée par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux en m'accrochant à son cou, je suis au paradis. Plus tard je suis entrain de discuter avec Elsa et Mulan quand Emma se lève en tenant son verre faisant taire tout le monde.

Emma : Ce soir je lève mon verre à deux des êtres que j'aime le plus au monde. Ma petite sœur Clarke, et Lexa ma meilleure amie, ces deux là s'aiment depuis si longtemps que je me suis répétée ce discours plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Il a varié au fil des années, mais pas le principal. Je vous aime, et je suis heureuse pour vous. A CLARKE ET LEXA !

Foule : A CLARKE ET LEXA !

 **POV EMMA :**

Je regardais en souriant ma sœur dansé avec Lexa, je me dis que tout ça valait le coup.

Elsa : Elles sont mignonnes, elles me rappellent Mulan et moi, tu te souviens ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, dire qu'au début vous ne pouviez pas vous croiser sans vous crêper le chignon.

Elsa : (Rire) Elle a un horrible caractère mais je l'aime.

Mulan : (Attrape par la taille Elsa) Je suis un ange, c'est toi qui ne fais que râler.

Emma : (Rire) Tellement de choses ont changé en trois ans, c'est effrayant quand on y pense.

Elsa : Oui, mais c'est la vie qui veut ça. Où est ta femme ?

Emma : Elle discute avec Marcus et Gustus plus loin.

Mulan : Alors tu comptes l'épouser aussi, tu n'as même pas sourcillée quand Elsa l'a nommé comme ta femme ?

Emma : C'est la meilleure amie de Gina qui parle ou mon amie ?

Mulan : Tout dépend de ta réponse.

Emma : Quand je serai totalement guérie peut être, mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler avant ça.

Elsa : Tu as le temps, une fois que tout ça sera finit, vous aurez le temps.

Emma : Oui, satisfaite ?

Mulan : (Sourire) Oui, tant que vous êtes heureuses, moi ça me va.

Je souris et d'un coup je suis soulevée du sol par Killian qui me traine sur la piste.

Killian : Je n'ai pas eu ma danse, donc je te kidnappe.

Emma : (Sourire amusée) Qu'as-tu fais de ta femme au juste ?

Killian : Belle aide les filles en cuisine, je crois qu'elles ont prévu à manger pour un régiment.

Emma : (Rire) Certainement, mais tout est tellement bon qu'on ne va pas se plaindre.

Killian : Oui, tu sembles aller mieux ?

Emma : Oui, grâce à Regina, Clarke mais aussi à vous tous, je vois le bout du tunnel.

Killian : Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Si Regina n'était pas venu d'elle-même, je serais allé la chercher par la peau des fesses.

Emma : C'est moi qui suis partie, Gina n'a jamais fait que de m'attendre depuis que je la connais Kill.

Killian : Quand bien même, et avec Lyly ça va ?

Emma : Je pense oui, tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Killian : Muai, tu as le pardon facile.

Emma : (Sourire) Je veux me concentrer sur ce qui me rend heureuse maintenant, Lyly c'est le passé.

Killian : Et Regina ?

Emma : Regina est mon avenir, j'ai aimé sincèrement Lyly. Mais ce que je ressens avec Regina ça dépasse tout, dans ses bras je me sens à ma place.

Killian : Je ressens ça avec Belle, on dirait qu'on est définitivement foutus.

Emma : (Rire) Ouai et c'est tant mieux.

Henry : (S'accroche à mes jambes) Moi aussi je veux danser man.

Killian s'écarte et Henry saute dans mes bras, je le fait tourner en l'air il éclate de rire. Voilà c'est ce genre de moment que je veux graver en moi, ce genre de choses qui me feront oublier.

Regina : Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une danse ou notre fils a la priorité ?

Henry : (Rit) Je te prête man, je vais jouer avec Roland.

Je me retrouve dans les bras de Régina et je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Des fois c'est dans un silence qu'on dit tout, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment entre nous.

Regina : Tu sais, quand tout ça sera finit on partira en vacances, juste tous les quatre.

Emma : Je ne suis pas contre, où tu veux aller?

Regina : Où tu veux, tant que je suis avec toi et les enfants, tout me va.

Emma : Julian m'a parlé de la France, des montagnes et des Lacs. Parce que si on part à la plage sans Clarke et Lexa on va les entendre râler longtemps.

Regina : (Rire) Tu as raison, va pour la France alors. J'y suis allée plusieurs fois, je vais te faire visiter.

Zelena : Les amis le repas est prêt, prenez place.

J'embrasse tendrement Regina et on rejoint notre table, l'ambiance est joyeuse et je discute avec tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère semble retenir avec peine ses larmes quand Clarke la serre contre elle et je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Regina.

Regina : (Caresse ma joue doucement) Tout va bien mon amour ?

Emma : Oui, tu crois qu'on peut s'éclipser ?

Regina : Oui il est tard, mes parents s'occupent des enfants.

Emma : Super, viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je la tire jusqu'à notre chambre où j'ai installé des bougies et de l'encens mais aussi des pétales de roses. Avant que j'ai pu dire ouf elle me plaque contre la porte et m'embrasse passionnément.

Regina : Tu es parfaite, quand as tu eu le temps de faire tout ça ?

Emma : Magie, ça te plait ?

Regina : Oui, c'est parfait.

Emma : (Commence à se déshabiller doucement) Je t'attends dans le bain Majesté ?

Regina : (Regard remplit de désir) Tu joues un jeu dangereux Emma, il faut assumer après.

Emma : (Sourire mutin) Mais j'assume toujours ce genre de chose Majesté.

Je rentre dans le bain en souriant et suis rejointe deux minutes plus tard par Regina qui se calle entre mes bras. Je lui frotte le dos tendrement et la masse doucement.

Regina : Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de traitement tu sais.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis là pour vous servir ma Reine.

Elle se retourne d'un coup et m'embrasse, la température augmente rapidement entre nous et je ne sais comment on arrive sur le lit.

Regina : Tu m'épouseras un jour ?

Emma : Tu es déjà ma femme, mais oui je t'épouserai.

Elle m'embrasse bien plus tendrement et caresse mon visage doucement.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Emma : Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

 **POV Regina :**

August : Bien, mes hommes sont postés partout. Elle n'a aucun moyen de partir de cet endroit, toutes les routes sont barrées, des hélicos se tiennent prêts à quadriller le ciel à mon Commandement.

Gustus : Toutes les patrouilles de police sont réquisitionnées aussi, ils sont sur les barrages routiers ou à la surveillance du Bunker, on ne sait jamais avec Allie.

Marcus : L'équipe de Katherine et Al sont à la frontière, ils nous préviendront aux moindres problèmes, comme une possibilité de renfort par exemple.

Jack : Toutes les casernes sont en alertes et prêtes à partir aux moindres problèmes.

Regina : Bien, Lexa à toi de faire les équipes.

Lexa : Ok, Octavia, Raven, Regina, Julian et Emma avec moi à l'intérieur. Costia, Daniel et Ruby vous couvrez la première sortie. Harper, John et Echo vous prenez l'arrière. Monty et Anya vous restez dans le camion, toutes les infos passent par vous. Mulan, Robyn vous êtes avec Marcus aux hélicos. Maman tu restes avec papa pour éviter toute fuite. Tout le monde a compris ?

Equipe : Ok !

Regina : Tout le monde met son oreillette en place et sa vidéo, on n'agit jamais seuls et on ne se sépare pas de son équipe. Allie est peut être intelligente et a souvent un coup d'avance mais elle va être surprise de la présence de Clarke et Julian.

Clarke : C'est là où je rentre en action, je vais lui proposer ma vie contre la liberté de ma famille et l'arrêt de son activité.

Regina : Elle va surement vouloir bouger très vite une fois l'accord fait, en aucun cas elle ne doit partir avec Clarke.

Lexa : Je ferais semblant d'être contre, pas difficile puisque je le suis et créerais une dispute qui permettra à Raven et moi de mettre hors jeu les hommes qui l'accompagneront.

Regina : C'est là que Mulan et Robyn rentrent en jeu, il faut absolument trouver où seront positionner ces tireurs d'élites et les éliminer, sinon on ne pourra pas agir sereinement.

Octavia : Et avec Julian on fait quoi au juste ?

Regina : Vous couvrez Lexa et Raven, vous savez vous servir d'une arme, vous allez m'aider à neutraliser ses hommes. Emma sera plus efficace en combat rapproché comme Raven et Lexa.

Emma : Depuis le temps que je veux la cogner, je vais me faire plaisir.

Regina : (Sourire) Vous portez tous un gilet par balles mais ne jouez pas aux super-héros non plus, pas d'imprudence.

Lexa : Tout est prêt pour demain, reposez vous ce soir, on part à 18H.

Tout le monde sort de la pièce et je reste avec Lexa, je la connais elle est contre tout ça, mais le plan de Clarke est une bonne idée.

Regina : On sera là pour la protéger, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Allie parte avec Clarke.

Lexa : Elle va se douter d'un piège, quand elle va voir Clarke. Qui sait ce qu'elle va avoir comme réaction, imagines elle pète complètement les plombs et ordonne à ses hommes de tirer.

Regina : Elle ne fera pas ça, elle a trop besoin de Clarke et Julian pour guérir.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, je vais voir Clarke.

Elle sort et Emma rentre, elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me masse doucement. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie cette petite attention à sa juste valeur.

Emma : Tout va bien mon amour ?

Regina : Oui, j'espère juste que tout se passera comme prévu.

Emma : Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, on sera ensemble pour l'affronter.

Regina : Je n'aime pas te savoir en première ligne, surtout que tu es encore blessée.

Emma : Je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans moi, demain soir tout sera enfin finit et on pourra se consacrer sur notre avenir.

Regina : (Embrasse) Allons voir les enfants, je veux profiter d'eux avant le début de tout ça.

Emma : Ok, soirée dvd Disney au programme.

Regina : (Sourire) Super, je vais préparer un plateau repas.

Emma : Nos mères s'en sont occupées, c'est leurs moyens à elles de nous encourager.

Une fois dans la salle télé Liam me tend aussi tôt les bras et je souris en le portant, je vois que tout le monde a eu la même idée que nous et on profite de cette dernière soirée au calme.

Clarke : (Murmure) Tu veilleras sur eux si...

Regina : Toujours Clarke, mais ne penses pas à ce genre de chose stp.

Clarke : Tu sais qu'il existe une possibilité, Allie reste imprévisible, mais je jure que même si elle m'emmène elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante, je la tuerai.

Regina : Je ne la laisserai pas t'emmener, profitons de cette soirée, on pensera à tout ça demain.

Clarke : Tu accepteras de nous marier ?

Regina : (Sourire) Je prefère parler de ça, oui bien sûr que j'accepte.

Clarke : (Sourire) Cool, maintenant chut c'est le meilleur moment.

Emma et Lexa se lèvent en même temps pour chanter la chanson du génie et on éclate de rire, les enfants applaudissent et Emma se colle en moi en souriant.

Regina : Tu m'avais caché ce talent ?

Emma : Je suis pleine de mystères, et encore on fait la chorégraphie d'habitude.

Henry : Moi aussi je veux chanter avec toi man.

Emma : Je t'apprendrai mon grand, on fera un trio d'enfer avec tata.

Henry : Cool, pourquoi vous partez tous demain ?

Emma : On va arrêter des vilains et quand ça sera finit, on rentrera chez nous.

Henry : Moi j'aime bien vivre ici avec tout le monde, on pourra avoir un chien ?

Regina : Toi tu ne perds pas le nord, on verra si tu le mérites. Demain je compte sur toi pour veiller sur les plus petits et les protéger.

Henry : Promis, mais man elle est d'accord pour le chien.

Regina : (Sourire) Voilà qui est étonnant.

Emma : (Embrasse) J'ai de très bons arguments à te soumettre Majesté.

Regina : (Rire) Je n'en doute pas mon amour.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke : Tout va bien aller, respires bébé.

Lexa : Si elle ose te toucher, je lui arrache le cœur à mains nues.

Julian : Et je t'y aiderais avec plaisir, mais là il faut te concentrer.

Lexa : (Oreillettes) Tout le monde est en position ?

August : Equipe 1 en position.

Gustus : Equipe2 en position

Mulan : Equipe 3 en position.

Echo : Equipe 4 en position

Costia : Equipe 5 en position.

Monty : Equipe de secours, vous êtes en position ?

Elsa : En positon aussi.

Lexa : Mulan tu as repéré les tireurs d'élites ?

Mulan : On les a en visuel avec Marcus et Robyn, on attend juste ton signal.

Lexa : Parfait, parce qu'elle arrive.

Octavia : Et pas seule, il y a au moins douze hommes avec elles.

Marcus : Je bouge pour vous couvrir au besoin, j'ai un bon angle de tir.

Lexa : Tu as une drôle de conception de repas en famille Allie, tu t'en vas en guerre ?

Allie : On est jamais trop prudente, je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule non plus ?

Lexa : Je suis venue avec une partie de ma famille, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Allie : Bien, mes hommes vont tout installer, présentes moi donc à ta famille.

Lexa : Tu connais déjà Regina ma sœur, voici Emma sa compagne et ma meilleure amie.

Allie : J'ai entendu parler de vous en effet, Sarah ne vous aimait pas beaucoup.

Emma : C'était réciproque, je lui dois une jolie cicatrice.

Allie : Vous m'en voyez désolée, vous n'étiez pas visée.

Regina : Non c'est moi que vous visiez, au final vous avez raté votre coup.

Allie : Je ne pense pas, puisque vous avez désertez le labo, la vie de Clarke est entre mes mains.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas, comme vous le voyez je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Julian : Par contre vous avez besoin de nous.

Allie : Saisissez vous d'eux !

Clarke : (Pose un couteau sur gorge) Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous.

Julian : (Imite son geste) On a une proposition à vous faire, on vient avec vous si vous laissez nos famille tranquilles.

Clarke : Et si vous arrêtez toute votre activité terroriste. On n'hésitera pas à se trancher la gorge à la moindre occasion si vous ne respectez pas votre part du marché.

Lexa : NON !

Allie : Silence ma fille, ma petite Marie tu es bien silencieuse ?

Octavia : Je m'appelle Octavia, je suis là juste parce que vous l'aviez exigé et pour protéger ma famille. Famille dont vous ne ferez jamais partie, alors autant vous faire une raison et accepter la proposition de Clarke.

Lexa : Non, jamais je ne te laisserai faire une chose pareil, pose ce couteau tout de suite tu m'entends.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Raven, Regina et Emma se déplacer derrière un homme armé, Allie à les yeux fixés sur moi.

Clarke : Tu n'as rien à dire Lexa, c'est ma décision.

Son Lexa m'a interpellée et je me jette sur Octavia qui était visée par un tireur d'élite ennemis.

Lexa : MAINTENANT !

(Tirs)

Julian et Clarke d'un seul mouvement jettent leur couteau sur un homme armé et se jettent à Terre. Je tire dans la jambe de deux hommes et assomme un troisième avant de voir Emma en mauvaise posture. Mais elle est vite aidée par Octavia et Raven, je tourne la tête pour voir Regina se débarrasser de trois autres hommes et tire à mon tour. Robyn et Mulan semblent avoir neutralisé les tireurs délites et je m'abrite derrière une caisse avec Julian qui me souris.

Julian : Ma femme ne va jamais me croire que j'ai lancé un couteau sans me blesser.

Lexa : (Rire) Où est Clarke ?

Julian : Je ne sais pas elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me protéger et je l'ai perdue de vu. Comment tu as su pour Octavia ?

Lexa : Clarke ne m'appelle Lexa que quand elle est en colère ou pour me prévenir d'un danger.

Julian : (Tirs) Là, je la vois, Lex elle est avec Allie et deux hommes, ils l'emmènent.

Lexa : Pas question, couvres-moi. (Oreillette) Marcus, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, Allie emmène Clarke.

Marcus : Vas-y, je te couvre.

(Tirs)

Je cours aussi vite que ma blessure me le permet et finit par les rattraper devant un garage, je tire et un des hommes s'écroule avant que le second ne réplique.

Lexa : Monty, Anya j'ai besoin de renfort à la sortie Est, ils ont Clarke.

Monty : L'équipe de Costia arrive sur ta position dans dix secondes.

Je respire un grand coup, je compte les secondes et me relève pour tirer en même temps que mon équipe. Le second homme tombe mais une voiture déboule et on plonge pour éviter de se faire renverser.

Lexa : Marcus le conducteur, MAINTENANT !

(Tir)

La voiture fait un tonneau et mon cœur se serre, Regina me rejoint avec Raven et on encercle la voiture.

Lexa : Sors les mains en l'air Allie, c'est finit, tu as perdu.

Allie : (Hurle) Recules ou je tranche la gorge de ta précieuse Clarke, je veux un hélicoptère, MAINTENANT !

Lexa : Sors de là, montres moi que Clarke va bien et je te donne ton hélico, mais pas question que tu partes avec elle.

Clarke sort les mains levées et je grimace en voyant le sang sur sa tête

Lexa : Dans quel état es tu encore Princesse ?

Clarke : Je vais bien Alex, fait ce qu'elle te dit, tout ira bien.

Lexa : (Oreillette) Robyn poses l'hélico, Allie arrive.

Allie : Elle vient avec moi, je la relâcherai une fois arrivée à bon port, c'était bien joué Alicya, tu es ma digne fille.

Lexa : Ma mère s'appelle Cora Mills, vous êtes une folle, bonne à enfermer.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'entends l'hélico se poser, tout le monde a le doigt sur la gâchette, Allie sait pertinemment qu'elle ne repartira pas d'ici vivante.

Allie : Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Clarke : Oui, bien plus que ma propre vie. Baissez votre arme, ça n'a pas à finir dans un bain de sang,

Allie : Je voulais juste la sauver au début, mais le pouvoir c'est grisant. Recules doucement, je ne veux pas te tuer mais je le ferai si tu n'obéis pas.

Clarke : Il n'y aucune chance qu'elle vous laisse repartir avec moi, si vous connaissiez un tant soit peu votre fille vous le sauriez.

Allie : Que proposes-tu alors ?

Clarke : Rendez vous, je vous soignerai et peut être qu'un jour votre fille vous pardonnera et voudra vous connaître un peu.

Allie : Une vie enfermée, avec peu de chances de revoir ma fille ou ma nièce, c'est ce que tu me proposes ?

Clarke : C'est mieux que de mourir seule et haïe de tous.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Lâches là tout de suite ou je te tue.

Clarke : Alex non, baisses ton arme, donnes moi un peu de temps.

Lexa : Clarke non, je ne te laisserai pas partir, pas avec elle, jamais.

Clarke : Mon amour écoutes moi, baisses ton arme, ais confiance en moi, stp.

Emma : Lex écoutes la, regardes la, elle a une idée derrière la tête.

Regina : Même si elle décolle elles n'iront pas loin, laisses faire Clarke.

Lexa : (Baisse son arme) Ne t'avises pas de faire une chose stupide Princesse, tu es sensée m'épouser.

Clarke : (Sourire) Mais j'y compte bien Commandante.

Allie : Le père d'Alicya était comme toi, trop gentil, voyant le bon dans chaque personne.

Clarke : Il est toujours en vie ?

Allie : Non, plus depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Un jour elle voudra connaître son passé, ne voulais vous pas avoir la possibilité de lui raconter ? De connaître vos petits enfants ?

Allie : Ton sang pourrait la guérir de son infertilité, le code de mon ordinateur est City Of Light 2018. Il y a toutes mes recherches, je te les offre en cadeau d'adieu.

D'un coup je suis violement poussée vers Alex qui me rattrape dans ses bras, et avant que je ne réagisse Allie pointe son arme sur nous.

(Tirs)

Elle s'écroule et je serre Alex dans mes bras fortement, c'est finit, enfin.

 **Un an plus tard...**

Regina : Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui je marie ma petite sœur à l'amour de sa vie, Clarke. Les épreuves ont été nombreuses pour arriver jusque là, mais à voir leurs sourires aujourd'hui, je me dis que tout arrive dans la vie pour une raison. On va commencer par les vœux de Lexa si vous le voulez bien.

Mon cœur se serre de bonheur en voyant Alex me regarder amoureusement et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens en souriant.

Lexa : Mon amour, j'ai su au premier regard que nous étions destinées à être ensemble. Dans mon cœur et malgré le temps tu as toujours été à la première place, et pour toujours c'est cette place que tu garderas. Tu me fais me sentir forte quand je suis faible, aimer et protéger. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu Clarke, je promets de t'aimer toi et les enfants jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tu es la lumière de ma vie, et pour toujours je te protégerai. Je t'aime ma Princesse.

Bon sang Clarke, ne pleures pas, tu as parié que tu ne pleurerais pas alors tiens le coup.

Regina : Moi qui pensait que tu n'étais pas romantique, répètes après moi Lexa. Par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Lexa : Par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au-delà. (Enfile la bague)

Regina : Clarke, nous t'écoutons pour tes vœux.

Clarke : Alex ce jour je l'ai rêvé de si nombreuses fois, il est si loin de la réalité. Déjà tu es en robe, mon cœur n'était définitivement pas prêt à cela.

(Rires)

Clarke : Ces années loin de toi n'ont fait que renforcer cette phrase que tu m'as dite un jour. Dans ta famille, vous vous retrouvez toujours. Tu es mon tout Alexandria, mon monde ne tourne dans le bon sens que quand tu es près de moi. Mon cœur t'appartient depuis longtemps, et je promets de t'aimer moi aussi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Regina : (Essuie ses larmes) Bon sang vous y allez fort les filles.

(Rires)

Regina : Répètes après moi Clarke, Par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Clarke : Par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au-delà.

Regina : Je vous déclare unit par le lien du mariage, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Je pose ma main sur la joue de ma merveilleuse femme et l'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible. Alex me serre fort contre elle et me fait décoller du sol et tourner m'arrachant un rire. Elle me sourit les larmes aux yeux et je l'embrasse encore sous les applaudissements de nos amis et famille.

Lexa : Tu es à moi maintenant Princesse.

Clarke : J'ai toujours été à toi mon amour.

Emma : (Nous enferme dans un câlin) Je suis heureuse pour vous, je vous aime.

Clarke : Nous aussi Em, tout est prêt pour tout à l'heure.

Emma : Super, mais ne gâchons pas votre moment.

Lexa : Tu veux rire, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Gina.

 **POV Emma :**

La fête battait son plein, en un an il y a eu pas mal de changement. Lexa est désormais Shérif de Storybook, John reste son adjoint. Bellamy et lui ont accueillit dans leur famille des jumeaux de trois ans et ils nagent dans le bonheur depuis avec leur petits bouts. Anya après une rééducation intensive remarche, elle a reprit sa place au FBI. Ruby et elle ont emménagé ensemble et attendent leur premier enfant pour cet automne. Octavia et Raven sont fiancées et se lancent dans l'adoption aussi. Raven a quitté le FBI et gère le labo de recherche avec Clarke. Zelena et Roan ont accueillit leur petite fille juste après leur mariage, Roland est ravit et joue au grand frère gâteau. Killian et Belle attendent leur second enfant, tout comme David et Marie qui ont décidé de s'installer à Storybook définitivement aussi. Mulan et Elsa élèvent leurs jumeaux, elles sont toujours sur Boston mais viennent souvent à Storybook. Tout comme Anna et Krystof qui se sont mariés au printemps. Nathan a retrouvé l'amour dans les bras de Jackson, ces deux là ne se quittent plus et pensent au mariage et à l'adoption prochainement aussi. Julian est venu habiter ici avec sa petite famille, c'est comme si il avait toujours était là. Clarke est ravi, Lexa aussi. Echo et Graham viennent d'avoir un petit garçon et nous rendent souvent visite aussi. Wells et Monroe se sont fiancés et vivent à Boston. Costia et Nylah se sont installées ici aussi, Costia est la chef de sécurité du labo où travaillent Clarke et Raven. Nylah travaille à l'hôpital avec Julian qui a ouvert un service consacré aux Nightblood. Daniel fait toujours partie du FBI et voyage beaucoup, il ne semble pas pressé de retrouver l'amour et profite d'Henry dès qu'il le peut. Harper et Monty se sont mariés et travaillent toujours au FBI dans l'équipe d'Anya. Lincoln et Luna se sont eux aussi mariés il y a quelques mois, Lincoln est revenu sur Boston où il seconde Gustus au poste. Robyn et Alice se sont marier et vive toujours sur Boston. Mes parents ont pris leur retraite et voyagent entre deux séjours chez nous. Gustus et Cora restent les même, ils sont souvent là ce qui ravit ma chérie et surtout les enfants qu'ils gâtent à outrance.

Lexa : Prête ?

Emma : Ok, de toute façon elle ne peut pas dire non avec autant de monde autour de nous.

Lexa : Pourquoi elle dirait non, Gina t'aime comme jamais. Ton ventre arrondit devrait en être à la preuve.

Emma : On en parle du tien ou bien ?

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur son ventre en souriant) Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Clarke et Raven ont accomplit des miracles en un an.

Emma : (Sourire) Les connaissant ce n'est pas finit, on a parié sur la fille avec Gina, et vous ?

Lexa : Fille aussi, on sera ça bientôt. Mary m'a promit mille sorts si je loupais à nouveau mon rdv avec elle.

Emma : (Rire) Pareil, mais tu n'as plus d'excuses vu que le mariage est passé.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis mariée, enceinte et heureuse. Je suis définitivement de la guimauve, tout ça c'est de la faute de...

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bonjour amour de ma vie.

Lexa : (Regard amoureux) Bonjour mon amour.

Emma : (Rire) Guimauve va !

Clarke : On en parle de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

Emma : (Grimace) Redis moi pourquoi j'ai choisit de faire ça comme ça ?

Lexa : Parce que Gina t'as dit un jour que personne n'avait jamais chanté pour elle et qu'elle trouvait ça romantique. Et vu que tu es faible face à ma sœur, tu as monté tout ça pour lui demander de t'épouser.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je pense que c'était une question qui ne voulait pas de réponse mon amour, aller en piste grand sœur, c'est à toi.

Bellamy : On a un toast un peu spécial, donc si vous voulez bien vous rapprocher de la scène.

Je souffle un grand coup et repère Regina qui se fait tirer par la main par Henry qui est au courant de la situation. Je souris et me place devant le micro, cette femme aura ma mort.

Emma : Tu m'as dit un jour que personne n'avait fait ça pour toi, j'ai du m'entrainer durement pour éviter de te casser les oreilles alors écoutes c'est pour toi.

La musique de Brunon Mars « Married you » commence et je chante en regardant Regina qui pleure comme une madeleine en souriant. Je souris et descends de la scène pour la faire danser, elle éclate de rire et à la fin de la chanson je m'agenouille devant elle. Henry me tend la boite avec la bague fièrement et je regarde Regina qui semble assez choquée.

Emma : Respires mon amour, j'aimerai assez t'épouser avant que tu ne meures si ça te ne te dérange pas.

Regina : (Rire) Idiote, si tu crois que je vais dire oui après une telle demande, tu peux courir.

Emma : Tu es cruelle, j'ai chanté pour toi. Alors épouses-moi, parce que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés.

Regina : Tu as vraiment chanté, tu es complètement folle, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Folle de toi, alors qu'en dis tu Majesté ?

Regina : Oui j'accepte de t'épouser Capitaine.

Emma : (Enfile la bague et embrasse doucement) Je t'aime.

(Applaudissements)

Bellamy : CHAMPAGNE !

 **Six mois plus tard...**

Emma : (Douleurs) Bordel, ça fait mal.

Regina : (Serre ma main) Je sais mon amour, respires.

Emma : Pitié dis moi que trois enfants ça te suffit ?

Regina : (Sourire) On adoptera le prochain si prochain il y a.

Mary : Aller Emma, va falloir pousser une dernière fois.

Je regarde ma femme et tente un sourire avant qu'une contraction me fasse hurler, je pousse et quand j'entends les cris de notre petite Princesse je souris les larmes aux yeux.

Mary : Ok félicitation, je vais voir Lexa maintenant. Vous m'aurez tout fait toutes les deux, accouché le même jour franchement, aucune pitié.

Mary dépose notre Princesse dans les bras de Regina qui sourit et se pose à côté de moi.

Emma : Bonjour ma puce, je suis ta maman, et la jolie brune qui te tient aussi.

Regina : Bienvenue parmi nous Krysta Swan-Mills.

 **Un an plus tard...**

 **POV Général :**

Henry : Man Krysta bave encore partout.

Emma : (Rire) Elle fait ses dents mon grand, c'est normal.

Henry : Muai, je vais lui mettre son bavoir.

Lexa : Il est mignon, Aden fait pareil avec Nyssa.

Clarke : (Enlace Lexa) De quoi vous parlez ?

Regina : (Enlace Emma) Je suis curieuse aussi.

Emma : On comparait nos fils face à leurs sœurs.

Lexa : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Aden nous a demandé hier ?

Regina : Un autre bébé ? Liam nous a fait le même coup, ils veulent notre mort je pense.

Lexa : Moi je ne suis pas contre, j'ai toujours dit que je voulais au moins cinq enfants.

Clarke : On en a déjà trois je te signale, laissons les un peu grandir avant d'envisager d'agrandir la famille.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Oui mon amour, tout ce que tu veux.

Regina : (Amusée) Je vais engager Clarke pour te faire faire tes rapports plus rapidement.

Lexa : (Grimace) Je déteste la paperasse.

Emma : Je compatis, moi aussi.

Regina : Muai, ne l'encourages pas Em.

(Rires)

Madi : Man, Nyssa a fait dans sa couche et ça pue.

Clarke : (Amusée) Tu es toujours sûre pour les cinq enfants mon amour ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Ouai et un chien.

Clarke : Rho encore cette histoire de chien, rigoles pas Em, c'est ta faute.

Regina : Je compatis, je n'aurai jamais du céder, Lucky est un vrai désastre.

(Rires)

Liam : Maman, Lucky a fait pipi contre le pommier.

Regina : (Lève les yeux au ciel) Je disais quoi ?

(Rires)

Clarke : Ok on se sépare, Lexa tu t'occupes de Lucky ça te vaccinera de ton envie, je prends la couche.

Regina : Quand à toi tu vas nourrir notre fille et moi je vais voir si les invités ne manquent de rien.

Tous : C'est partit !

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà c'est finit, j'espère que cette fin toute guimauve vous à plus.**

 **On se retrouve prochainement pour d'autre Os, pas de fictions prévu pour le moment mais on sait jamais.**

 **Merci pour tout vos coms d'encouragement, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Des Bisous**

 **Skippy**


End file.
